El dios de la muerte entre los muertos
by victorarte19
Summary: es mi primer fic soy un novato en esto, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo. Ichigo kurosaki queria ir a la liga nacional de kendo y para eso tenia que enfrentarse a Saeko Busujima, sera su mala suerte que el dia de su lucha es el dia del apocalipsis de los muertos, sera la suerte por que ellos lo encontraron ese dia, como sobreviviran a este mundo lleno de muertos que caminan.
1. Chapter 1

es mi primer fic, asi que cualquier ayuda sobre la historia o otros aspectos de la misma seran agradecidos, aclaraciones para no tener que ir a un juicio por derechos de autor bleach no es mio es de el mas grande, Tite Kubo, highschool of the dead tampoco es mio, (_si fuera yo lo seguiria, sin animos de ofender_)

sobre la historia, ichigo no tiene poderes de shinigami, pero la su historia con el gotei 13 existira pero sera diferente, (mas humana, realistamente hablando).

yo soy el que escribe este fic, asi que decido quien vive o muere, muajajajaj (risa malevola)

espero que les guste.

* * *

EL DIOS DE LA MUERTE

ENTRE LOS MUERTOS

CP1

Corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, se encuentra un joven de 17 años, vistiendo una sudadera gris claro con una cráneo negro en la parte posterior, junto a jean negro y unas zapatillas negras es de 1.82 m de altura, delgado, con un físico bien construido a lo largo de muchas peleas con los matones de Karakura, su pelo naranja brillante indomable, que en la parte delantera le llegaba hasta la altura de los ojos, y en la parte posterior era corto, bailaba libre con el aire mientras corría, su rostro tenía un profundo ceño fruncido, este individuo no es otro que Ichigo Kurosaki.

Es habitual para el tener el ceño fruncido, pero su profundo ceño fruncido es por los acontecimientos recientes, mirando por encima de su hombro a la persona que corría detrás del, él la había salvado recientemente.

Es una mujer mayor de 30 años, ella tiene un físico que cualquier mujer envidiaría, sus grandes pechos se balanceaban mientras corría, su pelo marrón rojizo era atado en una cola de caballo, llevaba una chaqueta blanca ajustada, se podía ver que debajo de ella usaba una blusa amarilla y una falda gris oscura casi negra, ella también usaba gafas sin montura, ella tenía la mirada perdida, vacía, en sus ojos no había brillo, él la miro por un momento antes de volver su vista hacia adelante, entrecerrado los ojos y profundizando su ceño.

No pudo evitar recordar los acontecimientos recientes que lo llevaron a esto.

-" _mierda.._." era la única cosa que podía pensar "_no puedo tener un día normal, joder, primero los matones de la escuela queriendo pelear por tener el pelo naranja y que después se sumaron los de la ciudad queriendo derrotarme para decir que son más fuerte yo , después esos locos con espadas, queriendo proclamarse como los más fuertes por vencer a "el demonio naranja Kurosaki" , y ahora estos "zombies" atacando a la gente como animales salvajes, ahora que viene, criaturas con un agujero en su pecho y una máscara blanca, ja_" pensó con sarcasmo y un toque de ironía.

Siguió corriendo por los pasillos manchados de sangre mientras recordaba lo que paso hace no más de 20 minutos.

\- **Flash back** -

Nos encontramos a Ichigo caminando por el patio de la academia fujimi en busca del club de kendo de esa escuela, hoy tenía una pelea contra la presidenta de ese club, esa pelea era para poder anotarse en una liga profesional del país y había escuchado que la presidenta del club de kendo de esta academia era fuerte, él ya había derrotado a los de otra escuela.

Él siguió caminando por los pasillos de la gran escuela, él se fue adentrando en el pensamiento recordando cosas de su pasado, esos recuerdos le trajo una mueca de disgusto en su cara, aunque él sabía que su vida se había visto afectada por cosas realmente extrañas hace dos años aproximadamente, pero la vida _normal_ que él quiso decir _aburrida _que llevaba ahora desde hace poco más de un año, era estresante, él no se quejaba de la vida que él tiene ahora, probar la adrenalina, la excitación, la emoción de la batalla, era algo que no se puede olvidar, útil era como él se sintió en ese entonces, proteger a las personas era algo que lo hacía feliz, él no era un loco adicto a las peleas, pero sentirse inútil sin poder pelear para proteger a las personas que él quería, ese sentimiento era lo que lo hacía anhelar esa época de su vida, por eso se había unido al club de kendo donde se hizo el presidente en muy poco tiempo por su gran manejo de la espada.

Él estaba tan compenetrado en sus pensamientos que no oyó sonar el timbre de inicio de las clases, el siguió caminando distraídamente por los pasillos de la escuela, él no había notado que desde hace un buen rato estaba caminando en círculos.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, miro hacia delante, después hacia atrás y a sus lados dándose cuenta que estaba perdido, era posible que alguien se podría perder en una escuela, suspirando con molestia empezó a acelerar su paso por uno de los pasillos que se dirigían al exterior, el salió del edificio rápidamente camino haciendo su camino a otro pasillo, él se detuvo en seco a unos metros de la entrada principal de la escuela, delante de él había cuatro profesores si la apariencia y su postura era una indicación de su puesto, la única mujer del grupo se ajustó las gafas con la mano y se acercó a una quinta persona que se encontraba cerca de la reja de la academia, ella intento ahuyentar a él hombre que estaba golpeaba la reja con su cuerpo, pero esté no hizo ningún caso a la orden de la mujer, Ichigo miro a este hombre, él fue que hizo a el muchacho de pelo naranja detenerse en el lugar, algo dentro de él le gritaba que había un gran peligro, este hombre era peligroso, sudor frio empezó a bajar por su rostro.

Uno de los profesores masculinos sonrió con arrogancia mientras se remangaba su camiseta celeste, le dedico una sonrisa socarrona y un guiño a la profesora, esta se sonrojo un poco por su comportamiento, camino hasta la reja de la academia el agarro la chaqueta del zombie y le dijo unas palabras, después empujo al sujeto para que se aleje, pero antes de que cayera al suelo agarro la mano del profesor y de un rápido movimiento le mordió el brazo arrancándole un pedazo carne el grito desgarrador del profesor retumbo en la entrada de la escuela.

Sangre broto como lluvia de la herida, el profesor tambaleándose hacia atrás callo de rodillas, jadeando pesadamente y sujetándose su herida, de inmediato los otros tres senseis corrieron hacia él, para tratar de dar auxilios ayudar a su compañero.

El hombre callo de espalda y empezó a convulsionar en el suelo hasta que se detuvo, uno de los otros profesores comprobó su pulso, una mueca de dolor se arrastró a su cara.

-"Teshima-sensei está muerto" dijo el hombre era es sensei de pelo negro corto, él estaba arrodillado al costado del recién muerto, el profesor medio calvo bajo la mirada al suelo una mueca de tristeza cubría su cara, la mujer quedo en estado de shock sentando en el suelo donde se había caído.

Ichigo que observo esta escena sintió esa misma sensación de nuevo, pero del profesor que murió hace unos segundos, el mal presentimiento invadió su mente, Ichigo corrió hacia ellos gritando para captar su atención.

-"ALEJENSE DE ÈL, RAPIDOOO" el kurosaki grito desenfrenadamente a los profesores que se voltearon a verlo corriendo hacia ello, estaban a punto de hablar cuando el profesor "muerto" se levantó de golpe mirando hacia sus compañeros, cuando el profesor que estaba arrodillado a su costado puso su mano en su hombro voltio a mirarlo.

-"Teshima-sensei, me pensé lo peor, revise y como no tenía-" sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando su "compañero" se lanzó hacia el rápidamente, le mordió el cuello arrancándole un pedazo liberando un gran chorro de sangre, cuando el zombie le soltó el cuello, golpeando de espaldas al suelo con un ruido sordo.

La mujer que había visto todo se congelo, su compañero "muerto" mato a su otro compañero, esto no tenía sentido "Teshima-sensei que estás haciendo" ella le pregunto en absoluto terror, empezó a sentir que su vida llego a su fin cuando "el no muerto" se giró a mirarla, saltando hacia ella a una gran velocidad, ella quiso correr pero no pudo estaba congelada, sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes, Teshima-sensei que se convirtió en un monstruo iba a matarla y ella no podía huir, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos esperando su muerte inminente, antes de que el zombie llegara a su destino se escucho un fuerte golpe delante de ella, abriendo los ojos ella vio al estudiante de cabello anaranjado que les había gritado, golpeo a la bestia con una fuerte patada mandándola a volar por el aire unos 3 metros antes que choco con una banca, ella sintió un muy grande alivio pero no podía expresarlo por la conmoción que sentía.

-"rápido, corre, tenemos que escapar y avisarle a los otros profesores y estudiantes" Él la agarro firmemente de la mano pero no tan fuerte para que duela, y se echó a correr a la escuela secundaria ella seguía un poco aturdida pero le obedeció, igual él le había salvado la vida, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro hacia _ellos_

Noto que se empezaban a levantar en ángulos imposible, tampoco estaba el otro profesor medio calvo, el supuso que huyo cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

-"MIERDA YA SE LEVANTARON" grito el muchacho de cabello naranja, la profesora se dio la vuelta para ver a los dos "muertos" caminando hacia ellos ella acelero el paso

"esto no debe estar sucediendo, es un sueño si seguro QUE ES UN SUEÑO, ELLOS DEBERIAN ESTAR MUERTOS, PORQUE… PORQUE TESHIMA-SENSEI LO MATO, ES RIDICULO" Grito en desesperación, "no lo entiendo… NO LO ENTIENDO, ESO ES IMPOSIBLE, QUE SUCE-"fue cortada cuando Ichigo le agarro el hombro, ella lo miro con sus ojos temblorosos y solo fue recibida por la mirada cálida en sus ojos, esos ojos marrones la tranquilizaron, se sentía protegida.

-" no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por eso ahora, antes tenemos que salir con vida de esta escuela, no pienses en eso ahora, después puedes pensar en ello, ahora, hay que escapar, y también sería una pena que muriese una sensei tan encantadora como usted" Ichigo dijo los ultimo con un tono seductor y le envío un guiño, la sensei parpadeo sorprendida por el cambio de actitud del muchacho antes era serio pero ahora estaba coqueteando con ella. Como Ichigo noto su cambio de actitud suspiro aliviado "s_uerte que funciono ese pequeño truco de Yoruichi, hubiera sido malo para ella continuar con tanto estrés emocional y mental, en muy poco tiempo ella hubiera sucumbido ante la desesperación, se hubiera roto, seria vulnerable y moriría_" el fresa pensó.

Entraron en la escuela para que los "muertos" no los atacaran, pero no contaban que dentro ya era un caos y sumado que los otros dos zombies entraron, todo se fue al infierno, sangre, gritos, golpes.

-"mierda como se infectaron los de adentro, ellos no eran ni siquiera cerca de la entrada como pudieron ser mordidos" Ichigo exclamo incrédulo que adentro ya se habían contagiado con lo que sea que estaba pasando, el frunció el ceño con rabia, el no pudo llegar a tiempo para salvar a los demás.

-"creo que puedo saber lo que paso" comento la sensei con temor en su voz viendo la amasacre delante de sus ojos.

-"¿enserio? Habla entonces" él le exigió, ella se estremeció un poco por su tono, él se calmó y volvió a hablar "por favor podrías decirme lo que piensas que paso" esta vez él le pidió amablemente. Ella asintió un poco mas calmada.

-"bueno en la entrada cuando Teshima-sensei agarro a esa cosa antes de que lo mordiera" ella se fue apagando una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla "yo note un par de dedos en el suelo iba a mencionarlo pero en ese momento… ya sabes lo que paso" el asintió y le acaricio el hombro suavemente para tranquilizarla, ella asintió en agradecimiento por el contacto, ella hubiera muerto si no fuera por él, ella solo podía ser sumamente agradecida de que el la trato amablemente después de lo que vio, ella dudaba si podía sobrevivir 5 minutos sin él, cortando sus penas ella miro esta vez con una mirada renovada determinación se podía ver en sus ojos.

No viendo otra alternativa ante el inmenso número de _ellos_ y cada vez subía más, ellos escaparon por el pasillo de la izquierda a todo lo que su cuerpo les permitió, viendo las masacres de los estudiantes que ocurrían a su alrededor, Ichigo apretó los puños en furia por la cantidad de muertes que se presenciaban a su alrededor.

**-Tiempo presente-**

Llegaron al final de uno de los pasillos donde se encontraba un salón de clases común que estaba vacío, cuando se dieron vuelta para cambiar de dirección se encontraron el camino bloqueado por un grupo de 4 "no muertos" que caminaban hacia ellos, Ichigo entro en un estado de adrenalina pura sus instintos de batalla le gritaron _a la acción_, con un rápido vistazo a sus alrededores buscando cualquier cosa que pueda usar como un arma, en la esquina del salón vacío vio un bokken de práctica, se fue con una rápida carrera hacia él, mientras que la sensei se quedó congelada en el lugar miedo subiendo por su columna vertebral, su respiración se aceleró al igual que su corazón, empezó a sudar frio viendo como los caminantes se acercaban a ella y no sabía lo que hacer, uno de los zombie se lanzó hacia ella, ella entro en un estado de pánico.

-"ALEJATEEE" fue el grito de la profesora levantando los brazos en un intento de detener al zombie, "_**PLAFF**_" fue lo el sonido que escucho antes de que el zombie voló hacia la pared, junto con la sangre producida por el golpe a su cabeza por una espada de madera, mirando hacia su salvador, sintió un repentino hormigueo en su vientre, mientras mira su mirada de acero con los ojos entrecerrados junto con su cabello naranja brillante, que lo hacía parecer un guerrero de las películas.

Ichigo se puso delante de su acompañante, con bokken en mano, esperando el movimiento de los caminantes que no se hicieron esperar ya que se abalanzaron hacia ellos con un rápido swing vertical al más cercano golpeándolo en el mentón mandándolo de espaldas, con un giro de su muñeca mando un golpe al segundo conectándolo al lateral de su cabeza produciendo un fuerte ruido de ruptura matándolo en el acto.

El tercero se abalanzo sobre él, moviendo su cuerpo a su izquierda salió del camino de la boca su atacante y girando su bokken con fuerza y conectándolo a la nuca del zombie, rompiéndole la cabeza de la pura fuerza del golpe, rociando sangre por las paredes y su ropa, el que estaba en el suelo de espaldas, se empezó a levantar solo para ser recibido por una fuerte patada de Ichigo rompiéndole el cuello y dejándolo muerto,

-"Rápido tenemos que salir de la escuela, antes de que quedemos atrapados con todas esas "cosas" queriéndonos para su almuerzo" Ichigo le hablo a la profesora y solo recibió un asentimiento de su parte.

Después de un rato caminando despacio por los pasillos de la secundaria intentando no alertar a los zombies, después de un buen rato de silencio la profesora decidió hablar.

-"etto disculpe, pero no sé cuál es su nombre y me gustaría saberlo, ya que me salvo la vida 2 veces hoy, me gustaría recordarlo por su nombre y no por ser mi "naranja salvador" "-dijo la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"no se preocupe me han dicho cosas peores, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo y el de usted sensei" el fresa dijo, devolviéndole una pequeña sonrisa, _"me alegro de que no lo esté llevando tan mal, no es momento para mostrar debilidad, menos en una situación de estas_".

-" ha si disculpe mi falta de modales mi nombre es Hayashi Kyoko, gracias por salvarme antes de ellos Kurosaki-san" dijo con una pequeña inclinación

-" no te preocupes por eso, es lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho, hacer lo correcto es lo que me enseñaron" Ichigo dijo agitando una mano con desdén como para remarcar su comentario.

-"quien diría que alguien con una apariencia de delincuente, podría tener esa tipo de base moral, como dice el dicho " _no juzgar un libro por su tapa_", y yo que pensé que tus padres te pusieron fresa por tu pelo, así que "el que protege", diría que le queda bien, fresa " Hayashi dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

Ichigo arrugo su frente por su último comentario -" si sabes el significado de mi nombre porque me llamas así, ¿he? Detesto que me llamen así" dijo con un gruño molesto.

-" no hay por qué molestarse kurosaki-san, además es una charla ocasional puede ayudar a perder un poco de estrés como lo hiciste por mi cuando estaba en un estado de pánico" la profesora dijo

-" ha, veo, gracias entonces Hayashi-san" dijo con una pequeña reverencia

-"cambiando de tema que deberíamos hacer kurosaki-san" le hablo a Ichigo mientras caminaba a su lado

-"yo creo que lo primero es ver si hay algún sobreviviente, después tendríamos que buscar la manera de salir de aquí, preferiblemente en auto, ya que la entrada está llena de ellos y no sé si pueda protegerte con tantos de ellos rodeándonos, ¿usted tiene un auto de casualidad?" Ichigo pregunto mientras revisaba una clase en búsqueda de estudiantes vivos.

-"si tengo, pero las llaves están en el salón de profesores y esta el otro lado de la escuela y debe haber muchos de "ellos" en el camino" Kyoko dijo con un deje de decepción.

-"no se frustre sensei, ya sabemos dónde está nuestro objetivo y el camino lo único que hay que hacer es golpear todo lo que se interponga en el camino y listo" dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.

-"lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido, hace unos segundos dijiste que no podías luchar con tantos de esas cosas" Hayashi dijo con un poco de molestia en su tono al chico de pelo naranja, que la miro por encima de su hombro

-"para mi si tiene sentido, en los pasillos puedo ponerte detrás de mí y no son una zona muy amplia así que tendríamos cubiertos los costados para que no pudieran rodearnos, no debe de haber muchos de ellos, ya que a medida que los estudiantes corrían hacia afuera una gran parte los siguió, también por lo que pude ver ellos son atraídos por el ruido más que otras cosas, son lentos y no parecen reaccionar a los movimientos, ya que su visión parece estar estropeada, eso nos deja con el olfato, el oído y el tacto como sus principales sentidos" Ichigo dijo en tono serio mientras miraba a otro salón vacío en búsqueda de cosas útiles

-"ya veo" la sensei sonaba en el pensamiento "pero ¿cómo averiguaste eso? Kurosaki-san"

-"al principio, cuando el sensei que ataco a el otro sensei no fue por usted, que se encontraba a menos distancia y ataco al que hablo, luego lo comprobé cuando esas cosas ataco a uno de los estudiantes que grito a su amigo que se congelo en el miedo y no pronuncio palabra, ellos atacaron a el que grito, hay también me di cuenta de que uno de esos se guío por el olfato porque arrugo la nariz antes de cambiar de dirección al estudiante que estaba congelado del miedo pero no hablo, hay vi que el estudiante tenía un corte en el brazo con sangre fresca, pero no sé si atacan a todos los humanos o a los que despiden el olor de la sangre, el tacto es otra cosa cualquier cosa que tocan que tiene calor corporal lo atacan, lo vi cuando una de esas cosas ataco una tubo de calefacción y por la sensación en el aire debería estar por encima de la temperatura ambiente, pero no sé si atacan a todas las cosas calientes por igual o preferiblemente a los que estén cerca de la temperatura humana" kurosaki hablo mientras recogía un par de llaves del suelo.

-" impresionante, todo eso lo notaste en tan poco tiempo eres asombroso kurosaki-san" Kyoko hablo con un toque de asombro en su voz por lo que Ichigo le dijo "como aprendiste a notar estas cosas no es que dude de ti pero es raro ver a alguien de tu edad, tomando nota de todo hasta los más mínimos detalles, y con eso me viene la pregunta desde que te mire, que hacías en esta academia no llevas puesto un uniforme y tampoco te había visto antes, no es que desconfié de ti pero es raro Hayashi dijo con curiosidad

-"para llegar a como noto estas cosas, es la causa de porqué estoy aquí, hoy se supone que tenía que tener una lucha de practica contra la presidenta del club de kendo de esta academia, pero me perdí y termine en la entrada principal en el momento que el zombie ataco al que lo intento alejar, y el kendo es la causa de mi percepción de los pequeños detalles, ya que uno de mis sensei me entreno para que pueda ver estos detalles" Ichigo le contesto "_ya que me atacaba todo el tiempo no importa si estaba entrenando o no y me hacían bromas junto a Yoruichi no le importaba el lugar, sumado a que mi padre me ataco todas las mañanas ... tardes y noches, bha siempre que podía me atacaba el maldito_" pensó con molestia

-" ya veo debe ser una gran persona"

-"NO" casi instantáneamente Ichigo respondió que confundió un poco a la sensei "él es un pervertido, un científico loco que le gusta molestarme cada vez que puede y se comporta como un idiota" "_bueno a todos ellos les encanta molestarme cuando quieren_" pensó lo último para él.

-"entonces como te pudo enseñar tan bien la percepción a lo que te rodea a gran detalle" pregunto la sensei un poco confundida

-"bueno el acostumbraba a golpearme hasta que me diera cuenta" Ichigo respondió que hizo que la profesora le saliera una gran gota de sudor en su cabeza.

-"bueno a partir de ahora la cosa se va a poner difícil" dijo mientras miraba a un grupo de zombies que se percató de su presencia y se dirigió a ellos agarrando firmemente su bokken se preparó mientras Kyoko se puso detrás de él y con eso empezó a abrirse camino entre los zombies manchando las paredes y su ropa con sangre y fluidos cada vez que les partía la cabeza de un fuerte golpe, así hicieron su camino por medio de ellos asía su objetivo, el salón de profesores.

-**mientras tanto en otro lado de la escuela**-

Después de que Takashi había visto la primera parte de la escena de los asesinatos en la entrada, corrió asía su salón en búsqueda de su amiga de la infancia Rei, cuando Takashi entro el profesor le grito "Komuro, no solo escapas de la clase sino que también la interrumpes" Takashi no le hizo caso y se fue al asiento de Rei

-"vámonos, tenemos que salir de aquí" él le dijo, ella solo pudo mirar confundida y soltar un "que" Takashi no espero otra respuesta la agarró del brazo y la intento arrastrar con él, ella se resistió a la brusquedad de la acción

-"¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO?¡ ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA CLASE" ella le grito con enojo el solo tiro más fuerte de su brazo

-"ESO NO IMPORTA, SOLO VAMONOS" él le grito y la tiro con más fuerza haciendo que se levante, la clase empezó a murmurar cosas otras personas se empezaron a reír, Saya le pregunto qué estaba haciendo pero no recibió respuesta antes de que Takashi pudiera hacer otra cosa fue detenido por Hisashi.

-"Takashi que le estás haciendo a Rei" Igou le dijo en tono enojado mientras le agarraba el brazo Takashi solo se liberó y se acercó a él y le hablo en voz baja

-"hubo un asesinato en la entrada de la escuela" él le dijo en tono serio sorprendiendo a Hisashi que solo exclamo un "santo cielos"

-"¿es verdad lo que estás diciendo?" Igou le pregunto para querer confirmar sus palabras.

-"no gano nada diciendo una mentira como esta" él respondió seriamente, antes de que Hisashi pudiera responder Rei la intervino.

-"¿hey? ¿Me estas escuchando komuro?" ella le pregunto en tono molesto mientras se soltaba de su agarre, él se voltio asía ella, ella hablo en un tono molesto y que exige respuestas "hey, a menos que te expliques no tengo-"pero fue cortada cuando Takashi le dio una bofetada dejándola en estado de shock al igual que toda la clase

-"cállate y escúchame" Takashi le ordeno, Hisashi solo pudo mirar con incredulidad lo que acaba de pasar, antes de que frunció el ceño.

-"discúlpenos profesor, vámonos Rei" se disculpó Igou mientras salía de la clase con una conmocionada Rei y un Takashi enojado, la clase solo miro con incredulidad como los tres se fueron.

-"tú también Igou" exclamo el profesor pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos.

Los tres corrían por un pasillo de la escuela y Takashi decidió hablar "algo malo sucedió en la entrada, si quieren seguir con vida tenemos que huir de aquí" él dijo en tono serio mientras corría

-"algo en la entrada ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Rei

-"había alguien en la entrada, entonces los profesores fueron a ver quién era, entonces algo paso… y ahora los profesores están muertos" él dijo en tono serio mientras la miraba

-"esa es la cosa más estúpida que he-" Rei le estaba reprochando pero fue cortada por Takashi quien hablo

-"bien, entonces que te maten" él le dijo bruscamente, dejando aturdida a Rei por el tono que Takashi uso con ella

-"esperen" dijo Igou mientras abría unos armarios, sacando un palo de escoba que tenía una punta y se lo dio a Rei, Takashi agarro el bate, él le pregunto qué iba a agarrar, pero él dijo que era cinturón negro y que no lo necesitaba.

Después de que corrieron por los pasillos donde fueron atacados por un profesor que se transformó en uno de _ellos _donde Hisashi fue mordido, después de notar que no podían bajar las escaleras ellos decidieron quedarse en la azotea hasta que alguien los rescate, vieron pasar a unos helicópteros estadounidenses ahí supieron que la cosa era grave, ellos se encerraron en el observatorio de la academia, donde Hisashi empezó a transformarse un zombie, el le pidió a Takashi que lo ayude a morir.

-"¿qué estás diciendo?" le pregunto Rei alarmada, Hisashi solo grito que no quería convertirse en uno de ellos dejando congelada Rei

-"Takashi cuento contigo, no quiero convertirme en una de esas cosas" Hisashi le dijo débilmente mientras sangre salía de su boca y uno de sus ojos, Takashi quien se encontraba aturdido por la situación no reacciono, entonces Igou escupió una gran cantidad de sangre, Rei se encontraba desesperada mientras gritaba el nombre de Hisashi.

-"no quiero que te mueras" grito Rei desesperadamente mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Igou dejó escapar un último grito ahogado por la sangre que salía de su boca, cayendo muerto al suelo mientras Rei lloraba en su pecho

-"apártate de el" dijo Takashi en tono de demanda, Rei rápidamente lo agarro de la chaqueta del uniforme y le grito que no podía hacer eso.

-"el no cambiara, él no se convertirá en uno de "ellos", él es diferente" Rei le dijo en un tono desesperado

-"suéltame" fue lo único que dijo Takashi en un tono frio con un poco de enojo, en ese instante el cuerpo de Igou se empezó a mover levantándose poco a poco Rei dejo de tirar de la camisa de Takashi.

-"mira, ¿ves Takashi? Hisashi no puede morir" Rei le dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Hisashi, los ojos de Takashi fueron cubiertos por la sombra de su pelo y el agarre del bate se endureció "¿Hisashi?" Rei le pregunto solo para obtener un gruñido de su parte "no, hisa-" no pudo terminar como Takashi tiro del cuello del uniforme haciendo que se caiga para atrás, Takashi se puso delante de ella "esto no puede estar pasando, esto no es real" Rei dijo mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos

-"sé que esto es imposible, pero…" dijo Takashi mientras levantaba su bate por encima de su cabeza "pero esto es real" el rugió como descendió el bate sobre la cabeza de su ex amigo mientras que Rei grito mientras veía la escena.

-"por qué hiciste eso" ella le exigió

-"él te hubiera mordido, Rei" el respondió en tono serio, Rei apretó sus manos con furia.

-"el… ¡no debió haber intentado ayudarme¡ yo nunca lo quise ver a Hisashi así" ella grito "¡prefiero convertirme en uno de ellos como Hisashi y seguir con el¡" ella dijo como apretó su pecho con sus manos.

"él no quería ver eso" Takashi le dijo con los puños apretados de enojo por las palabras de Rei

-"¿y cómo lo sabes Takashi?" ella le pregunto sin emociones, antes de que el respondiera ella le grito con furia sorprendiendo a Takashi "ya lo entiendo… Takashi… tu odiabas a Hisashi porque él era mi novio" ella respondió con veneno en su voz, el no dijo nada solo permaneció en silencio, él se da la vuelta y se dirige a la barricada "¿espera? ¿A dónde crees que vas?" ella le exigió el la miro antes de responder.

-"no quiero tener más problemas contigo, voy a bajar las escaleras y peleare con _ellos_" él le respondió en tono serio, Rei se sorprendió por lo que dijo Takashi y quedo en shock, el se iba a ir y la dejaría sola, ella no queria eso.

-"¿qué estás diciendo? no podrías hacer nada solo" ella le grito con desesperación tratando de razonar con takashi, el no le hizo caso, solo empezó a trepar la muralla improvisada "hey, ¿takashi?" ella susurro débilmente, el ya estaba en la parte de arriba, viendo esto Rei corrió asía el, agarrando una de sus piernas antes de que pudiera continuar "detente" ella le grito de manera desesperada, takashi la miro por encima de su hombro "no lo hagas, no vayas" ella le rogó el no se inmuto " lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, en verdad lo siento, no lo dije en serio, no quise decir eso por favor, por favor vayamos juntos, vayamos juntos" ella le rogó.

Él se bajó rápidamente y la abrazo sorprendiéndola, los dos idearon un plan para poder salir de la azotea, que consistía en usar la presión del agua en la manguera para barrer el camino de ellos, cuando ellos lograron salir de la azotea corrieron dentro de la escuela pero fueron detenidos por el grito de Takagi saya, ellos fueron en esa dirección.

-**en otra parte de la escuela**-

Saya había visto lo que paso entre Takashi y Rei, se quedó en el salón con lo cual escucharon el mensaje del director que se cortó cuando un zombie lo ataco, generando el pánico en los estudiantes, con lo cual se apresuraron a salir, quedando atascados en el pasillo, donde se volvió un descontrol.

Saya espero hasta que se calmaron las cosas, con lo que ella y Kohta Hirano se quedaron solos antes de que ella lo saco de la clase para que la acompañara, observaron a los estudiantes muertos, sangre en todas partes, decidieron ir un salón de taller en el cual Hirano creo un arma con una pistola de clavos, madera, cinta y una goma antes de que un grupo entro y los ataco como resultado Hirano los mato con la arma de clavos.

En uno de los pasillos a Saya se le ocurrió hacer un poco de investigación, donde descubrieron que les atrae el sonido, que no se inmutan cuando un objeto los golpea y que no tienen sentido de la vista.

Después de correr por los pasillos escapando de los zombies y matando a unos en el proceso.

Esto nos lleva a la situación actual, están atrapados en una esquina con un grupo de ellos acorralándolos contra la pared, a medida que avanzaban algunos morían por clavos en la cabeza, Hirano se empezó a quedarse sin munición de clavos, pidiéndole a Saya lo cual la llevo a quejarse y uno de ellos se les coló por la guardia y la arrincono contra una vitrina y con Hirano sin clavos, ella estaba atrapada con lo cual le lanzo trofeos, solo para que no le hicieran nada, ella saco un taladro eléctrico a bateria el cual se lo metió en la boca al zombie, grito mientras se bañaba en sangre del infectado.

-**enfermería de la escuela**-

Shizuka estaba pensando en los acontecimientos recientes, ella confirmo que el estudiante herido que le trajeron estaba muerto, pero después él se levantó.

-"estamos en problemas ni la policía ni los bomberos están respondiendo" ella dijo en voz alta un poco preocupada "le realice un examen médico pero el definitivamente está muerto, luego del examen se transformó en un muerto viviente, esto es como una película de bajo presupuesto" ella divagaba sobre los hechos ella fue sacada de su pensamiento cuando el adolescente que la acompañaba le hablo nerviosamente.

-"¿este es el momento adecuado para estar fascinado con esto? Tenemos que salir de acá, sensei" el chico llamo nerviosamente mientras sostenía duro el agarre de el atril para sueros.

-"espera un segundo" ella le dijo mientras se ponía a buscar algo "hay algo que tengo que llevar conmigo o si no-" ella fue cortada por el adolescente nervioso

-"por favor apúrese un poco" él le grito con los nervios a tope, en ese instante los vidrios de la enfermería se destruyeron dándole el paso a "ellos", la puerta se abrió dándole paso a los zombies de entrar "Shizuka-sensei" el grito mientras se ponía en una posición de defensa delante de ella, él fue superado rápidamente por los infectados ganándose una mordida "sensei, huya rápido" él le grito, ella solo pudo mirar en estado de shock y unos jadeos de terror se le escaparan por la escena

-"ummm... ¿cómo dijiste que te llamabas?" ella le pregunto, el muchacho solo pudo darle una mirada incrédula mientras era mordido por los zombies y un simple "he" con tono incrédulo como su cara se le escapara de la boca

-"_no quiero morir asi_" fue el pensamiento horrorizado de Shizuka mientras los zombies se la acorralaban lentamente, como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, en ese instante los zombies empezaron a caer por fuertes golpes a la cabeza "¿he?" fue lo único que pudo pronunciar como los zombies mas cercanos cayeron bien muertos, delante de ella era una estudiante con un bokken de madera, ella tenia el pelo largo negro azulado, con un flequillo que le llegaba a la altura de los ojos, tenía los ojos filosos de color azul claro, ella a diferencia de otras estudiantes tenía una falda larga en vez de la corta que se acostumbra usar con el uniforme

-se acercó al muchacho tirado en el suelo, que la miro impresionado antes de vomitar una gran cantidad de sangre, ella se agacho a su altura y puso una mano en su hombro, llamando su atención.

-"soy Busujima Saeko presidenta del club de Kendo, ¿cómo te llamas?" ella le pregunto amablemente.

-"Kazu...Ishii" él dijo antes de escupir otro chorro de sangre.

-"Ishii-kun hiciste un gran trabajo protegiendo a Marikawa-sensei, admiro tu coraje" ella le dijo sinceramente antes de ponerse de pie "¿sabes lo que les pasa a los que fueron mordidos?, ¿te gustaría que tus padres o amigos te vean así?, nunca he matado a nadie, pero te ayudare" ella le dijo amablemente el sonrió débilmente con la sangre que se le escapaba de los labios

-"por... favor... hazlo" el murmuro débilmente con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió y se preparó para matarlo.

-"¿qué? ¡Espera¡, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Shizuka interrumpió con preocupación, Saeko solo se voltio y levanto una mano deteniéndola

-"enfermera por favor no intervenga, esto es para proteger su orgullo" ella le dijo deteniendo a la sensei, Saeko giro en dirección al adolescente herido "demás el esperar sin hacer nada no es mi estilo" ella descendió un rapido golpe a la cabeza de Ishii partiéndole el cráneo y salpicando sangre en las paredes, ella y Shizuka salieron de la enfermeria en diraccion a la sala de profesores.

Ellas escucharon el grito de una niña en esa dirección, ellas corrieron en esa dirección.

**-con Saya y Hirano**-

sangre se llovió sobre las paredes, el suelo y Takagi, en ese memento Hirano estaba empezando a ser rodeado de zombies, sus esperanzas parecían haber desaparecido, hasta que un zombie salió volando producto de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por un bate de béisbol empuñado por su amigo Takashi, al verlo Hirano recupero un poco de esperanzas, el zombie que ataco a Saya cayó muerto por el taladro que perforo hasta su cerebro, mas zombies vinieron unos fueron despejados por su amigo Takashi, otros por Rei que empuñaba un palo con una punta que lo usaba como lanza, mas zombies llegaron pero no pudieron acercarse ya que se fueron al piso muertos producto de un golpe de el bokken de Saeko quien detrás de ella venia Shizuka, cuando no hubo ninguno más, Rei se acercó a Takagi para ver cómo se encontraba al igual que la enfermera, después Saeko empezó a hablar.

-"hola, mi nombre es Busujima Saeko, soy de tercer año clase A y presidenta del club de kendo, y ella es Marikawa Shizuka, la enfermera de la escuela, aunque ustedes ya deben conocerla, un gusto conocerlos" termino con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia al igual que Shizuka.

-"mi nombre es Komuro Takashi, soy de segundo año clase B, el gusto es mio sempai" hablo Takashi ganando una pequeña reverencia de ambas.

-"vos ganaste el concurso nacional de kendo del año pasado, soy Myamoto Rei del club de soujutsu" ella exclamo impresionada por conocer a Saeko

"mi nombre es Hirano Kohta, soy de segundo año clase b, gusto en conocerlas, Saeko-sempai y Shizuka-sensei" Hirano dijo con una pequeña inclinación.

-"el gusto es mío Hirano-san" dijo Saeko, produciendo un rubor en Hirano por el hecho de que una mujer le hablo amablemente.

-"¿que es lo que les pasa a todos? actuando tan amablemente" dijo Saya en voz baja

-"de que estas hablando Takagi-san" dijo Takashi

-"dejen de actuar como unos idiotas soy una genio, la proxima vez si siguimos actuando asi no sobreviviremos" saya dijo con enojo

"esta bien, ya oí suficiente" Saeko le dijo mientras ponia su mano en el hombro de Takagi, ella vio su reflejo en la puerta de la vitrina

-"ha haa... estoy muy sucia, debería limpiarme antes de ver a mi mama" saya dijo un poco perturbada por la apariencia que tenía, ella se dio la vuelta y abrazo a Saeko y empezó a llorar.

-"shhh cálmate Takagi-san, shhh vamos suéltalo sé que es difícil, pero sea un genio un poco más, ok" Saeko hablo en un tono reconfortante para calmarla todos miraron la escena con simpatía, después de todos por dentro tenían ganas de llorar igual que ella " creo que es mejor que nos fuéramos a otro lado antes de que más cosas de esas lleguen a matarnos, creo que el salón de profesores está cerca, en ese lugar pensaremos en algo" Saeko dijo y todos sintieron.

Se fueron por un pasillo al salón de profesores, ya en el salón de profesores, ellos se lavaron la sangre de sus cuerpos, saya quien estaba usando lentes de contacto los cambio por unos sin armazón, sorprendiendo a Hirano, cuando se reunieron en el cetro en búsqueda de una salida, Rei jadeo al ver las noticias, llamando la atencion de los otros, que se pusieron a observar las noticias, donde decían que la policía no sabía como tratar con estos incidentes, antes de que un muerto volviera a la vida la transmisión se cortó, el plan de emergencia cambio por la gravedad de la situación y que los ciudadanos deben quedarse en sus casas y no recibir gente, luego ellos cambiaron para ver las noticias internacionales, donde estaba sucediendo lo mismo, pero no daban ningun dato importante.

-"así que eso es lo que tenemos, no dicen nada, esto podría estar pasando a todo el mundo, y no lo mencionan, hoy antes de venir me conecte y no decía nada de eso en internet" Hirano hablo

-"esto sucedió en un corto periodo de tiempo y se extendió rápido, en las noticias no lo dicen ya que generaría un estado de paranoia desenfrenada y empeoraría las cosas y por lo que parece es una pandemia, debe haber un gran número de esos, debe de ser parecida a la gripe española de 1918 que mato 50 millones de personas en y infecto a 600 millones" respondió Saya

-"yo diría que es más parecida a la peste negra, del siglo 14" agrego Shizuka "en esa época erradico mato a la tercera parte de la población de Europa"

-"como se detuvo esa enfermedad Shizuka-sensei" pregunto Hirano.

"cuando no había a nadie más que enfermar pero este no es el caso ya que ellos caminan, pero tal vez puedan descomponerse un cuerpo humano demora unos meses para descomponerse y en verano es solo 3 semanas" respondió la enfermera.

-"pero no estamos en verano" replico Saya

-"lo más importante ahora es buscar la manera de salir de la escuela" hablo Saeko

-"Shizuka-sensei usted tiene un auto ¿no es así?" Takashi le pregunto a la enfermera.

-"mmmm... sí, pero no creo que entremos todos, es un auto tan chico" respondió Shizuka, dejando a todos en el pensamiento, hasta que Hirano tuvo una idea.

-" ¿y si usamos el autobús de la escuela? lo vi estacionado afuera."

-" es una buena idea, es lo suficiente grande como para todos y las llaves deben estar por aquí" comento Takashi, con eso dicho todos se pusieron a buscar las llaves del vehículo, revisando cajones y estantes en busca de llaves

-"aquí están" dijo Rei mientras sostenía un par de llaves con una etiqueta verde que decía "bus".

-"bien... es hora de irnos" hablo Saeko mientras empezaban a sacar cajas de las puertas, que habían puesto antes como una barricada contra los zombies

antes de que pudieran sacar la última hilera de cajas, la otra puerta salió volando a una gran velocidad, produciendo una gran explosión de papeles y polvo bloqueando la visión del grupo del atacante, todos se pusieron en posición defensiva, esperando al atacante,

-**hace unos momentos en otro lugar de la escuela**-

Vemos a Ichigo y Kyoko pasando por uno de los pasillos de la academia, dejando detrás una gran cantidad de "no muertos" ahora si muertos por diferentes tipo de lesiones a la cabeza y con ellos un suelo completamente rojo por la sangre de los zombies.

-"ufff... esos sí que eran un grupo grande, conté 16 de ellos,... solo falta un poco para que lleguemos" Ichigo dijo mientras se secaba un poco de sudor de la frente, dándole un rápido vistazo su acompañante, que se encontraba respirando un poco pesado por tener que correr a través de los pasillos del colegio, levantado la vista para mirarlo a los ojos ve detrás de él un caminante que estaba a pocos metros de él, antes que pudiera advertirle, Ichigo giro sobre sus talones conectando la punta del bokken encima de su oreja mandándolo a volar contra la pared, produciendo un ruido sordo cuando su cuerpo choco con esta.

-"creo que tenemos que seguir antes que vengan más, mientras más demoremos más de ellos son" dicho esto los dos siguieron su camino por los pasillos en busca del salón de maestros, Ichigo fue un par de pasos por delante de kyoko, eliminando a todos los infectados que se interponían en su camino, después de un rato y muchos zombies eliminados llegaron a su objetivo, una puerta de madera azul, que para su suerte estaba cerrada con llave.

-"tch... tenía que estar cerrada, hay otra puerta Hayashi-san" kurosaki le pregunto a su acompañante.

-" hay una pero, hay que rodear este pasillo y salir a los corredores del exterior para poder llegar a ella" contesto la sensei.

-"bueno no hay de otra" Ichigo dijo con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, para confusión de la maestra, antes de que pudiera preguntarle Ichigo corrió asía la puerta conectándole una poderosa patada, que mando la puerta volar libre al interior del salón produciendo un gran estruendo, junto al polvo y los papeles que volaron por todo el salón, bloqueando su visión del interior, esperando a que el polvo se calmara, Ichigo puso el boken sobre su hombro y entrecerró los ojos poniendo una mirada sin emociones, esperando a ver si había una amenaza en el salón.

Cuando el polvo se calmó lo único que vieron fue a un grupo de estudiantes y una mujer rubia posiblemente una maestra en posición defensiva, que a los ojos de Ichigo tenían una abertura ya que la puerta detrás de ellos se empezó a abrir lentamente.

los otros estudiantes tuvieron otra visión, un adolescente alto con un bokken de madera en su hombro que los miraba impasible, también lo que pudieron apreciar no usaba uniforme, en lugar llevaba un jean negro con zapatillas negras y lo que se presume una sudadera gris, ya que no se distingue muy bien porque estaba casi completamente manchada de sangre, atrás de él era una de las profesoras del instituto, que Takashi reconoció como uno de los profesores que estaba en la entrada principal, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera hablar, el chico de pelo naranja agarro el bokken como una lanza confundiéndolos, se sorprendieron cuando lo lanzo hacia ellos a una velocidad vertiginosa haciendo que sus ojos se amplíen cuando paso a pocos centímetros del costado de la cabeza de Takashi y Saeko que estaba parada uno al lado del otro, lo siguiente que escucharon fue un ruido asqueroso como si tiraran una sandía al suelo desde el techo de un edificio, dándose la vuelta lentamente ven a un zombie con el bokken incrustado en uno de sus ojos o lo que el líquido blanco que fluía por su cara era, y que el bokken lo mantenía firmemente clavado contra la puerta de madera por una de sus cuencas que se encontraba detrás de ellos, mientras sangre se deslizaba lentamente al suelo desde la nuca del zombie donde se conectaba con la puerta.

-"lo siento, por no advertirles antes, deduje que era más rápido atacarlo yo mismo antes de advertirles, que tomaría más tiempo en sus cuerpos girar y prepararse para la lucha" Ichigo dijo en su tono monótono, sin cambiar su mirada sin emociones.

-"ufff... espero que la próxima nos avises a tiempo" Takashi dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente con la manga de su chaqueta, Saeko asintió mientras observaba detenidamente el chico de pelo naranja con aire calculador, Shizuka soltó un largo suspiro de alivio, Rei asintió, Saya estudio al chico con los ojos entrecerrados, Hirano dejo de temblar y asintió rápidamente.

-" antes que nada, ¿alguno de ustedes ha sido mordido?" pregunto Ichigo con voz monótona

-"no, ¿y ustedes?" pregunto Takashi, el negó con la cabeza y la profesora a detrás de él también, todos ellos asintieron en comprensión, su ceño se suavizo un poco, sus ojos ganaron algo de emoción, su postura se aflojo un poco pero seguía estando alerta, el los miro devuelta con algo de simpatía y volvió a hablar esta vez con una voz profunda.

-" hola, mi nombre es Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo, llámenme Ichigo, yo no voy con las formalidades y esas cosas, a ella tal vez la conocen ya que es una profesora de aquí y para los que no, ella es ... etto ¿cómo te llamabas?" pidió mientras se rascaba la nuca tímidamente, haciendo que a todos los presentes les cayera una gota de sudor y la profesora a rodar los ojos con fastidio.

-" mi nombre es Hayashi Kyoko soy una profesora de la escuela ustedes me deben conocer" hablo Kyoko, y todos los otros asintieron.

-" mi nombre es Busujima Saeko, soy de tercer año y presidenta del club de kendo, me intriga saber por qué no viste uniforme kurosaki-san" Saeko dijo, la profesora asintió mientras Ichigo la estudio más a fondo, antes de hablar.

-"gusto en conocerla Saeko-san, llámeme Ichigo, ustedes también" Saeko asintió igual que el resto "se podría decir que usted es la causa de que este aquí" dijo confundiéndola "bueno hoy se supone que tendríamos una lucha de práctica, para que pueda ingresar a los torneos nacionales de kendo, ya habíamos acordado una fecha y hoy era esa fecha, yo me dirigía a el club de kendo y me perdí" se rasco tímidamente la parte posterior de la cabeza" y termine en la entrada principal viendo como uno de "esos" atacaba a los profesores, allí logre salvar a Hayashi-san de ser atacada por uno de los profesores recién infectados" respondió Ichigo.

-" haa... Así que tú eres el presidente de club de kendo de la escuela secundaria de Karakura, tu eres al que se conoce como "el demonio naranja de Karakura alta" "Saeko dijo, todos se volvieron a mirar a Ichigo por esta nueva pieza de información, que a su vez se puso un poco incómodo bajo la mirada de todos "parece que tendremos que cancelar esa lucha, pido disculpas" dijo Saeko con un tono respetuoso y una pequeña inclinación.

-" nhaa... no te preocupes, además fue mi culpa por perderme en primer lugar y no llegar a tiempo, bueno aunque no me arrepiento, si no me hubiera perdido no hubiera llegado a la entrada principal y no habría podido salvar a la profesora Hayashi,

Así que no te preocupes Saeko-san" Ichigo dijo en tono reconfortante, Saeko solo asintió en comprensión "cambiando de tema, perdón por el desorden causado por mi entrada jejeje" se rio nerviosamente, ahora que miraba la destrucción causada por su gran entrada. "creo que tenían planes antes de que llegáramos, nosotros también teníamos un plan, íbamos a buscar el vehículo de la profesora Hayashi-san, para intentar huir de esta academia antes de que nos convirtiéramos en la cena de un grupo de caníbales muertos," Ichigo hablo, el grupo levanto una ceja por el termino que llamo a los zombies, bueno ese termino los describía bien.

-"si antes de que llegaran, teníamos el mismo plan, estábamos a punto de huir en el bus de la escuela cuando "_entraron_"" la chica de pelo rosa hablo remarcando la última parte con sarcasmo, que le valió una risa nerviosa de Ichigo.

-"no sería mejor que nos fuéramos juntos el bus es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos todos y sobre lugar" Saeko le dijo a los recién llegados. Ichigo reflexiono sus palabras por un momento antes de responder.

-"mmm… sería lo mejor, un vehículo más grande sería mejor para pasar por en medio de "esos" y aunque un grupo más grande tendría más dificultades para sobrevivir que uno pequeño por que atraería más a esas cosas, también tiene ventajas como un mayor número de luchadores para poder enfrentarse a una mayor cantidad de infectados, sería una mayor fuente de contención ante las adversidades que vendrían, es mejor para que algunas personas enfrenten esta situación de una mejor manera que solos, aunque puede que tenga más aspectos negativos que positivos, tampoco somos un grupo muy grande, un grupo con esta cantidad de personas es más preferible que uno más grande o uno más chico" cambio de tono normal a un tono serio "me uniré a ustedes por un tiempo, ya que yo tendré que volver a Karakura por mi familia y amigos, les digo esto para que no me impidan irme cuando el momento llegue, que opina usted Hayashi-san" le pregunto su acompañante, que pensó por un momento antes de contestar.

-"yo lo seguiré a usted kurosaki-san, cuando me salvaste la vida quede en deuda con usted, y hasta que no pague mi deuda con usted no viviré tranquila, no importa que usted niegue esta acción, lo seguiré no importa que usted se niegue lo haré sin importar lo que digas" la sensei hablo en un tono solemne, que le valió una mirada incrédula de Ichigo y una mirada de asombro de los otros y Shizuka tenía estrellas en los ojos "pero no se equivoque, lo hago por mi deuda no porque tenga algún tipo de sentimientos por usted" hablo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas que no pasó desapercibido por Shizuka.

-"bueno todo acordado, creo que es hora de irnos" dijo Takashi el resto asintió en la compresión

-"creo que antes deberíamos buscar provisiones antes de irnos, no sabemos cuándo tengamos otra oportunidad de hacerlo, de camino en la escuela vi dispensadores de bebidas y comida chatarra, además esa pistola de clavos necesitaría más municiones, en caso de que nos encontráramos con la necesidad de luchar" agrego Ichigo y todos lo pensaron, después de un rato asintieron en compresión.

-"como sugieres que lo hagamos Ichigo-san" pregunto Saeko.

-"mmm… yo diría que tendríamos que dividirnos en 3 grupos 1 que asegure la salida al autobús, los otros dos se centraran en buscar provisiones y otros objetos que nos sirvan" declaro Ichigo

-"creo que seriamos tu y yo el grupo que se encargue de la entrada Ichigo-san, el otro seria Takashi-san y Rei-san y Shizuka-sensei en búsqueda de provisiones y Hirano-san junto a Takagi-san y Kyoko-sensei en búsqueda de materiales utilizables, ¿alguna queja?" pregunto Saeko, todos negaron con la cabeza y asintieron "ok, vámonos" y con eso todos se fueron a sus respectivas tareas, a gran velocidad.

Saeko y Ichigo corrieron por el pasillo Asia la entrada principal, golpeando a cualquier infectado que se atrevía a atravesarse en su camino, después de un rato llegaron a la escalera principal que baja al primer piso a la salida, hay se encontraron con un gran inconveniente había muchos, muchos de ellos.

-"tch… un montón de esas basuras" Ichigo murmuro "chica del kendo, tengo un plan, cuando iba a el salón de maestros pude darme una idea de algunas de sus capacidades, al parecer ellos son atraídos por el sonido, más que cualquier otra cosa, no parecen tener visión ya que no reaccionan a los estímulos visuales, me falta comprobar otros de sus sentidos, así que ¿quieres ser parte de mi experimento?" Ichigo dijo y haciendo que Saeko levantara una ceja ante esto, Ichigo solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa "no te preocupes, voy a cubrir tu espalda"-"_creo que me escuche igual que Urahara...huuuu_" se estremeció pensando en la última parte.

Ella decidió no prestarle atención a como la llamo ni que la quería usar de conejillo de indias "muy bien, que tienes en mente Ichigo-san, ¿Qué tengo que hacer?" pregunto Saeko con leve curiosidad en su voz.

-"bueno, todavía no comprobé su sentido del olfato y el tacto, vi a uno atacar a un estudiante que tenía una herida en un brazo, no sé si les atrae el olor a la sangre o tiene que ver con el olor de una persona, el tacto es algo que quiero comprobar yo mismo ya que es más peligroso, y no quiero que te veas afectada por una mala decisión mía" Saeko asintió en la comprensión, los dos se dirigieron a la planta baja en silencio cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia Ichigo se acercó a Saeko y le hablo al oído mandándole un escalofrío en su espalda cuando sintió su voz y su aliento tan cerca de ella.

-"chica del boken, quiero que te acerques a uno de ellos en el mayor silencio posible primero a un rango de 3 metros, sino reacciona acércate a 2 metros, si no recibes una reacción de el acércate 1 metro y no más, ¿me entendiste?" hablo Ichigo en un tono suave, que por alguna razón ella sentía que no quería que terminara de hablar.

Saeko asintió y se deslizo suavemente a unos 3 metros de un "no muerto" que no hizo nada por la cercanía, esperando un tiempo, Saeko se acercó 2 metros sin recibir ningún tipo de reacción, por último se acercó a 1 metro que trajo el mismo resultado del zombie no inmutarse por la presencia, Saeko giro lentamente y se fue al lado de Ichigo que estaba parado en el primer escalón de la escalera.

-"_al parecer es el olor a la sangre fresca que los atrae eso nos da mejores oportunidades_" pensó la fresa, cuando Saeko estuvo a su lado, el con señas le dijo que se quedara hay, Saeko asintió mientras cerraba los ojos, Ichigo se deslizo a uno de los zombies y lo toco dando como resultado el zombie intento atacarlo, saliendo del camino del zombie que ataco el aire, Ichigo agarro un tubo de la pared y procedió a tocarlo haciendo que el zombie ni se inmute, solo le faltaba comprobar una cosa así que a una pila de papeles la prendió fuego pero los zombies no le prestaron atención, Ichigo agarro una parte de la pila de papeles y encendió fuego a uno de ellos que no se inmuto por el calor repentino, camino hasta que las llamas lo quemaron por completo donde cayó muerto.

-"mmmm... al parecer su reacción al tacto no tiene que ver con las temperaturas, hay algo que me estoy perdiendo" pensó Ichigo un poco molesto por no saber qué información le faltaba, dejando ese pensamiento para otro momento él se acercó a Saeko que lo esperaba en la escalera.

-"espero que mi ayuda le fuera de utilidad con su investigación Ichigo-san, hablando de eso ¿corroboraste lo que querías?" Saeko le pregunto a Ichigo que parecía reflexionar sobre los acontecimientos.

-"si, a sido de mucha ayuda Saeko-san, por lo que vi ellos les atrae el olor a la sangre y no al humano específicamente, por lo que posiblemente no debe de luchar con ellos con el "_periodo_"" Ichigo bromeo que solo le valió una mirada de poker de Saeko como diciendo _enserio, ¿eso fue un chiste?,_ Ichigo empezo a sudar un poco por su mirada y se rasco la nuca nerviosamente por su muy mal chiste.

Ignorando el comentario Saeko continuo "y averiguaste otra cosa por que vi que prendiste fuego a uno de ellos"

-"si, al parecer el fuego y los ataques a la cabeza son sus puntos débiles y no pude averiguar mucho, solo que no se guían por las temperaturas y que tienen algún tipo de atracción al tacto humano, después de eso nada más" dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz

-"pensaste en algún plan Ichigo-san" Saeko le pregunto

-"si, tengo uno pero requiere que a que los demás estén cerca ya que solo va a funcionar una vez, pelear contra un número tan grande en un espacio tan chico solo nos afectaría a nosotros y quedaríamos atrapados por la horda de zombies" respondió Ichigo, Saeko lo pensó y asintió, aunque ella quería pelear con esas cosas, era un suicidio hacerlo contra tantas en un espacio tan chico, Ichigo tenía razón.

-**aulas de talleres**-

Hirano estaba observando a un grupo de esas cosas merodeando cerca del taller de carpintería, pensando en un plan con la información que tenía producto de la investigación de Saya junto a él hace un tiempo, donde ella dedujo que se guiaban por el sonido y no tenían visión

-"así que ¿estas cosas no tienen visión y se guían por el sonido?" Hirano trato de confirmar pero para su sorpresa fue la sensei quien contesto no Saya, que ella también parecía estar sorprendida

-"si, parece ser que su mayor estimulo son los sonidos aunque me sorprende que lo descubrieran por su cuenta tan rápido" la profesora dijo

-"es porque soy un genio y me tome el tiempo de intentar buscar los atributos de estas cosas, aunque sinceramente me sorprendió que usted también lo descubrieras, sensei" Saya le dijo, que hizo que la maestra se sonrojara con leve vergüenza.

-"en realidad fue kurosaki-san quien descubrió estas cosas de ellos" Kyoko dijo sorprendiendo a los 2 por su declaración.

-"no eso es imposible, seguro que tuvo suerte, el parece ser un bruto y un delincuente" Saya intento replicar

-"no está bien que lo subestimes así Takagi-san, yo también pensé lo mismo, pero fue él quien me salvo la vida 2 veces hoy, él es fuerte, inteligente, sabe controlar las situaciones muy bien, no lo sobrestimo, él es así en un par de minutos encontró una de sus capacidades y la utilizo a su favor" la sensei dijo dejando a los dos en el pensamiento.

-"veo" fue lo único que murmuro Saya en respuesta.

Después de un rato de silencio Hirano tuvo una idea "y si matamos a los mar cercanos a la puerta y pasamos en silencio hasta el salón" las 2 pensaron en el plan y asintieron de acuerdo con eso procedieron a eliminar a los zombies más cercanos.

-**Cafetería de la escuela**-

Takashi, Shizuka y Rei revisaban la cafetería en busca de cualquier cosa que les pudiera servir Takashi ya tenía una bolsa cargada a su espalda lleva de alimentos y bebidas, Rei tenía una igual pero hasta la mitad, procedían a revisar la almacena donde encontraron mucho, mucho chocolate que en ese instante que Shizuka los guardo todos en una bolsa cuando estuvieron satisfechos Takashi fue el que hablo.

-"sabes, ya me acorde porque me sanaba el nombre de "**el demonio naranja de Karakura alta**", o mejor dicho **"el demonio naranja kurosaki"**" dijo ganando la atención de las otras 2 "se escucha hablar mucho de él entre las bandas de delincuentes que quieren hacerse con un nombre en karakura y últimamente se habla de el por otras ciudades, por lo que escuche el trapeo el piso con los matones de la secundaria de karakura y luego los de la ciudad, dicen que es muy fuerte que una vez peleo el solo contra 2 bandas de matones y salió victorioso e ileso, se rumorea que eran 30 hombres, lo último que escuche de él es que limpio su ciudad de un grupo de yakusas que lo desafiaron por la ciudad y el titulo de más fuerte, se dice que uno de ellos casi le corto un brazo, pero hay despertaron su furia ya que un tiempo después todos ellos fueron derrotados por el en lucha con espadas, desde ese día se le conoce por el sobre nombre de** "el samurái negro"** por su espada y la ropa que usaba en esas peleas" Takashi termino esperando a que los otros dos absorbieran la información, ya que parecían estar en el profundo pensamiento, incluso el no creía que esto era verdad, pero igual que alguien tenga este tipo de fama, era algo asombroso "da miedo de solo pensar que exista"

-"yo una vez escuche a mi papa hablar con uno de sus compañeros de ese tal "**samurái negro**", por lo que escuche él había golpeado un montón de delincuentes de su ciudad, comentaban que ni la policía de la ciudad había golpeado tantos matones" Rei hablo

-"no es impresionante tenemos a alguien que es como una celebridad en nuestro grupo" dijo Shizuka con estrellas en los ojos y un tono soñador, que hizo a los otros 2 a que se les forme una gota de sudor

-"bueno creo que ya estamos, es hora de irnos" Takashi dijo y ellas asintieron, saliendo de la cafetería a reunirse con los demás

-**entrada principal del edificio**-

Saeko y Ichigo están en silencio en un rincón de la escalera esperando a que lleguen los demás, despues de que pasaron unos minutos se ve a los otros 2 grupos yendo asía ellos, ellos les hicieron señas para que no hagan ruido, cuando los otros miembros del grupo llegaron Ichigo bajo a la plana baja, cuando el resto lo fue a seguir Saeko se los impidió, confundiéndolos, ella solo les hizo la seña de que observaran y así lo hicieron.

Ichigo bajo la planta espero a que todo esté tranquilo, despacio saco un juego de llaves del bolsillo, uno que Kyoko reconoció, fue el que agarro cuando estaba con ella antes, Ichigo se puso en posición como si fuera a tirar una pelota de béisbol confundiendo a una parte del grupo.

Ichigo arrojo con todas sus fuerzas al otro lado de la recepción, como destino unos casilleros, cuando las llaves golpearon la puerta del casillero se escuchó un fuerte estruendo, con esa distracción Ichigo se puso contra una pared observando como todos los zombies se fueron a la fuente de sonido, el grupo estaba a punto de salir cuando ven a otro grupo peleando contra "ellos" ellos se apresuraron a ayudarlos, después de que eso los 2 grupos se fueron al bus de la escuela en silencio tratando de no alertar a _ellos._

Pero uno del otro grupo hizo ruido con un tubo al chocarlo contra la puerta de la entrada, en ese instante los zombies cercanos giraron en la dirección del sonido, ante esto Takashi grito que corran, Ichigo se golpeó la mano en la frente y paso lo mismo con saya, uno de el otro grupo fue rodeado por "ellos" y mordido, antes de que pudieran seguir avanzando una de las chicas del otro grupo se fue corriendo asía el, Takagi le advirtió que no fuera que era una muerte segura pero ella no le hizo caso.

-" ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Díganme?, porque debería volver ya no hay nadie en quien confiar" ella respondió mientras corría al chico que mordieron, Takagi miro en shock como la chica se fue, Rei bajo la mirada ya que ella casi hizo lo mismo.

-"yo creo que es lo que siente" fue la voz de Shizuka, Takagi y Rei la miraron en completo shock "si el mundo está así de mal... quizá sea mejor morir" ella dijo, Takagi estaba absolutamente sorprendida al igual que Rei, Ichigo que había escuchado esto apretó fuertemente sus manos en la empuñadora del bokken.

-" ¿cómo? ¿Qué clase de enfermera es?" Takagi exclamo con enojo.

-"tch... idiota" el murmuro pero Shizuka, Takagi y Rei lo escucharon

-" ¿para quién fue eso?" Takagi le exigió

-"no lo dije por ti, lo dije por esa idiota" él dijo mientras dirigió su mirada a la chica que corrió asía los zombies, los demás también miraron solo para ver que la chica estaba siendo devorada por _ellos_ "esa idiota, desperdicio su vida, estaba tan cerca de salir con vida pero decidió desperdiciar el lugar por el que otros hubieran matado, ella fue egoísta pensó solo en ella" él dijo con enojo sorprendiéndolas.

-"era su decisión si quería vivir o no" Shizuka le dijo, el solo apretó más su agarre en el bokken.

-"por eso es idiota, ella eligió morir, sabes cuantos estudiantes murieron hoy y no tuvieron la oportunidad de elegir, ella tuvo la oportunidad de sobrevivir pero ella se negó por un pensamiento egoísta, eso la hace una idiota, toda esa mierda de que es su elección si quiere vivir o no, realmente me cabrea que digas tan fácilmente que ella decidió si vivía o moría, todos los que nos rodean no tuvieron elección, seguro que la mayoría hubieran hecho cualquier cosa por sobrevivir, si ellos tenían la elección de vivir pero al final solo pudieron morir, no quiero escuchar que digas otra mierda de que es mejor" él le dijo a Shizuka, ella fue a contestar pero vio la mirada que le estaba dando como diciendo _atrévete a decirlo _ella se estremeció ante la mirada y rechazo la idea de contestar, ella bajo la mirada al suelo, Ichigo vio esto y suspiro internamente "escucha a partir de ahora somos un grupo, yo cuido tu espalda tu cuidas la mía, tener un pensamiento de esos haría que dude de confiarte mi espalda, lo digo porque yo no dudare de convertir la ciudad en el mismo infierno con tal de salvarte, no estoy enojado contigo solo quiero que entiendas que quiero confiar en vos" ella lo miro sorprendida antes de sentir, Takagi y Rei que escucharon esto también estaban sorprendidas, rei parecía avergonzada ya que ella tuvo el pensamiento de ser uno de _ellos._

Llegaron al estacionamiento donde había un autobús blanco con una franja verde en los laterales, subiendo a toda prisa para dejar de atraer más de _ellos_

Ichigo y Saeko fueron los últimos en subir, pero antes de que pudieran huir, vieron otro grupo de estudiantes corriendo asía ellos, Ichigo noto como Rei se tensó cuando vio al profesor, Ichigo siguió su mirada y vio el momento justo cuando un estudiante que se dobló un tobillo, él le pidió ayuda a el sensei, pero solo recibió una patada en la cara dejándolo al margen de los infectados, esta acción hizo furioso a Ichigo.

_"RÁPIDO, VAMONOS EL NO SE MERECE SER SALVADO" grito Rei intentando hacer que se fueran

-"REI, QUE ESTAS DICIENDO" le recrimino Takashi

-"EL NO SE MERECE SER SALVADO" Rei replico

-"REI" Takashi le volvió a gritar

-"te vas a arrepentir de esto Takashi" Rei le dijo a Takashi

En ese instante Shido Koichi paso por el costado de Ichigo con una pequeña sonrisa, sus instintos le decían que este hombre estaba podrido, su aura apestaba a corrupción, él se ocuparía de el después, con eso él también se subió a el bus, el cual acelero por la entrada principal de la escuela atropellando a todos los caminantes que se pusieron en el camino del vehículo, cuando estaban en la calle decidieron ir al centro de la ciudad.

Ichigo se puso en un asiento apartado del resto, para poder hablar por teléfono con su familia, el marco el número y espero a que le contestaran, al cabo de un rato alguien atendió,

-" ¿ichi-nii?" respondió la voz de una de sus hermanas que Ichigo reconoció como karin.

-"si soy yo karin perdón por no llamar antes, dime ¿cómo están las cosas por ahí?, ¿dónde está yuzu y el viejo?" pregunto con preocupación en su tono

-"no sé dónde está papá, yuzu está en la cocina, todo es un infierno ichi-nii, vi gente comer a otras personas como en los juegos que jugamos de zombies, no sé qué hacer ichi-nii" dijo su hermana con un poco de preocupación en su voz

-"tranquilízate karin, escucha, lo primero que harás es bloquear la puerta de casa y la clínica, usa los sofás todo lo que puedas, también quiero que cierres todas las ventanas de la planta de abajo no dejes ni una abierta has todo esto lo más silencioso posible, ¿me escuchaste karin?" Ichigo le dijo a su hermana

-"si te escuche ichi-nii" respondió su hermana

-"ok, también quiero que bloquen las escaleras y que se queden en mi habitación, y cierren la puerta, quiero que vayas a mi cuarto y en el compartimiento secreto en el fondo de mi armario saques a tensa zangetsu, ¿entendiste?" "_tch... mierda, donde se pudo haber metido el viejo, contaba con que ese idiota estuviera en casa, eso hace que tenga que ir lo más rápido posible... tch_"

-"¿estás seguro? ichi-nii ¿qué quieres que saque tu espada?" intento confirmar karin a su hermano

-" si estoy seguro, las cosas como están la voy a necesitar, quiero que tú y yuzu se queden en mi cuarto hasta que llegue, ¿comprendiste?-pregunto el hermano

-"si ichi-nii, te estaremos esperando en tu cuarto, no demores mucho, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda mantener calmada a yuzu" respondió karin

-"karin pásame a yuzu quiero hablar con ella" Ichigo dijo que solo recibió un "ok"

-" ¿oni-chan?.. Es cierto que vas a venir a buscarnos, ¿estás bien oni-chan?" pregunto con preocupación en su voz

-"si yuzu, estoy bien, no te preocupes por mí, si iré a buscarlas no dejare que nada les pase a ustedes, así que espérame y no hagan mucho ruido, ¿ok, yuzu?" Ichigo hablo en un tono suave reconfortando a su hermana.

-"hai, me alegro de que estés bien oni-chan" yuzu hablo con alegría, Ichigo podía escuchar como si estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.

-"no llores yuzu, voy a ir por ustedes" hablo el hermano mayor con determinación en su voz.

-"hai oni-chan, mantenerte seguro oni-chan" yuzu hablo

-"manténganse seguras yuzu y karin, las iré a buscar lo prometo" termino de hablar Ichigo y con eso cortaron la comunicación, Ichigo se fijó en los ocupantes del autobús vio al profesor Shido y los estudiantes que venían con el estaban en el fondo y Saeko con los demás estaban en la parte delantera, se volvió a fijar en Shido y se dio cuenta de que estaba dándole un pequeño discurso a esos alumnos, algo que ellos parecían estar absorbiendo como esponjas, su mirada de admiración lo decía todo.

Parándose intentando que no lo noten, camino hasta la parte delantera del vehículo se reunió con los demás que parecían estar en el profundo pensamiento, ya que nadie lo noto.

-"ya tienen un plan para el futuro próximo" pregunto Ichigo sacando a todos de su trance, todos lo miraron antes de pensar un minuto en silencio antes de hablar.

-"bueno Ichigo-san teníamos planeado ir a nuestras casas en búsqueda de nuestros familiares, primero queríamos ir a la casa de Saya que está más cerca y es cercana a la mía, pero para ello necesitamos cruzar el puente _" Takashi le respondió y otros asintieron.

-"comprendo, entonces en la primera parada me iré" Ichigo dijo sorprendiendo a todos los del grupo.

-"¿por qué es eso Ichigo-san?" Shizuka le pregunto un poco alarmada.

-"al principio se los dije, yo me iría tengo que volver a karakura por mis hermanas que me están esperando" el Kurosaki les dijo

-"veo" dijo Saeko "así que ¿esa llamada que hiciste era a ellas?" pregunto que solo recibió un movimiento de cabeza en confirmación de su parte "bueno, tú ya lo habías dicho así que debo respetar tu decisión" termino de declarar Saeko, obteniendo una pequeña sonrisa en agradecimiento, aunque otros no parecían compartir lo que Saeko dijo.

-"bueno es comprensible que usted quiera ir por sus hermanas, pero yo creo que es mejor que viaje con nosotros un poco hasta que las cosas se calmen" intento persuadir Takashi.

-"lamento rechazarlo pero ya tome mi decisión" respondió el muchacho de pelo naranja.

-"déjalo que se vaya, es mejor a que estar preocupados de que nos abandone en cualquier momento" Saya hablo sorprendiendo al grupo

-"pero-" intento replicar Hirano, pero fue cortado cuando Ichigo hablo.

-"ella tiene razón, yo ya tome mi decisión y no voy a dar marcha atrás, soy claro" pregunto en un tono que no daba lugar a replicas, dejando a muchas decepcionados

Con eso aclarado Ichigo se dirigió al asiento del copiloto, tomando un vistazo de su ropa observo que tenía su sudadera muy sucia de sangre, soltando un suspiro el abrió la ventanilla del lado del copiloto, se levantó de su asiento ganando la atención de Shizuka, Ichigo procedió a sacarse la sudadera dejándolo nada más que con una remera negra muy ajustada a su cuerpo tonificado, produciendo un pequeño rubor en la enfermera y la sensei que lo miraba de reojo.

-"mantener los ojos en la carretera" Ichigo le dijo sorprendiendo a Shizuka que empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras su sonrojo aumento un poco de la vergüenza por ser descubierta mirándolo "usted conoce esta zona Shizuka-sensei" le pregunto

-"mmmm, no conozco mucho de este lado de la ciudad yo vivo para el otro lado de la escuela" respondió la sensei despistada

-"¿y por qué no fuiste a tu casa, no te preocupa tu familia?" Ichigo le pregunto con una ceja levantada.

-"en realidad no, mis padres murieron un par de años atrás y soy hija única así que no veo por qué ir a mi casa, además mi única amiga no está en el país, y su casa queda en la dirección que vamos" respondió Shizuka

-"mmm…veo, así que básicamente estas sola" comento Ichigo haciendo que a la enfermera le aparezca una nube de depresión.

-"no lo digas así, es deprimente" murmuro Shizuka en voz baja

-"perdón… no fue mi intención que sonara así" Ichigo le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente "si quieres yo puedo ser tu nuevo amigo" la fresa le hablo haciendo que su actitud tomo un giro de 360 grados ganando estrellas en sus ojos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Ichigo sudor cayo por su entusiasmo.

-"de verdad, de verdad vas a ser mi amigo" pregunto con entusiasmo, solo recibió una sonrisa fraternal como respuesta "ok, entonces llámame solo Shizuka" dijo alegremente

-"bien, entonces Shizuka solo dime Ichigo… y ojos en la carretera de una vez" Ichigo le reprendió y solo la hiso reír nerviosamente.

-"jejeje… está bien… Ichigo" dijo la última parte en silabas probando como suena su nombre.

Ichigo se puso a mirar por la ventana del bus mientras que Shizuka empezó a conducir alegremente, soltando un suspiro se puso a pensar en cómo iba a llegar a karakura para salvar a sus hermanas, escuchando que el murmullo de la parte de atrás del vehículo se detuvo mirando por encima del hombro vio ha sido caminando a la parte delantera del autobús, sintiendo un mal presentimiento él se levantó de su asiento y se puso al lado de Kyoko mientras que Hirano y Saya estaban sentados delante de Takashi y Rei, Saeko estaba apoyada contra el asiento de Hirano.

-"disculpe Saeko-san, usted es el líder de ese equipo" pregunto Shido en un tono empalagoso con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa.

-"nuestro grupo no tiene un líder, se maneja con el trabajo en equipo y el apoyo mutuo" respondió Saeko

-"no, no, no eso está muy mal, un grupo necesita a un líder que los guie y les de órdenes, reparta la disciplina en caso de que sea necesario" hablo en un tono dramático que hizo a Ichigo profundizar su ceño, se acercó asía el profesor, antes que pudiera hablar con Shido uno de los estudiantes que acompañaban a Shido hablo.

-"¿porque debemos ir con ustedes? Ustedes ya decidieron a donde ir sin tenernos en cuenta" el estudiante grito "no habría sido mejor encontrar un lugar seguro donde escondernos, como los dormitorios o en la escuela" él adolescente hablaba en tono alto, que hizo a Ichigo masajearse las cienes por el dolor de cabeza que se avecina.

-"eres ciego o idiota, o ambos" Ichigo le dijo secamente "viste como estaba esa escuela, ¿no?, si te quedabas eras comida, si tanto quieres ser comida de "ellos" por qué no te quedaste en la escuela en vez de subir al bus, nadie te obligo a venir con nosotros, además los planes ya lo teníamos hechos, ustedes son un agregado de último momento es tu decisión ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?" él le dijo en voz aburrida mientras se sacaba la cera del oído con el meñique

-"¿qué dijiste imbécil? ¿Quieres que te patee el culo, idiota?" dijo hablando mientras señalaba a Ichigo, que solo levanto una ceja ante esto "no soporto tu presencia, realmente me molesta".

-"ha si y por qué sería eso si me puedes contestar, que yo recuerde ni te conozco y yo solo te dije la verdad dura y cruel como es, así que no veo cuál es tu malestar con mi presencia, será que tiene un poco de envidia de mi por tener mejor físico que tu" Ichigo le contesto en tono divertido al adolescente enojado, sorprendiendo al grupo de que no trato de detener una pelea potencial, sino que la buscaba.

-"tu sola presencia me molesta, se nota que eres un idiota con el pelo teñido de naranja te crees muy guay, te voy a partir la cara hijo de puta" ante este último comentario Ichigo perdió su cara de diversión, en cambio sus ojos se escondieron en la sombra de su cabello, y el aire se hizo más frio, el adolescente respondió y se abalanzo asía Ichigo, que solo se movió a un lado dejando el puño del adolescente enojado conectar a la nada, él le conecto un rodillazo al estómago dejando al adolescente en el suelo sin aire, dejando en shock a los ocupantes del autobús.

-"te voy a matar imbe-"no pudo terminar ya que recibió una patada en el abdomen mandándolo devuelta al fondo del vehículo. Haciendo que se estrelle contra uno de sol asientos, en este punto Saeko estaba preparada para detener a Ichigo si seguía golpeando al otro chico

-"mi pelo no es teñido aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del tuyo, además deberías aprender a controlarte imbécil antes de decir cosas que lamentes, pude matarte si realmente quería hacerlo, esto te enseñara a no meterte con los demás por su pelo" todos parecían sorprendidos de que era su color de pelo natural, su melena naranja brillante era real y no echa a tinta, bueno si Saya tiene el pelo rosa era comprensible

-"esto demuestra mi punto se necesita un líder, para impedir que más escenas de estas vuelvan a suceder, creo que yo soy el más calificado para ocupar el puesto de líder, puesto que soy un profesor y ustedes son estudiantes, se necesita a una persona sabia para que los guié en esta terrible situación." Argumento Shido, el resto de los estudiantes que llegaron con el aplaudieron por su discurso menos el que se encontraba en el suelo por su reciente pelea.

-"no es el único Profesor aquí señor Shido, además usted no puede venir a imponernos nada, ya que nuestro grupo fue el que obtuvo el transporte para salir de la escuela, usted tuvo suerte de que lo dejáramos subir, no tienes el derecho de postularte como líder de nuestro grupo, como usted dijo en esta terrible situación los más fuertes son los que viven y tienen el derecho de guiar a los demás, tú no tienes ninguna de esas virtudes como para ser nuestro líder, así que quédate callado en un asiento" Ichigo contrarresto con una mirada sin expresión y una voz monótona, alterando levemente a Shido

-"quien te crees que eres mocoso, no puedes venir a hablarme así a mí, yo Shido Koichi hijo de un ministro de este país, un delincuente como tú no tiene el derecho de dirigirse así a mi" Shido contesto con veneno palpable en su voz, Ichigo no se inmuto, siguió en su postura aburrida con la mirada sin expresión, mientras que los otros se prepararon en posición de batalla y los acompañantes de Shido acompañaron las palabras de su sensei, soltando quejas e insultos asía Ichigo que se mostró indiferente.

-"parece que no me exprese claramente, yo dije que te quedaras sentado en silencio" Ichigo dijo en un tono frio que bajo un par de grados el ambientes a su alrededor, haciendo que los que acompañaban a Shido callaran sus protestas, bajo la mirada de Ichigo "tú lo dijiste ¿no? Solo los más fuertes sobreviven, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú, comparado conmigo eres nada, solo una mierda, no me llegas a los talones"

-"porque tú, nada más que un delincuente se atreve a hablar en ese tono asía mí, que falta de disciplina, esto demuestra que se necesita un líder, un líder que pueda controlar a las personas como tú" declaró con los ojos entrecerrados y con tono de superioridad "yo me declaro como líder, quien me apoya" con eso sus estudiantes vitorearon en aprobación " ves kurosaki-san la mayoría hablo, queda claro que yo soy el nuevo lid-" no termino como sintió un muy fuerte dolor en el estómago, bajando su mirada ve la rodilla de Ichigo levantada, cayendo lentamente de rodillas, con un poco de saliva que sale de la comisura de su labio el intento hablar pero fue detenido por la voz de Ichigo.

-"no te lo voy a repetir Shido, te dije que si querías venir con nosotros te sentaras e hicieras silencio, parece que no te gusta seguir ordenes de las personas más fuertes que tú, eso demuestra que eres peligroso para nuestro objetivo de supervivencia, no creas que no te vi cuando sacrificaste a uno de tus alumnos por el hecho de que se dobló el tobillo, eres escoria, tratando de parecer un buen samaritano cuando en realidad eres una basura que apesta a corrupción… con esto dicho mi opinión cambia así que bájate de aquí, tu sola presencia me da asco" Ichigo hablo en un tono lleno de veneno sorprendiendo a todos.

-"no creas que tú puedes hacer qu-"no termino de hablar ya que un clavo le rozo la mejilla paralizando su discurso

-"falle a propósito, si quería podría haberlo matado, así que bájate" hablo Hirano con un aura oscura "yo aguante tus humillaciones, porque no quería ser excluido y tratado como un marginado, pero ahora esa mierda no importa he matado a muchos de las "cosas" que antes eran mis compañeras de clases, podría matarte sin dudarlo" dijo mientras apuntaba a Shido con la pistola de clavos.

-"Hirano-san cálmate podemos resolver esto civilizadamente, si qui-" Shido otra vez fue cortado en esta ocasión por un duro golpe al mentón que le rompió varios dientes, Ichigo miro asía abajo en la forma dolorida de Shido y hablo

-"Shizuka abre la puerta, hay que deshacerse de la basura" Shizuka asintió, freno el bus y abrió la puerta, los estudiantes que acompañaban ha sido empezaron a despotricar y quejarse

-"no pueden tratarlo así él nos salvó, debería ser tratado mejor, ustedes tendrían que bajarse" uno de los estudiantes dijo, el resto asintió de acuerdo.

-"ustedes pueden irse con el si quieren, nadie les va a impedir que acompañen a su "héroe"" Ichigo dijo con sarcasmo, antes de que cualquiera pudiera replicar Ichigo agarro a Shido del cuello de su saco y lo tiro fuera del vehículo con fuerza, produciendo un ruido sordo cuando el cuerpo golpeo duro en la calle, los otros estudiantes fueron a quejarse, pero él les envió una mirada que no daba lugar a replica "los que quieren pueden quedarse, los que lo quieran seguir sean bienvenidos a unirse a él"

Los estudiantes vacilaron por un momento antes de que decidieran bajar junto a sido, solo quedaron 2 niñas que no parecían tener la intención de bajar, pero una rápida mirada del resto del culto dé Shido, las hizo bajar, Ichigo se compadeció por ellas, pero no podía retenerlas ya que el bus siguió su camino al puente.

Dándole un rápido vistazo ve al grupo que empezó a caminar a un edificio, suspirando se acercó a el asiento del copiloto.

-"eso fue intenso Ichigo-san, ¿no crees que fuiste un poco duro con los otros estudiantes?" pregunto Saeko

-"eso era necesario, ellos estaban bajo la influencia de Shido a un si quería ayudarlos ellos no habrían ayudado por que nosotros echamos a su "héroe", eso sumado a que mientras más nos quedemos en el mismo lugar con el autobús encendido atraería a "ellos" hizo que tomara una rápida decisión aunque muy dura por mi parte yo lo entiendo, tampoco me gusto hacer eso me siento sucio por hacer eso, mi madre me educo para hacer las cosas correctas, y siento que le estoy fallando, no aguanto eso" respondió Ichigo con tristeza sorprendiendo a los ocupantes del transporte, por el tono que uso, ya que no parecía ser una persona que mostrara debilidad delante de otras, Shizuka sintió que se le apretaba el pecha por el tono que uso su nuevo amigo .

-"no te preocupes Ichigo, nadie te ve mal por el incidente con Shido, yo diría que te respetamos más por poder mantener la mente fría en ese tipo de situación, donde todos estábamos nerviosos y estresados por los acontecimientos del día, llevaste una situación lo mejor posible con todas las posibilidades en tu contra, eres asombroso no dudaste en tomar decisiones arriesgadas, nos guiaste a la salida segura, si yo tendría que decir algo, lo único que diría es gracias, gracias Ichigo por querer ser mi amigo y ayudarme en este infierno" Shizuka le dijo con una gran sonrisa radiantes, con los ojos cerrados que podría derretir un iceberg, Ichigo miro al resto que tenían sonrisas o pequeñas sonrisas dependiendo la persona, pero todos estaban de acuerdo, ocultando su sonrisa Ichigo asintió antes de volver a su humor normal.

-"sabes si sigues concentrada en mi vamos a estrellarnos contra ese árbol" Ichigo hablo en un tono monótono señalando delante de ellos haciendo que la profesora soltara un "eeeep" por la cercanía del árbol, dando un movimiento rápido con el volante, que casi hace que se vallan de costado al suelo produciendo que los estudiantes chocaran unos contra otros y terminaran en un lío de extremidades, soltando una pequeña risa se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto como si se preparara para dormir, el dejo una pequeña sonrisa por la personalidad de su nueva amiga que le recordaba un poco a Orihime, cerrando los ojos se dejó los párpados cerrarse poco a poco, yéndose al mundo de los sueños.

Cuando Ichigo se durmió, Saeko se acercó a él, lo miro dormir y una pequeña sonrisa adorno su cara, sintió un hormigueo en el vientre "_por qué me siento rara cuando estoy cerca de él, será que me estoy enamorando de él, la primera vez que lo vi tenía esa aura fría de muerte, su solo presencia era intimidante, era como que me congelaba en el lugar, sentía que si me movía el me atacaría, en ese momento lo sentí, fue un sentimiento de necesidad, sentí que tenía que estar cerca de él, o de lo contrario lo lamentaría, será que esto es el amor, él se parece mucho a mi aunque él diga que lo hace solo porque tenía que ser hecho, él en el fondo sabe que es parte de su ser castigar a las personas como Shido_" un pequeño rubor se encendió en sus mejillas, ella lo observo dormir por un rato más, parecía tan vulnerable, igual dormido tenía un pequeño ceño fruncido, parecía que era una mueca permanente en su rostro algo que en su mente lo hacía ver tan sexy, ella siguió en su propio mundo sin darse cuenta de las miradas que recibía de los otros integrantes del vehículo.

_ la miro de reojo estudiando a Saeko de pies a cabeza, con ojos calculadores, sentía un pequeño malestar en la boca del estómago "_parece que la señorita Saeko está empezando a experimentar un enamoramiento de kurosaki-san, esto me molesta a cierto nivel que no comprendo, será que también celebre sentimientos por él, eso no está bien, yo soy una mujer mayor que él, no puedo tener sentimientos por alguien de su edad, es absurdo de solo pensar en eso, yo soy una profesora él tiene la edad de mis estudiantes, seguro que este sentimiento es solo agradecimiento por salvarme la vida_" mientras más pensaba en eso más se sonrojaba la sensei por sus pensamientos, soltando un suspiro ella se puso a mirar por la ventana, mirando pasar las casas y edificios en su camino, la destrucción, los autos chocados algunos incendiados, algún que otro zombie se arrastraba por la calle y el vacío de vida era lo que más había, no parecía que hayan personas vivas en la ciudad.

El grupo se acomodó en sus asientos sabiendo que sería un viaje largo hasta el centro de la ciudad, Saeko se puso en un asiento de la fila delantera, Hirano se acurruco contra la ventana y abrazo su arma de clavos como si fuera un oso de peluche y se fue al mundo de los sueños, Saya solo resoplo en la actitud de su compañero de asiento, Takashi estaba en el profundo sueño igual que Rei, que se encontraba apoyada en su hombro, con la boca un poco abierta mientras respirando ligeramente en el sueño, Shizuka solo hiso un mohín sabiendo que ella tendría que conducir mientras que los otros duermen, pero ella estaba un poco feliz ya que se hizo un nuevo amigo y tenía un montón de gente que le hacía compañía, ella no sentía miedo se sentía protegida con estas personas, dándole un rápido vistazo a su copiloto lo observa dormir tan tranquilamente que le trajo una pequeña sonrisa, y eso hizo que atropellara a un par de zombis, ella suspiro y se concentró en la ruta.

Saeko se puso a limpiar su bokken con un trapo que encontró en el suelo, fijándose bien ella se dio cuenta de que era el adorno que llevaba Shido en su traje, eso le produjo una sonrisa al recordar como Ichigo lo golpeo tan brutalmente sin compasión, mirando a Ichigo dormir y después al frente.

-"Shizuka-sensei, usted ¿está de acuerdo en viajar con nosotros? Pregunto por si usted tenía otros planes" Saeko le pregunto a la única persona despierta

Shizuka la miro por el retrovisor antes de responder "si, además con ustedes me divierto mucho no quiero que nos separemos, y me alegro que se haya ido el profesor Shido es una persona tan engreída, en la junta de maestros él siempre hablaba como si fuera el director, siempre me miraba con ojos de un enfermo pervertido, no me gusta para nada" dijo Shizuka con mala cara, Saeko solo asintió, antes de volver a mirar por la ventana

-"este va a ser un viaje, largo" murmuro para sí misma "_y algo divertido_" pensó con una sonrisa oscura pensando en las distintas formas de matar a _ellos_

El vehículo siguió su marcha por la ciudad en dirección al puente onbetsu dejando atrás la escuela y su vida normal.

* * *

no se cuando subiere el otro capitulo, yo estudia demañana y detarde asi que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, ha y trabajo denoche.


	2. Chapter 2

bueno les traigo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, espero que les guste,

no soy dueño de bleach o highschool of the dead, no gano nada es algo de un fan para fans,

disfrutenlo

se agradecen los comentarios con cualquier cosa que quieran destacar, errores, la escritura, etc

* * *

CP2

Demasiado lento, era lo único con lo que se podría describir la situación actual, Shizuka era la única ocupante del bus que estaba despierta, o eso es lo que intentaba, ya que su cabeza colgó un par de segundos antes de que ella se enderezo rapidísimo, hace ya más de 2 horas que estaban atascados en el tráfico del puente su viaje al puente duro menos que los 20 metros que se movieron desde que llegaron.

Ichigo empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente tratando de acomodarse a la luz del sol en el horizonte, soltando un bostezo el estiro sus brazos y un par de músculos entumecidos por el sueño, rascándose la cabeza el mira a mira a todos los ocupantes del transporte ellos seguían durmiendo, Ichigo suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que TODOS los demás estaban durmiendo, él se levantó y enderezo la columna con un audible crujido.

Él se acercó a Shizuka que placenteramente dormía sobre sus atributos que estaban en el volante, la vista le trajo un gran rubor a la cara que tomo mucha de su fuerza interna para ocultar, tocándole el hombro despacio el intento despertarla que solo hizo que ella se moviera un poco y murmurar _5 minutos más_ antes de seguir durmiendo, El chico de cabeza naranja suspiro con leve molestia, esta vez Él la sacudió más fuerte que produjo el mismo resultado, él se inclinó a la altura de su oreja y le hablo en un tono que usa con sus hermanas menores cuando están es la misma situación que la enfermera.

-"es hora de levantarse Shizuka, vamos abre los ojos" él le dijo suavemente, esta vez ella abrió lentamente los ojos y se fijó en Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces, antes de frotarse el sueño de los ojos y mirarlo con una mirada somnolienta "si_, se parece a ella en varios sentidos_" él pensó con diversión.

-" ¿ya llegamos?" ella le pregunto distraídamente todavía con una gran cantidad de sueño en su cara, el solo rodó los ojos y se preguntó como ella llego a ser la enfermera de la escuela.

-"tú eres la que maneja, eso debería preguntar yo" él le respondió con cara de palo, ella solo se río tímidamente "levántate te cambio de lugar así yo conduzco y tu descansas un rato" él le ofreció con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asintió vigorosamente ante la propuesta. Cuando intercambiaron lugares ella se acurruco contra el asiento que antes ocupo Ichigo, ella se dio cuenta de algo, era casi el anochecer y ella no quería dormir en un autobús, así que se le ocurrió una idea.

-"Ichigo ya que es casi la noche por que no buscamos un lugar para dormir, conozco un buen lugar tiene una reja muy alta, es lo suficientemente grande para todos nosotros y tiene un baño enorme" ella le dijo mientras abría ampliamente los brazos para remarcar su punto esto solo hizo que sus pechos saltaran de arriba a abajo, ichigo se sonrojo fuertemente mientras su mente se plago de pensamientos sucios él tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para impedir que una hemorragia se le escapara "ella también tiene uno de esos autos que se parece a un tanque es enorme así de grande" ella dijo intentando estirar sus brazos más allá de su límite físico, haciendo que sus atributos salten más y más, él tuvo que mirar para otro lado para ocultar su rostro con un profundo color rojo, y una pequeña línea de sangre que se deslizo de su nariz como imágenes de él y Shizuka desnudos en distintas posiciones plagaron su mente.

-"y ese lugar ¿queda muy lejos de este?" el pregunto con curiosidad tratando de mantener un tono de voz normal.

-"no, está a unos minutos seguro que podemos ir y venir cien veces y tardaríamos menos de lo que demoramos en cruzar el puente" ella le respondió con el dedo índice en su labio inferior, mientras miraba al final del puente y la pila de autos esperando para poder cruzar.

-"no es una decisión que yo deba tomar solo pero considerando la situación en la que nos encontramos, tomare la decisión ya que todos están dormidos y el puente ya no parece una opción viable creo que deberíamos ir a la casa de tu novio a quedarnos" él le respondió, ella solo puso mala cara inflando las mejillas por su ultimo comentario.

-"no es la casa de mi novio es la de mi amiga, además yo nunca tuve un novio" ella murmuro la última parte, pero Ichigo lo capto muy bien

-"así que eres de esas que le gusta más el melocotón que la banana" él le pregunto con una ceja levantada

-"que quieres decir Ichigo" ella le pregunto con una ceja levantada y una mirada rara

-"ya sabes, te gusta cavar el pozo, luchar con tijeras, recorrer la caverna, buscar el tesoro oculto" él le dijo, para la creciente confusión, antes que su cara de confusión empezó a deformarse en una mueca de horror con la cara totalmente roja, se podría ver hasta vapor que sale de sus oídos.

."n-, no, noo, yo, yo no" ella intento responder solo para tartamudear con locura, mientras su cara se volvía más roja

-"tranquila era broma, igual no es como si me importe tu orientación sexual, solo que te ves tan adorable cuando te pones así" él le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona "_creo que en este instante se lo que se siete ser como Yoruichi_" él pensó para sí mismo.

-**lugar desconocido**-

se ve una mujer de piel bronceada, pelo color violeta atado en una cola de caballo y ojos dorados estornudar antes de romper la cabeza de un zombie con una patada voladora, mandándolo al otro lado de la calle muerto, alrededor de esta mujer son pilas de cuerpos de zombies apilados todos ellos muertos, de vuelta

-"parece que mi estudiante no puede dejar de pensar en mi" dijo con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro "l_a próxima vez que nos veamos voy a darte un montón de diversión_" su sonrisa se transformó a una seductora, antes de suspirar y saltar a otro grupo de zombies que al parecer querían huir de ella.

**-devuelta al autobús-**

-"mooooo, eres malo kurosaki-san, se supone que yo soy el adulto y tú te burlas de mi" Shizuka dijo con mala cara y los brazos cruzados sobe sus pechos, Ichigo solo sonrío ante esto.

-"perdón, perdón es que te ves tan adorable que no pude aguantarme, además es una cosa que hacen los amigos ¿o no?" él le pregunto, vio que Shizuka se animó ante la mención de amigos.

-"está bien esta vez te perdono, pero lo próxima no te voy a perdonar tan fácil Ichigo-kun" ella le dijo en tono serio antes de sonreír devuelta, Ichigo asintió y le dio una pequeña sonrisa de su parte

-"ya es hora de irnos antes de que se vuelva más tarde, muéstrame el camino Shizuka" él le dijo y ella asintió, el bus se empezó a mover y eso despertó a los otros de su sueño. Bueno Hirano seguía durmiendo hasta que Takagi lo golpeo.

-" ¿a dónde nos dirigimos?, porque nos alejamos del puente" pregunto Takashi mientras se estiraba.

-"el puente ya no es una opción" Ichigo le contesto desde el asiento del piloto ahora que veían bien el iba manejando y Shizuka estaba en el del copiloto, ellos se preguntaron cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que miraron a la ventana donde vieron que estaba por anochecer.

-"y que va a pasar con nuestras familias" pregunto Saya

-"nadie dijo que no iríamos por nuestras familias, solo dije que el puente ya no es viable, buscaremos otra forma de cruzar pero antes tenemos que preocuparnos por nosotros, ahora nos dirigimos a la casa de un conocido de Shizuka que es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos todos, hay descansaremos y repondremos fuerzas para continuar con el viaje después" Ichigo argumento, todos ellos entendieron y asintieron en silencio.

-" ¿por qué el puente ya no era una opción Ichigo-san?" le pregunto Hirano

-"bueno... como explicarlo, estábamos demorando mucho, eso sumado a todo el ruido que estaban generando en ese lugar, era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que quedáramos atrapados por esas cosas" el contesto todo el mundo comprendió que esto era cierto, y sería una masacre " y nos estamos quedando sin combustible" agrego señalando a la aguja que casi tocaba la "E", "creo que tendremos que parar por gasolina, eso también nos serviría para buscar más provisiones para el viaje, aunque no hayamos comido nada todavía, las provisiones bajaron ya que el culto de Shido se robó una bolsa" declaro, todo el mundo gruño enojado por esta pieza de información.

-"ese bastardo ya le dimos una patada en el culo igual sigue causando problemas, tch… ojala que la mate un zombie" Rei escupió con veneno en su voz, Takashi parecía disgustado por ese comentario, Ichigo solo levanto una ceja por sus palabras.

-"_mmmm… parece que hay una historia de fondo, bueno no es de mi incumbencia pero es algo que tratar para no producir grietas en el grupo_" Ichigo pensó con una mente analítica. Años de formación de Urahara es una de las cosas que te dejaban. "alguien conoce una gasolinera cerca ¿o voy a tener que conducir por ahí en busca de una?" todos negaron con la cabeza el suspiro "bueno esperemos que tengamos suerte antes de que nos quedemos sin gasolina".

-"parece que no dejas de sorprenderme Ichigo-san, nunca pensé que supieras conducir un vehículo tan grande" Kyoko le dijo a Ichigo que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

-"bueno mi padre tiene una pequeña clínica y hace un tiempo se creyó que comprar una ambulancia sería bueno, el problema es que él trabajaba solo así que me hizo conducirla por un tiempo hasta que contrato a una persona para hacerlo" Ichigo le respondió como lo más normal del mundo.

-"espera me estás diciendo que tu padre es médico, pero aparte de eso parece ser una persona irresponsable por dejar que un chico menor de edad conduzca un transporte médico" respondió Hayashi, todos tenían pensamientos similares, el solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

-"Bueno mi padre es un buen médico, pero actúa como un idiota, él siempre dice que lo que hace tiene el propósito de ayudarme en el futuro, bueno parece que una de esas cosas me sirvió para algo" el respondió todos parecían asentir ante esto, es cierto él le enseño a conducir y ahora ellos están siendo llevados por el así que cierta lógica tiene, ellos no podían siempre depender de Shizuka para que los lleve a todas partes.

-"igual sigue siendo irresponsable por hacer que un chico de 17 años conduzca" Kyoko replico.

-"en realidad tenía 16 cuando conduje la ambulancia" el respondió sorprendiendo a los ocupantes del bus, era definitivo él era un hombre irresponsable. "pero igual le estoy un poco agradecido, un poco nada más, él fue que me enseño el manejo de la espada y me apoyó cuando lo necesitaba, él es un idiota pero es un gran padre y hace lo que puede para ayudarnos"

-"sigue siendo irresponsable," declaro la profesora.

Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros "es verdad" fue su respuesta simple.

-"así que si me quedo sin empleo puedo pedirle trabajo a tu padre" dijo Shizuka alegremente

-"en realidad ya perdiste tu empleo o eso es lo que creo" respondió Saya con indiferencia, Shizuka se congelo en completo Shock con los ojos bien abiertos y la boca abierta en incredulidad.

-"me sigo preguntando como consiguió el empleo en primer lugar" murmuro Ichigo.

-"en realidad el director era un pervertido y por eso la contrato, si sabes a lo que me refiero" Saya dijo con cara de nada, mientras movía sus manos de arriba abajo a la altura de su pecho, el asintió en silencio con una mueca indescifrable.

-"nadie aprecia mis virtudes" Shizuka murmuro abatida.

-"o, no yo creo que el directos la contrato por sus virtudes" Takagi replico mientras seguía haciendo el gesto con sus manos sobre el pecho.

-"Saya deja de molestar a la sensei ella es la que va a ser la que nos cuide de aquí en adelante" Takashi la regaño, haciendo que Saya resoplara y mirara para otro lado con un "mphm", esas palabras solo aumentaron la depresión de la enfermera.

-"no te preocupes Shizuka, yo te confió mi vida si estoy herido, además eres más inteligente de lo que piensas" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, ella se ilumino ante esto y volvió a su actitud alegre de siempre.

Ichigo acelero el autobús por la calle atropellando a un par de zombies que fueron atraídos por el ruido del motor prendido, sangre salpico en el parabrisas tapando su visión de la ruta, frenando de golpe asiendo que todos tropiecen por la acción repentina, gimiendo se levantaron del suelo, cuando fueron a reprocharle a Ichigo por ese movimiento brusco solo vieron el asiento del conductor vacío, preocupación empezó a crecer en ellos, Saeko con una rápida corrida salió del bus, encontrándose a Ichigo con un trapo limpiando el parabrisas delantero.

-"sabes, sería mejor si nos avisaras cuando hagas este tipo de movimientos repentinos" ella le dijo mientras suavizaba su postura, él la miro antes de rascarse la nuca y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro.

-"perdón, es que lo hice sin pensar, pero también se diría que es cosa de la suerte porque allí hay una gasolinera" él dijo mientras señalaba a una de las calles a su derecha, al final se ve una estación de gasolina "gracias a los zombies que tan amablemente ensuciaron el parabrisas con sus entrañas, encontramos una gasolinera antes de que se vaciara el tanque" él dijo mientras terminaba de limpiar el parabrisas, y tiro el trapo a un costado " bueno ha por la gasolina" él dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del bus.

El autobús se movió por las calles en dirección a la gasolinera, en cuestión de un par de minutos llegaron al lugar, mirando en todas direcciones no vieron a ninguno de los infectados, todos bajaron del autobús para estirar sus músculos entumecidos por el viaje, Takashi se acercó a la maquina dispensadora, suspirando con fastidio llamando la atención de los demás.

-"es una toma que se necesita efectivo para cargar, ¿alguno tiene dinero?" todos negaron con la cabeza, suspirando con molestia de nuevo, él iba a intentar romper la maquina pero Ichigo lo detuvo negando con la cabeza.

"estas cosas tienen alarma si la dañas ellos vendrían como moscas a la miel" él con su bokken señalo a la tienda dentro de la gasolinera. "yo me encargo ustedes esperen aquí, con eso él se fue a la pequeña tienda desapareciendo dentro, el grupo empezó a estirar sus músculos.

Rei se apartó del grupo mientras miraba los alrededores, las calles estaban vacías no se escuchaba ni un ruido, ella suspiro todo esto era un infierno, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en sus sentimientos por Takashi, Rei estaba tan confundida que no se percató cuando alguien se puso detrás de ella.

Los otros estaban estirándose los músculos cuando escucharon el grito de Rei volteando a la dirección del grito ellas ven a Rei ser retenida por un hombre con pinta de delincuente de piel morena, tenía un gorro inclinado a un lado ellos, corrieron a su dirección.

-"deténganse ustedes, o le corto el cuello" el amenazo mientras sostenía una navaja en el cuello de la chica haciendo el grupo que paro en seco

-"déjala ir" Takashi le ordeno, el delincuente solo lo miro antes de reír.

-"así que esta es tu perra jajajaja, es una linda perra la quiero para mi" el hombre dijo con una mirada lasciva mientras se lamia los labios, enfureciendo a Takashi "apuesto a que te la tiras todas las noches, espera, no te la has tirado aun jajajaja, lástima porque a partir de hoy yo me la voy a tirar jajajajaj" el delincuente se rio como un loco.

-"estás loco eres repugnante" dijo Saya con cara de asco

-"que te pasa chiquita quieres cambiar de lugar con ella, jajajaja lastima me gustan la de pechos más grandes ajajajja" Takagi solo lo miro con dagas en los ojos, el delincuente miro a las dos sensei antes de lamerse los labios con una sonrisa repugnante "no me importaría cambiarla por una de ustedes jajajaja vamos a tener mucha diversión si saben a lo que me refiero jajajaj" ellas solo adoptaron caras de repulsión

Todo el grupo estaba a merced de este matón que quería llevarse a Rei para hacerle cuantas cosas el quisiera, estaban desarmados, ellos maldijeron por dejar las armas en el bus, por esa simple acción estaban atrapados en esta situación.

-"¿qué quieres para dejarla ir?" Saeko le pregunto al hombre que giro su cabeza en su dirección antes de sonreír con una mirada lujuriosa.

-"que quiero ¿dices?" el adopto una pose pensativa por unos momentos antes de reír "quiero su vehículo y me quedo con la perra, aunque estés bien buena parece que esta me dará menos problemas ajajaj"

-"te damos el autobús pero deja ir a Rei" Takashi le dijo mientras levantaba las manos tratando de calmar al hombre.

-"no la voy a dejar ir, ella es mi perra a partir de ahora así que no te metas, necesito una mujer para este nuevo mundo y esta cumple mis expectativas, mira estos pechos jajajaja" el hombre hablo mientras apretaba uno de los pechos de Rei que tenía los ojos húmedos como si estuviera aguantando no llorar, enfureciendo más a Takashi

-"eres un enfermo" le dijo Saya, el solo se echó a reír como loco "maldito psicópata"

-"quien podría estar cuerdo en un mundo como este, jajajaja, sabes mate a toda mi familia, mi pare, mi madre, mi abuela incluso a mi hermanita que tenía 4 años, todos ellos se transformaron, dime quien podría estar cuerdo después de eso, mate a mi propia hermana de 4 años"

-"lamento escuchar eso, debió ser duro para ti, tienes mi más sincero pésame" hablo una voz detrás de él, aunque el grupo sabia de quien era la voz este tono era nuevo para ellos era frio y a la vez comprensivo, el hombre se voltio para ver de quien era la voz cuando se dio vuelta vio a un hombre alto vestido totalmente de negro con un bokken en su cintura agarrado por el cinturón, tenía el pelo anaranjado brillante y desordenado, ojos marrones aburridos que lo miraban sin inmutarse,

el delincuente tuvo una idea de quien era, si las historias eran ciertas entonces este hombre era el "**demonio negro**" de karakura, él estaba en problemas si él era el, no queriendo tener que verificarlo de un rápido movimiento intento apuñalarlo solo para que Ichigo pase el filo de la navaja entre sus dedos sin peligro y agarrar firmemente su mano, el hombre trato de tirar de su mano solo para recibir un puñetazo en la mandíbula, que lo mando al suelo mientras varios dientes salían de su boca junto con saliva y sangre.

Su cuerpo golpeo el suelo en un ruido sordo dándole la oportunidad de correr a Rei, que no perdió oportunidad y corrió con los demás siendo recibida por un fuerte abrazo de Takashi, el grupo se sorprendió de que Ichigo pasó inadvertido hasta que el hablo.

Ichigo solo miro al grupo antes de tirarle un fajo de dinero a Shizuka sorprendiéndola y casi dejando caer el dinero "pon la gasolina en el tanque yo me encargo de el" dijo mientras piso al delincuente en el pecho sacándolo de su mundo de la inconsciencia "que debo hacer con usted" él dijo con los brazos cruzados mirando asía el cielo, en esto Saeko se acercó a Ichigo rápidamente mientras se colocaba a su costado.

-" ¿qué piensas hacer con el Ichigo?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad mientras miraba al delincuente retorcerse de dolor bajo el pie de Ichigo.

-"te voy a contar algo Saeko, espero que guardes el secreto" Saeko lo miro con una ceja curiosa "yo ya mate a alguien por sobrevivir pero esta es la primera persona que voy a matar por la supervivencia de otros" él dijo en voz monótona con cara sin expresión.

-"ya veo, guardare tu secreto hasta la muerte, así que lo vas a matar" ella le pregunto con una ceja levantada, el negó con la cabeza.

-"me siento asqueado por lo que voy a hacer pero es una solución que también me sirve para entender mejor el funcionamiento de estas cosas" el respondió antes que sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo y un aura de muerte lo rodeo sorprendiéndola por el repentino cambio "voy a usarlo como cebo para confirmar la teoría del olfato de los zombies" él le dijo, ella solo se limitó a asentir "si quieres irte puedes yo no voy a pedirte que te quedes para presenciar eso" él le hablo en tono sin emociones.

-"yo me quedare contigo Ichigo, somos un grupo en las buenas y en las malas, yo no soy tan santa como piensas" ella le dijo, el solo la miro antes de suspirar girando su cabeza para ver a Shizuka cargar el auto bus de combustible mientras que la otra profesora estaba recostada en la entrada del autobús con los ojos cerrados, el resto estaba sacando todo lo que podía de la pequeña tienda, papas fritas, chocolate, chicles, bebidas, revistas y otras cosas que podían cargar en las bolsas.

-"sabes no era necesario que me lo dijeras, eras la única que no parecía estar muy afectada por esta situación, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello" ella se limitó a asentir "Shizuka cuando cargues quiero que nos esperes en la otra esquina" él le grito, ella se sorprendió por el pedido

-"porque quieres hacer eso Ichigo-kun" ella le pregunto con preocupación en su voz, el sonrío un poco ante esto

-"es solo precaución mientras nos encargamos de unos problemas que tienen que ser atendidos" él le respondió ella solo levanto una ceja ante esto y asintió lentamente, la otra sensei tenía los ojos entrecerrados y una mirada analítica en su rostro mientras los miraba, soltando un suspiro ella se subió al bus, después de que Shizuka cargo el combustible todos se subieron y para confusión del resto de ellos se empezaron a ir, Shizuka los calmo diciendo que solo era hasta la esquina, ellos se calmaron y se quedaron en silencio hasta que se perdieron de vista "parece que es hora" él dijo en voz monótona ella solo asintió.

"Así que me vas a matar "demonio negro de Karakura", y yo que pensé que no matabas a la gente, jejeje no es mi día de suerte" el delincuente hablo mientras intentaba pararse solo para ser impedido por el pie de Ichigo.

-"parece que conoces uno de los apodos por los que me llaman, delincuente-san, quien te hablo de mi" él le pregunto en voz monótona sin ningún cambio en su semblante, Saeko solo levanto una ceja por el apodo en el que el matón se dirigió a Ichigo.

"no me hagas reír, todos los delincuentes y matones alguna vez escucharon hablar de ti, eres como una súper estrella ajajajaja, y pensar que estabas aquí y no en Karakura en este momento, tengo mucha mala suerte, estar frente al hombre que derrota pandillas sin mucho esfuerzo, "**el samurái negro**" que venció a una organización de yakusas conocida como "**los espadas de la noche**" jajaja y no quieres ser popular, eres imbécil o que, sabes muchos en el bajo mundo te respetan, otros te odian, te envidian, y yo que siempre pensé que eras solo rumores, que te patearía el culo cuando nos encontráramos jajajaja que divertida que es la vida, me rompiste el mentón y varios dientes solo de un puñetazo y paraste mi cuchillo como si de una molestia se tratara jajajaja, y eso que no eres mayor que yo" hablo el delincuente, Ichigo solo lo observo con una mira indescifrable, Saeko absorbía toda esta información como una esponja mientras se preguntaba qué tan fuerte era Ichigo, sus pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Ichigo agarro la navaja del suelo

-"aaarrrrghhh" fue el grito del matón cuando Ichigo le clavo la navaja en el hombro, él se agarró la herida que salía sangre en buena cantidad, "sabes si vas a matar a una persona rájale la garganta o apuñálalo en el corazón, imbécil" el matón le dijo con enojo.

-"no te voy a matar y es mejor estar en silencio esas cosas son atraídas por el sonido" Ichigo le dijo mientras señalaba a un grupo de zombies

-"que ahora me vas a dejar morir indefenso por estas cosas, hombre, puedo ser un gran aliado, podemos tomar la ciudad bajo nuestro mando, podemos follarnos a todas esas putas del bus y las que nos encontremos por ahí ¿qué dices?" el hombre trato de convencer a Ichigo que no se inmuto, y lo siguió mirando aburrido

-"te dije que esas cosas son atraídas por el sonido pero igual sigues hablando, no te voy a dejar indefenso, toma" Ichigo le dijo mientras le lanzo la navaja, el hombre se apresuró a agarrarla solo para ver que Ichigo y Saeko estaban observando con ojos calculadores como si fuera su conejillo de indias, el vio a un par de caminantes detrás de ellos, el ya saboreaba sus muertes, pero para su sorpresa pasaron a pocos centímetros de ellos antes de continuar hacia él, el recordó lo que Ichigo le dijo y se quedó en silencio como una estatua, mientras sangre salía de su herida abierta, pero para su suerte ellos siguieron su camino hasta el, empezando a sudar frio el dudaba que lo que él le dijo que si se quedaba callado ellos no lo atacarían, echando un rápido vistazo vio a Ichigo y Saeko parados sin hacer nada mientras los zombies los rodeaban y seguían su camino asía el, el vio que Ichigo le hizo un gesto a su herida.

Así que era por eso que ellos iban asía él, pensó el delincuente, se sentían atraídos por la sangre por eso él lo apuñalo y le dijo que si no hacía ruido no los atraería, ahora estaba herido y atrapado con un montón de esas cosas en un arranque de furia el empezó a golpear y apuñalar a los zombies solo para quedar atrapado, por los infectados que empezaban a rodearlo y arrancarle pedazos de carne con sus mordidas, gritando de dolor mientras era asesinado por ellos el solo pudo tomando un vistazo rápido asía Ichigo, vio que lo miraba con culpa en sus ojos, el grito con todas sus fuerzas cuando uno de ellos le arranco _las joyas de la familia_, alertando a otros zombies de su presencia.

Los otros que estaban en el autobús se quedaron en silencio con el vehículo apagado mientras esperaban a los otros dos para volver, de repente escucharon el grito del delincuente que los había atacado hace unos momentos, mirando en su dirección ven a un montos de _esos_ caminando asía esa dirección, preocupación crecía en sus cuerpos, solo para un momento después ver dos figuras deslizarse en las sombras hasta llegar a el autobús, eran Ichigo y Saeko los dos tenían miradas indescifrables en su rostro, Shizuka procedió a abrir la puerta y ellos entraron, Ichigo fue el último en subir, el soltó un suspiro antes de poner cara de auto-odio, todos se preguntaron qué paso hace un rato pero fue Saeko quien hablo

-"ustedes saben que hemos estado matando cosas que una vez fueron humanos" todos asintieron "bueno pero-" ella no pudo terminar como Ichigo la corto.

-"lo que ella quiere decir, que lo que paso hace un rato fue que deje morir al matón a manos de los zombies" él dijo sorprendiendo a el resto, por eso él tenía ese cara de dolor y odio a sí mismo, por ser responsable de la muerte de un hombre vivo.

-"Ichigo yo-" Shizuka trato de hablar pero fue cortada cuando Ichigo siguió hablando

-"escuchen esto solo fue una muestra de lo que nos depara del futuro, nadie sabe cuántos locos de esos hay allí afuera asechando a otros, esta vez lo mate yo, pero nadie dice que no serán ustedes en vez de yo que hagan el trabajo sucio, lo que quiero decir es que, probablemente ustedes también tengan que tomar la vida de otra persona viva para sobrevivir, la anarquía ya es un hecho, el más fuerte vive ese es el pensamiento de muchos en este momento, muchas personas te matarían sin dudar por su supervivencia, esto hace la pregunta ¿ustedes están dispuestos a matar a una persona viva que atente contra su vida o la del grupo?" el declaro en tono seria todos estaban sorprendidos pero sus caras de sorpresa cambiaron a una de determinación y ellos asintieron "bien ahora vamos a descansar fue un día largo y muy duro, Shizuka sería tan amable de llevarnos" ella asintió y con eso marcharon a su nuevo objetivo.

-**media hora después**-

el autobús llego a una zona residencial que se componía de varias casas de dos y tres pisos con muros altos, la casa de la amiga de Shizuka era grande tenía un muro alto y una reja que hacía casi imposible de trepar era de color gris , o eso era lo que parecía ya que era de noche, estacionando lo más cerca y silenciosamente posible, todos procedieron a descargar las provisiones del autobús y llevarlas a la casa para su descanso, todos quedaron impresionados cuando vieron un hummer estacionado en la entrada.

-"ves les dije que parecía un tanque" ella dijo alegremente, una pregunta surgió en la cabeza de todos "_de que trabaja su amiga_".

-**en el aeropuerto de Okinawa**-

Se escuchó a una persona estornudar,"_tch parece que me voy a resfriar, mejor me tomo algo antes de que empeore_" fue el pensamiento de la mujer

-**devuelta en casa de Rika**-

_Wau_ fue el pensamiento de muchos al ver la casa por dentro, no solo era grande también modera, muy ordenada y limpia era una casa que a cualquiera le gustaría tener.

-"Shizuka de que dijiste que trabaja tu amiga" Ichigo le pregunto, ella solo inclino la cabeza a un lado y puso un dedo en su barbilla antes de responder.

-"no sé muy bien, solo sé que ella viaja mucho por el mundo por su trabajo y por eso tengo la llave" ella respondió

-"bueno eso no responde mi pregunta, básicamente no responde nada" el murmuro para si mismo.

-"es cierto, el baño es enorme" grito Rei mientras salía de una puerta, llamando la atención de todos.

-"ahora las chicas nos vamos a bañar y los hombres descansan" Shizuka dijo alegremente, ellas se fueron asía el baño arrastrando a Saya diciendo cosas como que no quería bañarse con monstruos pechugones.

Ichigo solo suspiro y subió al segundo piso era la recamara tenía una gran cama y un balcón que daba a la calle donde se podía apreciar toda la calle, bajando devuelta ve a Hirano y Takashi devorar bolsas de papas fritas como animales ellos le ofrecieron una el negó y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo, el reviso la cocina en busca de ingredientes dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente llena como si alguien no comiera nunca en casa, la respuesta de Shizuka contestaba esta pregunta, negando con la cabeza y empezó a cocinar un poco de curry, el olor de la comida trajo a Takashi y Hirano casi flotando guiados por el olor de los alimentos.

-"si quieren pueden servirse, prepare mucho para todos" no hizo falta decir más los dos ya estaban al lado de la hoya sirviéndose, el negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios "saben, pareciera que no comieron nada en todo el día" el bromeo llamando la atención de ambos que tenían la boca sucia de curry, "coman más despacio o les va a caer mal" el los regaño, ellos asintieron y procedieron a comer como personas

-"sabes Ichigo-sempai, cocinas delicioso nunca se me paso por la mente que cocinaras" Hirano le dijo intentando no ofenderlo, el solo negó la cabeza divertidamente.

-"en realidad es mi hermana la que me enseñó a cocinar, ella dijo un hombre tiene que saber cocinar para cuando sus padres lo echen de su casa, bueno básicamente ella me dijo que tenía que cocinar para cuando me patearan de mi casa" él dijo divertido, los otros asintieron en compresión, entre hombres se entendían

-"debes estar muy preocupado por ellas" murmuro Takashi, el solo asintió

-"mucho, pero sé que aguantaran hasta que llegue por ellas, no son como los otros niños de su edad ellas maduraron un poco más rápido para poder cuidase solas" él les dijo ellos solo se limitaron a estar en silencio por un rato antes de que gemidos se escucharon del cuarto de baño, rubores empezaron a subir por sus rostros mientras las risas y gemidos seguían, un rato después Hirano se desmayó de una hemorragia nasal y estaba en el suelo de la cocina con una cara soñadora en el mundo de la inconsciencia, Takashi estaba rojo como un tomate y una ligera cantidad de sangre salía de su nariz, el gemido de Saya fue su máximo y él se unió a Hirano al mundo de la inconsciencia, Ichigo hacia todo lo posible para no morir por el derrame masivo de sangre de la nariz, mientras estaba rojo como un tomate y vapor salía de sus orejas, murmurando cosas como _la maldición del ninja_ o Y_orucichi y su karma _el salió de la cocina y se fue a la habitación de arriba para acostarse en la cama.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso antes de que el sintiera pasos en la dirección de la cama cambiando la mirada a esa dirección vio a Shizuka, que solo estaba cubierta por una toalla y tenía un rubor en su rostro y olía a alcohol, el movió su mirada a otro lugar mientras su cara se fue roja al ver los atributos de Shizuka apretados contra la toalla pareciendo que iban a explotar y liberarse en cualquier momento.

-"hip..._ Ichigo-kun_ aquí estabas, los otros todos ya se durmieron abajo, gracias por la comida...hip... puedo dormir aquí contigo, abajo ocuparon todos los lugares...hip... por favor" ella trato de poner linda cara solo para que se convierta en una rara mueca, el tragándose su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo el hablo.

-"de que estas hablando eso no va a suceder, yo soy un hombre y tu una mujer eso se vería mal, además estas prácticamente desnuda" el replico

-"¿he?, pero tengo una toalla, mira," ella le dijo mientras se señalaba a sí misma, él la miro antes de sonrojarse, rápidamente volteando a mirar a otro lado, "además ¿los amigos no se supone que duermen juntos? ¿He? Y tu dijiste que somos amigos, así que tenemos que hacer cosas de amigos" ella le contesto, él se sonrojo más por sus palabras recibiendo un par de imágenes de él y ella en la cama pero no estaban durmiendo

-"ese no es el punto, los amigos solo hacen eso cuando son niños y nosotros no lo somos, aparte no puedes dormir solo con una toalla, con un hombre ni menos, eso es inmoral" el trato de convencerla, ella solo lo miro con un puchero y ojos llorosos, suspirando con irritación el hablo "has lo que quieres al final lo ibas a hacer no importa lo que te diga" el termino mientras se acomodaba en la parte izquierda de la cama, ella solo sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en su lado de la cama.

-"gracias, mi nuevo mejor amigo" ella le dijo alegremente, Ichigo el cerro los ojos, esperando dormir pero fue sacado de su intento cuando sintió algo cálido se acercaba a él, abriendo un ojo vio a Shizuka acurrucarse a su lado apretando sus atributos contra él, apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de Ichigo "buenas noches Ichigo" ella murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos

-"buenas noches Shizuka" él le dijo antes de adentrarse al mundo de los sueños, perdiendo de vista la pequeña sonrisa que se formó en su rostro.

**\- 3:00 am, casa de la amiga de Shizuka-**

Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente dejando sus ojos marranos explorar el techo, tratando de levantarse sintió que un peso extra que se lo impedía, cambiando su vista a la dirección del peso se sonrojo profundamente cuando vio a una Shizuka totalmente dormida, pero esto no es porque se sonrojo, la toalla que uso antes de acostarse se aflojó deslizándose por su cuerpo, ella se encontraba acostada boca abajo sus activos apretados contra la cama se veía una buena cantidad por sus costados, la toalla que usaba estaba reposando en su trasero dejando al descubierto su espalda, su rostro dormido con sus pequeños labios rosados un poco abiertos y sus ojos cerrados le daban un toque tan irresistible, el peso que sintió era la cabeza de Shizuka que se encontraba acunada debajo de su cuello a la altura de su pecho, con un sonrojo tan oscuro que dejaría a un tomate como una fruta pálida, él se deslizo suavemente fuera de su agarre, ella parecía notar este cambio ya que frunció el ceño mientras dormía y con su brazo trato de encontrar su antigua fuente de calor.

Él le dio un pequeño beso en la frente y con eso ella calmo su intento de búsqueda, pero no dejo de fruncir el ceño, soltando un suspiro el bajo por las escaleras en total silencio, algo que su maestra estaría orgullosa, el bajo a la primera planta, donde vio a los otros dormir y volvió a sonrojarse por sus vestimentas, Takashi estaba vestido con su traje del instituto pero Rei que dormía a su lado era lo que le hizo sonrojar, ella solo usaba una blusa rosada y un par de bragas del mismo tono, en uno de los sillones estaba Saya que usaba una blusa deportiva y unos shorts deportivos muy, pero muy cortos, ellos no dejaban mucho para su imaginación, caminando un par de pasos el vio a Saeko en ropa demasiado reveladora en este punto la sangre empezó a gotear de su nariz, ella solo usaba un delantal blanco y una tanga negra, el movió su cabeza a otro lado como pensamientos inapropiados cruzaron su mente, el camino y vio a Hirano acostado sobre la mesa de la cocina rodeado de distintos dulces, el siguió hasta la entrada solo para ser interceptado por Kyoko, el no trato de mirarla mucho ya que usaba un traje muy ajustado a su buena figura, ella tenía un top negro que le cubría la mitad del abdomen dejando visible su ombligo y un pequeño short de jean oscuro muy justo.

-"¿ya te vas Kurosaki-san?" ella le pregunto con una ceja levantada, el solo se limitó a asentir mientras miraba asía abajo, "¿no te vas a despedir del resto?, antes de irnos" ella le dijo, el solo levanto una ceja ante sus palabras "te lo dije Kurosaki-san yo te seguiría a ti, y por eso yo voy contigo, antes de que intentes replicar, te dije que no voy a tomar en cuenta tu palabra si era lo que yo creía necesario, no importa lo que digas," ella le dijo apagando todos sus intentos de hacer que se quede.

-"¿por qué quieres ir conmigo?, va a ser un viaje sin un futuro claro ¿no sé si incluso pueda volver?" el murmuro

-"yo te lo dije antes ¿no?, yo no voy a escuchar tus palabras, ahora vámonos o vamos a perder más tiempo" ella le dijo, el solo suspiro en derrota.

Los dos salieron en silencio de la casa, sin despertar a los demás ocupantes, el entro en el hummer seguido de la profesora, el vehículo se deslizo en silencio hasta la entrada, él se bajó y abrió las puertas en silencio, empujando el auto fuera de la casa a una distancia segura, el volvió y cerro las portones de la casa, echando un último vistazo a la casa el suspiro y entro en el auto antes de que los dos se fueran por las calles de la zona a una gran velocidad perdiéndose de vista.

-"cuanto crees que nos tome llegar a Karakura" ella le pregunto mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana del copiloto, él la miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de volver su vista al frente.

-"bueno cuando vine tarde 6 horas, pero venia en bus y no había un Apocalipsis de zombies" el respondió "creo que será horas como máximo 5 dependiendo de cómo estén las carreteras"

-"veo, así que como crees que este tu ciudad natal" ella le pregunto con curiosidad.

-"creo que estará igual o peor que esta, allí no hay mucha presencia militar y el cuerpo de policía son unos incompetentes, te lo digo por experiencia" él dijo la última parte con molestia, ella solo creció más curiosa.

-"así que tuviste problemas con la policía" ella le pregunto

-"no, ellos simplemente demoraban mucho, yo podría patearle el trasero 2 veces a los matones antes de que aparezcan, ellos siempre me pedían que trabajara con ellos incluso dijeron que me pagarían una buena cantidad si me volvía un policía, eran una molestia, parecían ser mi sombra y los nuevos siempre me miraban con asombro como si fuera un bicho raro, era un dolor en el culo" él le dijo con fastidio evidente en su voz, ella solo rodo los ojos, claro, el tipo que parece delincuente era admirado por la policía por golpear a los delincuentes. O la ironía.

-"¿y qué pasa con tus amigos en la ciudad de Karakura?, ¿crees que ellos también?" ella le pregunto con cautela, el solo bajo la mirada antes de suspirar con cansancio.

-"no lo sé, eso es una de las cosas que me preocupa, ellos son buenas personas, incluso por Ishida me siento preocupado, él es fuerte pero esto es un infierno, no sé lo que paso con ellos, eso me está comiendo por dentro, si están bien o murieron y se volvieron uno de ellos, no lo sé solo quiero que estén a salvo, incluso Ishida" él le dijo con frustración en su tono mientras apretaba sus manos en la volante del hummer, ella lo miro con una mirada triste.

-"¿si quieres puedes hablarme de ellos?" ella le ofreció él se limitó a mirarla un momento con simpatía antes de hablar.

-"no creo que sea el momento para hablar de ellos, me gustaría pero no es el momento tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, por ahora solo quiero estar concentrado en rescatar a mis hermanas ellas son lo más importante en este momento "él le dijo con una mueca de disgusto por dejar de lado a sus amigos.

-"creo que tienes que dormir, los dos de nosotros cansados cuando lleguemos a la ciudad es malo desde todos los puntos de vista, los tiempos de reacción de una persona se vuelven peores cuando una persona está cansada por falta de sueño, sumado al estrés de mi preocupación por mis hermanas y mis amigos mis tiempos de reacción se vuelven por lo menos de la mitad de lo que normalmente soy, necesito a alguien que cubra mi espalda en ese tiempo" él le dijo mientras su cara se arrugo con molestia "será molesto tener que depender de otros, pero dijiste que serias mi compañera así que es tu trabajo cuidar de mi espalda y yo de la tuya, así que duerme " él le ordeno, ella solo resoplo indignada de que le estaba dando órdenes, pero por alguna razón ella obedeció y se acomodó en el asiento para dormir.

El suspiro con cansancio la miro acurrucada contra la ventana del hummer "_si tuviera que hablar sobre mis amigos terminaría hablando de __**ellos **__y no es tiempo todavía de que conozcan toda la historia" _el acelero pasando entre los coches abandonados que estaban esparcidos por la carretera.

-**entrada a la ciudad de Karakura**-

"es hora de despertar bella durmiente" ella se salió de su sueño ante las palabras de Ichigo, ella bostezo perezosamente con un par de cabellos rojizos que se le deslizaron a su cara, intento estirarse solo para que sus manos tocaran el techo impidiendo su avance, ella se quejó en voz baja, Ichigo solo pudo mirar a otro lado escapando del espectáculo de la sensei despertando de su sueño "estamos llegando" él le dijo mientras su cara se puso seria, ella miro asía el frente para ver el cartel verde de _bienvenido a la ciudad_ o lo que quedaba del ya que estaba en pedazos, el acelero la marcha por la carretera sorprendiendo a la mujer por las velocidades que estaban alcanzando antes de que ella pudiera pedirle para reducir la ciudad el freno un poco y doblo asía la derecha, después de unos minutos de andar a gran velocidad el desacelero y empezó a andar despacio.

-"¿por qué andamos lento Ichigo-san?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, no hace unos segundos él había conducido como si se encontrara en una carrera.

-"era para que ellos se dirijan a esa zona, así los alejo de mi casa" el respondió, ella se preguntó si el calculaba todos sus movimientos así de detallados

-" ya veo ¿así que ahora nos dirigimos a su residencia Ichigo-san?" ella cuestiono, el solo asintió, no confiando en sus palabras por la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo.

Después de varios minutos que estuvieron en silencio, ellos llegaron a una clínica, ella leyó el nombre en el cartel _clínica Kurosaki _así que esta era su casa, ella miro los alrededores en búsqueda de_ ellos, _ella no vio a ninguno y volvió su mirada a Ichigo que se acercó al costado de la casa y empezó a trepar el conducto del desagüe, ella le iba a preguntar por qué no ir por la puerta cuando el llamo a la ventana, pasaron unos segundos antes que la cortina que cubría la ventana se movió, lo próximo que ella supo fue el grito de _oni-chan _que resonó por toda la calle, el se bajó de la tubería, al instante que sus pies tocaron el suelo ruido de cosas moverse se escucharon desde dentro de la casa, ella no supo cuando habían abierto la puerta, ella solo vio un borrón negro y marrón claro asía la dirección de Ichigo

Ichigo se vio empujado al suelo cuando sus hermanas se tiraron asía el "ichi-nii/oni-chan" dijeron sus hermanas al unísono mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos "sabíamos que vendrías por nosotras" volvieron a repetir al unísono" ellas empezaron a abrazar fuertemente a su hermano, él les devolvió el gesto mientras su rostro se suavizaba y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

"yo les dije que vendría por ustedes, ¿no es cierto?, ya estoy aquí, así que no se preocupen más" el les hablo en tono suave mientras les acariciaba la espalda con cariño, las hermanas dejaron de llorar y asintieron, se mantuvieron en esta posición por un minuto, la sensei que había visto esta escena sonrío con cariño, después de un tiempo ella dio a conocer su presencia como se aclaró la garganta, los hermanos se separaron y voltearon en su dirección Ichigo la miro con una pequeña sonrisa que la hizo caliente en el corazón, las hermanas parecían curiosas mientras la estudiaban.

-"ya me lo suponía ichi-nii, entonces es verdad que te gustan más grandes" Karin le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona,

Ichigo y la sensei se sonrojaron por su comentario ellos trataron de negar pero solo pudieron negar con la cabeza "así que tu eres la mujer que mi hermano eligió para repoblar la humanidad, debo admitir que parece que puedes dar buenos hijos" ellos solo se sonrojaron más hasta el punto que eran completamente rojos, Yuzu también se sonrojo por la idea de esa mujer y su hermano haciéndolo como conejos, aunque la sensei no lo admitiría a ella le gustó la idea de ser la madre de los hijos de Ichigo y se volvió aun mas roja cuando imágenes de ella y Ichigo pasaron por su mente, cabe destacar que en esas imágenes ninguno de los dos llevaba ropa.

-"que estás diciendo karin, ella no es mi novia y no somos adán y eva" Ichigo le grito a su hermana que solo agito su mano con desdén mientras parecía indiferente, la sensei se sintió un poco decepcionada por sus palabras "además esta no es una conversación que se tenga en la calle en medio de un Apocalipsis zombie" el le dijo ella solo asintió y los tres se metieron en la casa, Yuzu fue la primera en hablar como se dirigió a la sensei con estrellas en los ojos.

-"hola, mi nombre es Yuzu, Kurosaki Yuzu, hermana menor de Ichigo y Karin, este año inicie la secundaria" ella se acercó al oído de la profesora "y aquí entre nos yo soy su preferida" ella dijo con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba a la maestra ella no sabía cómo tomar esto una advertencia, o una manera de decir _él es mi hermano si quieres estar con él, yo te debo aprobar _o simplemente tenia complejo de hermano.

-"no le hagas caso, ella solo tiene el complejo de brocom, mi nombre es Karin, Kurosaki Karin gusto en conocerte, y yo soy la preferida" ella dijo con aire de superioridad, la sensei se preguntó si de verdad las hermanas luchaban por el afecto de su hermano o era una manera de molestarse una a la otra, miro a Yuzu y vio que tenía mala cara mientras miraba Karin, que parecía divertida eso le dio la respuesta.

-"mi nombre es Hayashi kyoko su hermano me salvo la vida por eso yo lo seguiré a donde valla como forma pago por salvarme" ella dijo las hermanas no parecían sorprendidas, bueno a Karin le creció una sonrisa socarrona y yuzu tenia estrellas en los ojos.

-"ho, esto es como en un cuento, la doncella se encontraba en problemas y llega el príncipe para salvarla y ella le promete amor eterno" Yuzu declaro mientras estrellas y corazones la rodeaban, karin seguía mirando con esa mirada que le intimido un poco a la sensei.

-"así que eres de esas mujeres que le gusta el juego de dueño y esclavo, ¿he?" ella pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona mientras le daba una mirada a la profesora, la sensei se fue de color rojo oscuro como imágenes de ella siendo domada por Ichigo invadieron por completo su mente, ella se encontraba en total perdida de palabra, Ichigo que se había mantenido en silencio decidió salvar a la roja sensei.

-"basta Karin, deja de burlarte de ella, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer" el declaro, la habitación se puso seria, karin frunció el ceño al igual que yuzu, la sensei se preguntó si era un rasgo de la familia "karin quiero que se preparen nos vamos de la ciudad dentro de un rato es mejor estar preparados, yo me voy a preparar nos vamos en 20 minutos" ellas asintieron y se marcharon a arreglar sus cosas Hayashi-san tu puedes descansar, siéntase libre de ir a revisar la cocina" él le dijo, ella asintió, él se fue a la segunda planta como sus hermanas, la mujer empezó a mirar los alrededores, ella recién se dio cuenta del muy gran cartel de una mujer en la pared de la sala, ella leyó que su nombre era Masaki Kurosaki, ella supuso que era su madre, ella era una bella mujer, mirando a una estantería vio fotos de ellos en las primeras fotos aparecía esta mujer y todos estaban con radiantes sonrisas, después ella dejo de aparecer en las fotos y el ceño de Ichigo se hizo presente, como la actitud aburrida de karin

-"_así que por su muerte Ichigo lleva siempre el ceño fruncido_" Kyoko pensó, ella siguió observando las fotos, varias fotos de Ichigo y sus amigos estaban en el estante cada vez había más y más gente en las fotos. La ultima foto era el junto a dos personas la primera persona era un hombre rubio que vestía un atuendo de verde y blanco y un sombrero de cubo, la mujer ella tenía una sonrisa arrogante, tenía los ojos dorados como nunca ella había visto antes, el pelo largo y violeta atado en una cola de caballo, la piel morena y un gran físico, Ichigo parecía molesto en la foto tenía una etiqueta que decía _para mi alumno favorito de Yoruichi y Kisuke, "así que ellos son sus maestros" _ella los analizo con ojos calculadores detenidamente a cada uno de ellos_ "pensar que ellos son personas muy peligrosas"_

Varios minutos después Ichigo bajo vistiendo otro atuendo igual que el otro era totalmente negro, pero ahora el llevaba una camiseta negra con escote en forma de v que era casi completamente oculto por la gabardina ajustada de cuello alto que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con dos filas paralelas de botones dorados, la primera fila estaba sobre su lado izquierdo del cuerpo y la segunda en el centro, los botones llegaban hasta la cadera, después la gabardina se abría un poco a los lados permitiendo ver su pantalón negro, era sujetado por un cinturón de cuero negro con una evilla plateada, colgando del cinturón era una correa roja que empezaba en la parte delantera colgaba hasta la mitad del muslo luego subía y se unía a la parte trasera de su pantalón, en la parte superior cerca del cinturón era un pliegue que precia estar destinado para que llevar algo, había el mismo pliegue en la parte trasera pero más bajo en comparación con el de adelante, él ahora llevaba un par de botas cortas estilo militar totalmente negras, la sensei se quedó sin aliento ante su nueva apariencia, lo que ella pensó imposible sucedió él se veía mucho más deseable que antes.

Karin y Yuzu bajaron después en otras vestimentas, Karin tenía una sudadera negra con un cierre en el medio que le permitía abrirse, debajo era una camiseta gris lisa, tenía un jean azul con zonas rasgadas dándole el toque de roto, zapatillas rojas y negras, Yuzu llevaba un abrigo liviano que le llegaba hasta el trasero, debajo de eso era un vestido verde con adornos de flores blancas, zapatillas blancas con una línea negra por sus lados. Ellos tenían un montón de equipaje, pero lo que llamo la atención de la sensei era una caja de madera negra que estaba bien pulida tanto que se podía reflejar en la parte de arriba tenia las palabras _tensa zangetsu_ con letras grises "_así que ahí está su espada_" ella pensó con ganas de ver su espada, según su estuche parecía ser una espada muy refinada.

-"es hora de cargar he irnos hemos estado el tiempo suficiente, para atraer un par de esas cosas" el les dijo mientras agarraba maletas para salir de la casa.

-"y que va a pasar con papá" Yuzu le pregunto con un poco de preocupación, el se dio vuelta y las miro a los ojos

-"le deje una carta en la cocina diciendo que estábamos en Hayashi, si el está bien el va ir a tokonosu a encontrarnos, yo sé que él está bien él es fuerte, mira yo estoy vivo y el viejo es mas fuerte que yo" el le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla ella asintió lentamente y procedió a agarrar sus cosas junto a Karin, ellos se fueron de la casa a el hummer que estaba estacionado al frente de la clínica, "_espero que estés bien cara de cabra, ellos no están listas para perder a su otro padre_" él pensó mientras le daba un último vistazo a su casa, subiendo al auto el se fijo en la hora "_mmm... demoramos más de lo que quería, son las 8:30 bueno hay un par de cosas que tengo que hacer antes de volver con los demás_" mirando a sus hermanas en el asiento de atrás el hablo "voy a ir a la casa de Chad y Orihime antes de que nos vallamos" ellas asintieron, el coche acelero por la calle dejando atrás su casa en búsqueda de sus amigos.

-"Ichigo-san ¿cómo crees que los demás tomen que nos fuimos?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, el solo la miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de responder

-"es muy temprano, ellos deben seguir durmiendo, ayer fue el día mas agotador de sus vidas ellos no se despertaran hasta el mediodía" él les respondió con una pequeña sonrisa "además el curry era fuerte, así que ellos estén satisfechos eso los dejara dormir un poco más"

-"eso no responde mi pregunta" ella le dijo, él la miro un momento luego suspiro con cansancio.

-"no sé cómo lo tomen, yo no quiero causarles más estrés por tener que lidiar con que nos fuimos sin decirle a nadie pero era lo mejor, además yo nunca les dije que me iba a ir para siempre, solo espero que no se vallan antes de que regresemos" Kyoko asintió en la comprensión, ella tampoco quería dejar al otro grupo sin decirles nada, por eso se tomó la pequeña molestia de dejar una carta, ella sonrió para sus adentros.

El hummer siguió andando por las calles de la ciudad de Karakura por un par de minutos "es raro" dijo Ichigo llamando la atención de Hayashi.

-"¿qué es raro Kurosaki-san?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, el solo hizo una seña para el frente ella miro y no vio nada que se destaque "no veo que es lo raro" ella le dijo mientras seguía inspeccionando la zona

-"eso es lo raro, no hay señal de ninguno de "ellos", siempre siguen una fuente de ruido o se quedan vagando por ahí, pero no veo ninguno, eso es lo que me parece raro" ella también se sorprendió de que no había ninguno a la vista por los alrededores, ni siquiera había señales de que estuvieran en esta zona "ya llegamos" él le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, ella miro donde se estacionaron y vio un complejo de apartamentos de unos 3 pisos de color amarillo.

Ichigo se bajó del vehículo con el bokken de madera, la sensei se preguntó por qué no saco su espada de la caja, ella no tenía tiempo para cuestionarlo ya que él se fue a gran velocidad a las escaleras del edificio, Kyoko bajo del hummer y se dirigió a donde Ichigo estaba, los dos llegaron a una de las puertas del complejo que se ubicaba en el último piso del edificio, Ichigo procedió a golpear la puerta pero no recibió señal de que hubiera alguien en casa.

Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso por no recibir respuesta, el golpeo la puerta que se abrió mostrando que no estaba cerrada, ante esto la preocupación empezó a ganar terreno en su mente, Ichigo entro a gran velocidad seguido de la sensei, dentro todo estaba ordenado y limpio sin ninguna señal de que "ellos" visitaron la casa,

los dos procedieron a revisar la casa en búsqueda de cualquier señal de la persona que vivía allí, Ichigo entro en la cocina y empezó a buscar por los muebles, cajones, cualquier lugar que se pudiera esconder algo.

Él estaba empezando a desesperarse por no encontrar nada, hasta que el grito de Kyoko lo saco de su mente, el corrió asía su dirección para ver lo que había pasado con ella, cuando llego la vio sosteniendo un pedazo de papel que tenía su nombre en él, Ichigo agarro rápidamente el papel mostrando su gran impaciencia, la sensei asomo su cabeza por encima del hombro de Ichigo para poder leer también que le costó un poco por la estatura de él.

(- **Kurosaki-kun**

te escribo esta carta diciendo que Ishida-kun, sado-kun, Tatsuki-chan, ryo-chan, ikumi-san y yo nos encontramos a salvo, Urahara-san nos ayudó a escapar de esas cosas, si lees esta carta es por que llegaste después de que nos fuimos, Urahara-san nos va a llevar a los cuarteles del gotei 13, queríamos esperarte pero él dijo que estarías bien y que no estabas en la ciudad, cuando fuimos por Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan nadie respondió y la casa se encontraba completamente cerrada, tampoco encontramos a tu papá así que creemos que esta con él, ya sabes dónde encontrarnos no demores mucho te estamos esperando, con cariño Orihime.

Pd: Urahara dijo que te dejo algo en su tienda algo que te va a servir mucho, no sé lo que es)

-"bueno, por lo menos sé que están en buenas manos" Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio sintiendo que un gran peso se le fue de su espalda "_así que otra vez me llega la pregunta ¿dónde mierda estará el viejo?_" "creo que es hora de irnos Hayashi-san tenemos otro lugar al que ir antes de volver"

-"¿iras a buscar lo que dice la carta?, eso que te dejo ese tipo Urahara" el solo asintió guardando la carta en un bolsillo de su gabardina, los dos se dirigieron a la salida rápidamente para seguir su camino a la tienda de Urahara, al llegar a el hummer vieron que las hermanas de Ichigo estaban durmiendo profundamente acurrucadas una al lado de la otra, él sonrió ante la escena al igual que la profesora, los dos subieron al vehículo y se pusieron en marcha asía la tienda de Urahara

-"Ichigo, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?" el solo se encogió de hombros, ella lo pensó antes de preguntar "¿que esa cosa del gotei 13?" ella le pregunto con vacilación, el casi pierde el control del hummer pero rápidamente lo recupero, él estaba visiblemente nervioso, sudaba en gran medida y empezó a tartamudear, ella sabía que toco un tema delicado por su reacción

-"bueno… etto… como decirlo… es un lugar donde trabaje ase un tiempo un tiempo, bueno un trabajo donde no me pagaban" él le respondió como se froto la nuca nerviosamente, ella solo levanto una ceja curiosa, él sabía que estaba en problemas si le respondía la verdad ahora

-"sabes si no quieres responder no tienes que hacerlo" ella le dijo tranquilizándolo visiblemente,

-"gracias, es un tema delicado, así que no voy a responder a eso ahora" él le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, la sensei parecía un poco en shock por sus palabras

-"_no se supone que cuando alguien le dice que no tiene que responder si no quiere, él tiene que decir algo como (no, está bien al final te ibas a enterar o está bien confió en ti por eso te lo contare) acaso eso no es lo que debería suceder, o él es inmune a la psicología inversa, bueno parece que no voy a tener respuestas hoy_" ella pensó con molestia de que él no le respondería la pregunta "entonces cambiando de tema, ¿Qué crees que es lo que te dejo tu sensei en su tienda?" él se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta.

-"la verdad no sé, puede ser desde una bomba atómica hasta un paquete de condones, de él no se sabe lo que esperar, además lo que haya dejado seguro que es útil" él le respondió sin apartar los ojos de la carretera, ella solo lo miro un poco sonrojada antes de preguntar

-"¿incluso los condones?" el casi vuelve a perder el control de nuevo, él se sonrojo y siguió mirando a la carretera como si su vida dependiera de ello

-"tal vez" fue su respuesta simple, que sorprendió y sonrojo más a Kyoko, un par de imágenes de ella, un condón, Ichigo y nada de ropa circulo en su mente, Ichigo estaba igual en ese sentido pero no era solo ella, había otra sensei rubia también.

-"¿puedes explicarte?" ella le pregunto incrementando su rubor a uno más oscuro que su cabello, Ichigo solo se puso más avergonzado por eso como él iba a explicar para que le serviría los condones.

-"bueno… ya sabes cuándo un chico y una chica… se quieren y tienen la intención de crear-" Ichigo trato de explicar solo para que la profesora lo mirara con la cara rojo y una mirada de _no me digas_ que lo hizo sonrojar más "bueno, uno nunca sabe lo que depara del futuro, y sería malo… que alguien quede embarazada en una situación de estas con la muerte rondando por nuestras espaldas" su rubor empezó a disminuir a medida que se acercaban a la tienda de Urahara, Kyoko seguía con un ligero tinte rosa en su rostro, cuando llegaron Ichigo de inmediato se adentró en el terreno de la tienda estacionando en frente de la puerta

-"_espero que no solo sean condones_" él pensó mientras abría la puerta de la tienda, Kyoko siguió de cerca mientras los dos se adentraban en la trastienda, él se acercó a el cuarto donde hacían las reuniones en aquellos tiempos, al abrir la puerta había una gran caja de metal negro, Ichigo se acercó rápidamente a la caja, el comprobó por cualquier posible trampa que el dueño de la tienda haya dejado, al no ver ninguna abrió la puerta de la caja extraña.

Dentro de la caja había un montón de cables y repuestos de auto, un mapa digital y un par de baterías de repuesto, Ichigo se encontraba completamente confundido, ¿para que le servirían?, estas cosas en su mente eran completamente basura, el siguió buscando otras cosas en la caja, en el fondo había un par de miras telescópicas de alta tecnología, un par de granadas de fragmentación y de flash, un kit de primeros auxilios, esto parecía más útil en sus ojos, él estaba a punto de cerrar la caja de nuevo, cuando vio un pequeña caja de color rojo con un moño de regalo, él la agarro y la abrió, había una nota él la leyó "querido kurosaki-san, talvez usted piense que esto no le servirá, es porque usted es un idiota, todo le servirá en algún momento, cuando digo todo es todo, ya se lo que hiciste con Yoruichi-san así que cuando digo todo es todo, diviértase atentamente Kisuke" Ichigo se fijó que debajo de la nota había un paquete…. Con condones.

Ichigo empezó a quedar de color rojo brillante, por el regalo y la nota, ¿entonces Urahara sabia?, su mente se llenó de preguntas, si Urahara sabia ¿entonces también se enteró su padre?, si eso era posible el prefería ser atacado por una horda de zombies mutantes, que escuchar el discurso en llanto del hombre que se supone que es su padre, él podía rezar a los dioses de que su padre no se enteró, él estaba seguro que el lloraría y diría lo orgulloso que es de que su hijo se volvió hombre, volviendo a sus sentidos desplazando su gran temor al fondo de su mente, él se dio vuelta para ver a Kyoko que lo miraba con una mirada expectante, al instante que él se dio vuelto la mirada de Kyoko cambio a una de Shock cuando en la mano de Ichigo había un gran paquete de condones, su rostro se volvió de rojo intenso que coincidía con el color del de Ichigo.

-"bueno creo que al final si fue un paquete de condones como dijiste" ella dijo tratando de reprimir su rubor, solo dejando sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, Ichigo solo asintió antes de señalar a la caja negra de la habitación, él no quería hablar por que posiblemente no podría

-"¿hay más condones en esa caja?" ella le pregunto mientras su rostro empezó a crecer de rojo devuelta por su pregunta, Ichigo rápidamente empezó a negar con la cabeza, el empezó a murmurar incoherencias tratando de llegar a una respuesta.

-"n...no… no, son unos repuestos de autos y algunas otras cosas que él piensa que nos servirán en el futuro, no se para que nos sirva pero si el piensa que nos servirá talvez sea así" él se encogió de hombros su sonrojo ya bajo control, ella solo miro a la caja por un momento

-"parece que confías mucho en él, pero dijiste muchas cosas mal sobre ese tal Urahara" él se volvió a encoger de hombros y agarro la gran caja negra de la mesa como si fuera liviana, ella lo siguió cuando salieron del cuarto

-"aunque sea un idiota, él es peligroso, astuto, inteligente, si el me dejo esto y cree que me servirán en el futuro es posible que de verdad me sirva" los dos salieron de la tienda, Ichigo cargaba la gran caja sobre el hombro, los dos se dirigieron al hummer, pero antes de que pudieran subir al vehículo, una gran explosión ocurrió en el horizonte sacudiendo los cimientos de la ciudad, el viento soplo con furia como un huracán, Ichigo metió la caja dentro del auto y entro rápidamente, la sensei se quedó parada en el lugar admirando la gran nube de humo generada por la explosión, él le toco la bocina sacándola de su trance, Kyoko pestaño antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba siendo, ella rápidamente corrió al hummer y se subió, ellos salieron rápidamente del lugar, las hermanas kurosaki que se despertaron por la explosión asomaron sus cabezas por el sunroof del hummer, miraron atrás viendo como la nube de humo se elevaba sobre los cielos

-"¿Qué está pasando?" karin pregunto con un toque de preocupación en su voz mientras no dejaba de mirar la gran nube de humo, Yuzu también parecía estar en el mismo estado que ella, una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo al ver como algo así le pudo suceder a la ciudad donde creció, la profesora también quería respuestas a lo sucedido en la ciudad.

-"realmente no lo sé, pero sé que es bueno que salgamos lo más rápido de aquí, siento que algo malo va a suceder y no quiero estar involucrado" apenas salieron a la carretera lo que Ichigo predijo paso y una segunda explosión sucedió sacudiendo el suelo, el vehículo derrapo por la calla por unos momentos antes de recuperar el control "odio cuando tengo razón" el maldijo en voz alta.

-"que mierda está pasando" karin le grito a nadie en particular, Ichigo solo profundizo su ceño mientras acelero más rápido por la carretera en dirección a la ciudad de tokonosu, la hermanas se sentaron en el asiento y se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se dirigían a su destino, Ichigo las miro de reojo por el espejo retrovisor

-"ya no había nada en la ciudad que nos importara" Ichigo dijo abruptamente sacando de su trance a sus hermanas, ellas lo miraron con incredulidad antes de hablar

-"¡qué dices ichi-nii¡, ahí es donde crecimos y vivimos es donde están todos nuestros recuerdos, nuestros amigos, nuestra casa" Karin le dijo con molestia yuzu asintió de acuerdo, el solo resoplo con fastidio sin dejar de mirar asía la carretera

-"la gente que conocimos escaparon y los que no tuvieron tanta suerte murieron, la ciudad es solo un lugar material se puede reconstruir, sus vidas si mueren no lo hacen así que no se molesten por perder un pedazo de tierra, en este momento lo que más me importa es mantenerlas a salvo" Ichigo les dijo con una sonrisa marga, ellas asintieron en silencio, ellas entendieron que su hermano también estaba sufriendo pero no lo demostraba para cuidar de ellas, karin se sintió mal por gritarle sin saber que él también se sentía así, ellas tomaron una nueva decisión

-"lo siento" karin le dijo en vos baja, el solo levanto una ceja ante esto "prometo que no te voy a causar más problemas, yo no quiero ser una carga para ti, lo que dijiste es verdad pero yo no lo quería creer, esto es muy loco, la gente se mata entre sí como animales, yo no quiero ser así como ellos, quiero ser como vos, quiero ser fuerte, quiero ser alguien con el que puedas contar cuando tengas problemas" el solo la miro con asombro antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se le formo.

-"yo también oni-chan, quiero ser fuerte, no quiero que estés en peligro porque no puedo cuidarme, talvez no sea buena peleando como karin, pero puedo hacer lo que sea necesario para no ser una carga" ella le dijo con determinación que lo sorprendió mucho, su dulce hermana hablando en ese tono era nuevo para él, Ichigo le sonrió con cariño

-"nunca serán una molestia para mí, yo soy su hermano mayor por algo, yo nací para cuidarlas ¿no?, no quiero que piensen así de ustedes, su sola presencia me da fuerzas así que solo quiero que se protejan a ustedes antes que nada sé que es egoísta, pero solo quiero que hagan eso" él les dijo con un tono cariñoso, ellas asintieron mirando directamente a él, la determinación se muestra en sus ojos con fuerza, el solo negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible cruzo sus labios, el hummer marcho por la carretera esquivando los autos parados en la calle y los 4 siguieron su camino a su destino

**-casa de Rika 01:00 pm-**

Los ocupantes de la casa empezaban a despertar de su sueño, en la segunda planta se encontraba Shizuka Marikawa que empezó a moverse su sueño, un bostezo escapo de sus delicados labios mientras estira sus brazos en diferentes direcciones, ella abrió los ojos y miro a su lado de la cama, ella parpadeo un rato antes de que se diera cuenta de que faltaba Ichigo, ella pensó que estaría en el piso de abajo decidida en ir a buscarlo ella se enderezo fuera de la cama, al hacerlo sintió una brisa fresca por todo su cuerpo ella pestaño y bajo la mirada a su cuerpo notando de que se encontraba completamente desnuda, Shizuka rápidamente agarro la sabana de la cama y la envolvió alrededor de su cuerpo, ella se dirigió a la escalera que conectaba al primer piso bajando con alegría por el gran descanso que tuvo la noche anterior, la sensei miro a los otros miembros del grupo que se despertaban de su sueño, ella movió la cabeza en distintas direcciones buscando la ubicación de Ichigo, al no encontrarlo ella se dirigió a la cocina para ver si se encontraba allí, Shizuka sintió que la preocupación empezaba a subir por su espina dorsal al no encontrarlo en ese lugar, ella rápidamente se dirigió a la salida de la casa, en este punto su respiración se detuvo, el hummer no estaba, Ichigo no estaba, sumar dos más dos le dio la respuesta que buscaba, el se fue sin despedirse de nadie, la enfermera volvió a entrar a la casa con la mirada abatida.

El grupo empezaba a salir de los sitios donde durmieron, varios bostezos se escucharon en la casa como el grupo se despabilo, apenas salieron de su estado somnoliento ellos fueron recibidos por la imagen de Shizuka que tenía una mirada triste en sus ojos, ellos sintieron un poco de preocupación ante la escena, preguntando qué fue lo que paso

-"¿Qué sucede Shizuka-sensei?" Takashi le pregunto mientras se acercaba a esta, ella lo miro por un momento antes de fijarse en el resto del grupo, la enfermera también noto que no solo faltaba Ichigo sino también la otra sensei, ella sintió un raro sentimiento en su pecho cuando la probabilidad de que Kyoko y Ichigo se fueron juntos

-"ellos se fueron" Shizuka dijo en voz baja al grupo, ellos parecían confundidos por unos segundos antes de notar las dos personas faltantes, ellos sintieron preocupación recorrer por sus cuerpos "parece que se fueron antes que nos despertáramos, Ichigo dijo que se iba a ir pero él no se despidió de nadie" ella dijo en un tono triste, Saeko al escuchar esto se sintió una gran tristeza recorrer su alma, ella tenía sentimientos por el pero eran complicados por eso ella no le hablo de ellos, pero ahora ella se sentía enojada consigo misma por no demostrárselos.

-"él ya dijo que se iba a ir y ella dijo que lo seguirá, no deberían estar tan sorprendidos por que se fueron" saya les dijo mientras se ajustaba las gafas, el grupo la miro con distintas reacciones, pero todos parecían desaprobar su comentario, ella solo resoplo y miro a otro lado

-"él se fue y se llevó el hummer" Shizuka murmuro en voz baja, pero los otros la escucharon, Saya parecía molesta por esta información

-"así que él se fue y se llevó el mejor vehículo, ya pensaba yo que no podía confiar de el" ella dijo en tono molesto

-"no hables así saya, Ichigo tenía que ir a buscar a sus hermanas talvez por eso él pensó que con el hummer llegaría más rápido" Takashi lo defendió lo que parecía molestar más a Saya

-"no lo defiendas, él se llevó el mejor vehículo de escape, nosotros también tenemos que ir por nuestras familias" ella le replico con molestia, Saeko se mantuvo al margen de esta discusión, es cierto que quería defender a Ichigo pero lo que dijo Saya era verdad, por eso decidió mantenerse al margen

-"¡oigan¡ encontré algo" Rei les grito sacándolos de su discusión, todos se voltearon a mirarla para ver que sostenía un pedazo de papel en la mano, el resto se acercó a ella para ver de qué se trataba, se trataba de una carta de Kyoko, Takashi la agarro y comenzó a leerla

(-escribo esta carta para decirles que no se preocupen por nosotros, yo ya sospechaba de que Ichigo se iría esta noche así que lo espere hasta que decidiera irse y me iría con él, no es nada en contra de ustedes pero yo ya decidí que seguiría a Ichigo, no creo que él se fuera definitivamente, creo que él tiene la intención de volver ya que así es como es Ichigo, no sé cuándo regresaremos pero estoy seguro de que volveremos)

-"parece que Kyoko-sensei está segura de que Ichigo vendrá de vuelta" Takashi hablo a nadie en particular, pero ellos sintieron como un peso se les iba de los hombros, aunque parecían un poco aliviados todavía no se dejaban de preocupar, lo que decía la carta era solo una posibilidad, ¿y si el no volvía? Ellos empujaron esa pregunta al fondo de su mente negando esa posibilidad, él era fuerte, no moriría y tampoco los abandonaría, si lo que conocieron de el en ese corto periodo de tiempo era verdad eso no sucedería.

-"bueno, solo le daremos un par de horas, si él no llega en ese tiempo nos tendremos que ir, nosotros también tenemos nuestra prioridad" Saya dijo estoicamente, los otros asintieron en compresión, ellos los esperarían por un tiempo si no volvían en ese tiempo con el malestar pero ellos tendrían que irse

-"creo que es la mejor opción aunque no me gustaría abandonar a ellos, Saya tiene razón nosotros tenemos nuestra prioridad" Saeko dijo en el mismo tono que Takagi, el resto solo asintió en aceptación "_espero que aparezcas pronto Ichigo_" ella pensó con un poco de preocupación

**-04:00 pm casa de Rika-**

-"Creo que ya es hora de irnos" Saya dijo cortando el silencio que se había establecido en la sala de la casa, el resto parecía un poco abatido por esto pero nadie dijo nada, ellos se levantaron y fueron a ordenar sus cosas para marcharse, Saya se sentía un poco mal por decir eso pero ella quería encontrar a su madre, después de unos minutos de ordenar sus cosas y provisiones se reunieron en la puerta de la casa, Takashi la abrió permitiendo que el grupo salga de la vivienda, antes de que pudieran llegar al portón, este se abrió de golpe sorprendiéndolos, todos se pusieron en postura de ataque prontos para atacar al enemigo, ellos se sorprendieron cuando el hummer estaba en la entrada de la casa, no fue se sorprendieron en sí mismo por la presencia del vehículo sino porque no lo escucharon llegar, al mirar dentro del vehículo observaron tres personas pero ninguna tenía la cabeza de color naranja, el auto comenzó a moverse asía adelante pero no había nadie en el lugar del conductor, cuando el hummer cruzo la entrada se detuvo, Ichigo salió de la parte trasera del vehículo y cerro el portón.

Él se dio vuelta y vio al grupo, ellos lo miraron antes de que una mirada de asombro cruzo sus ojos mientras miraban la nueva apariencia de Ichigo, él estaba parado al lado del hummer mientras una brisa de viento hizo que su gabardina negra se mueva con el viento dándole un aspecto de majestuosidad, su vestimenta negra se mecía suavemente con el viento mientras su pelo naranja acompañaba el movimiento, el los miro antes de rascarse la nuca con vergüenza.

-"lo siento, por irme así" él les dijo con timidez mientras desviaba la mirada, el grupo al verlo parecía aliviado al verlo, sonrisas cruzaron por sus caras al sentir que el peso de sus espaldas se iba "es hora de bajar" él le dijo a los ocupantes de hummer que se apresuraron a bajar, él se acercó a las dos niñas más jóvenes "ellas son mis hermanas, karin y yuzu" él dijo mientras las señalaba.

-"hola mi nombre es Yuzu kurosaki, y ella es Karin kurosaki" dijo la niña de pelo castaño señalando a la de pelo negro "un gusto conocerlos" ella termino con una gran sonrisa, el grupo les hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de darles una sonrisa también

-"eres un idiota, pudiste por lo menos si nos hubieras dicho no nos hubiéramos preocupado por usted" Saya le dijo sorprendiendo al grupo de que ella admitió que estaba preocupada por él "ahora vamos a adentro deben estar cansados por el viaje, podemos salir mañana por la mañana pero ahora es necesario que descansen, se necesitan en su mejor estado posible eran un gran luchador y te necesitamos al 100 porciento" todos los demás asintieron en compresión y se metieron al interior de la casa.

-"creo que debes descansar Ichigo te ves muy cansado, la cama de arriba está a tu disposición" Shizuka le dijo con una sonrisa él la miro y le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió, él se dirigió a la parte superior de la casa, las hermanas se sentaron en el sofá y se quedaron mirando la asombrosa casa mientras se acurrucaban una al lado de la otra mientras se dirigían al mundo de los sueños, Kyoko se dirigió a la cocina a comer algo seguida de Takashi, Shizuka y Hirano, Saya se recostó en uno de los sofás y cerró los ojos, nadie se percató que Saeko se fue a la segunda planta en búsqueda de Ichigo

-"Ichigo ¿estas despierto?" Saeko le pregunto, él se volvió y la miro demostrando que estaba despierto, ella se acercó a la cama, en ese instante el rostro de Ichigo se puso rojo cuando tomo nota de su apariencia, ella seguía con el delantal y sus bragas y nada más, él se giró rápidamente asía el otro lado, ella se sentó al lado de él "estoy contenta de que hayas vuelto" Saeko le dijo mientras le daba una pequeña sonrisa

-"yo estoy contento de que llegue a tiempo antes de que se fueran" él le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos, ella asintió y se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos solo mirándose el uno al otro "sabes, no quiero ser grosero pero tengo demasiado sueño" ella parecía un poco avergonzada por el comentario y se levantó de la cama

-"entonces te dejo para que descanses, duerme bien Ichigo" el asintió y cerró los ojos en búsqueda del sueño, ella se dirigió a la salida, antes de irse miro por encima del hombro a Ichigo durmiendo "_duerme bien, esto recién comienza_" y con ese pensamiento salió dejando a un Ichigo durmiendo plácidamente

* * *

bueno, no se cuando suba el siguiente capitulo sera entre dos semanas mas o menos, o eso espero,


	3. Chapter 3

hola, como estan? espero que bien, les traigo el capitulo 3 de este sencillo fic de un fan para fans

no soy dueño de bleach, si lo fuera ichigo ya tendria novia

no soy dueño de highschool of the dead, no hagoe sta historia por dinero ni nada solo para padar un buen rato

con las aclaraciones nesesarias para no tener problemas legales hechas, disfuten de el capitulo, informenme si ven incoherencias u otros errores, disfruten

* * *

CP3

La casa de Rika se encontraba en un buen estado de ánimo desde que Ichigo volvió y trajo a sus hermanas con él, eran aproximadamente las 6 de la tarde, el sol se encontraba descendiendo en el horizonte iluminando el cielo de color naranja como la cabellera de cierto muchacho que se encontraba durmiendo en una gran cama.

El comenzó a moverse mostrando los primeros indicios de que estaba saliendo del mundo de los sueños, Ichigo rodó un par de veces en la cama antes de sentarse en ella, el joven de pelo naranja miro a su alrededor antes de bostezar y estirar sus músculos, la casa estaba tranquila había un silencio cómodo en el ambiente, el salió de la cama, enderezo sus ropas antes de agarrar la gabardina negra que se encontraba reposando en un mueble, él se la puso como un acto reflejo, el en esa época había adquirido cierta necesidad de llevarla puesta ya que con ella se sentía más seguro de lo normal, Ichigo bajo la escalera dirigiéndose a la primera planta de la casa

Al llegar allí el encontró a sus hermanas durmiendo una al lado de la otra, Saya estaba en el otro sofá también durmiendo, el siguió a la cocina donde escucho murmullos venir desde dentro, al entrar se encontró con Shizuka alegremente comiendo chocolate, que parece que no era su primero si los envoltorios vacíos a su alrededor eran un indicio, Saeko estaba tomando un vaso de jugo mientras hablaba con Kyoko, Takashi estaba hablando con Kohta y parecía que era un tema serio si su cara era lo que aparentaba, el termino de abrir la puerta produciendo un ruido al hacerlo, todos los ocupantes de la habitación se voltearon a verlo, ellos sonrieron ante su presencia

-"despertó nuestro líder, ¿cómo dormiste Ichigo?" Saeko le pregunto, el ignoro su pregunta y se centró en su comentario

-"¿de que estas hablando Saeko?, que yo sepa este era un grupo que no se guiaba por un líder sino por el trabajo en equipo" ellos se miraron unos a otros antes de asentir, el los miro confundidos por sus acciones, él iba a buscar respuestas pero no llego a decirlo ya que Saeko hablo

-"bueno veras, cuando te fuiste en el tiempo que estuvimos esperándote, decidimos que si volvías te ibas a hacer el líder del equipo así no podías huir sin decirnos nada, todos estuvimos de acuerdo" ella le hablo en un tono estoico el solo parecía estar en un leve shock por sus palabras, el rápidamente trato de llegar a un argumento en respuesta a sus declaraciones

-"no acepto" él dijo en voz de solemne luego señalo a Takashi "yo lo propongo a él como líder" Takashi parecía sorprendido pero negó con la cabeza

-"lo siento pero yo fui uno de los que te propuso como líder" él le dijo y solo recibió una mirada que gritaba traidor de parte de Ichigo, el solo lo miro divertido por su reacción, rápidamente Ichigo giro a Hirano que también negó con la cabeza a gran decepción de Ichigo

-"bueno no me importaría serlo pero no soy alguien que esté listo para ese papel, eres el más indicado según lo que decidimos, eres fuerte, astuto, inteligente, mantienes la cabeza bien puesta en distintas situaciones en las que nosotros hubiéramos fallado… y aparte Saya dijo que me golpearía si me convertía en el líder" el murmuro la última parte pero Ichigo la escucho muy bien, el maldijo a Takagi en ese momento solo para que encontrara su vista totalmente bloqueado por una gran almohada, él la esquivo antes de agarrarla en pleno vuelo y girando su cuerpo a gran velocidad la devolvió por el lugar donde vino, lo próximo que se escucho fue un leve gemido, Ichigo miro en esa dirección solo para encontrar a Saya con una mirada molesta, mientras se masajeaba un pecho presumiblemente donde la almohada la había golpeada, el solo se rasco la nuca con una mirada avergonzada, el empezó a reír nervioso cuando el aura de muerte que rodeaba a Saya creció en gran medida.

-"sabes eso fue genial, fuiste _ho no me golpearas, ¡toma te lo devuelvo¡_ fue increíble como agarraste la almohada y la tiraste por donde vino" Shizuka hablo atrayendo la atención, de los demás ellos asintieron de acuerdo a las palabras de la sensei, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombres y agito la mano con desdén restándole importancia

-"no es la gran cosa, cuando tienes un padre que entra a tu cuarto con una patada voladora tiendes a reaccionar así" él les dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, ellos solo sudaron una gota por sus palabras y lo miraban con cara de palo, el solo se encogió de hombres devuelta y se acercó a Shizuka, ella al verlo acercarse le sonrió, Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de arrebatarle el chocolate a medio comer de sus manos, ella se sorprendió y le reprocho sus acciones, el kurosaki mayor solo se encogió de hombros y se lo comió, para gran decepción de la enfermera

-"sabes, eso se considera un beso indirecto" Saya le dijo en tono monótono, Shizuka se sonrojo por ese comentario, por otro lado Ichigo palideció y se atraganto con el chocolate, el empezó a toser fuertemente tratando de des atragantarse, los demás miraron esta escena con mirada de póker, por la conmoción causada despertaron a las hermanas kurosaki, que entraron en la cocina con miradas somnolientas y el cabello desordenado, ellas fueron sacadas de su estado medio dormido al ver a su hermano medio asfixiado en el suelo con el rostro azul.

Karin corrió y le dio una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y sorprendiendo a los demás, el rápidamente se puso de pie y miro con una mirada de ira a su hermana, que solo lo miro indiferente "estás loca porque hiciste eso" él le grito, ella no se inmuto

"parece que necesitabas ayuda, y yo te la di" ella le respondió con aburrimiento mientras se limpiaba el oídio con el meñique, el solo se apretó el puente de la nariz con irritación, Yuzu se acercó a su hermano y lo miro con mirada de preocupación

-"oni-chan, ¿estás bien?, ¿alguna de estas mujeres semi-desnudas te hizo algo?" ella le pregunto con preocupación, saya, Kyoko y Shizuka parecían ofendidas por ese comentario, el solo negó con la cabeza y le revolvió el pelo con cariño, ella sonrió feliz por el contacto de su hermano "oni-chan, ¿quieres que te cocine algo?" ella le pregunto, él puso un dedo en la barbilla en el pensamiento

-"por supuesto, me encantaría yuzu, pero también debes hacerlo para los demás" el respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, yuzu se voltio a mirar a los demás, los miro detenidamente antes de detenerse en Shizuka que parecía encogerse por la intensa mirada que le estaba dando "serias tan amable de vestirte, sensei-pervertida" Yuzu le dijo con una sonrisa, la enfermera se volvió roja por su nuevo apodo y sintió rápidamente,

-"sabes, tu hermano es mi mejor amigo, el me lo pidió" Shizuka le informo, yuzu se congelo como una estatua de piedra en el lugar, giro lentamente su rostro en dirección a Ichigo algunos podrían jurar que escucharon un metal chirrear como un portón viejo con el movimiento de su cabeza, ella lo miro con los ojos grandes y llorosos, su labio temblaba ligeramente, Ichigo se congelo en el lugar, su hermana le estaba haciendo la infame mirada de cachorro, el maldijo en su mente, sabía que algo se aproximaba

-"oni-chan, tu dijiste que yo siempre seria tu mejor amiga" ella le pregunto en voz temblorosa, él se estremeció visiblemente en el lugar, mientras trataba de llegar a una respuesta que no causaría problema en ninguna de las dos partes "oni-chan, sigo esperando" el empezó a sudar nerviosamente

-"etto… bueno… eres mi mejor amiga Yuzu" él dijo eso parecía crear una nube de depresión arriba de Shizuka que empezó a murmurar incoherencias mientras tenía la mirada perdida en la pared, Ichigo al notar esto parecía entrar en un estado de desesperación mientras sudaba balas por el nerviosismo "digo Shizuka también es mi mejor amiga, tu eres mi hermana y mejor amiga" el trato de arreglar la situación pero fallo al notar que a yuzu también se le formo la nube de depresión

-"sabes, oni-chan solo puedes tener una mejor amiga "Yuzu remarco la última parte y Shizuka sintió de acuerdo, él solo se rio nerviosamente mientras seguía buscando una respuesta igualitaria que les sirviera a las dos "te perdonare si doces que te casaras conmigo"

-"me casare contigo" el declaro sin pensarlo pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error ya que Yuzu se levantó de inmediato y miro al resto de las mujeres con una mirada de superioridad, ellos se pusieron a mirarlo con miradas raras que Ichigo no comprendía, el rápidamente trato de buscar una solución "pero debes ser mayor de edad y recibir el consentimiento del clan Shiba" ella se desinflo claramente el resto parecía aliviado "_claro, es casi imposible que el clan Shiba acepte una propuesta así_" él pensó con suficiencia y un chibi Ichigo apareció con una "v" de victoria

-"eso es trampa" Yuzu protesto con mala cara, el solo le sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros

-"es eso o nada, tú eliges" él le dijo con indiferencia, ella solo resoplo y se dirigió a preparar la comida murmurando cosas como estúpido clan Shiba y sus leyes de matrimonio, el grupo parecía que tenía varias preguntas por la reciente escena de celos de una hermana pequeña a su hermano

-"el clan Shiba tiene estrictas leyes sobre el matrimonio, y está claro que ellos se negarían rotundamente a un matrimonio incesto" Karin les dijo respondiendo a una de sus tantas preguntas mentales, ellos solo dijeron un "hooo" en tono de entendimiento grupal, karin se encogió de hombros y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina esperando a la comida de su hermana

-"¿y que es el clan Shiba?" Saeko le pregunto tratando de despejar una de sus dudas, todos tenían esa misma duda en sus mentes ellos hablaron de ese clan como lo más normal del mundo

-"en realidad somos Kurosaki Shiba, yo soy Kurosaki Shiba Karin, al igual que mi hermano que es Kurosaki Shiba Ichigo, y Yuzu también" ella respondió con aburrimiento, Ichigo solo asintió en aprobación de sus palabras, yuzu solo siguió murmurando maldiciones al clan Shiba, Saeko iba a preguntar más pero Karin se le adelanto "ellos son un antiguo clan tradicional de la época Edo, son parte del Gotei 1…" ella no pudo terminar ya que Ichigo le tapó la boca con la mano, ella lo miro al igual que el resto del grupo el solo empezó a reír nerviosamente y se rasco la nuca con su mano libre

-"jejejejeje el clan Shiba no es la gran cosa es solo una pequeña familia tradicional" el trato de guiar el tema a otro lado el solo recibió miradas escépticas de los demás, que no parecían cambiar de tema, el empezó a sudar balas nerviosamente como todos los miraban fijamente "jejejeje eso es todo no hay nada que valga la pena mension-"él fue cortado cuando su hermana escapo de su cautiverio mordiéndole la mano, ella le dio una mirada sucia mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento

-"idiota casi me matas asfixiada" ella le dijo entre respiraciones pesadas, el solo desvió la mirada a otro lado, ella recupero el aliento y se enderezo "así que no les contaste sobre tu pasado ichi-nii, bueno es tu decisión de todos modos, pero creo que ellos merecen saber" el miro al grupo que tenía miradas de ansiedad mescladas con un poco de dolor, el solo suspiro con cansancio y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina

-"no confías en nosotros lo suficiente como para abrirte y contar tu pasado, eso es comprensible dado que nos conocemos hace menos de 2 días, no voy a pedirte que nos cuentes tu pasado, te respeto por eso voy a esperar a que confíes en mi lo suficiente como para hablar de ello" Saeko le dijo con una postura estoica, pero contenía cierto malestar en su voz, el resto del grupo parecía tener un estado similar, la curiosidad es una parte del ser humano, así que la nueva información era atractiva para ellos, Ichigo negó con la cabeza antes de masajearse las sienes, él sabía que pronto le iba allegar un dolor de cabeza

-"bueno, quiero que se callen y escuchen, no me interrumpan mientras hablo, sé que nos conocemos hace poco pero no es una situación normal la que estamos viviendo, si quiero que confíen en mi tengo que contarles sobre mi pasado así como si ustedes quieren tener confianza entre sí, es necesario que sepan cualidades, debilidades y algún que otro secreto de la otra persona, quiero confiar en ustedes así que les confiare un secreto como muestra de amistad" el hablo en tono serio, demostrando la seriedad de sus palabras, el grupo como él ordeno se quedó en silencio esperando que comenzara su historia, el tomo un largo respiro, la habitación se quedó en completo silencio el único ruido era el de Yuzu cocinando.

-"etto… creo que lo mejor es empezar desde hace dos años, cuando tenía 15 años yo ya era conocido como el _demonio naranja Kurosaki_ fue un apodo dado por los matones de la ciudad después de les pateara el culo, bueno yo no veo el punto de por qué me pusieron ese nombre, ellos venían a pelear, yo los golpeaba, ellos se iban al hospital, esa comenzó a ser una rutina de todos los días, antes de clase, después de clase, en las tardes, bueno casi todo el tiempo, la primera vez que escuche ese apodo fue cuando vencí a una bandita de matones que querían pelear"

-"fueron 20 delincuentes, y solo lograron darte un puñetazo en el brazo" Karin agrego, el solo la miro con cara de Póker, el grupo parecía impresionado de que el venciera a 20 personas y lo dijera como si no fuera nada, como si eso era una cosa habitual para él, ellos parecían entender por qué le pusieron el _demonio naranja_

-"creo haber dicho que no me interrumpieran, eso también iba para ti Karin" ella solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, el suspiro ante la actitud de su hermana "bueno como estaba diciendo antes que me interrumpieran, las peleas eran algo común para mí y Chad, él es un buen amigo mío, el como yo siempre era buscado para pelear, pero el solo se dejaba golpear y no los golpeaba, un día yo lo ayude y desde entonces nos juramos proteger la espalda, el golpeaba a los que querían pelear conmigo y yo a los que querían pelear con él, así nos hicimos buenos amigos, nuestra rutina de vencer a los matones se vio cambiada cuando un grupo de mafiosos se metió en la ciudad, ellos escucharon que si me vencían se iban a ser con el control de la ciudad, ya que yo era considerado el más fuerte"

-"ellos me atacaron cuando iba de regreso a casa, ellos usaban espadas japonesas y como yo no tenía una me vi en serios problemas, logre esquivar algunos de sus golpes hasta que uno logro hacerme un corte en el brazo, estoy seguro que si no fuera por que reaccione a tiempo hubiera perdido el brazo" él dijo en tono oscuro, al recordar su debilidad en el primer encuentro con los Yakuzas, el grupo parecía tener diferentes reacciones, Shizuka, Kyoko y Rei parecían horrorizados, Saeko, Takashi y Hirano parecían sorprendidos y algo impactados, sus hermanas seguía con su actitud ya que conocían la historia, yuzu tenía cierta molestia ya que empezó a revolver con fuerza la olla

Él se paró y empezó a desprenderse la gabardina, el grupo seguía sus acciones fijamente, él se la saco y la puso sobre la mesa, luego se sacó su camiseta negra dejando su torso al desnudo, ellos fueron sorprendidos por tal acción pero su sorpresa se transformó en un jadeo cuando vieron una gran cicatriz que empezaba en su hombro izquierdo y terminaba en la mitad del pectoral izquierdo, ellos se quedaron mirando esa cicatriz por un momento antes de que con sus ojos empezaron a recorrer su torso al desnudo, aparte de varias cicatrices pequeñas en varias partes de su cuerpo ellos fueros impresionados por su cuerpo tonificado a un alto grado, no era exageradamente muscular ni muy delgado, era como el físico ideal, las mujeres de la habitación se sonrojaron algunas más que otras, Takashi se encontraba mirando su cuerpo mientras le enviaba rápidas miradas a Ichigo comparando su cuerpo con el de él, Hirano en ese momento se encontraba en una esquina de la cocina con una gran nube de depresión en su cabeza mientras hacía circulitos en el suelo

-"fue en ese entonces cuando empecé a practicar con la espada, al principio lo hacía solo en mi cuarto con un bokken de practica que conseguí de la escuela, cuando mi padre me vio practicar y entendió por qué lo hacía, el me conto sobre parte de su pasado y el clan Shiba, el me enseño como agarrar correctamente una espada y lo básico del manejo, después de que el me enseño lo básico el me llevo con su amigo Urahara Kisuke, el me entreno también, él me enseña cosas relacionadas a la batalla y el espíritu de lucha, la meditación, como mantener la calma en los momentos difíciles para ver lo que la desesperación esconde, cuando empecé a entrenar con él al mismo tiempo empecé a entrenar con su amiga Shihouin Yoruichi, ella me enseño la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y el control sobre todo mi cuerpo, ellos eran duros en la enseñanza, llamaban a su método el "corre o muere", básicamente intentaban matarme todo el tiempo, literalmente, así fue que entrene para luchar contra esos Yakuzas, cuando ellos volvieron a aparecer nos enfrentamos las luchas contra ellos duraron cerca de dos meses, en esos dos meses fue que recibí el apodo del samurái negro, al parecer algunos matones me vieron luchando contra los Yakuzas y decidieron ponerme así por la ropa negra que llevaba" ellos asintieron en entendimiento ya que su vestimenta actual era una variante de la ropa que usaba en el pasado, lo único que conservaba era la correa roja que cuelga de su cintura para posar su arma

-"a poco tiempo de que ellos se habían ido una persona llego a la ciudad me lo encontré cuando iba al supermercado, desde entonces el empezó a seguirme cuando lo enfrente para saber por qué me seguía el intento matarme, al parecer era una persona buscada por la policía por diversos crímenes, buscaba a las personas más fuertes para matar y yo entraba en esa categoría, después de una lucha que duró dos horas aproximadamente donde yo al final gane, este hombre era también buscado por una organización militar secreta que trabaja desde las sombras del país, ellos al ver que lo vencí y descubrieron que era descendiente del clan Shiba decidieron reclutarme, yo me negué al principio, pero en ese entonces una disputa por el control del comercio de armas en la ciudad comenzó, una organización criminal llamada _Los espadas de la noche _trato de tomar el control de la ciudad, ellos eran dirigidos por tres excapitanes del Gotei 13, el Gotei 13 es el nombre de la organización militar que trabaja desde las sombras, ellos al verse involucrados por este incidente, toda la información se escondió del resto de la sociedad como si nunca se hubiera pasado, al ver la ciudad involucrada decidí tomar el trabajo como un agente especial de esta organización" él se quedó en silencio por un momento esperando a que todos digieran la nueva información, ellos lentamente analizaban las palabras que él dijo, ellos abrieron sus ojos ampliamente cuando por fin la información llego a su mente, el adolescente delante de ellos había participado en una lucha armada por la tenencia de una ciudad, esa información era demasiado increíble como para que sea verdad pero el tono el que usaba y la fuerza de sus palabras, mostraban que no se trataba de una mentira, ellos en el fondo no querían creer, al saber que ese tipo de cosas eran escondidas por el gobierno, les dejaba una sensación de vulnerabilidad que no podían permitirse tener en este momento, ellos miraron a la hermanas que tenían miradas sombrías, ellos entendieron de que era verdad, pero algo tan increíble que suceda delante de sus ojos era una fea sensación, pero comparado con la situación actual un mundo siendo atacado por los zombies te daba el margen de la credibilidad a una historia así

"al principio no fue tan distinto como la lucha contra los Yakuzas pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo todo se volvió más peligroso, los líderes de la organización vinieron personalmente a luchar, los enemigos se volvieron más peligrosos, en esa época tuve que hacerme más fuerte para poder mantenerme con vida, en esa época mi padre me enseño las Katas secretas del clan Shiba, Kisuke y Yoruichi me contaron que eran ex Capitanes de esa Organización, Urahara era el líder del departamento de investigación y desarrollo, el cual se encarga de desarrollar nuevas armas y protecciones para la lucha, Yoruichi era la ex capitana del cuerpo de sigilo el cual se encargaba de la búsqueda de información y la muerte silenciosa, ellos me enseñaron más sobre la lucha a muerte y técnicas secretas del Gotei 13 Urahara me dio mis armas para poder luchar contra mis enemigos, así fue como sobreviví a la lucha, pero cuando me enfrente a el líder de esa organización, luche junto a varios capitanes pero al final de la lucha sufrí graves lesiones que me dejaron incapacitados para seguir luchando en el Gotei 13, fue en ese entonces que deje la Organización, eso fue hace aproximadamente un año y medio, desde entonces no volví al Gotei 13, paso el tiempo y yo quería tener una vida normal como cualquier otro lo intente por varios meses, pero me aburría demasiado así que me uní al club de Kendo donde me volví el presidente gracias a la habilidad que adquirí durante mis batallas, ustedes saben el resto, eso es lo único que les puedo contar por ahora" el termino su discurso, el silencio total se apodero del cuarto, el único ruido era el de la olla que anunciaba su cocción

Ichigo empezó a sentirse nervioso al ver que nadie hablaba, todos estaban en un trance tratando de digerir tanta información que parecía sacada de algún manga o película de acción, era simplemente increíble en ambos sentidos, el joven delante de ellos era un ex agente especial que ya tenía varias batallas luchadas y sobrevivió, para contarlo eso simplemente era buen material para una novela o película, ellos poco a poco trataron de digerir tanta información

-"así que eso es el tal Gotei 13" dijo Saya de repente sacando a todos de su trance, Ichigo la miro con una mirada de sorpresa que mostraba su estado "mi padre es Takagi Souichiro él es el jefe de la prefectura de esta ciudad, una vez lo escuche hablando con otros políticos sobre algo llamado el Gotei 13, no escuche mucho ya que ellos solo hablaban en voz baja sobre ese tema, así que supuse que era algo importante" Saya respondió la pregunta inexistente, que varios tenían

-"ya veo" fue la simples palabras de Ichigo mientras adopto una pose de pensamiento con la mano debajo del mentón "lo hubieran matado si el Gotei 13 supiera que hablaron tan descuidadamente de ellos, sus políticas son muy rigurosas, tienes suerte de que no soy una persona que le gusta divulgar información innecesaria" él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa ella miro asía otro lado para ocular su rubor, ya que ver a Ichigo sonriendo sin camisa era en su mente una grandiosa escena

-"¿no debería ser difícil para el gobierno esconder una organización así?" Kyoko le pregunto con curiosidad, ya que a ella le gustaba adquirir nueva información y algo tan sorprendente como esto era algo que nadie se querría perder, el solo negó con la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros

-"ellos son como máximo 65 personas en total, hay 13 escuadrones como su nombre lo indica, cada escuadrón tiene 5 personas y no más, el capitán, el teniente, el tercer asiento o sub teniente, el cuarto asiento o sargento y por último el quinto asiento o cabo mayor, ellos son 5 personas con los más altos cargos si se compara con un ejército común, pero para poder pertenecer al Gotei 13 debes de ser una persona con un gran talento que sobrepase por mucho a alguien con talento en la misma clase, el mejor francotirador del mundo es parte del Gotei, por ejemplo ella tiene más talento que los 5 mejores francotiradores del mundo, yo fui aceptado por que tenía la habilidad de un cabo mayor cuando empecé, pero cuando termine me podría enfrentar contra un capitán de igual a igual, algunos dirían que no son humanos, ya que sobre pasan por mucho la habilidad de un humano ordinario" Ichigo respondió mientras se ponía su camiseta devuelta, para gran decepción de algunas

-"Ichigo, por lo que entendí tu sufriste graves lesiones, pero no vi en tu cuerpo cicatrices que parezcan letales" Saeko le dijo, el solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"el escuadrón 4 me curo las lesiones, ellos se encargan del cuidado del personal del Gotei 13, su especialidad es la medicina, pero igual son locamente fuertes su capitana es linda y a la vez terrorífica" Ichigo se estremeció visiblemente al recordar la capitana del cuarto escuadrón y su sonrisa maligna, todos al verlo estremecerse así supieron que ella definitivamente era una persona de miedo, si podía hacer que alguien como Ichigo se sintiera así

-"y si te curaron ¿porque no volviste a sus filas?" Takagi le pregunto, él tuvo un leve sonrojo y miro a otro lado tratando de ocultarlo pero no pasó desapercibido "¿tuvo algo que ver con una mujer?" Saya le volvió a preguntar el solo silbo tratando de parecer desinteresado

-"al parecer varias mujeres del Gotei 13 al ver lo mal herido que ichi-nii estaba, decidieron curarlo con un _tratamiento especial_, si saben a lo que me refiero" Karin respondió secamente, su hermano se dio vuelta de un gran giro rápido y le mando una gran mirada que gritaba traidora mientras su rostro se fue de rojo brillante, ella solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, el resoplo con fastidio pero se perdió ya que era muy difícil ignorar su rostro rojo, algunas de las ocupantes de la cocina tenían problemas para controlar su malestar, principalmente Yuzu que doblo el cucharon de acero con sus propias manos, Kyoko tenía un tic nervioso en su ceja mientras trataba de parecer desinteresada, Shizuka formo la más rara sonrisa en su cara tratando de parecer la de siempre, Saeko era la que tenía su cara sin ningún cambio, pero por dentro ella estaba volcán a punto de estallar "varios de los hombres se sintieron celosos y decidieron que el ya no era necesario, pero al ser descendiente del clan Shiba no podían matarlo así que simplemente _lo mandaron de vacaciones_" ella puso énfasis en la última parte, Ichigo en este momento tenía una pose de máxima derrota, sus hombros colgaban libremente mientras su cabeza estaba pegada a la mesa

-"traidora" Ichigo murmuro mientras le enviaba una mirada sucia a su pequeña hermana sin separar su frente de la mesa, ella no se inmuto solo le dio una sonrisa socarrona, Takagi decidió proseguir con el interrogatorio ignorando a las otras mujeres

-"así que básicamente fuiste expulsado por ser el centro de los celos de los otros hombres del Gotei 13" el solo golpeo su cabeza contra la mesa una vez más "no te pongas así seguro que eres un hombre afortunado, de cualquier manera que la veas" ella trato de animarlo, esta acción llamo la atención de las otras personas, que Saya intente consolar a Ichigo por ser un don juan, que al parecer él es el único hombre que lo considera algo malo, Takashi y Hirano en este momento se encontraban abrazados entre si mientras un aura de depresión los rodeaba y murmuraban cosas como que cruel que era el destino y otras cosas relacionadas

-"nadie lo entendería si no lo viviera" él dijo sombríamente mientras pequeños recuerdos aparecieron en su mente mandándole un escalofrió por su espalda "ellas no podrían considerarse humanas en ningún sentido, cuanta ropa necesita una mujer que prácticamente no tiene vida social y por qué tenía que llevarlas yo" el empezó a murmurar incoherencias, el rápidamente se unió a Takashi y Hirano en el rincón de la cocina aumentando el ambiente depresivo a su alrededor, ellas solo parecían consternadas por su actitud que tomo un giro radical al recordar a ciertas mujeres del Gotei 13

-"la comida esta lista" llamo Yuzu mientras sostenía una olla humeante con un aroma adictivo, esto saco de su transe a todos que se acercaron rápidamente a la mesa, para gran sorpresa el estado de ánimo del Kurosaki mayor dio otro giro de 180 grados como si la charla de hace unos minutos nunca existió, el miro a su reloj y vio que habían pasado más de 2 horas eran las 9 pm, todos se sentaron en la mesa listos para comer la cena, cuando Yuzu termino de servir todos al probar compartieron un ruido de satisfacción, Yuzu tuvo un leve sonrojo al recibir esas reacciones de los demás

-"sigues cocinando delicioso Yuzu… aunque sea el apocalipsis Zombie" Ichigo dijo, el resto solo asintió en aprobación sin dejar de comer

-"tu curri de anoche ni se compara con este manjar, es asombroso" Takagi hablo, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, él sabía que la comida de su hermana era de mucho más nivel que la suya, Yuzu miro en leve estado de shock. Mientras se giró a ver a su hermano

-"oni-chan tú le cocinaste a ellas" ella le dijo en tono tembloroso, Ichigo solo asintió con indiferencia mientras comía su comida "tú nunca quisiste cocinarme, pero le cocinaste a personas que conociste ase menos de dos días" ella le reprocho, él se mantuvo indiferente, ella solo resoplo y decidió comer la suya murmurando cosas como hermano idiota o por ese estilo, la cena transcurrió en un cómodo silencio

Después de que todos estaban satisfechos por la comida y se permitieron que se digiriera correctamente ellos se dirigieron de vuelta a la sala, los tres hombres subieron al piso de arriba para darles un espacio a las mujeres, al llegar a la habitación se fijaron en algo en lo que no se habían interesado antes, había un casillero metálico al lado de la cama

-"Shizuka dijo que su amiga trabajaba para las fuerzas especiales, ella tiene un hummer, es posible que tiene armas ahí dentro " Hirano tenía estrellas en los ojos mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de que se encontraran con verdaderas armas de fuego, Takashi asintió, Ichigo solo se acostó en la cama mientras se puso a mirar al techo, komuro y Kohta trataran de abrir el casillero solo para doblar la puerta un poco, Ichigo que se mostraba desinteresado se voltio de lado y los observo intentar forzar el casillero

-"¿si quieren puedo darles una mano?" Ichigo les dijo, ellos pararon momentáneamente miraron a Ichigo y luego se miraron entre si antes que hicieran un gesto con sus manos apuntando al casillero mientras le daban espacio, el solo se levantó con las manos en los bolsillos y se paró frente al casillero, ellos esperaron que haga algún tipo de llave con alambres o algo por el estilo para poder forzar la cerradura, él solo le dio una fuerte patada doblando la puerta asía adentro, Takashi t Hirano se miraron entre sí con una gota de sudor, para su sorpresa la puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente, lo que había adentro los sorprendió, se podría decir que contenía un mini arsenal propiamente dicho, las armas que habían eran una escopeta **ithaca m37**,un rifle **Springfield a1m1**, una ballesta** barnett wildcat c5**, una pistola **Smith y wesson m37 **yun fusil **armalite ar-10 a4 **con mira telescópica, decir que estaban sorprendidos era un eufemismo, Kohta fue el primero en salir de su sorpresa, con estrellas en los ojos y una risa de alguien que acaba de encontrar dinero por la calle, él corrió hasta el armario y se dejó caer de rodillas, Hirano empezó a sacar las armas tan delicadamente como si fueran echas de cristal y las acomodo a su lado

-"mira hay más cosas dentro" Ichigo señalo a un estante del casillero después de salir de su estupor, Takashi cuando logro volver a la realidad se unió a Kohta de rodillas al lado del armario, como Ichigo había dicho habían un par de miras laser, una bayoneta, municiones y más cargadores extras de las armas, ellos sacaron todo del casillero apreciando la gran cantidad de munición que había guardado

-"este es nuestro puto día de suerte" Hirano grito alegremente mientras levantaba una mano al aire en signo de victoria mientras ríos de lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas cómicamente, Ichigo solo rodo los ojos ante la actitud de su nuevo compañero, "con estas preciosidades nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir aumentan drásticamente, ya sabía yo que la amiga de Shizuka-sensei tendría armas guardadas, pero jodidamente no me esperaba esto" Hirano no podía contener su felicidad

-"¿no es un delito comprar armas?" pregunto Takashi, Hirano se encogió de hombros pero aun seguía con su mirada de estrellas, dándole un aspecto muy raro

-"no es un delito si compras las partes por separado y luego las unes, pero estas piezas no se pueden conseguir en Japón" él no podía dejar de ver las armas, Ichigo solo suspiro mientras se acostó devuelta en la gran cama "mira, mira, es una ithaca m37" Hirano señalo a la escopeta que tenía en sus manos, Takashi sudor cayo por el entusiasmo de su amigo, Ichigo se mantuvo indiferente mientras miraba al techo

Después de varios minutos donde Hirano y Takashi ponían municiones en los distintos cargadores de las armas, Kohta también le había puesto una mira laser a la **ithaca m37** y la mira laser telescópica junto a la bayoneta al **Springfield a1m1, **mientras Ichigo dormía en la cama, de pronto se escucharon ladridos proviniendo de afuera de la casa, Ichigo se despertó de inmediato, él dio un salto de la cama y se posó alado de las puertas del balcón, el muchacho de pelo naranja abrió un poco la cortina observando las calles del barrio, el no pudo ver de dónde provenía el sonido y eso le daba una mala sensación, Saeko entro a la habitación y se acercó a Ichigo

-"creo que deberíamos apagar todas las luces para no atraer a otras personas" ella declaro, Takashi se levantó rápidamente del suelo y se acercó a la posición de Ichigo y Saeko

-"¿qué estás diciendo Saeko-san? tratas de decir que debemos dejarlos morir" Takashi le reclamo, Saeko solo levanto la mano en señal de calma

-"tienes que considerar la situación actual, tal como estamos no podemos estar ayudando a todas las personas que vemos, nosotros tenemos un objetivo y nuestra mayor prioridad es sobrevivir, más gente dificultaría nuestra movilidad" Saeko le respondió con calma, Takashi apretó fuertemente las manos y asintió, el entendía que tenían que buscar a sus padres, que lo que Saeko decía tenía sentido, Ichigo que estaba alado del balcón miro por el rabillo del ojo a las dos personas, el también sabia eso pero no hacia las cosas más fáciles, Hirano se quedó en silencio pensando en las palabras de Saeko, ella se acercó a la pared y apago las luces de la habitación dejando como única iluminación la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana que daba al balcón, ella apago todas las luces de la casa antes de volver con Ichigo, el ladrido se escuchó devuelta pero más cerca, Ichigo, Takashi y Hirano salieron al balcón para ver de dónde provenía el sonido, el ladrido se detuvo y ellos observaron las calles buscando la fuente, Hirano agarro el **ar-10 a4** y observo los alrededores con la mira telescópica del arma, Ichigo se quedó mirando asía la calle delantera sintiendo que algo se aproximaba, Saeko le dio unos binoculares a Takashi para que mirara lo que estaba pasando afuera, el ladrido comenzó pero esta vez fue en el portón de la casa de Rika, ellos observaron un pequeño perro blanco con orejas largas negras, el ladro por un momento antes de irse a otro lado, todos vieron a Ichigo observar fijamente asía adelante, Hirano y Takashi siguieron su mirada y observaron a un hombre de adulto y una niña pequeña corriendo por la calle asía una casa que tenía la luz prendida

El hombre era una persona de aproximadamente unos 40 años, vestía una camisa blanca de mangas largas y un pantalón formal que era sujetado por tirantes que llegaban hasta los hombros, tenía el pelo de color castaño más largo en la parte superior que en la inferior, la niña era aproximadamente de unos 7 años tenía el pelo roza hasta los hombros con una vincha blanca, llevaba un vestido de color rosa pastel con una falda negra y una chaqueta abierta de color blanco, ellos abrieron el portón de la casa, y corrieron a la puerta principal, el hombre empezó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta tratando de que le abrieran, el empezó a gritar pero al parecer no querían más gente, el hombre se enfadó y levanto la llave inglesa que llevaba con él y grito algo, la niña parecía sorprendida por esa acción, antes de que el pudiera golpear la puerta se detuvo, al parecer le iban a abrir la puerta, el hombre y la niña se alegraron visiblemente, al instante que la puerta se abrió un cuchillo atado a un palo de escoba salió rápidamente en dirección al hombre apuñalándolo en el pecho, esta acción impacto tanto a la niña como al grupo que los observaba, Ichigo sintió que su furia se salía de control, al ver el rostro de la niña lleno de lágrimas mientras sostenía la mano de su padre, zombies empezaron a acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba la pequeña, el ya no podía controlarse, el miro a Takashi que se encontraba en la misma situación que él, el sin que nadie se diera cuenta entro rápidamente a la habitación

-"Es hora del rock and roll" Hirano grito y después abrió fuego matando a el zombie más cercano a la niña "ni siquiera hice un disparo de prueba y conseguí un disparo a la cabeza con mi nueva arma, realmente soy un genio con estas cosas, aunque siendo justos él no estaba ni siquiera a cien metros de distancia" Hirano se felicitó a si mismo, antes de seguir disparando a los que se acercaban a la niña

-"creí que no íbamos a disparar, ¿Qué no íbamos a dejar que el resto se defendiera por si solos?" Takashi le dijo a Kohta, que parecía enojado por estad palabras

-"es una pequeña niña, eso es diferente" Kohta le respondió "¿vas a ir a ayudarla?" Hirano le pregunto, Takashi solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa "te cubriré desde aquí" él le dijo y con eso Takashi se dio vuelta para irse, pero antes de que pudiera salir fue cortado por Hirano "¿ese es Ichigo?" él dijo en voz alta, por lo cual Takashi se dio la vuelta y miro por sus binoculares para ver que Ichigo había salido de la casa y corría asía la dirección de la niña

-"¿cuándo fue que él se fue?" Takashi pregunto asombrado al ver la velocidad con la que Ichigo salió de la casa "iré a ayudarlo" él salió del balcón a gran velocidad dejando a Hirano solo disparando contra _ellos_

Takashi al bajar al primer piso se encontró con Rei a mitad de la escalera "Takashi ¿Qué está pasando?" ella le pregunto con preocupación

-"voy a ayudar a una pequeña" él le respondió mientras se ponía la chaqueta de la escuela

-"también iré" ella le dijo el solo negó con la cabeza

-"no, tu defiende la entrada" Takashi le dijo, ella quiso protestar pero fue cortada por Saeko que estaba parada en la puerta de la casa

-"es su decisión" ella solo negó con la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa

-"lo siento Busuji… Saeko, yo no podría ser capaz de vivir si no lo hiciera" Komuro le dijo mientras se calzaba para salir

-"lo supuse" ella tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa "aunque creí que Ichigo seria en primero en tratar de ayudar a la niña" Saeko dijo sorprendiendo a Takashi hasta la medula

-"espera, ¿estás diciendo que no viste a Ichigo bajar?" Takashi le dijo sorprendido, Rei y Saeko lo miraron confundidas mostrando que no sabían de qué hablaba

-"dices que Ichigo bajo, nosotras no lo vimos bajar" Rei le respondió confundida, el parecía más sorprendido por eso

-"el no solo bajo, también fue el primero en salir, yo iba a ayudarlo" ellas se sorprendieron de que no lo avían visto bajar y mucho menos salir

-"él les dijo que fue entrenado en sigilo, ¿no?, entonces no parezcan tan sorprendidos" Karin les dijo sacándolos de su sorpresa, ellos la miraron a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros "salir sin que nadie lo note es una de sus habilidades, pero más importante, no deberías estar perdiendo tiempo" ella dijo la última parte dirigiéndose a Takashi que parpadeo un momento antes de abrir la puerta y salir con bate en mano "Ichi-nii puede hacer un montón de cosas que los sorprendería" la gemela mayor murmuro la última parte para sí misma

-"nos encargaremos de las cosas aquí, no te preocupes, ¡ahora vete¡" Saeko le dijo, el asintió y salió de la casa a gran velocidad

Takagi que se había despertado por el ruido de los disparos se acercó a los demás "¿qué diablos está pasando?" ella les pregunto, Rei le sonrió

-"Algo bueno" fue la simple respuesta de Rei, Takagi la miro y le pregunto "que" Rei miro asía la calle en dirección donde Takashi se fue "estamos demostrando que aun somos humanos" ella le respondió

**-fuera de la casa-**

Ichigo corría por la calle esquivando a los caminantes que se le acercaban, el corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la casa donde la niña se encontraba, al acercarse empieza a escuchar los ladridos del perro devuelta, la casa tenía el portón abierto y estaba rodeado de varios cuerpos de ellos que se encontraban con la cabeza parcialmente destruida gracias a Hirano, él le dio una patada a uno de _ellos_ que estaba por entrar a la casa mandándolo a volar por los aires antes de golpear el suelo con un ruido feo, Ichigo entro por el portón para encontrar que en una esquina del pequeño patio de la entrada la niña se encontraba sentada en el suelo con lágrimas en los ojos, delante de ella era el pequeño perro de antes que se encontraba ladrando a los infectados que se acercaban a ellos

-"sniff… paren, déjenme sola… sniff… yo no hice nada malo" ella lloro mientras _ellos_ seguían acercándose a ella, Ichigo al ver esto con una rápida barra de su bokken mando a volar a un lado, la niña miro para arriba y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ichigo de pie delante de ella

-"lo estás haciendo genial, solo necesito que aguantes ahí un poco más" el chico de pelo naranja le dijo, ella se quedó en el lugar mirando asía Ichigo, él se dio vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe con la punta del bokken en la frente del otro zombie mandándolo de espaldas al suelo, el miro asía atrás para ver que más de ellos estaban llegando "metete con alguien de tu tamaño" él rugió mandando fuertes golpes con el bokken a los infectados más cercanos

-"oni-chan detrás de ti" la niña grito Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro para ver uno de ellos a menos de un metro de él, Ichigo se dio vuelta para golpearlo, cuando lo golpeo al zombie en la cabeza también recibió otro golpe del otro lado de un bate haciendo que la cabeza estallara en pedazos por la fuerza de ambos golpes, Ichigo miro al otro atacante para ver a Takashi sosteniendo el bate

-"no pensé que demorarías tanto" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-"no todos tienen la habilidad de pasar desapercibidos" Takashi respondió con diversión, Ichigo solo negó con la cabeza antes de fijar su vista devuelta en _ellos_, que estaban empezando a acumularse en la entrada, ya que Takashi cerro el portón de la entrada "creo que estamos en problemas" él le dijo a nadie en particular, Ichigo solo asintió en silencio

**-casa de Rika-**

-"¡sensei¡" Takagi le grito a Shizuka que se encontraba durmiendo en el sofá "es el momento de levantarse Shizuka-sensei" la enfermera comenzó a moverse saliendo de sus sueños, ella se sentó y miro medio dormida a Takagi

-"¿ya es hora del desayuno?" Shizuka pregunto en tono somnoliento, ella estaba despeinada y tenía un rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio, Takagi se molestó y le agarro los cachetes para tirar de ellos

-"esto es serio" Takagi la reprendió mientras tiraba de sus mejillas causando gemidos de dolor por parte de la enfermera, Yuzu que también estaba dormida en el otro sofá se levantó por los ruidos de dolor de la enfermera, ella se fregó los ojos tratando de salir de su sueño, Yuzu parpadeo antes de mirar a su alrededor viendo que Karin estaba guardando cosas en una maleta, ella salió del asiento caminando perezosamente hasta su hermana ignorando la escena de Takagi y la enfermera

-"Karin-chan ¿qué pasa?" ella le pregunto con un bostezo a la otra gemela, la cual dejo de empacar antes de mirar a su hermana medio dormida

-"cosas pasaron y nos vamos de aquí" Karin le respondió antes de volver a empacar, ella parpadeo antes de asentir y ponerse a empacar junto a su hermana

Takagi después de "despertar" a la enfermera subió al segundo piso donde estaba Hirano, el al verla se dio vuelta "¿Takagi-san?" el pregunto, se quedó congelado cuando vio a Shizuka como el día que nació excepto que mucho más desarrollada

-"Hirano" ella lo llamo solo para ver que mucha sangre salía de su nariz al ver la forma desnuda de la sensei haciéndola enojarse "solo sigue en tu trabajo ¡mantén tu boca cerrada a menos de que sea realmente importante" ella le grito, sacando al aturdido Hirano de su trance con el rostro rojo y sangre goteando de sus fosas nasales, mientras temblaba y cubría su entrepierna con el arma, el murmuro incoherencias, antes de notar que Shizuka empezó a empacar cosas y Takagi se arreglaba el cabello

-"¿qué están haciendo?, tenemos camas y armas aquí" él les pregunto saliendo completamente se sus fantasías

-"no hay forma de que podamos seguir aquí con tanto ruido que estamos haciendo, tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, llevemos todo lo que podamos" ella le dijo mientras guardaba municiones de las armas en un bolso, Hirano asintió y ayudó a guardar las armas, después de unos minutos ellas bajaron mientras Hirano se quedó en el segundo piso, "Miyamoto ayuda a Busujima-sempai" ella luego se fijó en la sensei que seguía desnuda "Shizuka-sensei ya ha hecho suficiente, ponte algo de ropa, ahora" Takagi le dijo en tono molesto, la enfermera parpadeo antes de fijarse en si misma

-"con razón hacia tanto frio" ella grito horrorizada al darse cuenta de que estaba desnuda

-"ahora preparen el hummer" Takagi le dijo al resto mientras llevaba una gran mochila en su espalda

-"esa es la última de nuestras preocupaciones en este momento, Ichigo y Komuro-kun están completamente rodeados por _ellos_" Saeko le dijo, Takagi miro y se sorprendió por la alta cantidad de infectados en la zona donde se encontraban ellos

-"ghaa… ¿Qué irán a hacer? no serán capaces de regresar ahora" ella arrugo la cejas mientras observaba la gran multitud de _ellos _que se encontraban rodeando la casa

-"todo lo que tenemos que hacer es ir a buscarlos nosotros mismos" Shizuka dijo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa, todas se dieron vuelta y la quedaron mirando "um, hu, ¿dije algo estúpido? Nosotros tenemos las llaves aquí así que…"

-"no, esa es una buena idea" Saeko le dijo, el resto asintió ya que pensaban lo mismo

-"muy bien, supongo que esa es nuestra única opción" Takagi dijo mientras se paró con las manos en la cintura "¡muy bien¡ este es el plan, después de salvar a Komuro nos iremos al otro lado del rio, ahora estén atentos"

-**posición de Ichigo y Takashi**-

-"las personas de la casa no nos van a ayudar, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?" Takashi le dijo a Ichigo

-"mmm… la verdad no sé, como están las cosas tenemos las de perder, yo podría _Razonar_ con ellos" él dijo en tono oscuro sorprendiendo a Takashi por el significado de las palabras, Ichigo iba a golpear la puerta pero se detuvo cuando sintió que alguien le jalaba la gabardina, el se dio vuelta para encontrar el rostro de la niña con lágrimas en los ojos

-"oni-chan, mi papá… está muerto" ella le dijo a Ichigo quien apretó los dientes, odiaba ver este tipo de cosas, el ya conocía de antemano lo que es perder a un padre frente a sus ojos, Takashi bajo la mirada con la tristeza escrita en la cara, Ichigo agarro una camisa blanca que se encontraba tendida en una cuerda, él se acercó al cuerpo del hombre y la tendió sobre él "¿oni-chan?" la niña le pregunto confundida

-"el murió tratando de protegerte, fue un gran padre" Ichigo le dijo, Takashi quien estaba viendo la escena arranco una flor y se la dio a la niña, ella la agarro y la puso sobre el cuerpo de su padre, ella empezó a llorar y se aferró al cuerpo de Ichigo con fuerza mientras empezó a llorar más fuerte

-"shhh… no tan fuerte no queremos que _ellos_ entren" ella paro de llorar y levanto la vista con los ojos llorosos

-"¿no podemos salir de aquí?" ella le pregunto, el solo negó con la cabeza

-"las calles están llenas de _ellos_" Takashi le dijo, la niña lo miro antes de hablar

-"no tenemos que ir por la calle, podemos ir por encima de ellos" tanto Ichigo como Takashi miraron en dirección al muro

-**casa de Rika**-

-"Tenemos un montón de cosas, me pregunto si seremos capaces de llevar todo esto" Shizuka dijo mientras observaba la gran pila de cosas amontonadas al costado del hummer

-"espero que seamos capaces de salir sin atraerlos hasta aquí" Rei dijo en la misma posición que la enfermera mientras observaban las cosas

-"hazlo como un personaje de un r.p.g. y usa el ingenio" Takagi les dijo mientras se preparaba para salir

-"entonces ¿nos vamos?" Saeko le dijo con lo que Saya asintió, ellas salieron al hummer y se pusieron a cargar las cosas mientras Shizuka se subió para manejarlo

-"después de que terminemos de cargar las cosas iremos por Ichigo y Komuro" Saya le dijo

Mientras que en el segundo piso Hirano se encontraba mirando a la multitud de Zombies que rodeaban la Casa donde estaba Ichigo, Takashi y la niña "aun así, incluso con un hummer, tanto de ellos allí afuera, ¿Cómo aremos para que aborden el vehículo" él dijo para sí mismo mientras contemplaba las posibilidades, el miro asía abajo para ver a Saya hacerle señas de que estaban listos "ellos deberán descubrirlo por su propia cuenta" el miro a su costado antes de ver algo "por supuesto" él dijo con una sonrisa al ver a Takashi que llevaba la niña a su espalda y Ichigo con el perro dentro de su abrigo caminando por el muro en dirección a ellos "son unos genios"

-**con Ichigo y los demás**-

-"No mires… no mires asía abajo" Takashi murmuraba para sí mismo tratando de no ver a la gran multitud de ellos que se estaban en el suelo tratando de llegar a ellos "concéntrate en la pared, solo concéntrate en la pared" él se repetía a sí mismo, él se tambaleo cuando el perro ladro a su espalda, la niña lo reprendió diciéndole perro malo haciendo que Takashi se tambaleara más, Ichigo puso el bokken a su lado dándole un refuerzo a su equilibrio "gracias, ¿no estas asustada cierto?" ella le agradeció a Ichigo y le pregunto a la niña

-"¡claro que lo estoy¡ ¿Qué hay sobre ti?" ella le pregunto

-"no estoy asustado… ni un poquito" él le respondió mientras sudaba balas causando una pequeña risa de la niña, Ichigo tuvo una pequeña sonrisa por la actitud de las dos personas delante de él.

-**con el otro grupo**-

-"vamos, vamos" Takagi ordeno el resto del grupo empezó allegar "¿Dónde está Hirano?"

-"¿aún está en el segundo piso?" Rei le pregunto a nadie en particular

-"cielos…no sé qué pensar si es un genio o un idiota" Takagi dijo con fastidio antes de soltar un chillido, todos se voltearon a ver lo que ocurrió y vieron a Hirano que llevaba un chaleco de caza, un vincha con linternas, con cinturones en su torso lleno de municiones, en una mano llevaba la **ithaca m37** y en la otra la **ar-10 a4** él las miro

-"que" fue lo que dijo, ellas solo se le quedaron viendo con cara de póker "umm ¿hay algo de malo?" él les pregunto

-"parece que te estas divirtiendo" Saya le dijo

-"nha, esto no es nada comparado a lo que están haciendo ellos" Hirano les dijo mientras ordenaba sus cosas en el hummer

-"creo que tenemos un problema" Karin hablo atrayendo la atención de todos "no creo que todos entremos en el auto" ella les dijo ellos se miraron entre si antes de darse cuenta que la hermana menor de Ichigo tenía razón

-"yo podría conducir el autobús" Kyoko les dijo ellos la miraron, luego asintieron "creo que sería mejor cargar las otras cosas en el autobús para no sobrecargar el hummer"

-"Hayashi- sensei tiene Razón tenemos que hacer esto rápido, mientras más demoremos más correrán peligro ellos" Saeko ordeno ellos asintieron antes de que empezaran a cargar cosas en el bus escolar

-"Rei, Hirano, Takagi y Yo iremos con Shizuka-sensei en el hummer por los chicos, el resto vaya con Hayashi-sensei en el bus" Saeko ordeno todos asintieron

-"así que me toca ir con la novia de Ichi-nii" Karin dijo haciendo que todos se detengan es seco en el lugar

-"no digas tonterías" Kyoko dijo con el rostro rojo brillante "_aunque no estaría mal… qué diablos estoy pensando esto es imposible_" ella se reprendió mentalmente volviendo su rostro más rojo que antes, Saeko y Shizuka la miraron fijamente por unos minutos antes de empujar sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente y proseguir con sus tareas

-con los chicos-

-"di eso otra vez" Takashi le dijo a la niña quien tenía un pequeño sonrojo

-"quiero hacer pipí" ella le dijo aumentando su sonrojo, lo que parecía deprimir más a Takashi, Ichigo solo parecía divertido por estos acontecimientos

-"¿puedes aguantar un poco más?" Takashi le pregunto con esperanzas que se fueron de inmediato cuando la niña negó "el mundo se acabó en un solo día, y soy forzado a trabajar con un grupo de personas que apenas conozco, y además de todo estoy jugando al héroe" el murmuro para sí mismo

-"no te olvides de que cometimos varios delitos" Ichigo le recordó, Takashi solo suspiro frustrado, él iba a responder pero fue cortado por la niña

-"oni-chan… no me puedo aguantar más" ella le dijo con los ojos llorosos, el solo soltó un gran suspiro

-"ok, adelante hazlo" él le dijo en tono derrotado, la niña parecía un poco dudosa "está bien, no me enojaré" él la tranquilizo, Takashi sintió que un líquido caliente bajaba por su espalda, él lloro cómicamente al sentir la orina de la niña, pero cambio a enojo cuando sintió a Ichigo aguantar la risa, el miro para atrás solo para ver que Ichigo tenía los labios apretados y las mejillas muy hinchados intentando contener la risa "esto te parece gracioso porque no es tu espalda" él le dijo con enojo antes de empezar a llorar ríos de lágrimas, fueron sacado de su conversación cuando escucharon el motor de un auto acercarse, los tres miraron para el frente para ver el hummer acercarse a gran velocidad entre la multitud de ellos, arriba del hummer era Saeko que tenía el bokken a un lado mientras el delantal blanco revoloteaba por el viento dándoles un buen vistazo de sus ropa interior, tanto Ichigo y Takashi le sonrojaron por la vista, debajo de ella era Hirano que estaba en el sunroof tenía la escopeta en sus manos junto a una risa maniática

-"whoa, hay demasiados de ellos" Shizuka dijo alarmada al ver la gran masa de infectados en frente de ellos

-"¿aún no pueden salir por sus propios medios?" Rei pregunto con preocupación ya que se veía difícil pasar por tantos de ellos, Takagi se asomó por encima de su hombro para ver la gran multitud de ellos que obstaculizaban su camino hasta sus compañeros

-"¡adelante a la carga¡ a por ellos" Saya ordeno con voz autoritaria, Shizuka acelero el hummer haciendo que Saeko se agachara y golpeara a Hirano con la rodilla, Shizuka dio un rápido giro haciendo que el hummer derrape arrojando a varios de ellos por los aires

-"ellos sí que saben hacer una entrada" Takashi dijo mientras tenía una gran gota de sudor

-"creo que no quiero viajar con Shizuka al volante" Ichigo también tenía una gran gota de sudor por la escena

-"oni-chans, son sus amigos" La niña le pregunto, Ichigo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa

-"si… amigos muy importantes" Takashi le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-"hablando de amigos yo soy Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" él le dijo a la pequeña, ella sonrío

-"mi nombre es Maresato Alice, un gusto oni-chan" él le dio una pequeña sonrisa, ella volvió su vista a Takashi

-"yo me llamo Komuro Takashi, un gusto Alice" ella le sonrío con alegría, el hummer se detuvo en la esquina de la calle a pocos metros de ellos

-"Takashi" Rei le grito el sonrío y corrió asía ellos con Alice a su espalda

-"vamos al otro lado del rio, ¿quieren subir?" Saeko les pregunto Ichigo solo le dio una sonrisa y corrió detrás de Takashi con el perro dentro de su abrigo, Takashi salto al techo del hummer, detrás de él Ichigo dio un salto cayendo junto a Saeko, que lo ayudo a estabilizarse, Kohta disparo con la escopeta eliminando a varios de los infectados de su camino, dándole paso a la huida del hummer, todos entraron dentro del vehículo, y escaparon por las calles de la zona residencial

-"¿dónde está el resto?" Ichigo les pregunto mientras tenía a Alice, Saeko se sentó a su lado junto a ella era Takagi, delante estaba Shizuka y Hirano, en la parte trasera estaban Takashi y Rei

-"ellos tomaron el autobús y partieron un poco antes para poder encontrarnos en la calle que dirige al rio" Saeko le respondió, el soltó un suspiro de alivio "creo que deberíamos hablar de tu habito de escapar sin avisarle a nadie" ella le dijo y hubo murmullos de acuerdo haciendo que él se tensara ante sus palabras, el empezó a sudar nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca

-"bueno… este la próxima vez les avisare" él les dijo tratando de satisfacer con su respuesta, Takagi resoplo ante su respuesta

-"bueno, básicamente estas diciendo que lo volverás a hacer" ella le dijo con fastidio, el solo se rio nerviosamente devuelta, ella suspiro con exasperación por la actitud de Ichigo, se supone que es un ex agente especial entrenado por el gobierno para todo tipo de situaciones, ella escondió una pequeña sonrisa él se comportaba como alguien de su edad sin importarle cuanta experiencia en la batalla tuviera, no se sentía superior por eso, era como cualquier adolescente de 17 años y ella se sentía segura con él a su alrededor

-"bueno... el impulso es el impulso" Ichigo le respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, Saya negó con la cabeza en fastidio, tal y como Saeko había dicho ellos se encontraron con el autobús esperándolos en la calle que dirige al rio, apenas vieron al hummer se hicieron señas con las luces, el bus arranco y los dos vehículos se dirigieron al rio alejándose de la zona residencial "no sienten ese olor a orina" él dijo desviando el tema, ellos procedieron a oler el aire y detectaron un pequeño aroma a orina, Takashi le envió la mirada más sucia que pudo darle, mientras su rostro se volvió de rojo brillante "no te preocupes no lo notaran" él le susurro suavemente a Alice, ella asintió con un pequeño rubor, Ichigo giro para ver a Takashi y le dio una disculpa silenciosa

-"si tiene razón, ¿ustedes lo sienten?" Saya le dijo mientras olfateaba el aire en busca de la fuente del olor, Takashi estaba sudando cantaron mientras trataba de parecer desinteresado, Ichigo al ver esto se apiado de él y cambio de tema

-"¿porque ustedes siguen casi sin ropa?" él les pregunto en tono de fastidio, ellas parpadearon un momento antes de mirarse, para sorpresa de Ichigo Takagi empezó a Reír nerviosa

-"bueno es que la ropa estaba muy sucia y decidimos lavarla 3 veces, y al parecer no seco todavía" ella le respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa, el solo suspiro con cansancio, Ichigo le envió a mira runa rápida mirada a Takashi que suspiro aliviado por el cambio de tema

-"que fastidio mejor duermo" el murmuro en voz baja, y se acomodó en el asiento poniendo su cabeza en la ventana para un viaje al mundo de los sueños, Alice se acomodó en su pecho para seguirlo en su viaje, Saya se acomodó contra la otra ventana para imitar la acción de Ichigo

-**al amanecer día siguiente**-

Ichigo empezó a despertarse lentamente, abriendo un ojo para ver a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que Takagi no estaba, tampoco estaba Alice, el hummer se encontraba detenido en la orilla del rio, él quiso levantarse solo para encontrar que tenía un peso extra en sus piernas, el miro asía abajo para ver a Saeko durmiendo sobre ellas, el movimiento de las piernas alerto a Saeko que se despertó, ella levanto la cabeza y miro a Ichigo con los ojos somnolientos antes de parpadear ella se sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ella rápidamente se limpió la comisura del labio despejándola del rastro de baba, él se sonrojo al tener un buen vistazo de sus pechos y rápidamente miro a otro lado, "¿que estamos haciendo?" él le pregunto cambiando de tema

-"estamos organizándonos para pasar el rio atreves del agua, también pusimos nuestras cosas a secar" ella le respondió mientras se enderezaba el delantal, el miro asía afuera para ver a Hirano atar una piolo del hummer al bus, Alice estaba jugando con Zeke, Yuzu estaba jugando con ellos mientras que Karin estaba recostada contra el autobús con aburrimiento, Takashi y Rei estaban durmiendo uno al lado del otro en la parte trasera del hummer, Shizuka dormía sobre el volante, Takagi le estaba dando indicaciones a Hirano, Kyoko estaba durmiendo en el asiento del piloto del bus, Ichigo salió del hummer para estirar sus músculos, él se arregló la ropa, soltando un largo bostezo el miro a su hermanas, Karin le sonrío y agito una mano en señal de saludo, Yuzu dejo de jugar y corrió a su lado pero se detuvo en seco cuando alguien más corrió asía el gritando

-"¡oni-chan¡" Alice grito mientras corría en dirección a Ichigo, el abrió los brazos para recibir a la niña quien salto en el aire para abrasarlo, ella lo abrazo con fuerza mientras le daba una sonrisa alegre, él le devolvió la sonrisa y le revolvió el pelo haciendo que deje escapar una pequeña risa juguetona y se sonrojara levemente, el miro en dirección de Yuzu para verla congelada mientras movía la mandíbula de arriba abajo tratando de formular una palabra, luego miro a Karin que estaba mirando con diversión la escena, él le hizo una pregunta silenciosa ella solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa divertida, el suspiro su hermana se estaba comportando más extraño que de costumbre

Cuando Yuzu logro salir de su estado de estatua, ella miro al suelo y comenzó a caminar tímidamente asía ellos, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca ella levanto la mirada para ver a los ojos de su hermano, él le dio una pequeña sonrisa de cariño, ella se ilumino visiblemente por el gesto, él la agarro con el brazo libre ya que tenía a Alice en el otro y le dio un abrazo "Alice, esta es mi hermana pequeña Yuzu, Yuzu, ella es Alice" Ichigo las presento entre sí, Alice le dio una sonrisa brillante a Yuzu, Yuzu le devolvió la sonrisa "Yuzu, a partir de ahora ella es miembro de nuestra familia, como hermana mayor debes cuidar de ella como yo cuido de ti, está bien" él le dijo a Yuzu, ella asintió con una sonrisa, Alice lo miro con los ojos llorosos, Ichigo le dio un abrazo ella se aferró fuerte contra su pecho "ahora somos familia, todos somos una familia a partir de ahora" él le dijo ella sollozo silenciosamente, Yuzu se unió al abrazo, Karin se acercó al grupo y para sorpresa se unió al abrazo también, Saya y Kohta miraron la escena con simpatía, Saeko tenía una sonrisa observando la interacción de los hermanos con la nueva integrante del grupo, ella no pudo dejar de pensar que Ichigo sería un buen padre, y con ese pensamiento también vino el de ella como la madre de sus hijos, ella tuvo un ligero rubor al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando

-"estamos listos para zarpar" Hirano grito sacando a todos de su estado emocional, él se estremeció cuando Yuzu le envió una mirada de muerte por interrumpir la escena, Alice aflojo su agarre sobre Ichigo, ella le dio una sonrisa que hizo a Ichigo calentar el corazón, él le revolvió el pelo y le dio una de sus raras sonrisas que la hizo feliz aún más feliz

-"bueno creo que es hora de irnos, voy a despertar a Shizuka para manejar por ella" Ichigo se acercó al hummer donde se encontraba dormida la enfermera, él tuvo un leve sonrojo al ver la misma posición almohada-senos que antes, suspirando con fastidio él se apretó el puente de la nariz, el agarro el hombro de la sensei y la sacudió con fuerza para tratar de despertarla "despierta Shizuka es hora de irnos" ella abrió los ojos lentamente y se enderezo, miro a Ichigo con el rostro medio dormido y soltó un largo bostezo, la enfermera quiso pararse solo para golpear la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor mientras se frotaba el golpe, Ichigo miro el accidente con diversión soltando una leve risita, ella lo miro con mala cara y él se rio aún más "sabes, puedo decir que eres una cabeza dura, en el sentido literal" ella salió de hummer para irse mostrando su molestia pero fue detenida por Ichigo "lo siento, pero cambiando de tema, quiero que vallas al autobús a descansar, yo conduciré por el rio, ¿está bien?" ella asintió y se fue en dirección a sonde estaba la otra sensei, él se subió al hummer y fue seguido por Saeko, Alice con Zeke, Takagi y Hirano, Takashi y Rei que todavía seguían durmiendo en la parte trasera

Al ver que todo estaba listo para partir el hizo parpadear las del auto como una señal, Kyoko quien se había despertado hace unos momentos se enderezo en el asiento y encendió el motor, ella le devolvió la señal y el empezó la marcha asía el rio, pasaron por la parte más baja del rio para que los 2 vehículos pudieran pasar con la menor dificultad posible, el hummer fue el primero en entrar al agua seguido de cerca por el autobús, al entrar el autobús al rio se notó la diferencia ya que se estancó en el fondo del rio, Ichigo acelero el hummer para que con la piola que los unía pudiera hacerlo avanzar, Alice al ver como el agua los rodeaba decidió subir al techo junto a Hirano y Takagi que estaban haciendo vigilancia asía el otro lado del rio, después de unos minutos, Alice cantando rema tu bote por el arroyo en español e inglés y Kohta cantando una versión retorcida de la misma canción que trataba sobre armas disparos y muerte, Ichigo parecía querer enviar a Hirano un paseo al fondo del rio por cantar esa canción delante de una niña de 7 años y que Takagi parecía querer hacer lo mismo, mucha aceleración a fondo los dos vehículos lograron salir del agua a la otra orilla del rio, el hummer freno delante de la rampa que divide la orilla de la ciudad, Ichigo se bajó del hummer

-"mmm… no parece ser que estén cerca de esta zona, donde abran ido, pero más importante como subiremos esa rampa" él pensó en vos alta mientras miraba en dirección a la ciudad

-"Ichigo, talvez deberíamos investigar la zona para buscar un lugar para subir y que paso que _ellos_ desaparecieron del área" Saeko lo saco de sus pensamientos, el miro asía atrás solo para arrepentirse ya que ella seguía semidesnuda con el delantal, ella al notar su cambio de mirada tuvo un leve sonrojo "los hombres pueden ir mientras nosotras nos cambiamos" ella le dijo, el asintió y miro al hummer para ver a Hirano con el rostro rojo con una mirada soñadora, Takashi estaba también con el rostro rojo pero con forma de una mano por una situación que lo involucra a él y a Rei en una posición comprometedora mientras dormían, él se levantó para encontrarse con los pechos de Rei sobre su rostro y al tratar de retirarse de esa posición _accidentalmente_ le toco el trasero lo que la hizo despertarse, y ver a Takashi con su rostro sobre sus pechos mientras le manoseaba el trasero, en ese mismo instante ella le dio una bofetada que se escuchó hasta el autobús, esa era la razón de su rostro rojo, Ichigo les hizo señas con las manos que ellos ignoraron completamente, una vena palpito en su frente por la molestia, el agarro una piedra y se las arrojo a la cabeza, con el resultado tanto de Takashi y Hirano llorisqueando en el suelo mientras se frotaban la frente

-"dejen de llorar y váyanse ya" Takagi les ordeno, ellos asintieron rápidamente mientras corrieron al lado de Ichigo, Ichigo le dio una leve sonrisa y le guiño un ojo, ella bufo y miro para otro lado tratando de ocultar su leve sonrojo

-"vamos, no tenemos todo el día, si no nos apuramos tendremos que viajar de noche y eso sería peligroso para todos" ellos asintieron, Hirano se fue al hummer a buscar sus armas por las dudas, dejando Takashi y Ichigo solo

-"sabes, eres un buen líder" Takashi dijo de repente sorprendiendo a Ichigo

-"no digas tonterías, somos un grupo que se guía por el trabajo mutuo" él le digo tratando de disuadir a Takashi que solo rodo los ojos

-"si claro, lo dice el tipo que hace 5 segundos no dio órdenes" Komuro le dijo inexpresivo, Ichigo solo suspiro en frustración "no importa lo que digas, ya fuiste declarado como líder toma el papel como un hombre"

-"cállate, no es a ti al quien nombraron líder mientras no estaba" Ichigo le dijo con cara de póker, Takashi sonrió nervioso era cierto pero fue una medida para que no se fuera sin avisar "¿puedo saber a quién se le ocurrió la idea de nombrarme líder?" él le pregunto, Takashi señalo a Saeko

-"ella dijo que tenías madera de líder, Kohta me nombro pero Takagi dijo que yo era un idiota, Rei todavía no me perdona" él dijo la última parte en voz baja, Ichigo lo miro de reojo, viendo la forma derrotada de Takashi, él tenía la mirada baja, el agarraba su brazo izquierdo mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, su posición era claramente que sentía odio asía sí mismo, Ichigo lo miro con simpatía aunque él no sabía lo que Takashi hizo, era claro que él no lo quería hacer pero tuvo que hacerlo

-"no es momento de pensar en eso, el tiempo pasa y las cosas se superan, si quieres después podemos hablar, yo ya tengo un poco de experiencia en eso, no es algo que me guste pero si puedo ayudar a alguien eso es lo que hare, sinceramente odio a mí mismo por hacer eso pero no puedo quedarme en el pasado y menos ahora" Ichigo le dijo con la mirada deprimida, Takashi se sorprendió y aflojo su postura

-"_se supone que no quiere ser nuestro líder pero no deja de actuar como tal, que ironía_" Takashi pensó con diversión "eres un gran líder Ichigo" Ichigo lo miro molesto, pero antes que pudiera replicar llego Hirano con las armas

-"toma Takashi, es una escopeta así que solo tienes que apuntar a las zonas de sus cabezas" Hirano le dijo, Takashi miro con recelo el arma

-"pero como dije antes no sé cómo usarla, estaría mejor con un bate" él le replico, Hirano lo ignoro completamente, lo que hizo a Takashi rodar los ojos era una discusión perdida

Hirano recargo el arma deslizando la corredera recargando los cartuchos de la escopeta "haciendo eso dejas los cartuchos listos para disparar, cuando tengas un blanco en la mira, tira del gatillo y sus cabezas saldrán volando" Kohta tenía una postura de profesor mientras le daba instrucciones a Takashi de cómo usar el arma "como no tienes ninguna practica solo úsala contra ellos una vez que estén cerca"

-"¿qué hago cuando me quedo sin cartuchos?" Takashi le pregunto, Hirano movió el arma mostrando la parte de abajo

-"abrís la recamara de acá, así" él dijo mitras corría el serojo que se ubicaba debajo del gatillo haciendo que la recamara se abriera "entonces las empujas asía adentro, usualmente puedes llevar 4 cartuchos, la recamara solo puede llevar uno a la vez no podes poner más de 5 así que ten cuidado, demás esta arma tiene otra ventaja especial…" Hirano fue cortado por Takashi quien hablo

-"no voy a entender solo por escucharlo una vez, mejor voy a usarla como un bate" Hirano parecía un poco molesto por sus palabras

-"_Takashi parece que todavía no se adapta a la situación lo suficiente_" Ichigo pensó al ver la escena delante de él "_por otro lado Hirano se comporta como si fuera algo natural… bueno no es momento de pensar eso, Takashi se ara adaptando a la situación poco a poco aunque sea una total mierda, si no lo hace morirá, no importa lo mucho que quiera protegerlo_" el suspiro y miro al horizonte perdiendo la mirada en el inmenso cielo, él fue traído devuelta por Hirano quien se le acercaba con la ballesta

-"esta es para ti, es un arma un poco más difícil de manejar que la escopeta, solo puede llevar una flecha, así que la rapidez de recarga depende del portador, el funcionamiento es algo sencillo solo…" Hirano fue cortado devuelta pero esta vez por Ichigo quien levanto una mano en señal de detenerse

-"no es necesario que me expliques esas cosas" él le dijo, Hirano asintió

-"es cierto me olvide que eras un agente especial entrenado" Hirano dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tonta

-"en realidad no es por eso, no la voy a usar yo ya tengo un arma" él dijo mientras señalaba el hummer, Kohta asintió recordando que Ichigo trajo su espada desde Karakura "vámonos mientras más rápido lo hagamos más rápido podremos seguir con el viaje" ellos asintieron y se pararon en los respectivos lados de Ichigo Hirano a la izquierda y Takashi a la derecha, Ichigo agarro el bokken y los tres subieron la rampa solo para encontrar que la calle estaba totalmente vacía "parece que no están en los alrededores, yo iré asía el norte, Takashi ve al este, Hirano tu ve al oeste, solo investiguen como máximo 5 manzanas, nos encontraremos devuelta aquí si hay algo peligroso regresen de inmediato" ellos se miraron luego dijeron un _**si**_al unísono antes de partir a sus respectivos sectores, Ichigo al ver alejarse el también marcho dejando a las mujeres espacio para que pudieran cambiarse con tranquilidad

Ichigo camino tranquilamente mientras avanzaba por las calles en búsqueda de alguno de _ellos_, al no encontrar ninguno en las 5 manzanas a la redonda el comenzó a hacer su camino de regreso a el punto de encuentro con los demás, los alrededores estaban completamente vacíos se notaba que ellos habían estado por esa zona pero no había rastro de que hubieran sobrevivientes ni infectados, esto era muy raro y lo raro para el pronto se transformó en peligro por eso a Ichigo no le gustaba esta situación, no es que a él le encantara estar rodeado de infectados, a Ichigo le gustaba la paz pero sabía que cuando viene como un regalo pronto tendrían problemas, suspirando el camino un poco más rápido para poder emprender su partida pronto, al llegar al punto de reunión se dio cuenta de que era el último en llegar ya que Hirano y Takashi ya se encontraban allí, ellos se voltearon a verlo y se encogieron de hombros el suspiro así que en esos lados tampoco había nada, ellos miraron a Ichigo quien también se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, al hacerlo se produjo un tintineo de metal ellos le enviaron una mirada curiosa, Ichigo levanto parte de su abrigo para mostrar que tenía una cadena alrededor de su cintura y su torso, Ichigo soltó la cadena produciendo un gran ruido de choques metálicos

-"nos servirá para subir el autobús, así no tenemos que buscar otro lugar para subir" ellos solo soltaron_ hoooo _por la revelación, Ichigo rodo los ojos por su actitud, era algo que si se ponían a pensar era obvio, pero ellos se comportaron como si hubieran sido testigos de algo increíble, soltando un suspiro volvió su enfoque a sus compañeros, poniendo la cadena sobre sus hombros los tres descendieron

-"es por eso que eres nuestro líder" Hirano proclamo con entusiasmo haciendo que Ichigo casi termine el camino rodando a la orilla del rio, Takashi se empezó a reír de la reacción de Ichigo pero fue silenciado cuando él le envió una mirada de muerte, Takashi trago nervioso por la intensa mirada, Kohta tuvo la mala idea de mirar en dirección a Ichigo solo para ser recibido por la mirada de miedo "creo que a alguien no le gustan las bromas" él murmuro en voz baja

-"estaban demorando" Saeko los trajo a la realidad, ellos parpadearon antes de mirar al grupo de mujeres, Ichigo soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que llevaban ropa casi _normal_ para sus estándares de vestimenta, uno pensaría que después de estar rodeado de mujeres a él no le importaría ver piel de más, pero no Ichigo sigue comportándose igual al ver mujeres con poca ropa, Takagi llevaba puesto una falda corta de color verde lisa, una chaqueta blanca que solo estaba abotonada en el ombligo dejando ver un sujetador deportivo de color negro, un par de botines estilo clásico y un pequeño bolso de color marrón, Shizuka llevaba un camisa blanca lisa y una falda naranja a cuadros, Saeko todavía tenía la camisa de la secundaria con el pañuelo pero cambio su parte inferior, ahora llevaba una falda abierta de estilo oriental, medias largas negras de diseño de rejillas y rosas en la parte superior con tirantes y un par de botas largas negras de estilo militar, Rei llevaba el uniforme estándar de la escuela excepto que se puso rodilleras, coderas, un cinturón militar de color negro, llevaba un arnés el cual portaba el **Springfield a1m1**, Alice vestía igual que cuando la encontraron, Yuzu ahora llevaba un short corto de color rosa con un buzo de lana del mismo color un poco más claro, ahora tenía el pelo suelto, karin llevaba al igual que su hermana unos shorts cortos pero de color negro, una camiseta de manga larga de color azul oscuro y llevaba su pelo atado en una cola de caballo, Kyoko vestía el mismo atuendo que cuando se conocieron en la escuela

Takashi se quedó mirando a Rei con cara de nada, mientras soltaba una pequeña risa sin gracia, Rei lo miro antes de cambiar de postura dándole la espalda "¿tienes algún problema?" ella le pregunto condescendientemente

-"es que te queda ¿sabes usarla?" él le pregunto con la misma cara de palo

-"Hirano me enseñara si no funciona la usare como una lanza" ella le respondió con una sonrisa socarrona, Hirano quien hasta el momento se encontraba con una sonrisa boba mientras admiraba a las chicas salió de su transe y levanto su mano entusiasmadamente como un niño que tiene l respuesta correcta en la escuela

-"yo, yo, yo, la armada pone las bayonetas para que esas armas puedan cumplir con esa función" él dijo como un niño de primaria que acaba de encontrar un dulce, Ichigo rodo los ojos por su actitud al parecer era un grave adicto a las armas

-"dejemos la charla para después, es hora de irnos no hay rastro de _ellos_ ahí arriba, salgamos por acá" Ichigo les dijo cortando su conversación, ellos suspiraron su líder se estaba volviendo un mandón aunque lo negara, Shizuka se subió al hummer para conducirlo, Kyoko hizo la mismo con el autobús

-"no creo que la piola aguante esa subida" Rei comento mientras observaba la pendiente, Ichigo señalo la cadena como su simple respuesta, ella tuvo la misma reacción que Hirano y Takashi como su se le hubiera revelado un gran secreto, Ichigo rodo los ojos de nuevo

-"vamos hagamos esto rápido, no quiero estar en la calle al anochecer" Ichigo agarro un extremo de la cadena y se acercó al hummer, Takashi quien tenía el otro extremo se fue a engancharlo en el autobús, cuando los dos extremos de la cadena estaban enganchados en cada vehículo, Ichigo le hizo una seña a Shizuka para que acelerara y subiera la pendiente, ella piso a fondo el acelerador y subió como un misil la rampa, al llegar a la cima la cadena se tensó Ichigo le dio la misma seña a Kyoko que hizo lo mismo que la enfermera pisando a fondo el acelerador, el autobús empezó a patinar y no podía subir, Takashi le dijo a Shizuka que acelerara el hummer, la enfermera hizo lo que se le mando y acelero al vehículo militar, los dos vehículos comenzaron a avanzar poco a poco por la fuerza del motor, después de unos segundos el autobús logro alcanzar la cima de la rampa, el resto de los integrantes del grupo subieron la pendiente para poder continuar su viaje, al llegar a la zona donde se ubicaban los vehículo

-"aun no entiendo como hace para que el hummer se mueva así" Hirano murmuro desde su posición acostado en el suelo ya que cuando el vehículo militar subió casi lo aplasta como una cucaracha, Ichigo ignoro su comentario y miro a su alrededor para ver si sus acciones atrajeron a infectados

-"parece como si no estuvieran volcando el paso del rio en absoluto" Takagi comento mientras examinaba el área con unos binoculares

-"por lo que decían las noticias, en todo el mundo la cosa es igual" Saeko agrego mientras ella también miraba los alrededores

-"debería haber policías en los alrededores" Rei comento aunque tenía cierto tono de esperanza en su voz, Takagi quien percibió eso frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada por un instante antes de cambiar su mueca por una de leve simpatía

-"si, la policía japonesa es muy dedicada" ella comento con simpatía, Rei asintió alegremente, Ichigo se le formo una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible, la niña problemática, arrogante, malhumorada, y quejosa que conoció hace un par de días estaba cambiando su actitud a la de alguien más comprensible, al parecer el mundo cambio y estaba provocando cambios en la gente, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Shizuka

-"¿y ahora que vamos a hacer?" ella pregunto asomada desde la ventanilla del hummer, Ichigo ciertamente no había pensado que hacer después de cruzar el rio, el recordó el objetivo primario del grupo que era la búsqueda de sus familias, Ichigo miro a Takashi y le hizo una señal invisible que él comprendió, Takashi se acercó a Saya quien se encontraba pensando sobre algo

-"Takagi vos vivís a 2 cuadras de la colina higashi ¿no es así?" él le pregunto sacándola de sus pensamientos

-"si, es así" ella le respondió mirando en su dirección

-"entonces el lugar más cercano es tu casa, pero ummm…" él se apagó en la última parte, Takashi desvió la mirada y frunció el ceño, saya comprendió su actitud ya que ella tuvo un pensamiento similar

-"lo entiendo, no tengo muchas esperanzas" Saya le dijo "pero…por supuesto que quiero ir" ella agrego con determinación, Ichigo solo la miro con simpatía se estaban notando sus cambios de actitud, Takashi parecía elevar su ánimo por su declaración

-"bueno, vamos¡" Takashi dijo alegremente con una sonrisa, Ichigo subió al siento de copiloto del hummer siendo recibido por una sonrisa de la enfermera al verlo entrar, Saeko se sentó en el asiento trasero con Takagi y Hirano, Yuzu, Karin y Alice con Zeke se pusieron en la parte trasera ya que habían movido todas las cosas a el autobús,

Takashi y Rei se sentaron en el techo del hummer, Kyoko de mala gana se quedó en el autobús ya que no tenía compañía, el viaje comenzó tranquilo sin altercados disfrutando de la paz que los rodeaba

Takashi se encontraba mirando el paisaje que los rodeaba hasta que Rei lo saco a la realidad "¿hey Takashi te diste cuenta?" ella le pregunto alegremente, El parpadeo un momento antes de mirar a Rei

-"¿de qué?" él le pregunto confusamente

-"desde anoche que no nos encontramos con ninguno de _ellos_" ella le dijo con la misma actitud alegre mientras apartaba los cabellos de su rostro que eran empujados por el viento, Takashi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que había pasado por alto eso, Ichigo quien se encontraba escuchando su conversación también se sorprendió él se había olvidado de notar ese tipo de cosas, era verdad no hace más de 2 días que el mundo se fue al infierno y ahora era esta paz inexplicable que los rodeaba, el miro al cielo notando que todavía había algunas columnas de humo por incendios, pero no había rastro de los helicópteros que estaban sobrevolando los cielos, el primer día había sido cada 5 minutos que se viera uno volando, el segundo día las cosas se calmaron un poco, pero el tercer día se detuvo por completo y la falta de ellos empezó a darle una mala sensación que no podía dejar de sentir y eso no le gustaba para nada, Takashi tuvo el mismo pensamiento que Ichigo, pronto llegarían problemas y ellos lo sabían

-"Ichigo, que pasa con esa cara" Saeko le pregunto con un poco de preocupación al notar su rostro con el ceño fruncido más de lo normal para él, y eso era decir mucho, el giro el rostro en su dirección para mirarla

-"no es nada, es como una intuición o algo así, no sé cómo explicarlo pero no me gusta" él le respondió mientras tocaba su estómago para enfatizar que sentía un malestar

-"no seas tonto, es solo tu imaginación por qué piensas demasiado en ello" Takagi replico tratando de restarle importancia a el tema, Ichigo solo miro al suelo como si tratara de descubrir algo

-"¿qué es lo que piensas que pasara ichi-nii?" Karin le pregunto desde la parte trasera ya que había escuchado la conversación que se estaba dando y ella sabía que cuando Ichigo tenía este tipo de sentimiento algo grande se aproximaba

-"no es nada, talvez estoy pensando demasiado las cosas" Ichigo le contesto con una falsa sonrisa, que karin pudo ver fácilmente, ella solo frunció el ceño si él se negaba a dar una respuesta, algo malo era lo que se acercaba si el sentía a tal grado de no querer preocupar a sus hermanas

-"bueno... podemos pensar en eso después, por ahora disfrutemos de esta paz que nos rodea" Shizuka intervino tratando de deshacerse del clima tenso que se había apoderado del hummer, Ichigo suspiro y trato de relajarse en su asiento poniendo las manos detrás de su nuca

-"es cierto disfruten esta paz que no sabemos hasta cuando durara" Ichigo dijo en voz alta pero inconscientemente, Takagi miro por la ventana con el ceño fruncido ya que ella sabía que esto duraría poco, ella también había pensado en lo que Takashi y Ichigo pensaron, ella no quería pensar que lo que Ichigo sentía era relacionado a su casa ya que era a donde se dirigían "_espero que Ichigo se equivoque, aunque solo sea una vez_" ella sabía que Ichigo tenía más experiencia que ellos juntos cuando se trataba de cosas extremas pero ella quería que se equivocara por esta vez

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, para los que lo pidieron el proximo capitulo vendra con el primer citrico (lemon, limon, la fruta prohibida) ja ja ja

igual que esté capitulo el 4º se publicarf dentro de 2 semanas


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, regreso y les traigo un poco adelantado el capitulo ya que tenia la semana de turismo y eso me dio mucho tiempo libre, por eso lo termine antes :)

no soy dueño de bleach si lo fuera ichigo lo hubiera pasado rikolino en su vida, si saben a lo que me refiero ;)

no soy dueño de highschool of the dead, por que yo no dibujo tan bien,aunque dibujando me gusta más el estilo de tite-sama

**aclaracion**: yo no hago esto por dinero, si lo hiciera subiria capitulos cada 2 dias, solo es de un fan para otro fan amor al arte de la imaginacion de realidades alternativas donde un querido personaje hace cosas increibles o interactua con otros personajes increibles, por eso esto solo es por el amor al arte 3 :P

* * *

CP4

El hummer se encontraba corriendo a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad en dirección a la colina higashi, la velocidad vertiginosa a la que iban se debía a algo que ellos se encontraron al acercarse a la colina

-"¡wow, ¡acá también¡ no creo que pueda soportar mucho más de esto" Rei grito mientras se aferraba al techo por su vida, la situación actual en la que se encontraban era la peor que esperarían encontrar, todas las calles se encontraban infestadas de _ellos,_ el grupo al acercarse a la ciudad se encontró con la mala situación, que al parecer los infectados que faltaban cuando cruzaron el rio era que se habían ido a la ciudad más precisamente parecían atraídos asía la colina higashi

-"¡A la izquierda, dobla a la izquierda¡" Takashi le grito a la sensei indicándole la dirección en la que se ubicaba la casa de Takagi, pero para su mala suerte esa calle se encontraba con una cantidad mayor de infectados que la anterior "¿qué está pasando?, mientras más nos acercamos a la colina higashi nos encontramos con más de ellos" Takashi se encontraba en la misma situación que Rei los dos estaban aferrados tanto al techo del vehículo militar como el uno del otro "debe de haber alguna razón" en frete de ellos era una gran multitud de infectados que el hummer los atropelló como meros obstáculos en su camino, Rei entrecerró los ojos tratando de visualizar algo que se encontraba en frente de ellos

-"golpéalos" Takagi le ordeno a la enfermera para que ella pasara por encima de los infectados que estaban en su camino, Ichigo estaba con los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente al frente ya que él podía sentir que había algo delante de ellos, los hermanas de Ichigo y Alice se encontraban abrazadas entre sí con Zeke en medio de ellas mientras trataban de no rebotar por toda la parte trasera de la camioneta por los muchos infectados que pasaban por debajo de sus ruedas, Saeko estaba sosteniéndose con fuerza de las agarraderas que se ubicaban por encima de las puertas del vehículo al igual que Takagi tratando de no viajar libres por el auto, Hirano estaba sosteniendo su arma con fuerza como si fuera lo más importante que tenia

-"¿Qué?" Rei abrió los ojos muy abiertos al darse cuenta de lo que se ubicaba delante de ellos. Ichigo frunció el ceño con fuerza al darse cuenta que delante de ellos era una barrera de cables de acero, seguro que si impactaban contra la barrera estarían en graves problemas, "¡alto¡" Rei grito desesperadamente tratando de impedir el impacto inminente, los demás integrantes del grupo miraron asía adelante para ver una barrera de cables de acero extendida por toda la calle

-"hay cables extendidos a lo largo de la calle, gire el auto Shizuka-sensei" Saeko grito con preocupación al ver el obstáculo delante de ellos, Shizuka dio un brusco giro del volante haciendo que el auto empiece a derrapar tratando de girar en otra dirección, Ichigo al ver esto presiono fuerte el freno de manos haciendo que el hummer gire hasta quedar paralelo a la barricada, como el vehículo empezó a viajar de costado ya que la sangre y las tripas impedía su avance haciendo que patinen

-"no miren" Hirano les grito a las más jóvenes del grupo, que cerraron sus ojos fuertemente para no presenciar la escena, un momento después de que Kohta hizo que ellas cerraran los ojos los zombies que estaban siendo arrastrados por el hummer chocaron con el muro de cables produciendo una escena grotesca, ya que por la fuerza del impacto más la fuerza de los cables hizo que los cuerpos se descuartizaron, haciendo que brazos, piernas, cabezas y muchos otras partes del cuerpo salieran volando en diferentes direcciones, una lluvia de sangre cubrió el suelo y el hummer, incluso el hummer empezó a mostrar resultados por la fuerza de los cables que hizo que la carrocería del hummer empezar a agrietarse y abollarse en donde conectaba con los cables de acero "estamos patinando mucho" el grito en desesperación al ver que el vehículo no avanzaba y se producían más roturas mientras más se apretaban contra la berrera

-"párate, ¿por qué no se para?" Shizuka grito con preocupación al ver que los frenos no detenían el auto

-"es por la gent… no, es por _ellos,_ su sangre y sus tripas nos hacen patinar" Takagi le respondió con un grito mientras se aferraba fuerte al asiento, Ichigo solo miro con una ceja curiosa al desliz de Takagi al casi decirles gente a los infectados que ella rápidamente corrigió, así que su mente creo una manera de proteger su integridad mental nombrando a los infectados como ellos desasociándolos a las personas de esa manera seria más fácil para ellos enfrentarlos, el empujo ese pensamiento al fondo de su mente, esa charla tendría que esperar ahora estaban en una muy mala situación

-"sensei las ruedas están atascadas" Hirano grito la enfermera apretó el freno lo más fuerte que pudo tratando de frenar el hummer

-"Shizuka deja de frenar y acelera un poco" Ichigo le dijo con calma pero firme, ella lo miro con un poco de desesperación en su rostro, él le dio una mirada tranquilizadora que surtió efecto ya que ella cambio su mirada a una de determinación, ella asintió e hizo lo que Ichigo le dijo, el hummer comenzó a avanzar asía adelante

"sensei, adelante, mire asía el frente" Takashi grito con desesperación al ver que se dirigían directamente a un muro, el agarro fuertemente a Rei haciendo que ella se aferre a él, ella cerro fuertemente los ojos para no ver lo que se avecina

-"no se supone que yo sea este tipo de personaje" Shizuka pensó en voz alta, ella miro al suelo en búsqueda del pedal del freno, Ichigo al ver esto él se deslizo de su asiento al asiento del piloto y puso su pierna entre medios de las piernas de la enfermera presionando el freno a fondo, el hummer se clavó en el lugar inclinándose asía adelante, esta acción hizo que los ocupantes que estaban en el techo se abalanzaran hacia adelante, Takashi al ver esto se agarró más fuerte de lo que pudo tratando de no volar asía el suelo, Rei no tuvo la misma suerte ya que ella perdió su agarre en Takashi y cayo del techo del vehículo, Takashi trato de agarrar su mano al igual que Rei que se estiro para tratar de alcanzarlo ese instante parecía ir en cámara lenta, los otros ocupantes ampliaron sus ojos al ver lo que estaba sucediendo, su mala suerte se hizo presente devuelta ya que cuando estaban a punto de conectar sus manos el hummer comenzó a descender su parte trasera, alejando sus manos haciendo que no pudieran agarrarse (esta situación paso en el instante que el hummer se encontraba inclinado asía delante por la frenada), Rei cayó de espaldas golpeándose contra el capo del hummer, ella reboto y cayó de espaldas al suelo, ella soltó un grito doloroso en el momento que ella conecto con el suelo dejándola sin aire

Takashi quien estaba en el techo agarro la escopeta "cargar el arma" él dijo recordando las instrucciones de Hirano, el salto justo en frente de Rei, se dio vuelta y apunto a la multitud de infectados "apuntar a la cabeza" él dijo en voz alta entes de apuntar con la mira asía el infectado más cercano "¡y disparar¡" el grito antes de apretar el gatillo y efectivamente disparar la escopeta, el disparo hizo que dos de los zombies cayeran de espaldas y que Takashi se tambaleara asía atrás por la fuerza del retroceso "wow, wow, wow, que carajo, si le apunte a la cabeza" Takashi grito al ver que su disparo casi no había causado daño "pero con ese disparo apenas le di a algo"

-"¡no eres bueno en esto¡ el retroceso del arma ara que el punto de mira suba un poco" Hirano le grito desde el sunroof "ponle atención al retroceso y apunta al pecho"

Takashi volvió apuntar a el grupo de infectados "poner atención al retroceso, apuntar al pecho" el siguió las instrucciones de Hirano y apunto con la mira al pecho "y disparar" el volvió apretar el gatillo del arma, esta vez el dispara el arma la cabeza y parte del hombro de los dos infectados más cercanos fueron destrozados por el disparo "perfecto pero… son demasiados" Takashi comento al ver que el lugar donde antes estaban los dos zombies que el mato ya era ocupado por otros infectados, los zombies que estaban más cerca de él fueron eliminados por disparos a la cabeza cortesía de Hirano quien empezó a disparar con el ar-10 a4 contra _ellos,_

-"por cada disparo tienes que recargar el arma y apretar el gatillo, trata de no mover el arma al recargarla" Hirano le grito a Takashi quien asintió a las instrucciones de Kohta, Takashi recargo el arma y volvió a disparar contra los infectados matando a otros dos

-"wow, esto es increíble" Takashi grito de emoción, pero esa emoción se fue rápidamente al disparar de nuevo ya que el arma se atascó mostrando que ya no tenía balas, él gruño y metió su mano al bolsillo en búsqueda de las municiones, al sacarlas del bolsillo ellas se les escaparon de las manos cayendo al suelo

Él se encontraba en un aprieto y fue salvado por Saeko quien bajo del hummer "Komuro-kun te ayudare a proteger a Miyamoto-kun" ella le dijo, Takashi la miro con preocupación

-"no, hay demasiado de ellos, como para que pelees con tu bokken" él le grito tratando de hacerla cambiar de opinión, ella solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-"ya lo sé" ella luego golpeo a un infectado con el mango de su bokken rompiéndole el mentón y parte del cráneo, ella se dio vuelta rápidamente y le dio una barra vertical a una de _ellos_ quien se le acercó, asestando un buen golpe a la cabeza, ella tuvo que retroceder un par de pasos al darse cuenta de que _ellos_ se le acercaban en un buen numero, Takashi se encontraba en la misma situación ya que los cartuchos de la escopeta fueron bloqueados por un infectado

-"al menos vamos a morir juntos" el murmuro en voz baja, Rei lo miro con sorpresa y dijo en voz baja su nombre, Takashi se dio vuelta y se abalanzó sobre ella sorprendiéndola, él la abrazo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, el abrió los ojos al sentir algo duro y frio entre ellos "pero claro" él dijo al ver el rifle Springfield, él quiso sacarlo solo para ser detenida por el arnés militar al que estaba sujeto "perdóname por esto" él le dijo y se dio vuelta tirando la escopeta a un lado y poniéndose cuerpo a tierra encima de Rei, Takashi puso el rifle por encima de los pechos de Rei y paso un brazo por debajo aprisionándolos entre el arma y su brazo "Hirano ¿cómo hago para hacer para funcionar esta cosa?"

-"empuja la palanca enfrente del seguro del arma" Hirano le grito mientras no dejaba de disparar su arma "después quítale el seguro, luego jala la vara de operaciones de la derecha, entonces vas a poder disparar"

Takashi siguió al pie de la letra las instrucciones, apuntando a la multitud el disparo, el primer disparo atravesó a tres infectados matando solo a uno, el segundo disparo no le dio a nada y así fue con el tercero y cuarto "mierda, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo darle a nada" Takashi grito con furia al ver que sus disparos se perdían en la nada

-"cálmate, respira, y luego apunta" una voz le dijo desde su izquierda, Takashi giro su cabeza en la dirección del sonido para encontrar a Ichigo parado a su lado, él tenía una sensación diferente a la normal, Takashi sintió que estaba cerca de la misma muerte, su presencia era mortal y fría como el hielo, pero a la vez sentía que tenía un manto protector que los rodeaba y los hacía sentir seguros "cálmate, respira, luego apunta, y dispara" Ichigo lo volvió a repetir esta vez le dio una mirada tranquila pero a la vez era cálida y fría, Takashi se quedó perdido mirando los ojos de él, Ichigo volvió su vista al frente sacando a Takashi de su trance "solo cálmate si te desesperas morirás" Ichigo movió su mano derecha a su cadera izquierda, Takashi siguió sus movimientos y se volvió a quedar hipnotizado pero esta vez fue por la katana, el mango o tsuka era de color negro con diamantes rojos, la guardia o tsuba tenía una forma parecida a una esvástica y una hermosa vaina de un negro brillante con un dibujo de una luna de plata al final en definición era una de las más hermosas espadas que jamás vio, Ichigo agarro el mango de su katana y con un click sonoro empezó a desenvainar la hoja, la lámina del arma era de un metal negro reluciente, era una hoja hermosa su brillo que parecía reflejar todo a su alrededor, cuando toda la hoja de la espada estuvo afuera Ichigo la puso a su lado derecho con la punta hacia abajo "yo te cubriré, tu preocúpate por mantener a ti y a Rei a salvo" él le dijo a Takashi quien quiso protestar pero fue callado cuando Ichigo se lanzó a una velocidad inhumana en dirección a la horda de zombies, Takashi sintió que su cuerpo empezó a temblar por la ansiedad, el recordó las palabras de Ichigo y empezó a respirar para tratar de calmarse, cuando pudo mantener su respiración bajo control él apunto a los zombies más cercanos solo para ver que sus cabezas se desprendían de su cuerpo por un corte limpio que lo hizo congelarse un momento al ver quién era el causante

Saeko se encontraba golpeando a _ellos_ con su bokken lo mejor que lo podía hasta que una mancha de negro paso por su lado y lo siguiente que supo fue que los infectados que la rodeaban fueron desprendidos de sus cabezas, ella se sorprendió antes de mirar en dirección en la que vio al borrón negro solo para encontrar a Ichigo con lo que en sus ojos podría describirse como la espada más hermosa y mortal que vio en su vida, él se encontraba decapitando infectados como si fuera simples estorbos, él ya estaba a más de 10 metros del grupo y rodeado de infectados pero se notaba que Ichigo tenía la ventaja cualquier zombie que se encontraba a menos de dos metros era decapitado limpiamente por su espada, ella quedo prendida por su habilidad y brutalidad con la espada, no podía apartar los ojos de la escena de Ichigo matando a ellos, ella fue sacada de su trance por el grito de Kohta llamándole la atención por los infectados que estaban más cerca de ella, ella volvió a la realidad y con un rápido giro de su cuerpo conecto un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del infectado más cercano, ella soltó un leve gruñido de molestia por tener que perderse de la escena de Ichigo luchando, pero no obstante ella volvió a la lucha contra _ellos_

Hirano se encontraba en mejor situación que los demás a excepción de Ichigo, él estaba disparando con su arma a los infectados más cercanos sus disparos eran certeros y mortales, él estaba dando lo mejor de él manteniendo alejados a los infectados del hummer, el perdió su racha cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía municiones soltando un gruñido de enojo "ya no tengo cartuchos" él dijo con frustración y rabia al ver que las cosas se les iban de las manos "alguien que me alcance algo que se parece a esto, rapido" el grito y metió la mano por el sunroof mostrando un cargador de la **ar-10 a4, **Alice se separó de Yuzu y Karin quienes se encontraban sentadas en el suelo de hummer en la parte trasera con los ojos mirando al suelo, Alice se apartó de ellas que de inmediato levantaron la vista para verla, Alice miro el cargador del arma antes de empezar a buscar uno entre las cosas que llevaban, Zeke ladro llamando su atención él estaba parado al lado de una mochila negra, Alice se acercó a ella y la reviso en búsqueda de los cargadores del arma, efectivamente allí se encontraban los cargadores, ella agarro dos y se dirigió a Hirano, él al verla allí parada temblando con los ojos llorosos sosteniendo los cargadores con municiones, Hirano dio una mirada a las hermanas de Ichigo quienes se encontraban en la parte trasera, Yuzu tenía los ojos llorosos mientras miraba a Alice, Karin estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a sus pies, él apretó los dientes con fuerza y sus ojos brillaron en determinación, Takagi quien también vio la escena se llenó de determinación, ella también iba a luchar por su supervivencia "¡vamos a hacerlos mierda¡ vamos a romperles el culo" el dio un grito de guerra y volvió a disparar a los infectados

-"¿por qué pasa esto? El motor se paró y no quiere arrancar" Shizuka grito con preocupación por que el vehículo no encendía "¿Takagi-san que estás haciendo?" ella el grito con preocupación a Saya quien se preparaba para salir

-"voy a recuperar el arma de Komuro-kun y usarla yo misma" ella le contesto antes de abrir la puerta para bajar del hummer

-"¡no es seguro¡ es peligroso" Shizuka le grito en un intento de convencerla, Saya se detuvo y le dio una mirada por encima de su hombro antes de responder

-"estoy consciente de eso, sensei" ella le respondió antes de abrir la puerta y saltar fuera del hummer en dirección de la escopeta, Shizuka le grito pero ella la ignoro por completo, ella agarro la **ithaca m37** del suelo

-"¿sabes cómo usarla? los cartuchos están en tus pies" Hirano le grito desde el techo del hummer, ella agarro los cartuchos y los coloco dentro del arma, ella estaba cargando el arma hasta que Takashi grito su nombre "de ahora en más llámame por mi nombre" ella no vio el infectado acercarse desde su flanco izquierdo, ella fue la salvada por Saeko quien de una rápida barra horizontal a la cabeza le destruyo parte del cráneo mandando sangre y sesos volando por el aire ensuciando a Saya en el proceso

-"no soy tímida" ella dijo en voz baja su mirada se llenó de determinación como nunca antes "no tengo miedo" ella termino de recargar el arma "¡no soy una cobarde¡" ella grito como tiro de la corredera poniendo las balas en la recamara "como puedo simplemente morir, ¿qué clase de persona se dejaría matar?" ella grito, este grito trajo una pequeña sonrisa a los labios de Ichigo al ver la nueva determinación de Saya, ella disparo contra los infectados sacando a varios del juego "mi casa está muy cerca, como voy a dejarme morir aquí" ella disparo y disparo la escopeta eliminando a todos los que se encontraban cerca de ella

Ichigo en este momento se encontraba rodeado de varios cuerpos de infectados podrían contarse más de 20 zombies decapitados a sus pies, pero esto no afecto a los otros que seguían rodeándolo como moscas a la miel, Ichigo con rápidos movimientos de su espada mando a volar varias cabezas de infectados por los aires "_estas demorando mucho_" él pensó con algo de molestia al ver que los infectados parecían incrementar su número para atacarlo, el dio un rápido vistazo asía el grupo para ver que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos, a Hirano se le estaban acabando las municiones del arma, Takashi ya no tenía balas al igual que Saya, Saeko quien fue agarrada por un grupo de ellos pero logro liberarse pero perdió su bokken en el proceso, en definición ellos estaban indefensos, el gruño con enojo por la situación y de una fuerte barra mando a varios infectados por el aire matando a otros, el corrió asía el grupo esquivando a los zombies que se le ponían en el camino, Ichigo llego enfrente del grupo matando a los infectados más cercanos al grupo, el grupo parecía sorprendido por su presencia pero a él no le importo

Él se puso delante del grupo en posición protectora como la última defensa, el rápidamente empezó a matar a los infectados que se le acercaban, pero esta vez la situación era diferente ya que se tenía que ocupar de defender a los del grupo por eso iba de extremo a extremo cortando y rebanando la cabeza de los zombies, esta situación se le estaba yendo de las manos, ya que ocuparse de todos los infectados del perímetro estaba sacando su precio en él, cada vez que mataba a uno aparecían dos y la multitud de zombies parecía cada vez mayor, un gota de sudor rodo por su mejilla mostrando que el esfuerzo estaba cobrando su precio, el gruño con enojo y le dio una patada al infectado más cercano mandándolo a volar tirando a otros de _ellos_ al suelo, él corrió rápidamente al otro extremo y dio una barra vertical dividiéndole la cabeza a un infectado, él tuvo que dar una rápida ráfaga de apuñaladas matando a otros infectados él le entrego una patada a el zombie más cercano mandándolo a volar impidiendo el avance del grupo de _ellos_, el corrió a el otro extremo y le dio una patada a el zombie que estaba a pocos metros de Takashi y Rei estrellándolo contra el muro rompiéndole el cráneo por el golpe, el giro su espada decapitando a otros dos infectados, su respiración se hizo más pesada y su velocidad disminuyó un poco

-"como si fuera a permitir que pasen, mis hermanas están detrás de mí, mis amigos están detrás de mí ¡si están muertos quédense muertos¡" el rugió y se lanzó contra el grupo de _ellos_ moviendo su espada a una velocidad inhumana el comenzó a decapitar y rebanar a los infectados, su espada se detuvo en seco cuando su brazo fue agarrado por 2 zombies, el grupo detrás del entro en pánico al ver que la persona que los defendía de la muerte fue trancado por los infectados Saeko corrió asía Ichigo sin importarle estar desarmada, para su sorpresa Ichigo soltó un grito de guerra y con una fuerza inhumana tiro de su brazo asía adelante mandando a los dos infectados por el aire, él comenzó devuelta su refriega contra los infectados

El grupo detrás de él tenía diferentes sentimientos pero todos compartían el enojo, la desesperación y la preocupación por Ichigo, Hirano apretó los dientes al ver que Ichigo se le estaba yendo la situación de las manos, él no se sentía feliz de ser defendido pero ver que Ichigo estaba dando toda la energía de su ser y ellos estaban indefensos lo hacía sentir como un niño pequeño y el detestaba eso, el pensó en una ruta de escape que pudieran usar y la revelación llego a él "claro, como no pudimos pensar en eso antes" Hirano pensó y miro asía adelante como si esperara algo "¿dónde mierda esta Kyoko-sensei?" el grito con todas sus fuerzas, en ese instante el grupo se dio cuenta de lo mismo que por la intensidad de la batalla se habían olvidado, faltaba Kyoko-sensei con el bus, ellos miraron al frente solo para encontrarse con una escena horripilante, su sangre se congelo el miedo subió por su espalda como hormigas, delante de ellos se encontraba Ichigo desarmado siendo retenido por varios zombies, su espada se encontraba a unos metros de él, Ichigo estaba golpeando con los puños y patadas a los infectados tratando de liberarse, sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder cuando uno de los zombies alcanzo su brazo, ellos gritaron cuando el infectado cerro una mordida sobre su antebrazo, ellos se quedaron paralizados por la desesperación al ver lo sucedido, pero ellos se sorprendieron más cuando no había sangre ni un grito de dolor, ellos observaron bien solo para ver que el zombie no podía clavar sus dientes era como si una lámina de metal se lo impidiera, Ichigo le dio un rodillazo desconectándolo de su antebrazo un segundo después le dio un gancho al mentón mandándolo al suelo muerto por la fuerza

-"no se preocupen mi abrigo esta echo de hilos de acero ¡es blindado¡" él les grito tratando de tranquilizarlos pero no tuvo mucho efecto, ya que si él fue superado una vez quería decir que podía ser superado otra vez y tal vez incluso mortal "si esto sigue así no me quedara más remedio que usarla" él pensó pero esta vez el destino parecía sonreírles levemente ya que al final de la turba de zombies cuerpos comenzaron a volar por los aires, el grupo que parecía haberse rendido recupero un poco de sus fuerzas al ver que el autobús con la otra sensei se acercaba abriéndose paso por el grupo de infectados, Ichigo mando a volar a todos los infectados a su alrededor para poder agarrar su espada, cuando el autobús paso por el costado de Ichigo liberando su flanco de zombies el tomo su katana del suelo, y recomenzó la refriega contra ellos en búsqueda de una nueva oportunidad para su salida, el autobús se detuvo detrás del hummer formando una ele con el vehículo militar, Kyoko se bajó del vehículo escolar con la pistola **Smith y Wesson m37, **ella le disparo a los infectados despejando el área cercana a ellos, el resto del grupo se sintió aliviado al ver el bus escolar había llegado, Kyoko les hizo señas para que subieran, ella le dio un rápido vistazo a Ichigo quien respiraba pesadamente mientras mantenía a los infectados alejados de ellos, la sensei sabía que si no escapaban ahora estarían perdidos, Takashi levanto a Rei y se apresuró a subir al autobús, Takashi golpeo a un zombie con el rifle empalándole la bayoneta en la frente y se dirigió al bus, ellos fueron a subir solo para que la puerta se cerrara delante de ellos, al parecer el destino le gustaba jugar con ellos, el vehículo recién llegado fue rápidamente rodeado por ellos que obstaculizaban cualquier intento de huida, sus esperanzas tan rápido como llegaron se fueron

Kohta al ver esto apretó tan fuerte los dientes que parecían que se iban a romper en cualquier momento, el miro dentro del hummer a ver los integrantes más pequeños del grupo, los tres parecían tener la misma expresión de suma preocupación al ver a Ichigo darlo todo para que ellos no se acercaran a ellos, el levanto a Alice y la puso en el techo junto a las hermanas de Ichigo, Alice miro con confusión a Hirano "ustedes junto con Zeke salten el cable juntos" él les dijo con una sonrisa falsa que las hermanas kurosaki pudieron ver fácilmente

-"pero ¿y los demás?" ella le pregunto con preocupación al ver que los demás seguían abajo, ella miro a Ichigo quien seguía dando todo lo que tenía para mantener a los zombies fuera de su alcance

-"nosotros vamos en un minuto" él le respondió sin dejar su sonrisa falsa, ella le grito "mentiroso" cambiando su mueca a una de sorpresa

-"mi papa tenía esa misma cara antes de morir, dijo que todo iba a estar bien y entonces murió" ella le grito mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas "no, no, no, ¡no quiero estar sola¡ me voy a quedar acá, con Kohta-chan, con Ichigo oni-chan, Yuzu onee-chan, Takashi oni-chan y todos los demás ¡me voy a quedar con vos para siempre¡" ella le grito entre lágrimas, Hirano miro al suelo con dolor por tener que decirle que se escape sin ellos, él se tragó el dolor y su preparo para tirar a Alice al otro lado de los cables, pero se detuvo cuando Yuzu le hablo

-"está bien Alice-chan, oni-chan me dio el deber de cuidarte y yo sé que el vendrá, el no moriría por un pequeño grupo de muertos" ella trato de bromear pero Alice no parecía querer escuchar las palabras de Yuzu

-"Yuzu tiene razón, ichi-nii no moriría por un montón de muertos lentos se necesita más que eso para matarlo, y si él está protegiéndonos tan duro solo nos queda no estorbarle, él va estar luchando hasta que cada uno de nosotros pueda escapar vivos, por eso solo tenemos que cruzar los cables para que los demás nos sigan" Karin le dijo a la más pequeña del grupo, aunque ella no tenía ganas de abandonar al grupo sus palabras sonaban como si fuera una verdad absoluta de la cual ella creía, Hirano le dio una mirada a Ichigo que seguía luchando contra _ellos, _el miro al suelo para ver muchos cadáveres en el suelo a los pies del chico de pelo naranja, una gran parte de los cadáveres no tenían cabezas, a otros les faltaba un pedazo de la misma, otros tenían un la cabeza dividida a la mitad pero todos eran indicios de cortes precisos y limpios, sumamente mortales de donde se mire, Hablando del chico de pelo naranja Hirano analizo bien como se encontraba, el usaba la katana como si fuera una parte de él, su vestimenta estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre y sesos de _ellos_, el respiraba pesadamente pero no bajaba su guardia se mantenía firme atacando a todos los que se le acercaban, Hirano miro devuelta a Alice que tenía lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como un pequeño riachuelo, ella tenía los puños apretados pero asintió a la orden de cruzar los cables

Ella estaba lista para saltar pero se detuvo en el lugar mirando asía adelante "todo el mundo al suelo" fue el grito que se escuchó en el aire, todos miraron en la dirección del grito para ver a un grupo de gente con trajes de bomberos corriendo asía ellos, el grupo hizo lo que se le pidió y se apresuró al suelo en ese mismo instante ni un segundo después el grupo de "bomberos" abrió sus mangueras tirando un chorro de alta presión de agua sobre los infectados mandándolos a volar "¡por acá¡ me pueden agradecer después que estén detrás del auto" el bombero de traje más oscuro les hablo, todos se apresuraron para cruzar los alambres, después que el grupo cruzo ellos miraron asía el otro lado para ver que Ichigo seguía ahí luchando contra ellos "tch, él está muy lejos nuestros ataques" el bombero que al parecer era el líder hablo que llevo a todos preocuparse por su amigo y líder, algunos de ellos parecían querer cruzar devuelta para ayudarlo pero fueron detenidos por los "bomberos"

-"¿qué hacen? no podemos dejarlo allí" Takashi le grito a los bomberos que los retenía "¡Ichigo, ya estamos del otro lado¡" Takashi le grito llamando su atención, Ichigo le dio una rápida mirada antes de darle una patada voladora al infectado más cercano mandándolo a volar, después el salto en el aire a una gran altura y uso los hombros de uno de los infectados como un trampolín ganando más altura, dando un giro en el aire el callo de pie a unos diez metros de donde estaba antes, él giro su cuerpo a una rápida velocidad y con su espada decapito a otro zombie, aprovechando el giro él le conecto un golpe en el mentón con su codo a otro mandándolo a volar, Ichigo volvió a saltar y uso el hummer como otro trampolín y saltando devuelta ganado más altura, el callo del otro lado del alambrado con la gracia de un gato, todos los presentes se quedaron sumamente sorprendidos por la muestra de gran talento acrobático, Ichigo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y miro al grupo frente a él, que todos parecían compartir la misma reacción de alivio Hirano le dio una gran sonrisa a Alice y ella se la devolvió, Yuzu y Karin se unieron y le dieron un fuerte abrazo a Alice y Hirano, Takashi y Rei se dejaron caer al suelo con sumo cansancio y una cara de alivio, las dos senseis estaban paradas una al lado de la otra con cara de cansancio y un rostro de gran alivio por sobrevivir a su más reciente experiencia cercana a la muerte, Saeko se acercó al presunto líder de los bomberos

-"sinceramente, muchas gracias por rescatarnos en nuestro momento de necesidad" ella le dijo con un tono lleno de gratitud y le dio una reverencia mostrando su más sincero respeto y gratitud asía el grupo de rescatistas

-"por supuesto" el "bombero" le respondió mientras se sacaba el casco "quería ayudar a mi hija y sus amigos" ella se casco el casco revelando que era una bella mujer de aproximadamente 35 años aunque no lo pareciera, tenía el cabello color purpura y los ojos del mismo color, su rostro era fino y elegante dándole el aspecto de nobleza, él no podía definir como era el resto de su cuerpo ya que estaba oculto por el gran abrigo de bombero, Ichigo miro al grupo para ver que a Saya se le empezó a formar lágrimas en los ojos, ella soltó el grito de "mama" y corrió asía ella mientras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas, pero esta vez era de felicidad si su gran sonrisa era lo que indicaba, Shizuka y la otra sensei parecían estar sorprendidas por esta revelación, Ichigo miro al cielo y soltó un suspiro y dejo escapar una sonrisa de sus labios

-"_al parecer vamos a tener un poco de paz… por el momento_" Ichigo pensó con algo de cansancio, luchar contra tantos infectados había hecho un desgaste físico en él, Ichigo dejo que una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad se le formara en los labios, era felicidad lo que se respiraba en el aire al parecer no era el único que sentía algo de felicidad por ver a Saya reencontrarse con su madre, todos los demás parecían tener el mismo sentimiento al ver la

escena de Saya llorar de felicidad por poder ver a su madre, Ichigo sintió que tres pares de brazos lo rodearon sin importarle que él estaba totalmente sucio de sangre, Ichigo sintió que se iba de espalda al suela pero no le importo y se dejó llevar por el momento, el miro asía abajo para ver a sus hermanas y su nueva hermanita abrazándolo con fuerza

-"siempre, siempre, siempre haces lo mismo, siempre te pones en peligro por los demás, nunca piensas en ti mismo solo te pones delante del peligro como un idiota que quiere morir, porque solo una vez no te quedas atrás con nosotras, sabes lo difícil que es verte siempre rodeado de la muerte, nunca saber si vas a regresar a casa con vida o morirás en algún lugar desconocido" Karin le dijo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas "pero… está bien, si no fueras así seguramente no serias nuestro hermano que tanto queremos, aunque un idiota siempre nos mantienes a salvo sin importarte lo que te pase, estoy agradecida de que hagas eso pero no quiero verte devuelta luchando así… en aquel entonces cuando fuiste mordido sentí algo que no quiero volver a sentir nunca más, fue el momento más horrible de mi vida se sintió peor que cuando me entere de la muerte de mamá" ella ya estaba llorando abiertamente, Yuzu también lloraba mientras se apretaba contra el pecho de su hermano para ocultarlo, Ichigo miro al suelo con dolor, él sabía de antemano lo que Karin quería decir ya que él fue testigo de la muerte de su madre, el resto del grupo miro la escena en silencio "era dolor, impotencia, ira, tristeza, desesperación, miedo todo eso junto era realmente insoportable, sentía que me quedaba sin aire, no quiero volver a sentir eso, así que por favor preocúpate más por ti, no te pongas en peligro innecesario" Ichigo desvió la mirada a otro lado mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza, el odiaba más que nada que sus hermanas sufran, él se hizo fuerte por eso, para protegerlas, para impedir que ellas vuelvan a sentir algo como la pérdida de su madre, y saber que él las estaba haciendo hacer sentir así le dolía mucho, le hacía arder el alma

-"lo siento… pero no puedo prometerte que no haga cosas estúpidas si ustedes están en peligro, si yo tengo la oportunidad de salvar a alguien, yo lo voy a hacer, de verdad lo siento, yo te juro que no moriré" Ichigo le dijo a su hermana con algo de amargura por tener que decírselo, Karin se apartó un poco de él y le dio una sonrisa amarga

-"ya sabía que ibas a decir eso, pero bueno si no digieras eso estarías actuando raro" ella se rio con amargura, soltando un suspiro volvió a mirar a su hermano "pero me siento algo aliviada de que pude decírtelo, y que lo sepas ya es un avance" Karin miro al resto del grupo "creo que ya matamos al ambiente de felicidad de hace un rato" Ichigo solo suspiro y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, su hermana lo conocía tan bien y él no podía negarlo, Ichigo a veces se preguntaba como ella se enteró del Gotei 13, Yuzu imito la acción de su hermana y se apartó de Ichigo junto a Alice dándole el espacio para pararse

-"creo que todos están muy cansados, sería mejor si nos vamos a casa para que puedan bañarse y descansar" la madre de Takagi hablo cortando el silencio que se había formado en el lugar "por cierto para los que no me conocen soy Takagi Yuriko, un placer conocerlos" ella les dio una pequeña reverencia con elegancia que era un poco raro al llevar puesto un traje de bombero

-"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo el gusto es mío Yuriko-san" Ichigo le hablo en un tono respetuoso mostrando el mismo respeto que ella y le dio una pequeña reverencia "ellas son mis hermanas Yuzu kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki y Alice Maresato" ellas le dieron una reverencia Yuzu y Alice con sonrisas y Karin con cara de aburrimiento al parecer se recuperaron bastante rápido, Yuriko levanto una ceja cuando Ichigo dijo que Alice era su hermana pero no dijo nada ella comprendió rápidamente el mundo era despiadado

-"y él es nuestro líder" Saya agrego haciendo que Ichigo se atragante con saliva el resto del grupo parecía divertido por su reacción, Yuriko examino detenidamente al adolecente de pelo naranja, era cierto que de los presentes era el que tenía el físico más trabajado, su pelo naranja con algunas manchas de sangre y su ropa totalmente sucia de la misma era un indicio de que literalmente había estado en un baño de sangre, ella miro donde el adolescente había estado luchando aunque era difícil ver por los demás infectados se apreciaba una gran cantidad de cuerpos, Yuriko regreso su vista a Ichigo para apreciar su espada aunque él estuviera totalmente sucio de sangre y otras cosas la katana se mantenía reluciente como si nunca la hubieran usado, y eso sumado a la muestra de habilidades acrobáticas que mostro hace un rato era un claro indico de que el hermano mayor era sumamente fuerte

-"yo puedo lavarme con una manguera en el patio si usted no quiere que entre a su casa" Ichigo le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos Yuriko solo le dio un "¿he?" confundida "bueno sé que estoy bastante sucio ¿no es por eso que me estaba mirando tan fijamente?" Ichigo le pregunto a la madre de Saya se sonrojo ligeramente por ser descubierta y se rio con un poco de vergüenza, Saya parecía estar en shock al igual que el resto del grupo por lo sucedido entre Ichigo y su madre, ella se sonrojo pero por ira de que su "líder" estuviera tratando a su madre tan casualmente

-"sinceras disculpas Kurosaki-san, estaba completamente centrada en mis pensamientos" ella se disculpó, Ichigo negó con la cabeza con algo de diversión porque era muy raro que alguien así estuviera vistiendo un traje de bomberos mientras actuaba con tanta nobleza

-"con Ichigo está bien además se confundiría con mis hermanas si nos llama y no soy de esas personas a que le gustan las formalidades, si a mí también me ha pasado de quedarme colgado en mis pensamientos" ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa amistosa que el devolvió, el resto del grupo estaba sin palabras si no supieran de que están hablando y de que Ichigo es Ichigo esto podría considerarse coqueteo, algunas de las mujeres del grupo tenían malestar por esta interacción, sea el caso de Kyoko quien tenía un tic en la ceja

-"ya nos vamos quiero bañarme" Saya prácticamente gruño, Ichigo solo sudo una gota por la actitud de su amiga al parecer estaba regresando a la chica engreída, Yuriko solo suspiro su hija a veces se comportaba como una niña malcriada, así todos ellos emprendieron la caminata a la casa de Saya

-"esperen ¿y que va a pasar con los autos?" Ichigo pregunto de repente deteniendo al grupo en sus lugares, ellos también parecían querer saber que iban a hacer con sus vehículos

-"haa, después podemos mandar a un grupo que se encargue de llevarlos a la casa" Yuriko les respondió el grupo parecía aliviado por esto después de todo ahí tenían muchas cosas útiles, ellos volvieron a emprender su caminata guiados por Yuriko y Saya

**-15 minutos después-**

El grupo llego a una gran pero gran "casa" en otras palabras una mansión y una de las grandes, Ichigo y sus hermanas miraron la casa con asombro, su casa podría entrar 100 veces o talvez más en el terreno de la casa de Saya, Saya al ver eso hizo que su ego aumentara, si su postura de suficiencia era lo que demostraba, se notaba que eran personas importantes si sus muchos guardias eran lo que aparentaban, la casa tenia muros altos y fuertes, su entrada delantera tenía un fuerte portón de acero reforzado custodiado por guardias fuertemente armados, al llegar fueron recibidos con respeto por las personas de la mansión, ellos rápidamente fueron guiados al interior de la casa más grande la que se ubicaba delante de la entrada principal, al entrar Ichigo tuvo que ocultar su asombro por la decoración del lugar, él no quería levantar el ego de Saya otra vez

-"bienvenidos a mi hogar" Yuriko declaro mientras se ponía delante del grupo de adolescentes "por favor descansar tanto como quieran, se nota que pasaron por mucho allí afuera, yo iré a cambiarme es un poco incómodo andar con estas vestimentas" el grupo compartió una pequeña risa el ánimo se estaba levantando rápidamente, la madre de Takagi se retiró y en ese momento aparecieron dos mucamas

-"por aquí amigos de ojou-sama" una de las mucamas indico, ellos la siguieron mientras la otra se mantenía atrás del grupo "se les preparo habitaciones para que puedan descansar, hay ropas en las habitaciones que espero sean de su agrado" ellos llegaron a un grupo de tres habitaciones que se ubicaban al final de la gran mansión "si requieren otra cosa solo llamarnos" ellas hicieron una reverencia antes de marcharse, los adolescentes abrieron los cuartos para ver que eran bastantes amplios, estaban limpios y ordenados, cada uno tenía dos camas grandes, los armarios estaban llenos de ropa de todo tipo, ellos fueron sorprendidos por tales cosas

-"wow" Ichigo dijo al ver las habitaciones "creo que me voy a quedar por unos días" el resto asintió como si fuera una acción común "miren esta tiene baño" Ichigo señalo a la habitación más amplia de las tres, en ese instante empezó una discusión por quienes se quedarían con ese cuarto, después de un rato de guerra propiamente dicho la habitación se la quedaron Shizuka, Kyoko y Yuzu, las otra habitación quedaba con Saeko, Rei y Yuzu de mala gana, la otra era ocupada por Takashi, Hirano, Ichigo y Alice la cual tras vencer en la Yuzu en la infame técnica "ojos de cachorro" se pudo quedar con Ichigo, cabe decir que yuzu no tenía el mejor de los estados de ánimos por eso

-07:00 pm, mansión Takagi-

Después de ducharse y comer algo, los adolescentes se encontraban sentados en el living de la mansión, ellos actualmente estaban sentados tomando un té, la paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en la habitación era embriagante, Ichigo estaba sentado en el suelo con la espalda reposando en un sofá, sentado en el sofá encima de él era su hermana Yuzu, que actualmente estaba jugando con sus dedos en su cabello anaranjado, él estaba tranquilamente tomando su té "esto es paz" Ichigo pensó en voz alta

-"debo estar de acuerdo contigo" Saeko le dijo desde su posición sentada en la mesa mientras leía un libro

-"si es un sueño no me despierten" Shizuka murmuro adormilada acostada en uno de los sofás, Rei murmuro de acuerdo en la misma situación que la enfermera pero en distinto sillón

-"creo que me puedo acostumbrar a esto" Takashi agrego desde una mesa mientras jugaba cartas con Hirano y Alice

-"si, pero toma esto, jajaja" Hirano empezó a reír como loco cuando logro ganarle una mano a Takashi que solo gimió en derrota

-"pero yo tengo esto Kohta-chan" Alice le dijo mientras le mostraba una escalera imperial, esto hizo que Takashi se empezara a reír de Hirano el cual estaba como una estatua con la boca abierta

-"idiotas" murmuro Saya "pero debo decir que si esto es paz, y una bien merecida después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar" todos solo asintieron "bueno podemos descansar por ahora pero no relajarnos completamente, todavía estamos rodeados por…" ella no pudo terminar porque Ichigo le tiro una almohada, ella parecía a punto de explotar de enojo por eso

-"cállate, no creo que nadie se olvidó de eso, repetirlo solo hará que se sientan más preocupados de lo necesario" Ichigo le dijo con voz aburrida, Saya solo resoplo aunque tenía un pequeño rubor

-"Ichigo-san, me estaba preguntando por que no llevas camisa" Kyoko le pregunto, el resto volvió a mirar a Ichigo quien efectivamente ya no tenía la camisa puesta, el solo se encogió de hombros con indiferencia

-"era 2 tallas más chicas y me quedaba muy apretada" él le respondió mientras tiraba su camisa como una pelota de baloncesto al otro lado de la habitación

-"¿podrías ser un poco más indecente?" Saya le dijo con sarcasmo, Ichigo solo se volvió a encoger de hombros con indiferencia

-"es la primera vez que estoy en una casa tan elegante y sinceramente no me importa, si estuviera pendiente de cosas como esa no tendría tiempo para relajarme" ella volvió a resoplar "vamos… no es como si no hubiera algo que te gustaría hacer para sentirte más cómoda" él le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona al ver que ella se tensó "bha, no importa tú eres tú"

-"esto es aburrido" karin dijo de repente atrayendo la atención de todos "¿Qué?" ellas le pregunto al ver que todos la miraban

-"Karin-chan no tienes que decir cosas como esas" Yuzu la reprendió dejando de jugar con los cabellos de su hermano, Karin solo agito la mano con desdén

-"se nota que son hermanos" Saya pensó en voz alta ganando gruñidos de Karin y Ichigo, el resto solo asintió haciendo que los dos hermanos resoplaran "se notan que son hermanos" Saya volvió al repetir

-"igual sigue siendo aburrido" Karin volvió a repetir con aburrimiento

-"creo que estas aburrida por que no puedes salir a jugar con don Kanonji" Ichigo le dijo en tono de burla ella parecía molesta por eso

-"no repitas esas cosas, mira si lo invocas" Karin le replico, el parecía estremecerse por eso

-"está bien" fue su simple respuesta con cabeza baja, ella parecía tener una sonrisa victoriosa

-"Kyoko-sensei ¿Por qué demoro tanto en llegar a donde estábamos" Saya le pregunto, ella solo miro ligeramente avergonzada

-"el autobús no es tan rápido como el hummer y ustedes conducían como locos" ella le respondió

-"ella se perdió" Ichigo agrego, ella se sonrojo furiosamente por eso "¿me equivoco?" él le pregunto con una sonrisa de superioridad, ella no respondió solo miro para otro lado con vergüenza, el resto se preguntó como la descubrió tan fácilmente, la puerta fue golpeada y entro una de las sirvientas con Yuriko

-"buenas tardes, espero que estén pasándolo bien" ella los saludo con una sonrisa, la mucama se apresuró a servirles más té

-"es pacífico" Saeko le respondió con calma mientras ponía el libro que estaba leyendo en la mesa

-"aburrido" Karin agrego el resto solo suspiro por su actitud, ella podía ser muy pero muy directa

-"¿ha si? Bueno voy a ver si podemos solucionar eso, pero venía a decirles que recuperamos sus vehículos" ella les informo, ellos parecían algo aliviados por eso

-"¿Cómo pudieron rescatarlos?" Ichigo le pregunto, ella le dio una mirada rápida con una sonrisa, que al parecer nadie paso desapercibido y los hizo escandalizarse ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Fue el pensamiento de todos

-"eso fue fácil cuando _ellos_ se fueron abrimos una brecha en el perímetro y los cruzamos por ahí, aunque debo felicitarlos" ella les dijo ganando varias cejas curiosas "había _203_ de ellos muertos, parecen especialistas en la eliminación de _ellos_" el grupo estaba sumamente sorprendido por el número de infectados eliminados

-"wow, no creí que elimináramos tantos" Hirano dijo con sorpresa, el resto parecía asentir con la misma sorpresa menos Ichigo que tenía un ligero rubor él ya sabía lo que se aproximaba

-"aunque debo agregar que más de la mitad fueron eliminados por un objeto filoso como una espada" ella agrego con una sonrisa, todos se volvieron a mirar a Ichigo quien tenía un rubor mientras ignoraba las miradas de los demás, todos fueron más sorprendidos por el hecho que el mato a más de la mitad que por el número de _ellos_ muertos

-"creo que hicimos una buena elección de nuestro líder" Saya comento mientras salía de su asombro "aunque eran lentos, eso era remplazado por su fuerza y numero, quiero decir peleaste rodeado de ellos por casi 10 minutos" el resto solo asintió de manera simultánea "así que ese es el poder de un agente especial del got…" ella fue cortada por Ichigo que casi como un borrón cruzo la habitación a la posición de Saya, Yuriko levanto una ceja por este acontecimiento, él le tapó la boca a Saya con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se rascaba la nuca de manera nerviosa, ella parecía enojada y quiso soltarse solo para que Ichigo la apretara contra su cuerpo de manera inconsciente, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara furiosamente ya que él tenía el dorso desnudo, el resto del grupo lo miro con distintas reacciones, Kyoko, Saeko, y Yuzu miraban la escena con molestia, Takashi, Hirano y Shizuka tenían pequeños rubores en sus rostros, Karin y Yuriko parecían divertidas y Alice parecía confundida

-"sabes… si sigues así podría considerarse acoso sexual" Karin le dijo a su hermano con diversión, él se sonrojo furiosamente y la soltó de inmediato, Saya tomo largas bocanadas de aire antes de darle un puñetazo a Ichigo en el estómago cosa que fue en su contra ya que fue como golpear una pared

-"duele… porque tienes que estar tan duro" ella se quejó mientras masajeaba su mano tratando de minimizar el dolor

-"perdón por tener buen estado físico" él le dijo con sarcasmo, ella solo le gruño y se alejo

-"así que eres un miembro del Gotei 13" Yuriko le dijo sorprendiendo a todos, Ichigo empezó a ponerse nervioso por esta revelación

-"no sé de qué estás hablando Yuriko-san" el trato de parecer inocente, ella solo se rio en voz baja

-"está bien, yo ya sabía de esa organización por mi marido, así que no te preocupes no voy a presionarte por información sobre ellos no nada de eso" Ichigo parecía algo aliviado por sus palabras

-"espera… mamá ¿ya sabias sobre Ichigo-san y esa organización?" Saya le pregunto a su madre quien se encogió de hombros de manera elegante si eso era posible

-"yo sabía del Gotei 13 por tu padre, él no quería esconderme secretos, pero no sabía sobre Ichigo ser parte de ella" ella le respondió con calma "tu padre dijo quién controla el Gotei 13 controla el país, así que era mejor estar de su lado que en su contra, si el poder de Ichigo es una muestra de lo que ellos pueden hacer entonces tu padre tenía razón, además Ichigo-san es joven todavía le falta crecer más para llegar a su cúspide del poder, entonces los miembros más veteranos deben ser muy poderosos "

-"se supone que es una organización secreta y parece que la conocen varias personas" Ichigo murmuro con fastidio "quiero una copa de sake es lo que diría kyoraku-san" él pensó en voz alta captando la atención de los demás que le dieron miradas curiosas

-"yo puedo solucionar eso si deseas" Yuriko le dijo a Ichigo quien levanto una ceja

-"lo dije en voz alta ¿verdad?" él le pregunto ella solo asintió con una sonrisa "creo que voy a nega…" el no pudo terminar su frase ya que la media dormida Shizuka al parecer se despertó de golpe y respondió por el

-"claro estaríamos muy agradecidos" ella dijo con alegría, Ichigo le puso mala cara con lo que ella solo le sonrió haciendo que el chico de pelo naranja suspirara con fastidio "vamos, será como una pequeña celebración por sobrevivir" Ichigo seguía reacio a la idea

-"vamos, no es como si un par de copas nos hará daño" Takashi intento convérselo pero él no parecía muy convencido

-"creo que si esto fuera una situación normal me opondría rotundamente pero en esta situación creo que no sería malo celebrar un poco" Kyoko comento asiendo que Ichigo suspirara en resignación, si la seria Hayashi Kyoko decía eso el ya no se podía negar

-"está bien" él dijo resignado varios del grupo parecían contentos por eso "pero no se excedan"

-"tú también vas a tomar ¿no?" Shizuka le pregunto el solo negó con la cabeza

-"no soy bueno tomando" Ichigo le respondió, ella se puso en una pose pensativa por un momento

-"una copa no te hará daño, si es que te emborrachas muy fácil te puedo preparan una bebida especial para que puedas ser más tolerable al alcohol" Shizuka le dijo, el seguía pareciendo reacio a aceptar la idea

-"vamos Ichigo si te emborrachas puedo llevarte a tu cuarto después" Saeko le ofreció

-"no es eso, es solo que cuando tomo me pongo algo alocado" Ichigo le dijo con un pequeño rubor por confesar ese secreto

-"creo que muchos se alocan cuando toman alcohol, no veo lo raro" Takashi comento, Ichigo se sonrojo un poco más

-"bueno… cuando yo me aloco… se podría decir que…" Ichigo parecía muy dudoso de decir lo que quería decir, esto hacia muy curioso al grupo por saber lo que quería decir

-"ichi-nii cuando toma alcohol podría describirse como un casanovas" Karin fue la que respondió, Ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente y le dio una cara que despedía intenciones negativas asía ella, lo cual ella hizo lo que hacía siempre se encogió de hombros y agito una mano con aburrimiento, Ichigo solo gruño con enojo y miro a otra dirección murmurando cosas como hermanas traidoras y quien era el traidor que le contaba sus secretos, el grupo parecía algo confundido por eso

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" Shizuka le pregunto en un tono que derrochaba curiosidad, Karin se volvió a encoger de hombros ignorando a su hermano que le estaba dando una mirada de muerte

-"básicamente ichi-nii deja de comportarse como un mojigato como normalmente es cuando esta ebrio y es muy propenso a seguir sus instintos de hombre, las mujeres del Gotei 13 se enteraron de esto y lo aprovecharon a su favor así es como ellas lograron tener _el premio grande_ con él" Karin respondió agregando información innecesaria que hizo a Ichigo más molesto, el parecía estar articulando un plan macabro en contra de su hermana si su sonrisa psicópata y las rápidas miradas a ella eran un indicio, esta dato hizo que muchas mujeres entraran en profundos pensamientos pero eran casi todos los mismos, parecía una gran oportunidad para ellas

-"eso no parece un gran problema" Takashi comento, Karin parecía tener una sonrisa al ver eso

-"dices eso ahora pero ichi-nii no solo se comporta así exclusivamente con las mujeres, si sabes a lo que me refiero" ella le respondió con una gran sonrisa, Ichigo en este momento estaba en una esquina golpeando su cabeza contra la pared murmurando incoherencias, Takashi trago saliva y se apoyó contra la pared protegiendo su parte trasera inconscientemente "no te preocupes el todavía no se ha adentrado en ese territorio obscuro" Karin le dijo con diversión para gran malestar de Ichigo

-"_mmm… así que se desinhibe cuando ingiere alcohol, interesante_" Kyoko pensó con picardía mientras dirigía una mirada al joven de pelo naranja que seguía deprimido en la esquina de la habitación "_talvez solo talvez yo podría… no, no, no, no, ¿qué estoy pensando? Imposible que yo tenga ese tipo de pensamientos impropios de una maestra_" ella se regañó mentalmente con un rubor en sus mejillas al pensar ese tipo de cosas

-"_hoy voy a hacer que tomes mucho como buena amiga que soy_" Shizuka pensó con alegría "_talvez incluso podríamos… ser más amigos_" ella miro a Ichigo con ojos brillantes soñadores

-"_parece algo a tener en cuenta… creo que debería investigar un poco más, talvez lo que siento podría aclararse si algo sucede entre nosotros_" Saeko se llevó una mano al pecho para sentir que su corazón se aceleró al pensar en Ichigo

-"Si la decisión está tomada entonces… puedes ir a buscar algo de la licor en la bodega" Yuriko le ordeno a una de las mucamas que le dio una reverencia antes de salir de la habitación en búsqueda de la bebida "si no les importa me gustaría quedarme ha sido muy estresante últimamente" ella les pidió, el grupo compartió una mirada entre ellos antes de llegar a una decisión

-"no es necesario que lo pidas, además esta es tu casa eres bienvenida a unirte a nosotros" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa amistosa ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa "ponte cómoda" él le hizo un gesto para que se sentara lo cual ella acepto y se sentó cerca de su hija

Después de unos minutos de charla ocasional llego la mucama con un carrito lleno de distintas bebidas alcohólicas, el grupo parecía algo emocionado por la llegada del licor "puedes retirarte, te llamaremos si surge algo" Yuriko le dijo a la maid que se inclinó con respeto antes de salir "bueno muchachos sírvanse lo que quieran" Shizuka fue la primera en llegar y se sirvió un vaso de vodka para ella y otro para Ichigo, quien no pudo negarlo y decidió tomar la bebida, así todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo excepto Karin, Yuzu y Alice que estaban tomando bebidas sin alcohol

-"vamos Ichigo toma otro poco" Shizuka animo al joven de pelo naranja para que tomara un segundo vaso de vodka, el parecía un poco reacio al principio pero lo acepto "bien sigue que esto apenas empieza" ella proclamo con un ligero rubor alcohólico en sus mejillas, el resto levanto sus copas en confirmación

Saeko se acercó a Ichigo quien tenía un ligero rubor en su rostro al parecer la bebida le estaba haciendo efecto "toma te traje algo más liviano" ella le dijo mientras le entregaba un vaso de cerveza el acepto el gesto y lo tomo con calma ella se sentó a su lado observando la habitación que estaba en un ambiente de risas y diversión "sabes este ambiente me hace sentir tranquila" ella trato de sacar un tema de conversación, el solo asintió mientras le daba otro sorbo a su bebida

-"estoy de acuerdo contigo, me siento un poco feliz de estar acá" Ichigo le dio una rápida mirada a las niñas del grupo que actualmente estaban jugando un juego que les trajo Saya que al parecer ganaba Alice devuelta

-"¡hey Ichigo¡" Takashi le grito llamando su atención, Ichigo y Saeko se voltearon a verlo, Takashi y Hirano estaban jugando algún videojuego que encontraron en la mansión, él se acercó a los otros hombres de la habitación "Kohta dice que él es el mejor jugando este juego" Takashi le dijo mientras señalaba a la televisión que mostraba el mortal kombat en la pantalla "quieres jugar para ver quién es el mejor" Takashi le pregunto Ichigo noto que el tenía un pequeño rubor en su rostro "o ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder contra nosotros" él lo desafío, Ichigo parecía a punto de explotar

-"haa, Ichigo nunca niega un desafío" Karin pensó en voz alta, los más cercanos a ella escucharon eso con interés la nueva pieza de información

-"está bien" Ichigo respondió en voz baja "les voy a enseñar cómo se juega esto" el grito a todo pulmón los demás solo sudaron una gota por su repentino entusiasmo

Así se fue llegando la noche, después de que Yuzu, Karin y Alice se fueran a dormir la cosa se animó un poco más "que tal si jugamos un juego" Shizuka comento divertidamente un rubor presente en su rostro mientras sostenía un vaso de sake, el grupo se detuvo momentáneamente para mirarla en espera de que hablara "ya saben ese juego de verdad o reto, el que no quiera responder o hacer el reto debe tomar un vaso entero de la mescla especial" ella dijo con alegría, Ichigo quien todavía estaba en sus sentidos sudo una gota, ella se supone que es la enfermera de una secundaria

-"me parece entretenido, yo voy" Kyoko dijo, ella también tenía un rubor en su rostro por causa del alcohol

-"opino lo mismo, vamos quien se une" Yuriko dijo con elegancia a pesar de que estaba igual que las otras dos

-"¡mamá¡ ¿qué dices?" Saya parecía escandalizada por el comportamiento de su madre, Saya era la que había tomado menos alcohol de todos

-"¿por qué no? Suena divertido" Yuriko le respondió con una sonrisa lo que parecía desinflar a Saya

-"bien ya todos estamos listos, ahora a sentarse en la mesa" Shizuka despotrico mientras ponía arios vasos y los llenaba de distintos licores con alta cantidad de alcohol "vamos a hacerlo en sentido horario" ella les dijo al grupo que se empezó a sentar en la mesa del living, Ichigo se sentó en una punta a su derecha estaba Saeko, a la derecha de ella era Shizuka, después de Shizuka estaba Kyoko, Yuriko se sentó en la otra punta, a la derecha de ella era Saya, al lado de Saya estaba Rei, Takashi se sentó a su lado, por ultimo era Hirano quien estaba a la izquierda de Ichigo "bien todos tomen uno de estos papelitos, quien tenga el que dice rey será el primero en preguntar, después sigue el de la derecha, pueden preguntarle a quien quieran y lo que quieran si él se niega debe tomar el vaso hasta dejarlo vacío, es lo mismo con los retos" la enfermera dio las instrucciones necesaria para empezar el juego, todos tomaron un papelito de la enfermera, ellos lo abrieron para leerlo

-"yo gano" Ichigo les dijo enseñando su papelito con la palabra "rey" escrito en el, él puso una pose pensativa por un momento antes de poner una sonrisa torcida "la pregunta es para…" el agrego suspenso que parecía tener el efecto deseado ya que ellos parecían ansiosos "es para… Hirano" Hirano se sorprendió de que lo eligió a él "¿Cómo es que sabes tanto de armas?" Kohta se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, el resto negó con la cabeza, él no podía jugar como una persona normal y hacer preguntas vergonzosas como es normal, tenía que buscar información como un detective en un interrogatorio

-"bueno… cuando yo fui a américa en un viaje de negocios de mis padres, ahí aprendí de un curso que tuve con el que llaman el dios de las armas" Hirano le respondió, Ichigo parecía satisfecho por su respuesta "te toca Saeko-san"

-"Ichigo ¿verdad o reto?" ella le pregunto él pensó por un momento antes de responder "verdad" ella se puso a pensar por un rato antes hablar "dijiste que fuiste entrenado en diversas artes de lucha ¿pero por qué querías luchar contra mí? Tu potencial por si solo te valía para entrar a la liga mundial de Kendo" él se encogió de hombros antes de responder

-"creo que lo mejor es ganarse algo por el esfuerzo y no simplemente ir por el camino fácil" Ichigo le respondió, ella parecía satisfecha con su respuesta

-"yo, yo, yo, es mi turno" Shizuka dijo alegremente, ella miro a Ichigo quien suspiro al parecer iba a tener que responder muchas preguntas "Ichigo, según tu hermana Karin tú ya estuviste con muchas mujeres" él se sonrojo ligeramente la pregunta iba a ser vergonzosa para el "¿entre esas mujeres había alguna mayor que tú?" ella le pregunto y oculto bien su tono esperanzado, Kyoko también quería escuchar esto y por extraño que parezca Yuriko también tenía cierta intriga

-"bueno… etto… si, en realidad si" él le respondió mientras se sonrojaba con más fuerza, Shizuka parecía contenta por su respuesta, Kyoko también parecía igual solo que en menor medida "Kyoko-san te toca" ella parpadeo saliendo de su trance

-"mmm… ¿verdad o reto? Ichigo" el volvió a suspirar él iba a ser interrogado mucho "Ichigo-san, mientras estábamos en la escuela tu hablaste sobre uno de tus maestros que te enseño sobre la psicología de una mujer ¿para qué exactamente te enseño eso?, digo no le veo uso útil en tu trabajo como agente" él se sonrojo ligeramente por su pregunta todos notaron ese suceso y querían oír su respuesta

-"bueno… veras… ella dijo que necesitaba saber cómo tratar a una chica, ella dijo que es mejor solucionar las cosas por el lado placentero que la lucha sangrienta" él le respondió lo mejor que pudo pero su sonrojo se mantenía

-"en otras palabras ella quería que te las llevaras a la cama en lugar de luchar con ellas" Saya resumió sus palabras poniéndolas más simples, él se sonrojo muy fuerte y asintió, todos compartieron un rubor por su respuesta "mamá te toca"

-"me parece interesante ese tema, Ichigo ¿ya le diste utilidad a esa enseñanza?" Yuriko le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona, él estaba sudando balas al parecer ya lo tomaron como su objetivo de burlas, Takashi y Hirano tenían rubores en sus rostros mientras escuchaban atentamente

Él esta vez no respondió en lugar tomo el vaso dejándolo vacío, el grupo se sorprendió por esto, así que la respuesta era muy vergonzosa tanto como para no responder, pero eso solo quería decir una cosa que si le dio uso a lo que le enseñaron, eso solo hizo mucho más curiosos a todos, ellos observaron cómo Ichigo se tambaleo un poco antes de cambiar su mirada a la de antes, él puso una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, su ceño se ligero un poco pero seguía presente, sus ojos ahora parecían los de un depredador en búsqueda de comida, en otras palabras se veía mucho más irresistible, todos pensaron la misma cosa "_así que esto era de lo que Karin hablaba cuando dijo que se alocaba como una casanovas_"

-"bueno me toca" Saya dijo llamando la atención "Ichigo ¿verdad o reto?" ella le pregunto, él se giró a mirarla y le dio una mirada desafiante que la hizo sonrojar ligeramente "reto" él dijo en voz calma y lenta aumentando su sonrojo "entonces… te reto a…" ella se puso a pensar en algo que el Ichigo normal no haría, una sonrisa de suficiencia cruzo su rostro "besa a…" todos quedaron boquiabiertas por el pedido pero rápidamente se pusieron expectantes esperando que digiera a quien, ella miro a todos los de la mesa "Hirano" ella lo señalo con una sonrisa malvada, Hirano se quedó petrificado en su lugar, todos estaban como piedras por la petición de Saya, el ruido de una silla moverse llamo su atención, todos miraron como Ichigo se paró y se acercó a Kohta quien empezó a sudar balas, los demás se quedaron petrificados al ver que Ichigo lo iba a hacer, Ichigo se inclinó lentamente en dirección a Hirano, todos se congelaron incluso Saya, que fue la que pido el reto ya que él lo iba a hacer, él estaba a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hirano cuando este empezó a querer huir solo para ser retenido por Ichigo, sus rostros se acercaron más y más, había pocos centímetros que los separaban cuando Saya grito "¡ALTO¡ está bien te creo, no lo hagas, definitivamente es algo que no quiero ver" ella le grito a Ichigo quien se encogió de hombros y soltó a Hirano que se deslizo de la silla como si hubiera escapado de la muerte inminente

-"buenooo… etto… creo que me toca" Rei dijo llamando la atención de todos "Takashi ¿verdad o Reto?" ella le pregunto, él parpadeo un poco antes de pensar

-"elijo verdad" él le respondió dudoso a Rei quien se puso a pensar en una pregunta

-"¿es cierto que Kawamoto se te confeso?" ella le pregunto con algo de celos, Takashi parpadeo un poco por la pregunta

-"sí, es cierto" Takashi le respondió sorprendiéndola

-"¿Kawamoto era la chica de cabello corto castaño de ojos ámbar que andaba con Shido?" Ichigo le pregunto, Takashi asintió "bueno… no era fea, entonces por que la rechazaste"

-"como supiste que la rechace" Takashi le pregunto conmocionado, Ichigo se encogió de hombros

-"bueno ella te ignoro completamente, típico de una chica rechazada eso o se convierte en Yandere" Ichigo se volvió a encoger de hombros ignorando las miradas que le estaban dando

-"me toca" Hirano canto "Ichigo ¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito?" él le pregunto con entusiasmo, los demás sudaron una gota por su actitud

-"me gusta el juego americano call of duty, es uno de mis preferidos" Ichigo respondió simplemente, Hirano se ilumino por eso

-"wow, también es el mío" Hirano dijo con asombro mientras parecía muy emocionado, los demás solo vieron la escena con cara de póker

-"mmm… me toca devuelta ¿he?" Ichigo se puso a pensar y una sonrisa cruzo sus labios "¿verdad o reto? S-a-y-a" el deletreo su nombre mandándole un escalofrió por la espalda, ella parecía dudosa por responder

"etto… ret… reto" ella dijo dudosa, él le dio una sonrisa que le hizo erizar la piel, su madre miro con curiosidad la escena

-"te reto a…" su sonrisa creció aún más "sentarte en mi regazo" él le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona, ella se sonrojo furiosamente y se apresuró a vaciar su vaso de alcohol, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros

-"voy yo" Saeko volvió a mirar a Ichigo "¿reto o verdad?" el volvió a indicar "reto" ella lo miro por un momento antes de que un pequeño sonrojo cruzo su rostro "te reto a que digas si hay alguien que te atrae en esta habitación"

-"si, todos en esta habitación me atraen de distintas maneras" él respondió simplemente, esto hizo que todos se sorprendan, Ichigo miro a Hirano y Takashi y les guiño el ojo haciéndolos estremecer visiblemente, ellos se apresuraron a tapar su retaguardia Ichigo sonrío con diversión "pero si hablas en sentido sexual, excluyendo a los hombres todas ustedes tienen un alto grado de atracción sexual" eso hizo que las mujeres se sonrojaran por su comentario algunas tenían un pequeño toque de felicidad por eso

"me toca" Shizuka grito entusiasmada "Ichigo ¿verdad o reto?" él volvió a elegir reto "por lo que entendí tenías una muy buena relación con tu sensei Yoruichi" Ichigo asintió "¿tuviste sexo con ella?" la enfermera le pregunto directamente sorprendiendo a los demás

-"si, tuve sexo con ella" el respondió simplemente, los demás fueron sumamente sorprendidos de que lo dijera como si nada, no tanto por el hecho que él estuvo con su sensei, todos pensaron la misma cosa

-"_Ichigo borracho es lo totalmente opuesto al Ichigo normal_" fue el pensamiento al unísono

-" ¿verdad o reto? Ichigo" Kyoko le pregunto el eligió verdad "¿fue con tu sensei Yoruichi con quien perdiste la virginidad?" ella le pregunto con un gran rubor en su rostro

-"no, fue con otra persona" Ichigo le dijo con tranquilidad, Kyoko estaba roja como un tomate ella no podía creer que pregunto eso

-"bueno me toca a mí ¿verdad o reto? Ichigo" Ichigo suspiro con cansancio al parecer tenían cierta obsesión por su vida personal, el eligió verdad "¿te parece atractiva mi hija?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Saya la miro horrorizada por la pregunta, Ichigo empezó a mirar más detenidamente, Saya se puso nerviosa bajo la intensa mirada del adolescente de pelo naranja

-"ya había dicho que sí, pero al parecer necesitas una mejor respuesta, si ella es muy atractiva, tiene un muy buen físico, se nota que salió a su madre" Ichigo le respondió, Saya se sonrojo tanto que se desmallo, Yuriko también se sonrojo por sus palabras

-"bueno… me toca, mmm… Kyoko ¿verdad o reto?" la sensei se sorprendió porque ella la eligió, pero no obstante eligió verdad "¿es cierto los rumores que decían que tenías un amorío con Teshima-sensei?"

Kyoko bajo la vista un poco deprimida por recordar la muerte de dicho sensei, ella le envió una mirada a Ichigo que parecía interesado en su respuesta "es cierto que nos llevábamos muy bien, pero nada sucedió, solo fuimos grandes amigos… no hubo tiempo para que pudieron ser más que eso" ella respondió con algo de amargura en su voz, Saya parecía avergonzada de haber pedido que le cuente sobre eso, Kyoko le dio otra mirada el Ichigo parecía desinteresado en el tema

-"Takashi ¿verdad o reto?" Rei le dijo a su amigo de la infancia quien se sorprendió por la brusquedad, él eligió verdad "¿es cierto que tú y Morita fueron a la zona roja" ella le exigió más que preguntar, Takashi empezó a sudar cantaros

-"etto… en realidad... si pero solo fue para comprar porno nada más" él se apresuró a aclarar, aunque ella parecía molesta hasta cierto grado por que el respondió que si

-"bueno… me toca… Rei ¿verdad o Reto?" ella que seguía molesta respondió verdad "¿eres virgen?" él le pregunto con curiosidad, la molestia de Rei cambio en un segundo a pura vergüenza

-"si" ella dijo en voz baja, Takashi se sorprendió al igual que Ichigo, Rei se volvió más roja por eso, Takashi parecía aliviado un poco pero trato de que nadie lo notara

-"me toca… Ichigo ¿Cómo fue tu entrenamiento en el Gotei 13?" Hirano le pegunto con entusiasmo sin darle la opción de elegir entre verdad o reto

-"básicamente te intentan matar todo el tiempo, si mueres no eras lo suficientemente bueno como para unirte, si vives talvez tenías una posibilidad" el respondió con aburrimiento mientras jugaba con su copa, ellos sudaron una gota por su comportamiento, él se refería a algo así como si fuera nada especial, entonces que era especial para él

-"me toca devuelta… ¿verdad o reto? Saeko" ella lo miro antes de pensarlo por un momento, ella eligió verdad "¿eras virgen?" él le pregunto con una sonrisa de complicidad, ella se sonrojo por la pregunta pero respondió

-"si, nunca antes tuve un novio, así que nunca tuve ese tipo de experiencias" ella le respondió con algo de rubor en su rostro, él la miro con algo de sorpresa, ella se sonrojo más por eso y desvió la mirada

-"no es por dudar de ti… pero eres muy linda… tienes talento… eres una gran pretendiente en mi opinión" Ichigo le dijo ella tenía un rubor en su rostro pero igual murmuro un "gracias"

El juego continuo por unas horas hasta que ya no podían más y decidieron finalizarlo, se enteraron de muchos secretos que el Ichigo normal no diría nunca, también que tanto Takashi y Hirano compartían similitudes con Ichigo más de lo que creían, Ichigo también se enteró de secretos de los demás esto nos lleva a la situación actual casi todos se habían ido excepto Ichigo y Shizuka la cual estaba muy ebria

-"vamos Shizuka es hora de irse" Ichigo se quejo

-"vamos solo uno más y nos vamos" la enfermera pidió, Ichigo suspiro con fastidio pero le dio el visto verde ella sonrió

-"¿verdad o reto?" el eligió reto "te reto a que..." ella se apagó por un momento el rubor en su rostro aumento "te reto a que... me beses" ella dijo la última parte casi como un susurro, Ichigo la quedo mirando fijamente

-"¿estas así de ebria? Bueno da igual no creo que mañana te acuerdes de todos modos" Ichigo se acercó a ella haciendo que su corazón empiece a latir cada vez más rápido, ella estaba quieta en la silla de la mesa un poco nerviosa por lo que se aproximaba, Ichigo tomo suavemente su barbilla haciendo que lo mire, en este punto el corazón de Shizuka parecía que iba a explotar de lo rápido que iba

-"¿estas segura?" él le pregunto con amabilidad, ella asintió por que no podía expresar palabras "si es lo que quieres" Ichigo le dijo antes de que su rostro se acerque al de ella, la enfermera cerro los ojos esperando lo que se aproximaba ella empezó a sentir el aliento caliente de Ichigo golpeando sus labios, ella empezó a respirar más fuerte por la sensación que se acercaba, el momento llego sus se conectaron por primer vez, una corriente de electricidad cruzo por todo el cuerpo de la sensei al sentir los labios de Ichigo sobre ella, Shizuka no cree haber sentido algo así antes, el beso empezó a profundizarse sus labios se rosaban entre si mandándoles escalofríos placenteros a los dos, era tal la sensación que no se dieron cuenta que ahora los dos estaban parados, sus labios siguieron tocándose entre sí respirando el aliento el uno del otro, calor abrasador cruzaba sus cuerpos mientras más seguían así, Ichigo la sujeto por la cintura y la acerco más a él en un intento de profundizar más el beso, Shizuka sintió que la lengua de Ichigo pedía paso y ella alegremente le dio permiso, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ichigo tratando de atraerlo más a ella, sus lenguas comenzaron una batalla por el dominio una sobre otra, sus leguas se restregaban entre ellas mandando una sensación placentera que no querían dejar, Ichigo roso su lengua contra su paladar haciendo que ella suelte un gemido, Ichigo fue detener el beso pero ella no lo dejo, sosteniéndolo con más fuerza ella profundizo el beso

los dos detuvieron el beso por falta de oxígeno, ellos respiraron pesadamente mientras se miraban, deseo cruzo sus ojos, ellos se quedaron en silencio por un minuto antes que se lanzaran devuelta en un beso lleno de pasión "si no... detenemos esto... se nos va... a ir de las manos" Ichigo le dijo entre besos, ella no parecía importarle ya que lo siguió besando con fervor

-"está bien es lo que quiero" ella le dijo en tono lujurioso, Ichigo empezó a apretarla más contra su cuerpo ella no se quejó e hizo lo mismo que el tratando de sentir más calor de la otra persona

**\- aquí hay cítrico, si no te interesa no lo leas-**

ninguno de los dos podía controlar más sus impulsos, sus reparaciones mezcladas el sudor que descendía de sus cuerpos por el simple beso era algo que ellas deseaban, sus bocas volvieron a la batalla en búsqueda de placer, Ichigo descendió una de sus manos hasta el trasero de la enfermera quien lo recibió con felicidad, el empezó a apretar ligeramente su trasero haciendo que ella suelte pequeños gemidos, viendo esto el descendió su otra mano a su culo, ella jadeo cuando sintió que Ichigo le estaba sosteniendo fuertemente sus nalgas, ella recorrió con su mano el torso desnudo de Ichigo sintiendo todos sus músculos bien construidos, ellos siguieron así por un rato mientas se besaban Ichigo le masajeaba su trasero mientras ella tocaba todo su torso y espalda, el beso se alargó más que antes cuando sintieron la falta de oxígeno se separaron

ella lo miro con ojos llenos de lujuria, Ichigo le devolvió la mirada haciéndola estremecerse, esta vez Ichigo la empezó a besar por el cuello, ella libero gemidos de placer al sentir la nueva sensación, Ichigo deslizo una mano sobre uno de sus pechos y lo empezó a acariciar lentamente, ella gimió su nombre al sentir que Ichigo le toco uno de sus pechos, ella no podía contener el placer al sentir a Ichigo jugar con uno de sus senos

-"Ichigo si quieres puedes verlos sin nada que se interponga" ella le dijo entre jadeos, Ichigo detuvo sus caricias para empezar a desprender la camisa que la enfermera llevaba puesta, uno tras otro los botones se fueron yendo dándole paso a que los senos de Shizuka sean libres, Ichigo tiro la camisa de la enfermera una esquina de la habitación, el volvió su atención a los grandes pechos de la enfermera que hizo a la enfermera más excitada al ver los ojos de depredar de Ichigo que la miraban como un pedazo de carne jugoso

-"son realmente grandes, diría que podrían ser un poco más grandes que los de Rangiku, son realmente hermosos" ella se sonrojo por su cumplido, Shizuka le hizo una seña para que se acercara que el cumplió gustosamente, Ichigo se apodero de ambos senos con las manos, él los masajeo para gran placer de la enfermera que hecho su cabeza asía atrás, Ichigo los empezó a apretar cada vez más fuerte consiguiendo gemidos de ella

-"creo que esto ya no es necesario" Ichigo le dijo mientras tiraba su sujetador de encaje violeta a otro lado dejando sus pechos al descubierto, los pezones rosados de la enfermera empezaron a endurecerse al sentir los dedos de Ichigo rosándolos

-"no... No... Soy muy... sensible ahí" ella le dijo entre jadeos de placer, el no predio el tiempo y comenzó un nuevo asalto a su cuello, ella empezó a gemir más fuerte cuando sintió a Ichigo besarle el cuello mientras jugaba con sus pezones "haaa... esto es muy bueno... Ichigo no pares... haaa... siento que estoy en el cielo Ichigo" ella le dijo entre gemidos

el joven de pelo naranja comenzó su descenso asía sus pechos besándole suavemente todo el camino asía ellos, ella jadeo fuertemente cuando sintió la respiración de Ichigo sobre uno de sus pezones, ella perdió el aliento cuando él lamio uno de sus pezones "mmm... tienes buen sabor... podría hacerme adicto" Ichigo le dijo a la enfermera que jadeaba fuertemente mientras sostenía la cabeza del pelo naranja sobre su pecho, Ichigo siguió lamiendo su seno con gran lujuria, ella no podía controlar su cuerpo las olas descargas de placer le estaban nublando la mente

-"haaaaaa si sigues así... haaaa yo, yo... haaaa me voy a correr" ella le dijo con la respiración entrecortada por los gemidos, Ichigo empezó a succionar con fuerza su pecho asiendo que ella empezara a tensar los músculos, el siguió chupando su pezón con fuerza mientras que su otra mano apretaba su otro pecho con fuerza "haaaaa paraaa haaa si sigues así... haaaa yo... yo me corro haaaaaaa" ella gimió con fuerza al sentir que un orgasmo inundaba su cuerpo, un líquido pegajoso descendió desde sus muslos al suelo produciendo un pequeño charco, Ichigo descendió su mano a su parte más íntima él se sorprendió al notar que su braga estaba completamente empapada, Shizuka se tensó al sentir el rose de la mano de Ichigo contra su condición de mujer

-"ho, que tenemos aqui, mira lo mojada que estas Shizuka pervertida" Ichigo le hablo en tono de superioridad ella solo podia respirar pesadamente como respuesta "ya veo, creo que tengo que aliviar un poco de tu pesar" el le dijo en el mismo tono ella solo lo miro con sus ojos amarillos llenos de deseo, él la puso sobre la mesa y le abrió las piernas dejando a la vista sus bragas de encaje violeta totalmente mojadas, Ichigo se arrodillo a la altura de su parte más privada, ella abrió los ojos cuando vio a Ichigo correr a un lado sus bragas dándole vista a su condición de mujer

-"espera... Ichigo... recién me corrí espera está muy sensible ahí... esperaaaaaaaaaaa" ella trato de convencerlo por un respiro, solo para que él no le hiciera caso y rozara uno de sus dedos contra el clítoris, ella gimió muy alto cuando sintió el tacto de Ichigo sobre su zona

-"huele bien...creo que podría hacerme adicto de verdad a ti" él le dijo momento después empezó a acariciar su entrada con los dedos, ella empezó a nublarse de nuevo su mente se quedaba en blanco al sentir a Ichigo acariciar la entrada a su ser "creo que voy a probar que sabor tiene" Ichigo le dijo con lujuria ella quiso detenerlo pero fue tarde ya que sintió la lengua de Ichigo recorrer toda su condición de mujer, él se retiró para gran molestia de la enfermera "no me equivoque sabes delicioso" ella estaba sonrojada furiosamente por sus palabras, ella jadeo su nombre al sentir la lengua de Ichigo volver a la acción

-"Ichigo tu lengua... es increíble... siento como recorre cada centímetro de mi vagina, haaaa Ichigo eres increíble me estoy volviendo loca por esto haaaaa tu lengua está lamiendo mi clítoris haaaa es genial más quiero mas no pares haaa" ella gemía fuertemente al sentir que Ichigo succionaba su entrada, ella perdió el aire al sentir la lengua del chico de pelo naranja entrar en su interior, Ichigo empezó a tratar de llegar más profundo ganando fuertes jadeos de la enfermera "siento como tu lengua entra y acaricia mi interior haaaaa siento como ella toca mis paredes interiores hhaaaaa ella está rozando muy rico... no creo que pueda vivir sin esto... haaa Ichigo más dame más de esto" Shizuka en este punto tenía la mente en blanco la sensación de Ichigo con la lengua en su interior era embriagante, él al notar lo mojado que ella estaba empezó a dar círculos con su lengua haciendo que la enfermera arquee la espalda por la sensación orgásmica "Ichigo yo... haaaa... me vengo me vengo devuelta... hhaaaa Ichigo" ella se corrió otra vez, pero esta vez sobre el rostro de Ichigo quien gustosamente bebió el líquido orgásmico, ella respiro pesadamente mientras miraba con ojos suplicantes a Ichigo "por... favor... quiero... ser una... contigo" ella apenas podía hablar por los jadeos, el sonrío y le volvió a acariciar su entrada con los dedos ella se tensa al sentir dos dedos de Ichigo colarse a su interior

-"está bien... pero antes hay que preparar la entrada" él le dijo con una sonrisa de lujuria mientras se lamia los labios, ella al ver esto se mojó un poco más "bueno aquí voy" él le susurró al oído lo que la hizo erizarse, ella jadeo fuertemente al sentir los dedos de Ichigo moverse en su interior de adentro asía afuera, ella gimió su nombre varias veces como sentía a Ichigo acelerar el movimiento de sus dedos, el doblo los dedos en su interior haciendo que alcancen su punto g, ella grito su nombre cuando sintió la sensación de placer desbordarla, Ichigo la observo como su cuerpo se movió con el movimiento de su mano, el quedo absorto viendo los pecho de Shizuka rebotar como locos por el movimiento, ella lo apretó fuertemente contra ella al sentir otro orgasmo en camino

ella jadeo su nombre cuando su otro orgasmo la invadió por completo "eres malo Ichigo... ahora métemela de una vez" ella le dijo en voz cansada Ichigo asintió y se deshizo de toda su ropa, cundo él estaba al desnudo por completo la enfermera recorrió su cuerpo con ojos de hambre, ella se detuvo en un lugar y sus ojos se ampliaron visiblemente "eso es grande" ella murmuro al ver el aparato reproductor de Ichigo, delante de ella estaba el pene más grande que ella vio, estaba totalmente erecto con las venas palpitando en ansiedad por lo que iba a suceder, era cerca de los 25 cm de largo y grueso, ella tuvo una mirada depredadora al verlo "vamos yo cuidare de el en mi interior" ella le dijo con picardía mientras abría los pliegues de su entrada mostrándole el interior, el le dio una sonrisa y se dirigió donde ella estaba esperándolo, ella abrió mucho las piernas para recibir a su invitado

-"esta tan caliente" ella pensó al sentir la punta del miembro de Ichigo rosar su entrada, ella clavo sus uñas en la espalda de Ichigo cuando él la metió toda de una, ella se quedó sin aire al sentirse completamente llena por Ichigo, se quedaron unos momentos en la misma posición esperando a que ella pudiera asimilar el tamaño de él, después de unos minutos Shizuka empezó a moverse dándole la señal de que siguiera, Ichigo empezó con movimientos lentos que fueron subiendo de velocidad a medida que pasaba el tiempo, ella empezó a gemir casi gritando el nombre de Ichigo mientras el más fuerte la penetraba "mierda Ichigo... siento... que me vas a romper... mierda..." ella gemía fuertemente "siento como tu cosa caliente entra y sale de mí una y otra vez haaaaaaa ella está golpeando mi útero haaaa Ichigo estás golpeando mi útero" Shizuka estaba completamente perdida en el placer

-"Shizuka estas tan estrecha que siento que me va a succionar asía adentro... esto es increíble" Ichigo jadeo al sentir las paredes interiores de Shizuka apretándolo con mucha fuerza "en serio me volveré adicto a esto" Ichigo dijo en voz alta mientras penetraba duramente a la enfermera, fluido vaginal salpicaba a los dos con cada estocada que él le daba, pronto Ichigo aumento más el ritmo dejando sin aire a la sensei

-"mi mente esta en blanco... esto se siente increíble... amo esta sensación... Ichigo-sama... dame más placer quiero ser tu fuente de placer quiero ser tuya para siempre haaaa si esto es genial" ella gimió al sentir las estocadas cada vez más profundas intentando abrirse paso hasta el útero, el empezó a darle a un ritmo desenfrenado cuando sintio que se corría "ich... icho... ichio... Ichigo... sama… si sigues así yo me voy a correr" ella grito al sentir devuelta la sensación de un orgasmo invadir su cuerpo

"yo también me vengo" Ichigo gruño y siguió bombeando duro asía el interior de Shizuka, la enfermera tenia los ojos perdidos y un rastro de baba bajando por la comisura del labio

-"me corro" los dos dijeron al unísono, momento después líquidos vaginales y semen salieron despedíos del interior de la enfermera, ellos cayeron jadeando Ichigo arriba de ella, y ella arriba de la mesa

-"lista para otra ronda" él le dijo con una sonrisa ella asintió con otra sonrisa " bueno entonces ponte en cuatro" Shizuka hizo lo que él le dijo y se puso en cuatro, Ichigo no perdió el tiempo y se la puso devuelta ganando un gemido fuerte por la sorpresa, Ichigo empezó a darle duro, haciendo que sus senos se balancean a gran velocidad de adelante a atrás, Ichigo al ver esto los agarro firmemente con sus manos apretándolos , ella grito el nombre de Ichigo cuando sintió su cuerpo alcanzar un nuevo nivel de placer, el sonido de jadeos, gemidos, y el golpeteo de los cuerpos al chocar sus partes era lo único que se escuchaba en esa habitación

-"mierda me estoy volviendo adicto y no puedo parar" Ichigo gruño mientras entraba más duro al interior de Shizuka, quien en este momento tenía los ojos perdidos y la lengua afuera mientras gemía el nombre de Ichigo muchas veces "mierda me vengo devuelta" el gruño y empezó devuelta su ritmo desenfrenado

-"me volveré loca Ichigo-sama, si sigue así me romperé al medio" Shizuka grito entre gemidos "yo también me vengo Ichigo-sama" ella jadeo al sentir el miembro de Ichigo entrar en su útero " si acabas...ahí me... quedare embarazada" ella le dijo a Ichigo quien siguió con sus estocadas bestiales "voy a tener el hijo de Ichigo... si... lléname con tu semilla y déjame ser la madre de tus hijos" ella gemía al sentir una y otra vez el miembro de Ichigo entrar a su útero "me vengooooo" ella grito al sentir otro orgasmo pero mucho más fuerte que antes invadir su ser

-"yo también" Ichigo gruño y libero su semilla dentro de ella, los dos cayeron de espaldas al suelo, Shizuka tenía una hilera de semen que salía de su interior, estaban bañados en sudor su respiración era desigual "wow, sinceramente increíble" Ichigo le dijo a Shizuka quien asintió en acuerdo

-"nunca pensé que serias tan bueno" ella le dijo mientras se acomodaba en su pecho "de verdad gracias, por ser mi mejor amigo... te amo" ella le dijo con una sonrisa él le acaricio su cabellera rubia con cariño

-"yo también te amo mejor amiga" ellos se besaron de nuevo pero esta vez ya no tenía la pasión desenfrenada ahora era tierno y cariñoso

**-fin de la fruta prohibida-**

Una persona quien se encontraba afuera de esa habitación miro la escena con una pequeña sonrisa "tal vez si me hubiera quedado un poco más" ella pensó con algo de diversión "al parecer vas a tener a alguien que te cuide mucho hija" ella pensó mientras se dirigía a su alcoba, dejando a los dos solos en privacidad

Después que ellos recuperaran el aliento los dos se fueron a tomar una ducha para quitarse el olor a sexo, cuando los dos se fueron a dormir ya eran cerca de las 2 de la mañana, decir que estaban cansados era decir poco, apenas tocaron la cama quedaron completamente dormidos

**-a la mañana siguiente-**

Ichigo empezó a abrir los ojos cuando la luz del sol le pego como una granada flash en la cara, él gimió cuando sintió un dolor insoportable en la cabeza, Ichigo rodo un par de veces en su cama antes de caer al suelo con un ruido sordo, gimiendo dolorosamente el trato de incorporarse solo par a que su cabeza se sienta como si fuera aplastada por un camión lleno de pesas, Ichigo se arrastró devuelta a su cama, cuando logro subir devuelta miro a su alrededor para ver a Takashi y Hirano plácidamente dormidos en sus camas

-"mmm… ¿qué paso anoche?" él se pregunta tratando de recordar los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, el gimió cuando flash de memorias cruzo su mente dándole más dolor de cabeza "creo que iré a buscar algo para la jaqueca antes de pensar en eso" Ichigo se levantó tambaleando mientras se masajeaba las cienes, al llegar a la puerta la abrió sin hacer mucho ruido intentando no despertar a los otros ocupantes del cuarto

El adolescente de pelo naranja caminaba por el pasillo silencioso de la gran mansión en búsqueda de una salvación para su cerebro atormentado, él comenzó a abrir puerta tras puerta indiscriminadamente tratando de encontrar algo de analgésico "no hay una maldita aspirina en esta casa" él se quejó, como si fuera un milagro divino a su presencia llego una de las maid de la familia, ella lo observo por unos segundos

-"¿necesita algo? Maquina sexual-sama" Ichigo levanto una ceja por su apodo pero decidió ignorarlo por el bienestar de su cabeza

-"¿sabes dónde puedo conseguir unas aspirinas para la jaqueca?" él le pregunto con algo de ansiedad en su voz, ella le dio una sonrisa y le hizo señas a que lo siga, lo cual Ichigo hizo sin perder el tiempo

-"fueron muy ruidosos anoche se escuchaba desde la primera planta" ella le dijo en tono divertido, él se congelo en el lugar y solo pudo mirarla totalmente confundido "haaa… ¿no se acuerda de anoche?" ella le pregunto, Ichigo negó con la cabeza con preocupación "bueno… creo que es mejor que tomes las aspirinas antes de enterarte" ella le dijo con diversión, Ichigo ya estaba muy pero muy nervioso, ellos caminaron en silencio hasta una habitación pequeña en la parte más alejada de la mansión Takagi, dentro había un montón de cajas con farmacéuticos los dos empezaron a buscar algo de analgésico para su resaca "aquí tiene" la maid le dijo mientras le entregaba un frasco con aspirinas, Ichigo tiro la tapa a un costado y ingirió las pastillas como carameros, la maid los miro con los ojos abiertos como el trago todas las aspirinas "no creo que debería hacer eso" ella le dijo en un tono con algo de preocupación

-"¿he? Por qué no… mientras más sean más rápido harán efectos" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa

-"etto… esas eran aspirinas extra, extra, extra fuertes, una aspirina es indicada para alguien de unos 90 kg, no creo que usted pese eso, y además tomo cerca de 9 así que no creo que pese 810 kg" ella le dijo con preocupación, la sonrisa de Ichigo abandono su cara por completo

-"mierda" fue lo único que dijo antes de caer en un sueño farmacéutico, la sirvienta empezó a temblar como vio a Ichigo caer dormido en medio de las cajas "creo que voy a quedarme aquí por un rato" él dijo en tono somnoliento antes de ir al mundo de los sueños

* * *

bueno... espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer intento de lemon, asi que cuentenme lo que les parecio, fue aburrido o tuvo más o menos ustedes saben

tuve algo de indpiracion ya que en esta semana salio un ova de Kissxsis y to love-ru dark ness, uno de los mejores ecchis que existen jejeje

el proximo capitulo de este fic sera dentro de 2 semanas igual que antes a partir de hoy 05/04/2015 saludos :)


	5. Chapter 5

pero como recompensa les traigo un capitulo mas largo que los anteriores

bueno como ya saben No soy dueño de bleach ni Highschool of the dead, cada uno tiene sus respectivos dueños que por mala suerte no soy yo,o seria un desmadre

espero que los disfruten y lo critiquen como se debe :)-

Cp5

Ichigo se despertó de su sueño inducido por la sobredosis de aspirinas, el gimió mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz con irritación "mierda… creo que esta vez me pase" Ichigo abrió los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de que su dolor de cabeza había desaparecido por completo "pero funciono" él dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad

Él camino asía la salida de la habitación, Ichigo salió de la pequeña habitación en dirección a donde se encontraban sus compañeros, por su camino se encontró con que la casa se encontraba más animada que ayer "¿qué fue lo que paso ayer? Según la maid hice cosas ruidosas… ¿Cómo fue que me llamo?" él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar los secesos de ayer

-"¡maquina sexual-sama¡" Ichigo fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando alguien le grito, el giro su rostro en la dirección que vino el grito para ver a la Maid de esta mañana "ya despertó maquina sexual-sama" ella le dijo alegremente, Ichigo sudo una gota por su apodo

-"ha si ya recuerdo… así fue que me llamo" Ichigo pensó con cansancio "¿podrías decirme lo que paso ayer?" él le pregunto con algo de nerviosismo

-"haaa… te refieres a la noche más ruidosa de la mansión Takagi" Ichigo podía ver lo que se avecinaba y no le gustaba para nada "bueno creo que todas las sirvientas que trabajaban de noche saben lo que paso, bha… más que ellas creo que a esta hora casi todos lo saben" Ichigo ya estaba en un estado de pánico mucho pánico

-"¿y que fue exactamente lo que hice?" él le pidió sudando balas por la respuesta que no quería escuchar

-"tuviste sexo salvaje por casi dos horas" ella le respondió simplemente, Ichigo se quedó pálido tan pálido que podría confundirse con una estatua de porcelana "ette... ¿estás bien Ichigo-sama?" Ichigo la miro por un momento antes de cambiar su pálido a un totalmente rojo "_como tiene tanto control sobre su sangre_" la maid pensó al ver su piel cambiar de tono devuelta

-"_Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama, Ichigo-sama mierda, mierda, mierda_" su mente se inundó de recuerdos de la noche anterior, de cómo Shizuka lo llamo Ichigo-sama mientras ellos tenían sexo, la mucama lo miro con preocupación al ver que sangre empezó a gotear de su nariz "_eso paso, mierda, no voy a tomar nunca más lo juro por mis hermanas_" él se estaba maldiciendo mil veces en su mente por sus acciones estando borracho "creo que debo enterrarme en un hoyo mientras pueda" él pensó en voz alta con agonía

-"etto… ¿por qué quieres saltar por la ventana?" la maid le pregunto a ver a Ichigo tratar de abrir una ventana para saltar por ella

-"mi vida se terminó" el murmuro, ella podría jurar que vio un ambiente azul de depresión rodearlo "como voy a verla a la cara devuelta" Ichigo fue a saltar pero fue detenido por la maid que lo agarro por los hombros "déjame, déjame acabar con mi sufrimiento" él le grito, ella logro sacarlo de la ventana

-"compórtese como un hombre, joder, hablas como si hubieras cometido un crimen" ella le reprocho, Ichigo no dijo nada estaba ya que ella lo estaba asustando por su mirada de fuego, un rubor apareció en las mejillas de la mujer "además nunca dije que fuera algo malo, creo que nos diste un muy buen espectáculo, no creo que no haya nadie que no se haya mojado con sus sonidos" ella le dijo con un pequeño rubor mientras se frotaba los muslos al recordar lo que paso anoche

A lo contrario eso parecía hundir más a Ichigo en la depresión "ahora voy a ser visto como un pedazo de carne" el murmuro mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra la pared con una nube gris sobre su cabeza

-"vamos, no es tan malo" ella trato de consolarlo

-"si así como esa mirada que me estás dando" Ichigo le dijo en voz monótona, la maid se sonrojo ligeramente por ser descubierta mirándolo de esa manera

-"_sigue siendo sexy igual de deprimido_" ella pensó con algo de lujuria, ella suspiro trato de controlar sus hormonas "vamos Ichigo-sama, piensa en eso como un paso para algo mejor"

-"algo mejor ¿Cómo?" él le pregunto con un toque de esperanza en su voz

-"no se" ella le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, el suspiro y se froto las cienes "pero por lo menos levántate del suelo, tus compañeros te están esperando, además como crees que se sentiría ella si actúas así" Ichigo se pasó la mano por la cara soltando un suspiro de cansancio, él se levantó y miro dudoso tratando de pensar que hacer "no dudes tanto, solo ve, para ser tan sexy te comportas como un niño" ella le recrimino, Ichigo parecía molesto por su comentario

-"bueno… ya entendí… no es necesario tirar más leña al fuego" Ichigo le dijo con molestia

-"si hablamos de tirar yo tiraría otra cosa de ti, sabes o lo que me refiero" ella le dijo apuntando a su entrepierna, Ichigo se sonrojo fuerte mente por sus palabras "mírate, te sonrojas por eso y anoche no parecías tener piedad con ella" ella le beso la mejilla haciendo que se vuelva aún más rojo

-"basta mujer" Ichigo le grito tratando de detener sus burlas

-"sabes todos tienen fantasías con una chica con traje de maid, no quieres cumplirla" ella le ronroneo y levanto un poco su falda para mostrarle sus bragas, Ichigo se tapó la nariz para impedir que salga una hemorragia nasal por la imagen "eres divertido Ichigo-sama"

-"eres igual que Yoruichi" el murmuro desviando la mirada "creo que mejor me voy, gracias por lo de antes" Ichigo le dijo mientras se inclinaba, ella se acercó y le beso la mejilla dejándolo como un tomate sobre colorido

-"ya te vas bueno… nos vemos más tarde, por cierto mi nombre es Yoshino Soma" ella le dio una inclinación de despedida, él le dio un saludo con la mano y comenzó a alejarse de ella en dirección a las habitaciones de los demás

Ichigo camino tranquilo tratando de calmar sus hormonas al recordar lo sucedido "les dije mucho, como mierda los voy a ver ahora cuando saben hasta con quien tuve sexo en el baño del restaurant, peor como voy a ver a Shizuka después de _eso_" el volvió a quedarse de color rojo, suspirando en derrota el doblo en un pasillo acercándose empezó a escuchar una discusión en uno de los cuartos, lo próximo que supo fue que una puerta se abrió de golpe casi estampándolo en ella, Ichigo salto para alejarse de la puerta asesina

-"desde ahora me voy a poner el ungüento yo sola" fue el grito que se escuchó detrás de un Takashi que parecía correr por su vida, la puerta se cerró de la misma manera que se abrió de un golpe, Ichigo reconoció la voz como la de Rei

-"necesita calmarse un poco… pero que se le va a hacer ahora podemos descansar un poco mejor" Takashi dijo soltando un suspiro cansado

-"yo" Ichigo lo saludo, Takashi levanto la vista y cuando vio a Ichigo tuvo un leve sonrojo, Ichigo sintió que quería meterse en un pozo y morir allí

-"hey Ichigo ¿cómo estás? Desapareciste por la mañana" Takashi le pregunto, Ichigo se sonrojo ligeramente y desvió la mirada, Takashi noto esto y levanto una ceja curioso

-"bueno… en cortas palabras me drogue con aspirinas y termine en un pequeño coma farmacéutico" él le dijo con un rubor vergonzoso, Takashi lo miro con cara de póker, Ichigo empezó a reír nervioso por su mirada "¿Qué fue eso de recién?" él le pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

-"bueno… Rei está enojada porque dispare el arma sobre ella y le causo dolor de pechos" Takashi le respondió un poco avergonzado

-"bueno yo también estaría enojado si disparan un arma usando mi pecho como almohada" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo

-"¿que querías que hiciera?, estábamos rodeados de ellos y ella tenía el arma" Takashi se defendió

-"creo que hubiera sido mejor desengancharla del arnés envés de disparar entre sus tetas" Ichigo le dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, Takashi parecía más avergonzado que antes

-"cállate… aunque, debo de escuchar a alguien que si sabe de pechos ¿he? Kurosaki-experto en pechos-san" Takashi le dijo con voz burlona, Ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente y lo fulmino con la mirada, Takashi se empezó a reír "_sí que es lo opuesto de anoche_" él pensó mientras miraba al adolescente con un rubor por todo su rostro

-"no te hagas el inocente conmigo, si sé que no eres virgen" Ichigo le dijo sorprendiendo a Takashi hasta la medula

-"¿Cómo?... yo nunca dije eso" Takashi le dijo incrédulo, Ichigo levanto una ceja y se dio cuenta de su error

-"es que se nota cuando alguien lo es y no lo es y tú no lo eres" Ichigo le contesto encogiéndose de hombros, Takashi todavía le estaba dando una mirada rara "escucha, yo no le voy a decir a nadie ya que es obvio que no fue con Rei, ya que ella sigue virgen" Takashi suspiro en derrota y volvió su vista al patio exterior

-"ya pasamos un día en la casa de Takagi, hasta este momento desde que empezó la invasión de _ellos_ no tuvimos tiempo para descansar, pero ahora sí, como antes de que sucediera esto, ¿Cuánto crees que durara esto?" Takashi le pregunto sin apartar su vista de la ventana, Ichigo lo quedo viendo en silencio por un minuto antes de responder

-"no lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé, eso me preocupa mucho" Ichigo le respondió en tono cansado apoyándose en la ventana junto a Takashi "no sé si durara unas horas más u otro día, incluso puede ser una semana pero esto no durara para siempre" Takashi asintió con cansancio él también pensaba lo mismo

-"Ichigo porque te quedaste con nosotros, digo tu pudiste ir al Gotei 13 con tus compañeros y amigos" Takashi de verdad tenía esa pregunta atorada en la garganta y quería soltarla, Ichigo se apartó de la ventana y se apoyó en el muro mirando asía el pasillo soltando un suspiro cansado

-"acá me necesitaban más" Ichigo le respondió, Takashi lo miro por encima del hombro "como decirlo… si yo no los hubiera conocido seguramente estaría con ellos, pero los conocí así que ustedes necesitaban más a una persona que pudiera cargar con el peso más pesado de esta mierda, sé que son fuertes hubieran sobrevivido sin mí pero tienen mucho peso que cargar" Takashi apretó los puños con fuerza y miro con enojo a Ichigo

-"¿Por qué?" Takashi dijo en voz baja antes de gritar "¿por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué tienes que hacerte cargo de algo que no te incumbe?" Ichigo solo miro sin emociones el arrebato de Takashi

-"por esto" él le respondió mientras lo señalaba a el "yo jure que nunca dejaría que alguien tenga la misma cara que yo en ese momento, se lo que sientes, entiendo lo que sientes, por eso se lo difícil que es ir solo por ese camino" Takashi se calmó un poco por las palabras de Ichigo

-"¿qué quieres decir?" Takashi le pregunto en voz baja mientras miraba a Ichigo, el adolescente de pelo naranja puso una mirada de dolor que Takashi nunca vio antes, parece que él pregunto algo muy profundo

-"yo vi a mi morir a mi madre" Ichigo le respondió oscuramente sorprendiendo a Takashi "hace 9 años ella fue asesinada y yo no pude hacer nada" Takashi vio como el apretó sus puños con tanta fuerza que parecían que se iban a explotar en cualquier momento "yo estaba allí y no pude hacer nada, desde entonces camine solo por ese camino y cada vez estaba más y más solo, así que decidí que si veía a alguien que estuviera como yo, yo le daría una mano y caminaríamos juntos por ese camino lleno de tristeza" Takashi desvió la mirada con tristeza en sus ojos a otro lado

-"lo siento, yo no sabía" Takashi se disculpó, Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-"claro que no sabías idiota, excepto que puedas leer mentes" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Takashi asintió a su lógica por que no podía discutir con la verdad

-"pero igual yo no quería hacerte recordar este tipo de cosas" Takashi le dijo, Ichigo solo le golpeo el hombro sorprendiendo a Takashi "¿Por qué fue eso?" Takashi le exigió con molestia fingida

-"para que dejes de actuar como un deprimente" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Takashi le devolvió la sonrisa pero no pudo responderle ya que un grito resonó por el pasillo

-"¡ya lo entiendo, vos siempre tienes la razón, mamá¡" los dos adolescentes se giraron solo para ver a una Saya muy molesta caminando por el pasillo

-"¿Takagi?" Takashi le pregunto con algo de duda, ella se voltio rápidamente con su enojo contra él

-"¡te dije que me llames por mi nombre¡" ella le grito con enojo, Takashi retrocedió por su tono haciendo aún más molesta a Saya, Takashi se disculpó para más molestia de Saya "¡no agaches tu cabeza conmigo como lo haría cualquier otra persona¡" Ichigo estaba mirando la escena con sus ojos aburridos "¡ha, que importa… ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser diferente?¡" ella grito, Takashi se quedó en silencio con la mirada en el suelo "yo pensaba que al menos vos…" ella dijo en voz baja "¡ya no puedo soportarlo más¡" ella volvió a gritar y giro para correr solo para chocar con Ichigo quien estaba impidiendo su avance

-"no deberías correr por las escaleras te puedes caer, Saya" ella parpadeo y le dirigido la mirada solo para ver que él la miraba con aburrimiento "es peligroso que hagas cosas como esa, pensé que una señorita tendría noción de eso" Saya lo miro con molestia pero se podía ver que tenía cierto grado de felicidad es sus ojos por ser tratada como una chica normal, Ichigo se movió a un costado para que ella pudiera pasar, ella se fue pisoteando fuerte mientras murmuraba cosas

-"de verdad la hice enojar" dijo una dulce voz detrás de ellos, ellos se giraron para ver a Yuriko con algo de tristeza

-"no, no lo creo" Takashi le dijo haciendo que ella se sienta un poco aliviada

-"¿habías visto ese lado de ella antes? Tu eres su amigo desde el jardín ¿no es así?" ella le pregunto

-"ha, bueno algo parecido" Takashi le dijo con nerviosismo y una sonrisa boba

-"yo creo que ella se siente herida por algo" Ichigo hablo de repente asustando a Yuriko que no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

-"ha, Ichigo no lo había visto" ella le dijo saliendo de su susto, Takashi le envió una mirada incrédula ¿cómo alguien no podría ver a una persona que mide 1.82 y tiene el pelo naranja brillante? Ichigo se encogió de hombros intuyendo lo que estaba pensando Takashi "¿y qué quieres decir con que ella se siente herida Ichigo-san?"

-"las cases de cómo entender a una mujer de Yoruichi no solo sirven para llevar mujeres a la cama" Ichigo le contesto derrochando sarcasmo con sus palabras "ella se puso a la defensiva como un método de protección por sentirse vulnerable y herida, no es que este enojada solo se siente herida" Ichigo volvió a mirar por la ventana ignorando a los otros dos

-"wow… pareces todo un profesional en el tema de la psicología" Takashi comento con algo de sorpresa, Yuriko asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con sus palabras, Ichigo ignoro sus palabras y solo se encogió de hombros "como sea, esto es increíble, sabía que esta casa sea grande pero esto es… wow" comento mientras miraba asía afuera por la ventana

-"nunca antes habías venido a jugar ¿no es verdad?" Yuriko le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo también tenía curiosidad se supone que conocía a Saya desde que eran unos niños, como es que nunca fue a su casa

-"bueno, creo que no" Takashi le respondió algo apenado

-"¿pero no encuentras la casa de un líder ultra nacionalista un poco intimidante?" Yuriko le pregunto, Ichigo se sentía fuera de lugar ya que hablaban entre ellos excluyéndolo

-"si, un poco perdón" Takashi le respondió, Yuriko le dio una ligera risa por su cara al responder

-"me agradan los chicos honestos" ella le dijo con una sonrisa, Ichigo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse para buscar algo que hacer para tratar de evitar a Shizuka, no se sentía preparado para dar la cara "¿Ichigo-san?" él se dio vuelta para ver que tenían miradas curiosas, Ichigo sol levanto una ceja

-"¿Qué?" él les pregunto con confusión

-"bueno… es que estábamos hablando y te vas de repente" Yuriko le dijo haciendo que Ichigo la mirara con cara de palo

-"_en serio estaba siendo ignorado, yo no lo llamaría una conversación_" Ichigo pensó con sarcasmo "creo que hay algo más interesante que hacer en vez de quedarme parado allí" Ichigo contesto en tono aburrido reprimiendo sus ganas de rodar los ojos y llenar sus palabras de sarcasmo

-"ha… lo siento si te sentiste ignorado" Yuriko se disculpó, esta vez Ichigo rodo los ojos aunque fuera una acción natural y el de verdad no quiso hacerlo, Ichigo se froto la nuca con algo de vergüenza al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-"ha… no se preocupe yo solo pienso que tengo que hacer algo en vez de perder el tiempo" Ichigo contesto en tono monótono encogiéndose de hombros

-"ara… ¿esos son celos de casualidad Ichigo-san?" Yuriko le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, Ichigo solo la miro con cara de póker y se encogió de hombros como respuesta

-"etto… ¿si quieren los dejo solos?" Takashi les pregunto con una sonrisa nerviosa, Yuriko solo negó con diversión

-"no digas tonterías Takashi, además te necesito para algo después" Ichigo le informo, Takashi asintió "creo que mejor nos vamos estamos desperdiciando su tiempo" Yuriko puso mala cara por sus palabras

-"no digas tonterías Ichigo-san, no desperdician mi tiempo" Yuriko le respondió

-"¿pero no molestamos quedándonos tanto tiempo, o si?" Takashi le pregunto inseguro, Yuriko negó con la cabeza

-"no, para nada, ahora mismo al igual que con el agua, Tokonosu obtiene electricidad de la represa al norte del Okunako" ella desvió la mirada de ellos como si pensara en algo "pero…"

**-garaje mansión Takagi-**

-"parece que te estas divirtiendo mucho" Saya hablo atrayendo la atención de Hirano, el cual se encontraba limpiando la escopeta, él se dio vuelta y la miro con confusión "bueno, por ahora está bien que te diviertas un poco, ya que no vas a poder hacer eso por mucho tiempo" Saya le dijo con algo de cansancio

-"¿por qué dices eso Takagi-san?" le pregunto con algo de preocupación "estamos en esta mansión-fortaleza así que deberíamos estar a salvo" Takagi suspiro con pesadez en parte porque creía que Hirano lo captaría rápido

-"¿acaso no pensaste en lo difícil que es mantener el agua y la electricidad?" Hirano no le gustaba el rumbo en el que se dirigía esta conversación "¿no te enseñaron eso en la primaria?" Saya le pregunto con sarcasmo, pero tenía cierto tono de amargura

-"¿pero qué es lo que tratas de decir?" él ya se sentía nervioso, esto estaba yendo a un lado que no quería saber

-"la única razón por la cual una red tan enorme era capaz de funcionar constantemente, era porque todos los días un incontables número de especialistas podían sentirse seguros yendo a su trabajo" Takagi le explico para que Hirano entendiera que era lo que quería decir "obviamente las personas de las plantas de energía y depuradoras de agua no están entrenados para pelear" Hirano parecía al fin comprender lo que ella trataba de decir

-"pero ¿que pasara ahora?" él le pregunto inseguro si quería saber la respuesta

-"en todos lados está lleno de ellos" Saya le dijo a Hirano quien ya se dio cuenta de por qué no quería saber la respuesta

-devuelta con Yuriko, Ichigo y Takashi-

-"es para proteger la planta hidroeléctrica y las estaciones sub-transformadoras, una pequeña parte de la J.S.F.D. estaban de retén en caso de ataque terrorista, pero fueron desplegadas asía otra parte" ella les dijo, Takashi estaba sorprendido, si entendía lo que ella quería decir no era bueno, Ichigo se mantuvo impasible sin mostrar cambios de expresión, él ya tenía esa idea en su cabeza y que alguien más lo pensara era una demostración de que el momento era inevitable

-"y en ese caso ¿qué hay acerca del mantenimiento?" Takashi le pregunto

-"¿cuánto tiempo más crees que la gente encargada del mantenimiento de la planta van a poder seguir trabajando?" ella respondió con una pregunta "ellos también tienen familias, y no es como si sus familias estén en las plantas con ellos"

-"entonces en ese autobús y todos los demás…" Takashi le pregunto inseguro, Ichigo frunció el ceño un poco más ya sabía lo que se aproximaba

-"exacto, vamos a tomar la responsabilidad… pero sólo llevaremos a aquellos que tenga voluntad de sobrevivir" ella les informo, Takashi estaba en sus profundos pensamientos, Ichigo miro asía otro lado, él ya había tomado una decisión, era tiempo que los demás tomen una "no tengo ninguna duda de que ustedes tienen una gran voluntad de sobrevivir. Se las arreglaron para sobrevivir todo este tiempo" Yuriko los elogio pero no recibió respuesta ya que estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, ella suspiro, sabía que no iba a ser fácil

-devuelta al garaje-

-"hey" él mecánico llamo la atención de Hirano "hey muchacho, ¿esa cosa es de verdad? Eso no es algo con lo que un niño debería estar jugando" él mecánico le dijo en tono osco, poniendo nervioso a Kohta

-"¿eso es todo lo que tenías que decir Matsudo-san?" Saya le pregunto en el mismo tono que él le hablo a Hirano poniéndolo nervioso, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia

-"haa, bueno, Saya-sama… ummm, iré a tratar de reparar el auto en el cual llegaron" él dijo rápidamente tratando de escapar de la situación

-"muy bien, gracias" Saya le dijo secamente, Matsudo apenas termino salió corriendo escapando de Saya

-"eres igual que una princesa, increíble" Hirano le dijo con entusiasmo y estrellas en los ojos, lo que hizo molestar a Saya

-"eres la última persona a la que quiero oír decir eso" Saya le dijo con molestia luego cambio su mirada a la escopeta "pero más importante, deberías hacer algo con _esa cosa_" Saya le dijo mientras señalaba el arma, Hirano lo miro confundido

-"¿qué?, ¿el arma?" él le pregunto con una mirada confusa en su cara

-"¿no escuchaste lo que acaba de decir? _Los adultos_ están a cargo acá, tienes que entregarla" Saya le dijo poniendo énfasis en los adultos "¿y nosotros que somos?" ella le pregunto con sarcasmo, Kohta cambio su mirada de confusión por una de determinación

-"… vamos a preguntarle a Ichigo que piensa de esto" él dijo con firmeza sorprendiendo a Saya, la cual negó con la cabeza

-"conociéndolo seguro que ya sabe" ella respondió ocultando una pequeña sonrisa

**-en alguna parte de la mansión Takagi-**

Bajando por una escalera se encontraba Ichigo y Takashi, los dos no decían ninguna palabra solo caminaban uno al lado del otro cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos por lo que sucedió recién

**-Flashback-**

Ellos seguían hablando con Yuriko en el pasillo, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos pero seguían pendientes de la conversación

-"… pero ella no está de acuerdo de nada de lo que digo, yo quiero que ella lo comprenda" Yuriko dijo con algo de tristeza y cansancio "supongo que sería demasiado pedir que me hicieran un favor" ella les pregunto con algo de esperanza Takashi asintió pero Ichigo solo se quedó quieto sin mover un musculo mirando todo con ojos calculadores "quiero que intenten persuadir a Saya de su decisión" ella les pidió

-"me niego" Ichigo le respondió de inmediato con su tono aburrido, los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos "no voy a hacer lo que pides, no es mi estilo meterme en asuntos como este, además no creo que ella se deje disuadir tan fácil, por el tiempo que llevo con ella me di cuenta de que es terca como una mula, eso solo haría que pierda tiempo" Ichigo agrego en su tono monótono, Takashi y Yuriko estaban sorprendidos de que él digiera tal cosa "no me voy a oponer si Takashi lo quiere intentar, como dije no intervengo en asuntos como estos… ahora si no hay nada más de que hablar me voy, creo que tengo cosas hacer más importantes" Ichigo dijo en su tono aburrido, los dos se quedaron pasmados en el lugar sin saber que hacer "vamos Takashi, necesito tu ayuda" Takashi salió de su trance cuando Ichigo lo llamo, él parpadeo un poco antes de seguir al adolescente de pelo naranja que ya había empezado a dejar el lugar, ellos se perdieron de vista dejando sola a Yuriko

-"supe que no iba a ser fácil, pero eres un hueso muy duro de roer" ella puso una pequeña sonrisa cansada en sus labios "_cuáles son tus planes ¿he? Ichigo_" ella pensó con curiosidad mientras miraba en la dirección por donde Ichigo se fue

**-fin de flashback-**

-"Ichigo ¿de verdad no piensas ayudar a Yuriko-san?" Takashi rompió el silencio llamando la atención de Ichigo, el cual solo suspiro con cansancio

-"lo que dije era la verdad, todo lo que dije" Takashi suspiro su líder era muy raro algunas veces

-"y que es en lo que quieres mi ayuda" Takashi le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo lo miro por encima del hombro

-"tú quieres ir a buscar a tu familia ¿no?" Ichigo le pregunto sorprendiendo a Takashi quien no esperaba esa pregunta

-"claro que quiero, es lo más importante que tengo que hacer" Takashi le respondió algo indignado por suponer que él no quería ir por sus padres

-"entonces lo que vamos a hacer te conviene" Ichigo respondió de manera misteriosa, Komuro solo sudo una gota o a Ichigo le gustaba parecer misterioso o solo lo hacía para sacarlo de quicio, él iba a preguntar más concretamente lo que quería decir pero fue interrumpido por dos subordinados de la familia Takagi quienes estaban teniendo problemas cargando un baúl grande, Takashi se apresuró a ayudarlos, Ichigo camino lento detrás de él pensando en el futuro

-"ho, gracias muchacho" uno de los trabajadores le dijo

-"bueno ya lo tenemos, es suficiente nene" él otro le dijo, Takashi parpadeo confundido, Ichigo solo observo la escena con los ojos entrecerrados

-"no, pero yo quiero ayudar" Takashi les dijo causando la risa de los hombres

-"no te preocupes, esto es trabajo de adultos" un hombre le dijo con diversión "los chicos deberían relajarse" él le dijo antes de irse con el otro mientras cargaba el baúl

-"tch… idiotas" Ichigo murmuro, Takashi lo miro con una ceja levantada "¿Qué?" Ichigo le pregunto con molestia

-"bueno… no creo que era necesario de tratarlos así" Takashi le respondió con cara de palo, Ichigo suspiro con pesadez

-"¿no te das cuenta?" Ichigo le pregunto mientras miraba asía el exterior de la casa, Takashi siguió con la mirada el lugar donde él miraba

-"no veo nada" Takashi respondió confundido mientras entrecerraba los ojos tratando de ver algo

-"no ves que todos los que están ahí son _adultos_" Ichigo puso énfasis en la palabras adultos, Takashi abrió los ojos cuando vio que todos eran hombres mayores, no había nadie de su edad ayudando "ahora lo ves, ellos nos ven como niños, no les importa nuestra historia ni las cosas que tuvimos que pasar para poder sobrevivir, ahora seguimos sus reglas por ser el grupo _más fuerte_, en otras palabras estamos siendo como una _molestia_ para ellos" Ichigo comenzó a alejarse del distraído Takashi que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos ignorando su entorno

Ichigo camino por la mansión con el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, él tenía problemas para encontrar una solución que sea equivalentemente buena para los dos bandos

-"no te ves muy bien" una voz llamo detrás de él Ichigo se dio vuelta solo para recibir un ligero rubor en su rostro, detrás de él era Saeko vistiendo un hermoso kimono "¿pasa algo?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Ichigo desvió la mirada para esconder su rubor

-"nada, mmm… es solo que… eso en verdad te queda bien" Ichigo le dijo evitando su mirada para que no vea su rostro sonrojado, Ichigo después de bajar el tono de su rubor miro a Saeko solo para verla con un gran rubor en su rostro, esto hizo que se vuelva a sonrojar y más que antes "lo siento si dije algo raro" Ichigo se disculpó, Saeko se apresuró a negar rápidamente con las manos

-"ha, no te preocupes, no voy a tomarlo a mal" Saeko negó rápidamente, ellos se quedaron en silencio por un rato antes de reírse, ellos se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño cosa que les hizo calentar el corazón "_que es este sentimiento, recién cuando me miro con esa cara sentí que mi corazón iba a salir de mi pecho_" Saeko pensó mientras ponía una mano en su pecho para sentir su corazón

Los dos se dieron vuelta cuando escucharon el sonido suecos caminando asía ellos, ellos vieron a Alice que corría asía ellos con una sonrisa en su cara acompañada por Zeke "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?" ella les pregunto con curiosidad al verlos que tenían sonrisas en sus rostros "¿pasó algo bueno, oni-chan?" ella les pregunto con una sonrisa al ver a los dos de buen animo

-"estábamos hablando de lo feliz que nos pone a todos lo bien que lo estás haciendo Alice" Ichigo le dijo con una sonrisa afectuosa en su rostro, Alice se ilumino con eso y sonrió más

-"si, lo estoy haciendo muy bien" ella canto alegre, Ichigo le desordeno el cabello con una mano mientras le daba una sonrisa de fraternidad con lo cual ella se empezó a reír feliz

-"_es cierto ella lo está haciendo bien_" Ichigo pensó con cariño, el desvió la mirada al horizonte con algo de tristeza "_pero anoche… ella lloro casi toda la noche y no podía dormir hasta que Shizuka la abrazo, al final durmió con Shizuka toda la noche_" él pensó con tristeza "_ella ya se adaptó a este infierno… este infierno donde ella perdió a su padre, al padre que necesita tanto en una situación así_" Ichigo volvió la mirada a la niña y le dio una sonrisa "_yo te protegeré Alice, ahora y para siempre_" Ichigo pensó con determinación

**-5 minutos después cuarte de Rei-**

-"al fin llegan" Saya les dijo a Ichigo y Saeko, los dos habían sido informados por Alice que tenían que ir a donde se encontraba Rei, que había una cosa importante para hablar, los dos entraron a la habitación y se dieron cuenta que todos estaban allí

Soltando un suspiro audible Ichigo llamo la atención de los demás "¿de qué quieres hablar Saya?" los demás lo miraron con curiosidad por su actitud

-"¿me puedo quedar yo también, Kohta-chan?" Alice le pregunto Hirano quien le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

-"claro, Zeke y tu son parte de nuestro grupo de compañeros también" él le dio un pulgar para arriba, ella tenía una sonrisa grande en su cara mientras parecía que podía empezar a verse estrellas a su alrededor

-"si claro júntense todos acá, no hay problema" Rei dijo derrochando sarcasmo en sus palabras

-"vos no te podes mover así que no podemos hacerlo en otro lado" Saya le dijo en tono monótono, Rei solo gruño en respuesta

-"bueno ¿qué es lo que nos ibas a decir?" Shizuka le pregunto a Ichigo, Ichigo la miro por un segundo antes de volverse completamente rojo, ella se encontraba con una banana en su mano y eso motivo mucho a Ichigo quien empezó a perder sangre por la nariz, todos los demás lo miraron confundidos por estas acciones, Shizuka lo miro con una ceja levantada antes de que como un tren los recuerdos de ayer por la noche inundaron su mente, ella también se puso roja, con una sonrisa boba en su cara mientras sangre salía de su nariz, ella se empezó a reír perversamente, los demás empezaron un ping pon de miradas entre Ichigo quien estaba encorvado con una mano apoyada contra la pared y Shizuka quien estaba mirando al techo con una sonrisa boba con un rastro de baba que salía de la comisura de su labio, los dos estaban rojos, los dos tenían sangrados nasales, esto sucedió cuando se miraron entre sí, conclusión… ellos también se pusieron rojos, Hirano se desmayó por el sangrado nasal, Takashi estaba teniendo problemas para contener el suyo, karin seguía igual, Yuzu parecía que iba a explotar en cualquier momento, Kyoko tuvo un tic súper nervioso en su ceja, parecía una ceja vibradora de tan rápido que se movía, Saya se sonrojo furiosamente y desvió la mirada, Saeko bajo la mirada con un pequeño rubor en su rostro pero era más de enojo que otra cosa, Alice bueno Alice es Alice

-"volvamos al tema de importancia" Saya dijo tratando de cambiar de tema, todos asintieron, excepto Shizuka que seguía en el mundo de los sueños, después de unos minutos que las cosas se calmaron, aunque tenían un cierto tono rosado en sus mejillas "ahora lo que iba a decir" ella se puso seria, al ver esto el resto también se puso serio, el tema era importante "que la próxima vez que partan, no estoy muy segura de acompañar a su pequeño _grupo de compañeros_" todos se sorprendieron por sus palabras, Ichigo quien ya presentía esto cerro los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared del cuarto

-"compañeros" Rei dijo conmocionada

-"claro, ahora nos juntamos con un grupo más grande y fuerte, es decir que…" Saeko se callo

-"si, tengo dos opciones, pueden entender eso" Saya grito con enojo, todos estaban aturdidos por la noticia, eso quería decir que…

-"separarnos" murmuro Takashi en la incredulidad

-"¿pero por qué?" Shizuka dijo con preocupación, Saya se dirigió al balcón y abrió la puerta, todos la siguieron al exterior

-"¡tal vez tengan que mirar un poco alrededor¡ y si todavía no lo entienden talvez le quite el privilegio de llamarme por mi nombre" ella dijo con molestia mientras señalaba al exterior

-"¿te refieres a las calles?" Takashi le pregunto, Hirano le dio unos binoculares para que pudiera ver mejor, Takashi se sorprendió cuando noto que las calles estaban completamente manchadas de sangre, había _ellos_ por muchos lugares, algunos comiendo el cuerpo muerto de alguien otros simplemente merodeando por ahí "es un mundo completamente distinto" Takashi dijo con cierta amargura "tu papá está manejando todo muy bien en especial por ser solo el líder de un partido de derecha" él dijo con admiración, Saya apretó las manos inconscientemente, Ichigo ladeo la cabeza un poco por esta acción y se quedó observándola "y tu mamá también es increíble" Saya oscureció sus ojos por el cabello

-"si los dos increíbles tienen mucho de que estar orgullosos" ella dijo en un tono burlón sorprendiendo a Takashi "incluso ahora salen adelante y enfrentan esta situación, pero…" ella cambio su tono, ahora tenía amargura y dolor

-"Takagi-san…" Takashi quiso hablarle solo para recibir un grito de su parte

-"¡llámame por mi nombre¡" ella le grito con ira, Takashi estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Ichigo solo suspiro en voz baja

-"no deberías pensar mal de tus padres, especialmente considerando la situación actual, es difícil para todos" Takashi la reprendió para gran enojo de la chica de cabello roza

-"eso suena a algo que diría mi mama" ella le grito con furia, todos los otros estaban en silencio, ella tomo una bocanada de aire y miro al cielo "ya lo sé, ya lo sé, mis padres son los mejores, incluso cuando algo inesperado pasa, ellos reaccionaron enseguida y protegieron a la mansión y sus empleados" ella dijo con enojo "son únicos, son increíbles los mejores" ella dijo llena de sarcasmo "claro ellos no iban a olvidarse de su hija la razón de sus vidas"

-"creo que te estás pasando un poco" Takashi dijo en voz baja al límite de su paciencia, él estaba a punto de explotar

-"y como espera ellos son increíbles, no podía esperar menos de mi papá y mi mamá" ella no parecía notar que Takashi estaba ardiendo en furia, él ya casi no podía contenerse "¡ellos pensaron que yo no había sobrevivido, así que se dieron por vencidos de inmediato¡" ella grito, Takashi corrió asía ella y la tomo por la camisa y la levanto del suelo, sorprendiendo a el grupo detrás de ellos "eso fue repentino, pero te tomo bastante tiempo" ella le dijo calmada con un sonrojo en su rostro por ser tratada así

-"no eres solo vos, nosotros estamos igual, todos estamos pasando por momentos muy difíciles" Takashi le dijo con enojo "vos ya sabes que tus padres están bien, así que incluso estas mejor que nosotros" él seguía sujetando con fuerza la ropa de ella "no, de hecho…" el no pudo terminar cuando Ichigo resoplo llamando la atención de todos a él

-"fue una excelente escena de drama" Ichigo dijo aburrido sorprendiéndolos "no de hecho, ustedes parecen idiotas haciendo eso, así que dejen de hacerlo" él dijo en tono sin emociones, Takashi aunque no supo porque hizo lo que el ordeno y se disculpó con ella

-"está bien, no hay problema" Saya se enderezo la ropa y se puso los lentes que se les cayeron cuando Takashi la agarro "bueno entonces es hora de que hablemos del asunto más importante" ella dirigió la mirada a Ichigo quien suspiro, él se puso serio y los demás también, ya que si Ichigo se ponía serio era un tema importante

-"ustedes me declararon su líder ¿no?" ellos asintieron "entonces como su líder les voy a decir que elijan que van a hacer, yo no iré con el grupo grande" Ichigo dijo sorprendiendo a todos

-"¿Por qué?" Saeko le pregunto con algo de preocupación, Ichigo miro al horizonte

-"hay varias razones, una es que cuando yo me uní a ustedes dije que los ayudaría con sus objetivos, no voy a seguir los objetivos de otro grupo el cual no conozco, un grupo así de grande en mi opinión es una molestia, ellos creen que son los _más fuertes_ por ser más en número y nos tratan cono niños que necesitan ser protegidos, odio eso, ellos ya tienen un plan no se detendrán a ayudar a un miembro que tenga problemas, si eso es la salvación de otras, a mí no me importa si el líder es el padre de Saya el líder de un partido de extrema derecha, yo solo seguiré a alguien que sea más fuerte que yo, si él no me puede matar, yo no puedo confiarle mi vida" Ichigo les dijo en tono serio, los demás estaban sorprendidos por sus palabras

-"¿no es contradictorio que digas que solo seguirás a alguien quien puede matarte?" Saya le pregunto

-"no confundas mis palabras, dije que seguiré a alguien quien pueda matarme, porque tiene la fuerza para hacerlo, en otras palabras solo seguiré a alguien que sea más fuerte que yo, lo suficiente como para matarme, pero eso no es el problema aquí, ustedes saben mi decisión, yo y Takashi nos iremos dentro de unos días" todos miraron en la dirección de Takashi quien parecía achicarse y sudar nervioso por la mirada de todos,

-"no sería mejor ir con el grupo más grande, digo me parece que hay más posibilidades de sobrevivir con ellos, podríamos contar con más personas para defendernos y atacar a _ellos_" Saeko trató de razonar con ellos para que siguieran al grupo más grande

-"talvez sí, pero eso solo será al comienzo, después de un tiempo cuando las provisiones comiencen a ser pocas todos empezaran a luchar entre ellos por ver quién se queda con ellas, eso solo será el principio, luego seguirá la anarquía todos comenzaran a querer auto-liderarse eso generara problemas entre el viejo líder, los revolucionarios y el resto del grupo, por último será la desesperación, todos estarán cegados por los problemas a su alrededor y caerán en la desesperación en búsqueda de una salida a cualquier costo, entonces empezaran los asesinatos entre el grupo" Ichigo hablo en tono tan serio que los demás se sorprendieron por este tono, ellos no sabían que pensar de sus palabras, si él las decía con tanta seriedad entonces él creía en ellas y si él creía en ellas talvez sea verdad, el grupo comenzó a dudar de su resolución

-"pero… si… talvez… ¿y si eso le pasa a nuestro grupo?" Shizuka le pregunto insegura, Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa confortante que la hizo calentar las mejillas

-"ni creo que eso suceda, no en grupos pequeños que trabajan en equipos, además es su decisión si quieren averiguarlo" ellos se quedaron en el pensamiento "no es por apurarlos, pero… Takashi y yo empezaremos a trabajar en nuestro plan de trabajo a partir de ahora asía el futuro" Takashi se acercó a Ichigo con dudas escrita en su cara

-"¿estás seguro de esto?" Takashi le pregunto inseguro, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros

-"a partir de ahora todo será más difícil, a medida que pasa el tiempo el número de _ellos_ crece y el número de vivos disminuye, el alimento va a ser cada vez más difícil de conseguir, los suministros como la gasolina, armas, municiones, etc., todo va a empezar a ser escaso, necesitamos gente que tenga la voluntad de vivir la fuerza de sobresalir de este infierno, para el día de mañana puedan encontrar una vida en paz, ellos deben elegir cuál es su decisión y seguirla, este mundo no está dispuesto a esperar a que estén listos, el los aplastara hasta que no queden nada, si no saben tomar una decisión rápida no podrán salvar nada" Takashi se quedó en lo profundo de sus pensamientos, él estaba tomando las palabras de Ichigo como si las dijera una deidad, Ichigo le palmeo el hombro sacándolo de su mente "te lo dije aquella vez ¿recuerdas?, respira, cálmate y dispara, esto es lo mismo necesitas calmarte para poder ver algo que está más allá de tus ojos" Takashi suspiro, ahora se le antojaba ser un filósofo y decir palabras raras, típico de un líder Takashi pensó con diversión y le dio una pequeña sonrisa

-"¿por qué me siento tan tranquilo estando cerca de él?" Takashi pensó con curiosidad, desde que habían llegado a la mansión Takagi se supone que estaban relajándose pero recién cuando estuvo con Ichigo se sintió tranquilo y relajado "Ichigo…" el muchacho de pelo naranja levanto la mano haciendo que guardara silencio

-"ya lo sé" Ichigo le dijo simplemente, Takashi parpadeo varias veces

-"¿_acaso el leyó mi mente?_" Takashi pensó confundido, Ichigo solo lo miro con una ceja levantada por la cara que le estaba dando, Takashi se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-"Ichigo, Takashi" ellos giraron para ver que Saya estaba un poco ansiosa "ya tome una decisión" ellos levantaron una ceja "yo… iré con ustedes, ya había tomado esa decisión antes de que lo dijeran, pero ahora me siento aliviada de que puedo seguir con ustedes, yo te seguiré Ichigo por algo te nombre nuestro líder" Ichigo le puso mala cara por ser llamado _líder_ otra vez, Takashi dio una ligera sonrisa, él tampoco quería separarse del grupo

-"Ichigo, Takashi, yo iré con ustedes, aunque crea que un grupo grande tiene mayor posibilidad de sobrevivir, prefiero quedarme con ustedes, ya somos un grupo, tenemos un líder, tenemos un objetivo en común, no voy a cambiarlo" Saeko les dijo en tono estoico pero con cierta felicidad en sus palabras, Ichigo le dio una sonrisa cariñosa de su parte haciendo que un tinte rosa aparezca en su rostro

-"yo ya dije que te seguiría sin importar lo que dirías, voy a seguir diciendo eso, yo me quedare con este grupo, líder" Kyoko hablo, Ichigo suspiro pesadamente para diversión de la sensei, ellos se miraron con pequeñas sonrisas amistosas "además si me uniera al otro grupo, sería más un estorbo que otra cosa" Ichigo solo asintió, ganándose una mirada de muerte de la profesora para su diversión

-"oni-chan quien te cocinaría si tu futura esposa se fuera, igual no es como si tú nos dejarías ir con ellos" Yuzu le dijo a su hermano quien solo intento parecer inocente "somos familia no nos separaremos jamás" yuzu dijo en tono serio, para sorpresa de su hermano quien parpadeo antes de darle una sonrisa cálida, ella se sonrojo y puso una mirada soñadora y comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sobre ella y Ichigo en una boda o sobre ella y él con una familia, Ichigo suspiro su hermana se estaba volviendo muy rara, Karin estuvo de acuerdo

-"ichi-nii, no es necesaria mi respuesta, ya la sabes, si yo no estuviera quien te daría una patada en el culo cuando te pongas muy molesto" él solo sonrió con diversión, ella sería siempre como él pero en mujer,

-"yo quiero ir con ustedes, con ustedes me divierto mucho y si nos separáramos yo estaría muy triste, con ustedes conocí cosas nuevas, me hice amigos importantes, tuve cosas que antes me hacían falta, yo me voy a quedar con ustedes porque yo encontré un motivo por el cual vivir" Shizuka le envió una mirada a Ichigo quien se sonrojo por el significado de sus palabras, ellos se quedaron por unos segundos mirándose fijamente a los ojos, cautivándose uno con el otro

-"Yo iré con nuestro grupo, yo también quiero buscar a mis padres, y que sean ustedes hace las cosas más fáciles de soportar" Rei les dijo con convicción, mostrando ninguna vacilación es sus palabras, Takashi sonrió con algo de alivio por su respuesta

Hirano fue a responder pero el sonido de vehículos les llamo la atención, ellos giraron en dirección del sonido para ver varios autos, camiones y motos "¿¡ese es¡?" Hirano pregunto inseguro

-"si, es el" Saya le contesto "el padrino de esta organización ultranacionalistas de esta prefectura…él soló determina lo que está bien y lo que está bien… ¡mi papá¡" ellos se quedaron viendo al hombre imponente bajar de uno de los vehículos, él era alto, muy, muy musculoso, tenía una cara curtida, en otras palabras daba miedo, tenía el pelo corto con tres mechones que se sobresalían en su parte delantera, era de color negro, sus ojos eran marrones y duros, todos tuvieron un pensamiento similar en su cabeza "_es igual que Ichigo_" haciendo referencia a su ceño fruncido permanente en su cara, él comenzó a caminar a una de las camionetas que estaban estacionadas detrás de él, cuando llego a un escenario, ¿desde cuándo estaba el escenario allí? Nadie sabría la respuesta, el tiro de la tela que recubría algo cuadrado, la tela callo revelando que era una jaula de metal, dentro de ella había uno de _ellos_, al observarlo bien se dieron cuenta que él tenía el mismo uniforme que los otros miembros de la ultra nacionalista, eso quería decir que él perteneció al grupo del padre de Saya

-"esté hombre se llama Doitetsu Tarou, él ha sido mi amigo durante los últimos 25 años, en su intento de rescatar a un oficial de menor rango… fue mordido" él hombre corpulento hablo con respeto sobre el infectado "¡fue un acto desinteresado de auto sacrificio y es la cosa más noble que puede hacer una persona¡ sin embargo… el ya no es más un humano, su vida termino cuando se convirtió en esta cosa abominable" el padre de saya dijo las últimas palabras con desprecio, mientras empezaba a desenvainar su katana "y por eso ahora…" uno de los subordinados abrió la jaula haciendo que el zombie se lanzara asía afuera a una gran velocidad "¡VOY A DEMOSTRARLE MI AMISTAD¡" él rugió, dando un rápida barra vertical cortándole el brazo y la cabeza de un corte limpio dejando que el resto del cuerpo mutilado cayera al suelo inerte, todos los presentes se quedaron horrorizados por tal acción, incluyendo a casi todos del grupo de adolescentes, menos Ichigo y Saeko que miraban sin expresión la escena

-"adiós ¡querido amigo¡" el papá de Saya dijo antes de aplastar la cabeza del infectado con su pie haciendo que sangre, sesos y los ojos salieran disparados por el aire "este es el tipo de cosas que definen nuestro presente… grandes amigos, queridos familiares y amantes, todos se están convirtiendo en esas cosas, y por su propio bien debemos destruirlos… si desean sobrevivir… ¡peleen¡" el líder de la ultra nacionalista termino su discurso a los hombres que prácticamente estaban orinándose en los pantalones de lo aterrados que estaban del padre de Saya

Los del grupo estaban mirando la escena con un estado similar solo que en mucha menor medida que los civiles "las Katanas no son muy eficientes" Hirano murmuro con algo de desagrado por el arma blanca, Saeko e Ichigo giraron en su dirección, Saeko estaba un poco indignada por su comentario, Ichigo solo levanto una ceja

-"no hables de cosas que no sabes, Hirano-kun" Saeko lo reprendió, Hirano parecía molesto por eso

-"pero una Katana pierde su filo si golpea el hueso, y después d personas la hoja esta arruinada" Hirano contradijo, él se quedó sin aliento cuando una hoja de color negro se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, los del grupo también se sorprendieron por la acción repentina, Hirano miro con miedo al portador de la espada quien era Ichigo, él tenía los ojos ensombrecidos por su cabello, dándole un aspecto más aterrador

-"Hirano, responde ¿como ves esta hoja?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono monótono sin emociones, Hirano se estremeció por el tono y se quedó mirando la hoja de la espada de Ichigo, estaba limpia, reluciente más específicamente, parecía nueva, sin uso, el filo daba la sensación de mortalidad

-"no veo ningún defecto" Hirano dijo dudoso con nerviosismo por ser apuntado con la espada

-"exacto" Ichigo dijo simplemente antes de un rápido movimiento envainar su katana "fue esta hoja la que decapito a más de 110 de _ellos_ y como puedes ver no tiene ni un rasguño, tus palabras son inexactas y ofensivas, no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que las Katanas son ineficaces, cuando con ella mate a mas infectaos que todos ustedes juntos, no es por menospreciar pero… literalmente se rindieron cuando se quedaron sin municiones, un arma de fuego sin balas es inútil, solo una pieza de metal sin utilidad, no creo que tengas el derecho de menospreciar una arma que puede durar cuanto dure la habilidad del portador al usarla" Hirano se quedó sin palabras ¿Cómo iba a responder a eso? Era cierto lo que Ichigo dijo, él solo mato a más de _ellos_ que todos los demás juntos, esta era una discusión perdida, aunque el creyera que las armas de fuego eran mejore estaba delante de un hombre que puede literalmente acabar con un ejército, comparado con Ichigo él era solo un niño pequeño, pero no quería ceder la pelea

-"pero la hoja se llena de grasa y sangre" Hirano trato de repicar, Ichigo solo soltó un suspiro molesto por la actitud de Hirano

-"para que existen los trapos, las franelas, etc." Ichigo dijo con sarcasmo "digo no es como si un buen espadachín dejara su espada sucia, todo buen trabajador deja sus herramientas limpias y en perfecto estado para poder usarlas mejor la próxima vez, esto es lo mismo, además Tensa Zangetsu es especial, ella no se ensucia con la sangre y otros fluidos" Ichigo le respondió con calma, Hirano ya no podía replicar nada más, estaba siendo humillado y no podía decir nada para defender a las armas de fuego, las palabras de Ichigo eran implacables, Hirano empezó a sudar y le respirar con nerviosismo en búsqueda de algo que pudiera decir para replicar a Ichigo, pero solo podía tartamudear

-"pero… pero… pero" Takashi al ver esto trato de tranquilizarlo sola para ser empujado con fuerza por Hirano "no me toques" Hirano le grito a Takashi "¡no te metas donde no te llaman¡ vos ni siquiera sabes disparar un arma apropiadamente" Hirano le dijo con rabia a Takashi, Saya intento calmarlo pero él solo agarro las armas como si fueran cosa de vida o muerte y saliera corriendo del balcón dejando a todos atónitos, Ichigo se pellizco el puente de la nariz con irritación

-"idiota, talvez debí ser un poco más duro con él" Ichigo dijo con fastidio sorprendiendo a todos

-"¿pero qué demonios le pasa?" Takashi le pregunto preocupado

-"deberías entenderlo, después de todo ustedes don hombres" Saeko le dijo a Takashi que la miro confundido "ustedes son… no… supongo que son los lados opuestos de la misma moneda" ella iba a hablar pero fue cortada por Ichigo

-"el idiota esta tan tenso que incluso me costaría trabajo cortarlo con mi espada… se supone que tienen que relajarse mientras puedan pero solo acumulan más presión en ellos mismos, por eso es un idiota" Ichigo le respondió sin rodeos, Takashi se sorprendió por la pieza de información y se quedó quieto en el lugar, hasta que fue enviado al suelo por un rodillazo al estómago cortesía de Ichigo

-"¿¡qué demonios te pasa lunático ¡?" Takashi le grito con enojo al chico de pelo naranja que solo se encogió de hombros

-"tienes trabajo que hacer, es tu amigo, él ahora necesita a alguien con quien pueda sacar su frustración y pesar" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, Takashi se calmó por sus palabras, Ichigo le tendió una mano para ayudar a levantarlo que Takashi tomo con una pequeña sonrisa, antes de darle un rodillazo a Ichigo en el abdomen que fue una mala idea ya que fue como golpear un muro, Takashi volvió a caer al suelo mientras sostenía su rodilla agresora "¿estas bien?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono de preocupación falso

-"¡cállate¡" Takashi le respondió mientras lloraba cómicamente, eso parecía divertir a los demás excepto a Saya que ya había experimentado eso, ambiente terrible que había parecía disminuir un poco, Ichigo le volvió a tender la mano quien fue aceptada por Takashi esta vez sin rodillazo, Takashi se fue en búsqueda de Hirano, Saeko y los demás también, dejándolo solo con Shizuka, él escucho una pequeña risa detrás suyo, él giro para ver que el dueño de la risa era la enfermera, que estaba tapándose la boca con una mano dándole un aspecto lindo, él se golpeó la cabeza para enviar esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente

-"¿Qué pasa Shizuka?" Ichigo le pregunto a la sensei rubia, quien lo miro con una sonrisa

-"estaba pensando que estoy muy contenta de haber venido con ustedes" ella le dijo, el joven de pelo naranja la miro confundido con una ceja levantada "incluso cuando el mundo está siendo arrasado por _ellos_, la juventud sigue siendo maravillosa" ella dijo con felicidad

-"que digas eso te hace sonar como un viejo pervertido" Ichigo le dijo secamente, ella solo soltó una pequeña risa antes de cambiar de humor a uno más serio desconcertando a Ichigo

-"no sé si sabias ichigo-kun, pero yo estoy recibiendo mi entrenamiento clínico de la facultad de medicina, siendo solo una enfermera temporal en la escuela, cuando sea enviada a otra parte voy a tener que tomar muchas decisiones" ella le dijo a un Ichigo sorprendido, ¿Qué era lo que ella quería decir?, acaso estaba diciendo que se iba con el otro grupo

-"esto es muy repentino…" él le estaba diciendo pero fue cortado por ella

-"por favor pregúntame" su tono era triste con un toque de dolor "por favor pregúntame, pídeme un concejo de que deberías hacer y así… y así las cosas volverán a ser como eran antes" ella le rogo, Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por su tono, pero un segundo después sus ojos se suavizaron, Ichigo se acercó y la abrazo con fuerza por la espalda poniendo sus manos en su vientre, ella se sorprendió de la acción repentina pero no hizo nada para mostrarlo, ella acepto el abrazo dejando que el cuerpo de Ichigo le diera esa sensación de calor reconfortante que ella necesitaba

-"no es necesario que te preocupes Shizuka, esto se va a solucionar pronto, Hirano solo necesita saber que no está solo, él necesita descargar su estrés sacar ese nudo que tiene atorado en su alma" Ichigo le dijo en voz baja cerca de su oído haciendo que su corazón se acelere, la enfermera inconscientemente se apretó contra el cuerpo de Ichigo en búsqueda de esa sensación de paz que él le brindaba

-"Ichigo, yo quiero vivir de la forma que yo quiero vivir" ella le dijo en voz baja, Ichigo solo apretó un poco más su agarre alrededor de su vientre

-"yo no permitiré que nadie te haga hacer algo que no quieras, yo te cuidare como la mujer que quiero" ella se quedó atónita en silencio ¿acaso él se estaba confesando? "eres mi mejor amiga después de todo" esas palabras la bajaron, pero igual se sentía cálida y reconfortante, ella se dio vuelta y miro directamente a los ojos marrones de Ichigo, ojos marrones se cruzaron con ojos ámbar dando una sensación de cariño mutuo, los dos comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más y más hasta que sus bocas estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra, ellos comenzaron a acercarse más pero el alboroto que empezó afuera hizo que se detuvieran, Shizuka hizo un mohín lindamente por ser interrumpida a tan poco que les quedaba, Ichigo desvió su mirada a donde el ruido provenía, el vio que a unos metros se encontraba Hirano abrazando las armas mientras 4 subordinados de la ultra nacionalista lo rodeaban y no parecían de buen humor soltando un suspiro de cansancio el salto por el balcón del segundo piso horrorizando a la enfermera, ella suspiro de alivio cuando lo vio como si nada en el suelo, ella juro que lo iba a hacer pagar por asustarla de esa manera

Ichigo corrió en dirección donde se encontraba Hirano y la pequeña turba, él escucho los gritos de las personas que tenían acorralado a Hirano "más te vale no joder con nosotros, soló entrégalas de una vez" al escuchar eso el acelero el paso, ellos querían sus armas

-"dale, ya sabes que estamos pasando tiempos difíciles" uno de los hombres le dijo a Hirano quien se encontraba en el suelo sosteniendo fuertemente las armas contra su pecho

-"una sola persona no debería acaparar todas esas armas, danos la armas a nosotros" otro sujeto le dijo con molestia, Hirano ya estaba muy nervioso por ser intentado separarlo de las armas

-"no, no son mías yo las tome prestadas… y a además acá no hay nadie que pueda usarlas tan bien como yo" Hirano les dijo en tono tembloroso, Ichigo solo pensó que Hirano dijo algo muy arrogante para estar tirado en el suelo temblando de miedo, él ya estaba llegando cuando alguien se le adelanto y ese alguien era el padre de saya quien pego un grito en el cielo

-"¡que es toda esta conmoción¡" el padre de Saya rugió, haciendo que los otros se congelaran de miedo en el lugar

-"señor… este mocoso piensa que las armas son solo suyas" uno de los hombres contesto con miedo en su voz, el padre de Saya miro a Hirano quien empezó a sudar balas por estar frente a alguien tan intimidante

-"dime tu nombre muchacho, yo soy Takagi Souichirou, jefe de nuestra organización patriótica" Souichirou prácticamente exigió al pobre muchacho que se encontraba temblando de miedo

-"hi..hi..hi.. Hirano Kohta, segundo año de la secundaria Fujimi, clase b, numero de asiento 32" Hirano dijo mientras temblaba como una gelatina con los ojos llorosos

-"no hables tan audazmente Hirano-kun, que yo mismo hay tenido que venir es prueba de todo el problema que estas causando" él le dijo a Hirano quien prefería estar 2 metros bajo tierra en este momento

-"querido este chico es…" Yuriko intervino pero fue cortada por el padre de Saya

-"si ya lo sé, es de su misma clase" el señor Takagi le dijo, ella parecía aliviadas un poco por eso

-"bueno, entonces…" pero tan rápido como su alivio vino se fue, ya que el profundizo el ceño aumentando su aura de miedo

-"¿Por qué no entregas las armas?" él le pregunto aunque parecía más una orden

-"no, no, no, sin armas voy… voy a volver a ser lo que era antes, no quiero volver a ser así" Hirano negó rápidamente mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos en cantidad "por fin pensé que había encontrado algo en lo que era bueno" él grito en la desesperación

-"¿Cómo qué?" Souichirou le pregunto en tono serio dejando sin palabras a Hirano pero para su sorpresa alguien corto su discusión

-"hey ¿no crees que es suficiente de intimidarlo?" Ichigo le dijo al padre de Saya, quien lo miro con ojos entrecerrados, Ichigo no se inmuto en lo absoluto hasta le devolvió la mirada, Hirano miro sorprendido la reciente aparición de Ichigo "no me gusta la gente que intimida a mis camaradas" Ichigo dijo en tono serio sin apartar la mirada del padre de Saya, era como ver un duelo de miradas de titanes con el ceño fruncido

-"¿ha si? Entonces dime quien eres, yo soy…" él fue a presentarse devuelta pero fue cortado por Ichigo quien levanto una mano para que se detuviera

-"si, si, ya sé quién eres, no es necesario presentarse devuelta, mi nombre es Kurosaki Ichigo, viejo" todos los presente fueron sorprendidos de la forma de que Ichigo le hablo al líder de la organización

-"tienes agallas mocoso, y cuales serían tus razones para impedir que tomemos las armas" Souichirou le pregunto, bueno exigió

-"nosotros las encontramos, nosotros nos las quedamos, y como Hirano dijo son prestadas, y no podemos prestar algo que tomamos prestado, y no me gusta que intimiden a mis compañeros" Ichigo le dijo en tono monótono Souichirou frunció el ceño más profundo, la acción fue imitada por Ichigo, el noto la katana negra que colgaba del lado izquierdo del pantalón de Ichigo

-"sabes cómo usar esa katana, se nota que es una pieza refinada" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo quien se encogió de hombros

-"si, cumple muy bien su objetivo de cortar a mi enemigo" Ichigo le dijo simplemente, el hombre corpulento levanto una ceja por sus palabras

-"¿acaso es una amenaza?" él le pregunto en tono peligroso, Ichigo no mostro cambios por su tono, siguió impasible como antes

-"no, simplemente le respondí su pregunta" Ichigo le respondió en el mismo tono, el ambiente se estaba volviendo más tenso con cada segundo "y como dije antes, esas armas son nuestras, viejo" el muchacho de pelo naranja le dijo en tono neutro

-"no tienes miedo de mi ¿he?, interesante, eres un joven interesante" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo quien siguió en su pose neutra mirando fijamente a los ojos del padre de Saya

-"no tengo por qué, miedo le tendría a alguien quien pudiera matarme, pero ahora esté no es el caso" Ichigo le dijo despreocupadamente, los subordinados no sabían que hacer, su jefe estaba siendo insultado delante de ellos, pero le temían mucho a Souichirou como para hacer algo, sin previo aviso el señor Takagi desenvaino su espada y se lanzó contra Ichigo, quien lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, en el último segundo Ichigo saco su espada y bloqueo el ataque de Souichirou, todos se sorprendieron pero su sorpresa fue mayor cuando Ichigo, de un movimiento de su arma puso la punta de su Katana en la garganta del líder del partido ultra nacionalista, mientras que la de Souichirou paso inofensivamente por el costado de Ichigo, todos se quedaron en silencio ante la escena "te lo dije tu no podrías matarme, no tienes la fuerza necesaria para vencer a una agente especial del Gotei 13" estas palabras sorprendieron a Souichirou, quien lo miro incrédulo

-"ya veo, así que eres ese kurosaki Ichigo del que tanto se rumorea, pensé que eras alguien de mayor edad, ubo se sorprende día a día" el señor Takagi dijo después de haber salido de su estupor "y es cierto, con mis habilidades actuales no soy un partido para alguien perteneciente al temido Gotei13"

-"no se desanime, seguro que a hasta el tercer asiento usted pondría una gran batalla, excepto a Ikkaku, ese está loco, bueno aunque su capitán está mucho más loco" Ichigo se estremeció un poco en la mención del capitán batallas-locas-sangrientas "pero esto no viene al caso usted quiere nuestras armas y no puedo dárselas, nosotros ya las usamos, esa es mi decisión final"

-"¿para qué? Más precisamente ¿para qué Hirano-kun las usa?" Souichirou pregunto en su típico tono serio, Kohta se estremeció en la mención de su nombre, él ya había pensado que estaba libre de esta conversación cuando Ichigo llego

-"Para proteger a su hija, señor" una voz dijo con convicción desde detrás de ellos, ellos vieron que era Takashi quien traía una mirada seria en su rostro, Hirano se sorprendió de que Takashi también saltara a defenderlo del terrorífico padre de Saya, Souichirou lo miro con su típico ceño fruncido

-"ya te he visto antes, eres komuro si no me equivoco, vos conoces a Saya desde hace mucho tiempo" el padre de Saya comento sin apartar la vista de Komuro

-"sí señor, pero desde que todo empezó Saya ha estado… su hija ha estado bajo la protección de Hirano" Takashi le dijo con respeto, totalmente diferente al tono que Ichigo uso durante su charla, Ichigo asintió de acuerdo con las palabras de Takashi, Souichirou miro la escena con su cara que da miedo común, pasos se empezaron a escuchar que corrían en su dirección, Hirano fue derribado por Alice quien era la que corría asía ellos, ella le puso mala cara al padre de saya cosa que parecía divertir a Ichigo, si su sonrisa divertida era lo que indicaba, poco a poco los demás del gripo fueron acercándose donde se encontraban ellos, Rei fue ayudada por Shizuka, Kyoko, Yuzu y Karin iban detrás de ellas

-"yo puedo ver cuanta valentía tiene, señor Takagi" Saeko le dijo mientras ella y Saya aparecieron por detrás de Souichirou

-"yo también papá, puede que no sea más que un gordo raro inservible gunji-otaku" Ichigo sudor cayo por la forma de Saya describir a Hirano, parecía que quería hundirlo en un pozo en vez de defenderlo "pero es gracias que a él que ahora estoy acá, él es uno de mis compañeros, ¡él si me ha estado protegiendo, a diferencia de ti papá¡" Saya declaro con firmeza, Hirano se sorprendió por sus palabras, su discurso lo hizo calmarse de su nerviosismo, el entendió que ahora no estaba solo, Souichirou se resignó y Yuriko se alegró, él no podría tener esas armas, dándose vuelta junto con Yuriko los dos se empezaron a alejar del grupo, pero uno de los subordinados del señor Takagi los detuvo, el hombre se acercó y le murmuro algo al oído, Souichirou se dio vuelta con su cara seria y miro fijamente a Saya quien involuntaria mente se estremeció por la intensa mirada

-"quiero que hables con los sobrevivientes que están tratando de causar problemas" él le ordeno a su hija quien se sorprendió por la petición

-"¿por qué debería hacer algo así?" ella le pregunto a su padre quien no cambio su mueca seria ni por un segundo

-"si hablas con ellos hija mía, voy a saber que no eres una tonta" su padre le respondió con el mismo tono, Ichigo internamente suspiro, talvez fue la actitud de él porque Saya termino siendo un culo arrogante o así fue el día que se conocieron, si su padre se comportara de esa manera seguro que las peleas serian menos frecuentes pero la relación mucho más fría

-"Saya, tu madre también te lo pide, esas personas serían muy cuidadosas al responder si fuéramos tu padre o yo" Yuriko le dijo a su hija quien suspiro en resignación

-"yo voy con ella" Hirano dijo rápidamente

-"yo también" Takashi agrego

-"no tengo nada mejor que hacer" Ichigo dijo con aburrimiento, Takashi negó con la cabeza de manera divertida Ichigo era Ichigo sin importar donde se encuentre

-"y yo tam…" Rei no pudo terminar su frase ya que una Shizuka sonriente se le adelanto

-"vos no podes Miyamoto-san, ya que ahora mismo necesito ponerte más del ungüento" ella le dijo con una gran sonrisa, Rei solo pudo hacer la única cosas que cualquiera hubiera hecho… salió corriendo y Shizuka detrás de ella, a lo lejos se escuchó el grito de Rei al ser atrapada, Ichigo solo pudo orar por su bienestar

-"yo también iré con ell…" Saeko quiso decir pero fue interrumpida por Souichirou

-"no, quisiera hablar contigo por un momento hija de Busujima-sensei" él le dijo, ella lo miro con una ceja levantada

-"si hay algo de lo que me quiere hablar, entonces iré con usted, señor" Saeko le respondió con respeto al padre de Saya

-"yo también quiero ir con Saya-chan" Alice dijo emocionada

-"Alice-chan en lugar de eso porque no vienes con la tía" Yuriko le dijo con una sonrisa amable "ella tiene un regalo para Zeke-chan, ustedes también hermanitas de Ichigo-san" Karin se encogió de hombros, Yuzu asintió con una sonrisa brillante

-"genial, un regalo para Zeke-chan" Alice vitoreo, Zeke ladro con entusiasmo

-"Ichigo-san yo iré a arreglar eso" Kyoko le dijo a Ichigo quien solo asintió, Takashi le envió una mirada curiosa que Ichigo solo ignoro para su malestar, Saya miro la escena con ojos calculadores pensando que tendrían entre manos ellos dos, ella fue sacada de su trance al darse cuenta que todos se habían ido y la dejaron en el lugar, Saya corrió detrás de los tres adolescentes mientras los maldecía de distintas formas por dejarla atrás

Ellos se dirigieron a la dirección donde se encontraban las personas que estaban causando molestias, Takashi miro a Ichigo con una mirada curiosa mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo

-"suéltalo ya" Ichigo le dijo sorprendiendo a el adolescente de pelo castaño "si te quedas mirando tan fijamente creo que me hubiera salido otro ojo o algo así" Komuro se rasco la nuca avergonzado, Saya le dio una mirada curiosa, talvez estaba pasando mucho tiempo cerca de Ichigo

-"me preguntaba como llegaste antes que yo donde estaba Hirano si yo Salí antes que vos" Ichigo se encogió de hombros mientras miraba al frente

-"salte" él dijo simplemente deteniendo a todos en sus lugares con una mirada incrédula, Ichigo miro por encima del hombro a los demás y al darse cuenta de que estaban detenidos se dio vuelta "¿Qué?" él les pregunto con confusión escrito en su cara

-"etto… ¿Qué quieres decir con que saltaste?" Hirano le pregunto un poco dudoso si quería saber la respuesta

-"saltando como la gente salta" él les respondió de manera normal, Takashi lo estaba mirando de una extraña manera junto a Hirano, por otra parte Saya parecía vibrar en el lugar mientras apretaba una mano fuertemente y varias venas le sobresalían de la frente, ella salió corriendo asía Ichigo con el puño listo como si fuera a darle un puñetazo, Saya se detuvo a pocos centímetros del abdomen de Ichigo ya que recordó lo que paso la última vez que quiso hacerlo

-"¡aaarrrrggghhhh¡" ella rugió en frustración por no poder golpearlo "no puedes ir por ahí diciendo que saltaste de un segundo piso como si nada, al menos camina rengo un poco" Saya le exigió, Ichigo solo la miro con cara de palo aumentando su molestia "maldito fresa de piedra" ella se fue pisoteando fuerte por el patio como si fuera alguna clase de mono

-"si esta así por un segundo piso, mejor no le cuento cuando salte desde un avión en movimiento a 300 metros de altura sin paracaídas" él pensó en voz alta, detrás de él se escuchó un ruido como si alguien callera al suelo, Ichigo se dio vuelta y vio a Takashi y Hirano con nubes de depresión por encima de ellos mientras hacían círculos en el suelo con sus dedos

-"yo me doble el tobillo cuando salte desde el árbol enfrente a mi casa, y eso que solo estaba a 2 metros de altura" Takashi le dijo a Hirano quien asintió en comprensión

-"estuve una semana en cama cuando intente saltar los últimos 8 escalones de mi casa" Hirano le comento a Takashi quien asintió de manera comprensiva, Ichigo se irrito por la actitud que sus compañeros le estaban mostrando, le recordaban a su padre y sus bromas en cierto sentido

-"¿pueden dejar de hacer eso?" él les pregunto con irritación mientras las venas empezaron a palpitar en su frente "hacen que me sienta como un bicho raro"

-"eres un bicho raro" Takashi le respondió, Hirano asintió en confirmación

-"¡hey¡ ustedes también son raros, Hirano es un maniático de las armas y tú eres… tu" Hirano parecía ligeramente avergonzado por sus palabras, mientras que Takashi lo mito con cara de póker "podrían mover sus culos de una vez quiero terminar con esto lo antes posible, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido podremos seguir con nuestro objetivo" ellos asintieron dejando de lado su actitud deprimente

-"tienes razón… aunque seas un bicho raro sigues siendo nuestro líder" Takashi declaro en tono estoico mientras sostenía un puño delante de su pecho, Ichigo gruño irritado susurrando cosas acerca de _ya verán_ o la venganza es un plato que se come frio

Ellos siguieron por sonde saya se había ido, la encontraron esperando a la vuelta de unos de los edificios, ella parecía más calmada, los cuatro siguieron su camino en dirección de las personas que estaban dando problemas, a lo lejos pudieron ver una gran cantidad de personas reunidas, lo que más se destaco fue una mujer de cabello negro muy corto, que parecía ser la que estaba alentando las cosas, bueno todo de ella gritaba manifestante loca compulsiva, Ichigo suspiro tendría que tratar con idiotas más de lo que le gustaría, Saya trago saliva un poco nerviosa por la gran multitud y tener que hacer frente a ellos

Ichigo suspiro con irritación mientras trataba de buscar algo más interesante que ver, en esre momento se arrepintió de acompañar a Saya, durante aproximadamente 5 minutos Saya intento convencer a las personas que los infectados eran muertos que caminaban y atacaban a la gente, pero las personas se negaban a creer tal cosa, eran un dolor en el culo en opinión de Ichigo, estaban completamente cerrados de mente

-"¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo?¡" Saya le grito al grupo de problemáticos, frustración clara se escuchaba en su tono de voz

-"¡la idea que una enfermedad esté convirtiendo en asesinos a las personas es estúpida¡" una de las personas replico, Ichigo se irritaba más y más con cada minuto que pasaba, estas personas no durarían 2 minutos allí afuera

-"el gobierno no puede llegar a una conclusión definitiva sobre _ellos_ y para que no cunda el pánico inventaron esa mentira" Saya le espeto intentando razonar con ellos por la manera lógica, aunque seguían cerrados de mente como una concha de mar

-"¡estás diciendo que los cuerpos de los muertos están corriendo por la calle, no seas ridícula¡" uno de los hombres entre la multitud el grito a Saya, seguramente ellos no tuvieron que enfrentarse a los infectados antes fue el pensamiento de Ichigo

-"es cierto que parece una epidemia de una nueva enfermedad, pero lo que digo es cierto, ellos no son ni remotamente humanos, ¿acaso no pudieron ver eso en la demostración de mi pa… del señor Takagi? Yo lo vi en la escuela ¿acaso no pudieron verlo en la ciudad?" Saya les dijo al grupo "al menos debieron haber visto que empezaban a moverse una vez que ya estaban muertos" ella siguió intentando razonar con las personas aunque parecía ser inútil

-"es un poco increíble que puedan volver de la muerte pero debe haber una explicación lógica para eso" un hombre de 40 años más o menos hablo, aunque parecía que su mente ya estaba empezando a dudar de sus palabras

-"¡si¡ la razón es que en primer lugar ellos nunca estuvieron muertos" la mujer de cabello corto espeto, Saya parecía perder toda su paciencia en este punto, una vena palpitante de irritación apareció en su frente

-"si esa es la razón, ¡entonces sería estupendo¡ pero de verdad piensas que personas comunes pueden sacar esas conclusiones sobre lo que está pasando? Hasta que los especialistas puedan juntarse y hablar sobre el tema y hacer una investigación sobre esto, no vamos a saber nada, lo siento pero no podemos decir nada ¿o no están de acuerdo?" Saya grito con irritación por la terquedad de las personas frente a ella, su discurso parecía tener el efecto deseado ya que no tenían forma de replicar, Ichigo suspiro con cierto alivio de que la cosa termino al igual que Takashi y Hirano "no pueden verdad entonces procuren no convertirse en comida de _ellos_, eso es todo lo que importa ahora, mi papá ya dijo que no sabe qué hacer con ustedes ¿verdad?" Ichigo internamente hizo facepalm por el desliz de Saya al decir que Souichirou era su padre, ellos tomarían ventaja de eso y eso no se hizo esperar ya que la mujer de pelo corto que parecía ser la más problemática de todos puso una sonrisa arrogante

-"eso es lo que querías decir ¿no? Ahora que lo pienso ustedes son un grupo de mocosos armados" ella le dijo al grupo con arrogancia en su tono, Saya, Hirano y Takashi miraron con cara de no entender lo que estaba pasando "es verdad ella es la hija de un gánster de extrema derecha, amenazas y violencia, las siguen usando a pesar del mundo estar en este estado ¡todo el mundo escúchenme esta es la hija de un asesino y quieren convertirnos en asesinos también¡" la mujer declaro con total confianza, el resto de las personas parecían caer bajo sus palabras

-"¿de qué… carajos están hablando?" Saya pregunto incrédula si lo que escucho era cierto

-"los niños no tienen que meterse en temas como este" uno de las personas les dijo en tono de superioridad

-"¿niños? ¿De esa forma nos ven?" Takashi les pregunto incrédulo por sus palabras

-"cállate de ahora en más los adultos vamos a tomaran la decisiones" la mujer le dijo a Takashi dejándolo sin palabras, ella se dio vuelta y se enfrentó al resto del grupo dándole la espalda a los adolescentes "nosotros, adultos amantes de la paz no necesitamos a gánster violentos o estudiantes cegados por la violencia, a ver todos, vamos a elegir a un representante, después iremos a reunirnos con el señor Takagi, para poder ayudar a todos, daremos nuestro tiempo y fuerza" la mujer comenzó a dar un discurso ignorando al otro grupo que estaba estupefacto por su declaración, ellos fueron sacados de su estado cuando escucharon un suspiro cansado, Takashi, Saya y Hirano se dieron vuelta para ver a Ichigo con el ceño fruncido más de lo común, él comenzó a caminar asía donde se encontraban los "adultos" los otros adolescentes miraron con confusión que cambio a preocupación cuando el agarro el mando de su katana

-"tienes razón tenemos que solucionar nuestros problemas sin recurrir a la violencia" uno de ellos grito, estaban tan cegados entre ellos que no vieron a Ichigo caminar lentamente asía ellos

-"¡voluntarios, vamos a juntar voluntarios¡ si trabajamos juntos vamos a poder tratar a la gente que tenga la enfermedad asesina, esta oportunidad nos va a permitir crear una sociedad de verdadera libertad" la mujer de cabello corto le dijo al grupo, ella tenía una mirada de locura en su cara, al igual que varios de los otros " si nos juntamos podremos ir con el señor Takagi y de…" ella fue cortada cuando sintió el metal frio tocar su cuello, la mujer se horrorizo cuando vio la hoja de la katana de Ichigo descansar en si hombro

-"¿esa es la manera de tratar a la persona que los salvo y acogió en su casa? Me parece una falta de respeto" Ichigo les dijo en un tono frio, horrorizando a toda la multitud "no me importa una mierda lo que quieran hacer, pero están causando problemas y eso me molesta" la mujer supero un poco su estado de horror y miro a Ichigo con enojo

-"que crees que haces mocoso, como no pueden utilizar la forma pacífica, recurren a la violencia" ella declaro casi escupiendo las palabras "es mejor que deje…" ella se calló cuando sintió el filo de la espada más cerca de su cuello

-"yo no te permití hablar, así que cállate" él le dijo en su tono frio que no dejo lugar a replicas "no me importa que tan frustrada sexualmente estés, si necesitas un hombre, mi nombre es Ichigo, puedes buscarme después o pedirle a cualquier hombre de aquí, estoy seguro que lo harán sin quejarse, pero eso no viene al caso ahora" todos parpadearon varias veces por sus palabras, ¿él había dicho lo que había dicho?, la mujer la cual se encontraba actualmente como la _rehén_ de Ichigo se sonrojo por varios motivos, la ira por la humillación que le estaba haciendo pasar, la vergüenza de ser tratada así delante de tanta gente y otro motivo que ella no quería admitir, otras mujeres del grupo tuvieron leves sonrojos mientras miraban a Ichigo, los hombres parecían algo indignados por su declaración "escuchen y escuchen bien, las personas como ustedes que tienen una mente cerrada en un mundo como este lleno de muerte no sobrevivirán ni un segundo allí afuera, los fuertes los que sobrevivirán son los que tienen la mente abierta para aceptar nuevos conocimientos no importa que tan absurdo sea, los débiles los que morirán serán los personas como ustedes, que no quieren abrir su mente y la cierran herméticamente ante la dura realidad, idiotas pacifistas que morirán asquerosamente como comida de muertos" Ichigo les dijo al grupo de revoltosos dejándolo sin palabras

-"quien te crees punk de mierda, vienes aquí amenazas a la gente y sueltas pura mierda de tu boca" un hombre de unos 40 años, era alto de la misma estaturas que Ichigo, de pelo negro corto y un pequeño bigote, parecía muy enojado con Ichigo más que el resto, Ichigo saco la espada del cuello de la mujer manifestante y dio una rápida barra horizontal en dirección del hombre antes de volver a colocarla sobre el hombro de la mujer "crees que te tengo miedo porque mueves tu espada asía mí, idiota como si me fuera a asustar algo com…" el hombre detuvo sus palabras cuando sintió algo de pelo en su boca, para asombro de todos y de el mismo, el bigote que antes poseía se dividió en dos, la parte de abajo callo libre con el viento en dirección al suelo, decir que el hombre se quepo pálido era un eufemismo, él tuvo la mala idea de mirar a Ichigo a los ojos solo para ver una mirada de hielo que prácticamente le congelo la sangre

-"quiero decir una cosa… el único asesino en este lugar soy yo" Ichigo dijo sorprendiendo a todos "yo fui entrenado por el gobierno para hacerlo, como ustedes hace un rato dijeron _esto es tema de adultos_ voy a decir una cosa nosotros cuatro tenemos más bolas que todos ustedes juntos, se asustaron cuando el señor Takagi mato a 1de los infectados enfrente de ustedes, como hubieran reaccionado cuando yo mate a 200 de ellos, este no es un lugar para ponerse pacifistas si quieres sobrevivir, mátalos, si quieres proteger a alguien, mátalos, si quieres volver a ver a una persona querida, mátalos, esto es simple para sobrevivir tienes que matar a los infectados, su punto débil es el cerebro, cualquier otra parte del cuerpo es inútil, solo un desperdicio de tiempo, intentar persuadir a uno de ellos es inútil y un suicidio ya que se guían básicamente por el ruido, ahora ya saben lo necesario para sobrevivir 5 minutos, ¿alguien tiene una objeción a mis palabras?, es simple ellos están muertos tu vivo si quieres seguir así que no te muerdan, una vez mordido no hay marcha atrás, con esto la charla llega a su fin" Ichigo dijo sacando al katana del cuello de la mujer y envainarla, él se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de la mansión, Takashi junto a los otros dos se quedaron mirando la forma de Ichigo alejarse, antes de que sus ojos se abrieran y salieron corriendo detrás de él

-"wow, eso fue increíble Ichigo, digo fue wow, si no quieren escuchar entonces se los meteré a la fuerza" Takashi le dijo al adolescente de pelo naranja quien no dijo nada y solo siguió caminando asía la mansión

-"bueno, aunque es un método demasiado primitivo, cumplió bien con su objetivo de hacer entrar en razón a esas personas, viste como se quedaron, estaban como esponjas absorbiendo todo lo que le decías" Saya comento con un poco de entusiasmo, ella se iba a rendir de tratar de dialogar con ellos pero ver a Ichigo haciendo tal cosa despertó un nuevo entusiasmo en ella

-"mmmm ¿Ichigo?" Hirano le pregunto inseguro ya que desde que salieron él no había hablado, para consternación de todos, cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista de las personas Ichigo callo de rodillas mientras su rostro se volvió tan rojo que emanaba su propia luz

-"me quiero morir, eso fue demasiado vergonzoso" él dijo en un tono sin emoción mientras hacía círculos en el suelo con una ramita, todos sudaron una gota por el cambio de 180 grados de su líder, hace unos minutos actuó tan cool y ahora parecía una piltrafa humana "nunca más voy a usar las lecciones de Yoruichi, nunca, prefiero hacer lo que el hijo de puta de Kisuke me enseñó a que volver a usar las lecciones de esa lunática adicta al sexo" el grupo detrás de él compartió un hooo ante la revelación

-"Ichigo deja de comportarte como un bebé llorón, acabas de hacer algo increíble y te comportas como un idiota" Saya lo reprendió, el adolescente solo la miro sin emoción por encima del hombro

-"claro, porque no fuiste tú que prácticamente se prostituyo delante de tanta gente" Ichigo le replico en el mismo tono sin emociones que antes, Saya suspiro, si buscaban a alguien inteligente y a la vez un idiota, Ichigo sería la respuesta

-"mírale el lado positivo… vas a disfrutar ayudando gente" Takashi le dijo de manera amigable en un intento de consolar al líder de su grupo

-"eso no me consuela, creo que debí decir que ustedes dos también estaban disponibles" él murmuro en el pensamiento, Takashi palideció ante la idea por el contrario Hirano parecía ilumino por la idea

-"ahora entiendo un poco de tu sufrimiento, líder" Takashi le dijo mientras se arrodillaba a su lado, Hirano tenía una sonrisa tonta y una mueca soñadora en su cara, Saya suspiro con irritación, talvez no podría golpear a Ichigo pero a los otros dos si

-"a veces pueden parecer tan grandiosos pero otros son como simios idiotas con exceso de energía" Saya dijo con un suspiro cansado

-"duele… noooo" ellos escucharon desde una de las ventanas de la gran mansión, ellos se miraron entre si antes de empezar a reír con diversión al parecer a alguien le iba peor que a ellos

**-en una habitación de la mansión Takagi-**

Dentro de éste cuarto Souichirou y Saeko se encuentras hablando sobre diversas cosas, el señor Takagi también le obsequio una rara espada japonesa por el respeto que siente por el padre de Saeko, quien fue que lo entreno en el arte de Kendo, actualmente estaban hablando sobre los miembros del grupo de Saeko

-"puedo imaginar que mi inútil hija ha sido una carga para ustedes" él le dijo a Saeko

-"si bien es cierto que termine ayudándola, pero ella es un gran miembro de nuestro equipo, así como dices que Saya fue una carga para mi, yo diría que todos fuimos una carga para Ichigo" ella le respondió cortésmente, Souichirou levanto una ceja por sus palabras

-"¿qué quieres decir?" él le pregunto intentando sacar un poco más de información sobre el chico de pelo naranja

-"bueno… él se encargó de que no fuéramos heridos y nos protegió en el momento cuando pensamos que todo estaba perdido, es un gran hombre aunque apenas sea un adolescente en los estándares de la sociedad" Saeko le dijo con algo de anhelo es su voz al pensar en Ichigo

-"ya veo… parece ser alguien interesante, aunque me pregunto por qué eligieron a Komuro en vez de a Kurosaki-san para su líder" Saeko parpadeo confundida por sus palabras

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Ichigo es el líder del grupo" Saeko le dijo, él levanto una ceja curiosa por sus palabras

-"pensé que Komuro-kun era su líder ya que él es el más conocido entre los de su grupo y la forma en que me confronto mostraba liderazgo" él le contesto, Saeko parecía entender sus palabras

-"es cierto lo que dices, pero poner a Ichigo como el líder fue más una idea para impedir que vuelva a escapar sin decirnos nada, después de todo él cumple los requisitos de líder y los sobrepasa, es frio y calculador cuando se necesita pero él también es muy amable, es extremadamente fuerte, yo diría sin ninguna duda que él es el más fuerte en esta casa actualmente, su determinación y lealtad hizo que lo propusiéramos como líder" Saeko le dijo con algo de orgullo en sus palabras

-"parece que confías mucho en él, no puedo discutir contigo sobre su fuerza ya que lo he probado de primera mano, aunque sigue siendo confuso por que el ser el líder lo haces sonar como algo para que él se quede" Souichirou le dijo a Saeko

-"bueno… la primera noche él se fue a Karakura por sus hermanas sin decirnos nada, él ya había dicho que se iría a su ciudad natal por su familia pero el escapar sin decir nada no es lo que esperábamos" ella le respondió su duda, aunque la información lo sorprendió

-"así que las dos niñas que estaban con la sensei Kyoko son sus hermanas, y pensar que él fue hasta otra ciudad para buscarlas en un corto periodo de tiempo, cada vez me impresiona más" Souichirou comento algo asombrado, Saeko asintió con una sonrisa la primera sonrisa que muestra desde el inicio de esta conversación "creo que ya es suficiente de esta charla fue un placer hablar con la hija de Busujima-sensei, creo que me gustaría hablar con el joven Kurosaki" el señor Takagi pensó en voz alta, Saeko levanto una ceja por su comentario pero no dijo nada, ella se inclinó cortésmente antes de retirarse de la sala

**-Patios de la mansión Takagi-**

Ichigo se encontraba actualmente vagando por los grandes patios de la mansión, él estaba pensando como el grupo seguiría a partir de ahora, según todos los miembros estuvieron de acuerdo en separarse del grupo mayor y hacerlo por su propia cuenta, también estaba lo que aconteció recientemente con los manifestantes, Ichigo todavía se sentía muy avergonzado por hacer lo que hizo pero él pensó que era el mejor curso de acción en ese momento, rápido, contundente y claro, no había lugar para dudas no quejas, a veces él pensaba que Yoruichi solo le enseño cosas sobre las mujeres solo para poder burlarse de él

Ichigo siguió caminando tranquilamente por los patios hasta que fue detenido por uno de los subordinados de Souichirou quien parecía tener un mensaje serio "mis disculpas Ichigo-sama, pero el señor Takagi quiere reunirse con usted lo antes posible, tiene un tema de importancia el cual discutir con usted, si fuera tan amable de seguirme" el hombre le dijo, Ichigo suspiro con cansancio esto iba a ser una larga charla y la cual no quería tener

-habitación donde se encuentra el señor Takagi-

Souichirou actualmente se encontraba debatiendo internamente si lo podía hacer lo que él pensó, aunque fuera muy descabellado e inmoral Souichirou sentía que era lo mejor que podía hacer, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo llamo "adelante, te estaba esperando" él dijo con su voz ronca y profunda, la puerta se abrió revelando al muchacho de pelo naranja con su ceño fruncido y postura de molestia "te estaba esperando Ichigo-dono, me alegra que pudieras venir lo más pronto posible" Souichirou hablo un poco más relajado de lo normal, Ichigo entro en el cuarto con las manos en los bolsillos y se sentó frente al señor Takagi

-"bueno… se podría decir que cuando un hombre armado va a pedirte que lo sigas es muy normal que lo hagas" Ichigo respondió con sarcasmo, Souichirou parecía divertido por sus palabras en lugar de enojado como Ichigo esperaría

-"lo siento, debí enviar a una de las mucamas, pero talvez intentarías seducirla" Souichirou dijo en tono serio lo que parecía ofender enormemente a Ichigo

-"¡hey¡ ¡no me trates como a un pervertido, yo no soy de ese tipo de hombres¡" Ichigo le grito indignado de que pensara tal cosa de él, Souichirou solo pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa de diversión por su reacción

-"no hay necesidad de molestarse Ichigo-dono, solo estaba bromeando, se nota que no eres uno de esos hombres" Ichigo levanto una ceja, acaso uno de los hombres más serios que conocía estaba haciendo una broma entonces esto indica que se aproximaba el apocalipsis… bueno ya estaban en el apocalipsis "te llame porque quiero que hablemos" Souichirou puso su tono más serio de lo normal, entonces el tema era importante

-"antes que nada, no, yo no voy a unirme a su grupo por más que insista" Ichigo lo interrumpió, el señor Takagi solo negó con la cabeza

-"es una lástima, pero no, no era eso de lo que te quería hablar, es algo más personal" Ichigo noto que él parecía algo dudoso de hablar del tema "sabes… tú me recuerdas a mi cuando era joven" Souichirou comento, Ichigo rodo los ojos, el hombre más imponente de la mansión estaba evitando el tema

-"¿porque tenías pinta de delincuente, el ceño fruncido permanentemente y el pelo raro?" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo, pero para su asombro el señor Takagi comenzó a reír a todo pulmón, por precaución Ichigo se alejó un poco del hombre

-"eres gracioso mi querido amigo" Souichirou dijo después de haber tranquilizado su risa, Ichigo murmuro algo acerca de que no eran amigos que el señor Takagi ignoro totalmente "en parte se podría decir que sí, pero no es solo eso eres fuerte, decidido, determinado, leal, eso y mucho más, por eso me recuerdas a mí, yo era así como eres tú, pero los dos tomamos distintos caminos, yo preferí la política antes que pulir mis habilidades con la espada, por otro lado tu preferiste… bueno mejor dicho tuviste que pulir tus habilidades de lucha, ambos somos los herederos de nuestras familias, yo de la familia Takagi y tu del clan Shiba, tenemos el peso de mucha gente sobre nuestros hombros, somos muy parecidos"

-"sea claro y diga que es lo que quiere" Ichigo lo interrumpió tratando de llegar al tema principal, Souichirou suspiro, él también hubiera dicho lo mismo, se nota que son parecidos hasta cierto punto

-"quiero que esta noche te acuestes con mi esposa" Souichirou dijo en tono serio, Ichigo lo miro con car de póker antes de limpiarse los dos oídos con el meñique

-"¿puedes repetir lo que dijiste?" él le pregunto con duda si había escuchado bien, Souichirou solo suspiro a cualquier hombre esto era un golpe a su orgullo

-"quiero que te acuestes con mi esposa" esta vez Ichigo no tuvo dudas, el señor Takagi estaba muy loco, al parecer el apocalipsis zombie si le afecto la cordura, Ichigo se levantó en silencio, el señor Takagi lo miro con curiosidad al ver la acción repentina "¿Ichigo-dono?" él le pregunto solo para ver como Ichigo comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta "¿Qué crees que haces?" Souichirou le pregunto confundido

-"me voy, iré a llamar a una mucama para que le traiga algo para su locura" Ichigo le respondió casi robóticamente sin mirarlo a la cara

-"¡no estoy loco imbécil¡ te lo digo en serio, pedirte tal cosa daña mucho mi orgullo como hombre pero…" Souichirou trato de decir pero no podía encontrar las palabras

-"pero… necesitas a alguien que te cumpla tu fetiche, pervertido, nunca lo pensé de ti, que fetiche más retorcido que tienes" Ichigo completo su frase con cierto disgusto, a Souichirou se le sobresaltaron las venas de la frente por la ira de ser llamado de tal forma "y pensar que el gran señor Takagi quiere ver como alguien se folla a su esposa… asqueroso, mejor adelanto nuestra huida antes que nos contagiemos, digo si…" Ichigo fue silenciado por un libro que se estrelló en su cara cortesía del señor Takagi, quien tenía tantas venas palpitantes en su frente que parecía a punto de estallar

-"cállate de una puta vez y escucha, no es nada de la mierda que tú estás pensando" Souichirou rugió con molestia por ser considerado tal cosa, Ichigo se froto la nariz donde el libro se había estrellado "escucha, te dije que tú me recordabas a mí, pues al parecer mi esposa también lo noto, esto es un favor especial que daña mi orgullo como hombre pero no puedo dejar que el orgullo me impida retribuirle a mi esposa Yuriko, así que quiero que tengas sexo con ella para llenar un poco el vacío que yo fui creando a lo largo de los años" Souichirou le dijo más calmado, Ichigo lo miro como si le hubiera salido una cabeza más

-"y por qué no le tocas la jalea tú mismo, digo para algo tenemos el amigo entre las piernas" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo, el líder de la ultra nacionalista suspiro con fastidio tendría que dañar su orgullo un poco más

-"escucha, esto es un secreto el cual no quería revelar" el señor Takagi dijo con resignación

-"si no quieres decirlo no lo digas y solo éntrale a tu esposa" Ichigo le dijo en tono aburrido, el señor Takagi quería golpearlo él solo hacia las cosas más difíciles para su hombría

-"hay veces que un hombre debe tener prioridades…" Souichirou trato de explicar solo para ser cortado devuelta por Ichigo

-"si es por las cosas de tu grupo, yo me puedo encargar de eso por dos horas, me dices que hacer y yo lo hago, en dos horas te da tiempo para envainar tu espada en su funda" Ichigo le insinuó solo para ser golpeado con otro libro por un Souichirou muy cabreado

-"¿puedes callarte y no interrumpir mientras termino de hablar?" él le pregunto que era más una orden que una pregunta, Ichigo gruño en respuesta mientras se masajeaba la frente donde conecto el libro "bueno… como dije antes, a veces un hombre debe tomar prioridades, como hoy tomo la prioridad de hacer feliz a mi esposa, escucha y escucha bien, una mujer es lo más precioso que hay en el mundo, gracias a Yuriko la fortuna de la familia Takagi aumento 100 veces, en otras palabras le debo mucho, yo sé que es muy rara y fuera de lugar la petición que te hice, durante nuestro encuentro vi a Yuriko verte con anhelo, y me di cuenta de por qué, ella veía en ti una versión del pasado de mí, en la época cuando yo me tomaba el tiempo para preciarla, me di cuenta que a medida que pasaba el tiempo yo comencé a darle menos importancia, eso no quiere decir que yo no la notara, es que me involucre tan profundamente en la política que me olvide de atender a mi mujer como es debido, así sucedió lo mismo con saya ella sintió que la ignoraba, por eso creció malhumorada jejeje" el señor Takagi se rio amargamente, Ichigo lo miro con simpatía "a lo que quiero llegar es que una mujer vive para ser amada, el amor es algo básico para una mujer, puede aparentar que no lo necesita pero no es una mujer completa hasta que tiene verdadero amor, Yuriko es una mujer, una gran mujer ella necesita amor, y ella sabe que la amo y sé que ella me ama, per o falta demostrarlo físicamente y la mejor manera es _hacer el amor_ como se dice comúnmente, Yuriko es una mujer muy leal yo sé que no me engañaría, por eso fue acumulando poco a poco la falta de un hombre que le entregue el amor que necesita, ¿entiendes lo que te quiero decir?" Souichirou le pregunto a un Ichigo que estaba como si hubiera entrado en el salón equivocado el primer día de clases

-"básicamente quieres que tenga sexo con tu mujer para demostrarle que tú la amas, eso no tiene ni puta lógica" Ichigo le dijo con sarcasmo, el señor Takagi suspiro en derrota

-"yo no puedo darle esa demostración de amor pasional ya que… que…" Ichigo estaba expectante por escuchar la razón por la cual no podía darle duro contra el muro "durante nuestro escape del palacio presidencial, yo sufrí una herida, una lesión que no afectaba mucho a mi estado físico pero si a mí hombría yo… yo…" Ichigo prácticamente esta encima de Souichirou esperando su respuesta, si lo que tenía que decir era tan importante como para que titubeara tanto "yo… ¡yo me doble el pene¡" él casi grito al encontrar el valor de decirlo, Ichigo se quedó totalmente perplejo, acaba de escuchar lo que escucho, o fue su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada, el adolescente de pelo naranja solo pudo murmurar un _¿he?_ Incrédulo, Souichirou negó con la cabeza con malestar "como escuchaste, sufrí ese trágico accidente por el cual no puedo satisfacer sexualmente a mi esposa, no es como si no volviera a funcionar, pero solo que en este momento no es utilizable, actualmente me encuentro medicado para mantener el dolor inexistente pero no puedo usarlo como un hombre, es un golpe muy duro a mi orgullo como hombre, por eso te pido que hagas esa locura por un hombre que quiere pagar una enorme deuda con su mujer" Souichirou declaro

-"¿Por qué yo?" Ichigo le pregunto queriendo sacarse la duda que se le instalo a lo largo de la conversación

-"es por lo que te dije antes, tú te pareces a mí y ella lo noto, por eso te miro con anhelo, ella no sería capaz de engañarme con otro hombre por eso al verme reflejado en ti aunque sea un yo del pasado ella sería capaz de llenar el vacío que le hice cargar, sé que tupo de hombre eres por eso eres la mejor elección, ella es una mujer hermosa y se conserva muy bien, tan así que en este mundo de locos alguien intentaría tomarla a la fuerza, y si eso sucede cuando una mujer se encuentra en un estado tan vulnerable emocionalmente… yo no quiero pensar en lo que sucedería" Souichirou le dijo con algo de amargura, ahora Ichigo entendía por qué él le pidió que hiciera tal cosa, aunque fuera algo muy vergonzoso, si Souichirou, un hombre como él fue capaz de contar tales cosas humillantes por pedirle un favor, Ichigo tendría que cumplirlo, el solo pensar en lo humillante que debe sentirse el padre de Saya por sufrir esa lesión "pero de una cruel manera me ciento algo contento que las personas que vieron el incidente murieron de manera natural… asesinados por zombies, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?" Ichigo sudo una gota por su comentario, acaso le estaba diciendo que si decía algo le pasaría lo mismo

-"está bien, acepto, pero no creas que esto lo hago para acostarme con tu mujer, yo respeto esas cosas, me sentiría escoria si hiciera algo como eso, yo lo hago por un gran hombre que me permitió a mí y mi familia quedarnos en su casa, una deuda entre hombres se paga no importa el precio" Ichigo le dijo con determinación, el señor Takagi le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento

-"esta noche ve a su cuarto, ella estará esperándome pero lo entenderá cuando tu llegues, sabes Kurosaki Ichigo… esto nos convierte en hermanos de batalla… ¿entiendes? desde ahora yo soy tu hermano y tú eres mi hermano pídeme lo quieras y si puedo darte te lo daré" Ichigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, a él le hubiera gustado tener un hermano mayor que lo guiara en los momentos difíciles y ahora Souichirou viene y le dice que son hermanos, Ichigo se sentía un poco feliz "ahora ándate a bañar todavía hueles a alcohol" él le recrimino, Ichigo bufo molesto y se fue pero los dos tenían pequeñas sonrisas, Ichigo evitaría a toda costa a sus compañeros especialmente a Saya

**-10:00 pm, pasillos de la mansión Takagi-**

Ichigo se encontraba caminando algo nervioso por lo que se aproximaba, él ya se había hecho a la idea pero eso no quiere decir que era menos vergonzoso, respirando profundamente en in intento de calmar su nerviosismo, Ichigo avanza hasta la puerta de la habitación de Yuriko, tragando saliva el abrió la puerta del cuarto y entro lentamente, la habitación era más grande que las demás que avían visto, estaba amueblado con cosas de estilo occidental de una época antigua como el rococó, el piso estaba totalmente cubierto por una alfombra de color rojo con detalles en dorados, del techo colgaba un candelabro de estilo araño, en el medio del cuarto había una gran cama, era muy grande diría que entraban 6 personas fácil, en otras palabras era una habitación muy elegante, sacando esos pensamientos innecesarios de su cabeza Ichigo empezó a mirar la habitación para ver donde estaba Yuriko, suspirando con algo de alivio al ver que no se encontraba en la habitación Ichigo procedió a acercarse a la gran cama, él se sentó en el borde tratando de calmarse para esperar a la dueña de la mansión, como si sus pensamientos fueran escuchados la puerta del baño se abrió revelando a una Yuriko con una bata blanca, su cabello suelto estaba mojado demostrando que se había duchado, ella se sorprendió de encontrarlo sentado en su cama pero rápidamente cambio a curiosidad por saber cuál era su razón de estar allá ya que parecía algo nervioso

-"¿mmm… porque estás aquí kurosaki-san?" ella le pregunto mientras tomaba una toalla y procedía a secarse el cabello, él no respondió solo quedo admirándola, ella se dio vuelta lo miro con algo de seriedad "no quiero ser grosera pero tengo que vestirme y Souichirou está por venir ¿así que podrías decirme cual les tu razón de estar aquí?" ella le pregunto con cierto tono de demanda, Ichigo siguió sin contestar pero esta vez él se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente mientras la miraba fijamente con cierta vergüenza "¿Ichigo-san?" ella le pregunto algo dudosa, pero él siguió sin contestar mientras se acercaba más a ella, cuando estaban a menos de 2 metros Yuriko fue a hablar devuelta pero Ichigo de un rápido movimiento la agarro por la cintura con una mano mientras que la otra la sostuvo de la parte posterior del cuello, ella se sorprendió enormemente por tal acción, pero cuando fue a replicar, su boca fue abordada por la de Ichigo atrapando sus palabras en su garganta, ella abrió muy ampliamente los ojos al sentir los suaves labios de Ichigo sobre los suyos, ella quiso separarse pero no encontraba las fuerzas para hacerlo, sentía su control cada vez menos, ella estaba perdiéndose en el calor abrasador producido por el beso

-"él no vendrá, me mando en su lugar" Ichigo le susurró al oído, ella sintió un escalofrió al sentir el aliento del adolescente de pelo naranja al oído, ella lo miro cuando fu a hablar devuelta otra vez fue silenciada por un beso, pero esta vez ella se resistió menos y poco a poco fue entregando su mente al momento, el beso se intensifico mientras más y más la pasión se fue envolviendo en ellos "él dice que lo perdones pero en este momento no puede pagarte el mismo, así que me pidió el favor, no lo tomes a mal, él te ama, esto es solo una muestra de lo mucho que te ama" Ichigo le dijo entre respiraciones pesadas tratando de recuperar el aire del beso, ella abrió los ojos por sus palabras, ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico de pelo naranja y enterró su cara en el cuello, ellos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, Ichigo esperando que asimilara la noticia mientras ella estaba en sus pensamientos

-"_así que Souichirou-san es capaz de hacer algo así esto demuestra lo mucho que me ama, si él no puede hacerlo y derribo su orgullo de hombre para pedirle a Ichigo que lo hiciera por él, es cierto que Ichigo me hacía recordar a Souichirou de joven ¿él lo noto también?_" ella estaba en sus pensamientos sin apartarse del hueco del cuello de Ichigo, ella estaba cada vez más atrapada por el aroma y el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Ichigo, Yuriko puso una mano en su pecho y sintió su corazón latir rápidamente "él está muy nervioso, pero igual acepto hacerlo, es cierto que él no es de ese tipo así que esto es mucho para él" ella miro al rostro del joven Kurosaki y vio que su mirada estaba algo dudosa y muy avergonzada, ella decidió que lo iba a hacer, si los dos estaban de acuerdo en hacer algo así como una muestra de amor asía ella, ella lo aceptaría porque es Ichigo, él es un gran hombre que ella llego a admirar en el poco tiempo que estuvieron cerca, la noche que lo vio hacerlo con la enfermera Shizuka Yuriko anhelo estar en el lugar de la sensei, ahora estaba la oportunidad

-"Ichigo, sinceramente gracias… pero ¿puedo preguntar una cosa?" ella le dijo algo dudosa, él la miro y asintió con la cabeza, por temor a no poder decir palabras sin tartamudear "¿Por qué haces esto?" ella le pregunto, Ichigo se sorprendió al principio, pero luego se dio cuenta que era normal que hiciera ese tipo de preguntas, adoptando una pose pensativa por un momento antes de responder

**-ATENCIÓN A CONTINUACIÓN HABRA UNA TARTA DE… LEMON- **

-"al principio me convencí de que era porque Souichirou me lo de tal manera, pero cuando estabas frente a mí me di cuenta de que también era un poco porque mis hormonas me lo decían, es imposible negarlo eres hermosa, cualquier hombre caería cautivo por tu belleza y yo fui uno de los que callo, es cierto que si Souichirou no me lo hubiera pedido yo no lo haría ya que respeto el matrimonio y el amor entre las personas, en otras palabras, lo hago como un favor para él, por el egoísmo de querer hacerte mía y por complacerte" él le respondió con toda honestidad tratando de suprimir su rubor, ella le sonrió antes de agárrale el mentón, tirando con suavidad de su cara asía abajo para conectar sus labios con los de él, tanto Yuriko como Ichigo se aferraron más fuerte en uno al otro como el calor los invadió devuelta aumentando las llamas de la pasión, ellos estaban tan centrados en ellos que no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron al lado de la cama, ellos se separaron cuando ya no había oxígeno en sus pulmones, ellos se miraron fijamente con pasión, ella quiso besarlo otra vez pero en su lugar sintió las manos de Ichigo en su trasero levantándola, Yuriko dio un ligero gemido por el contacto repentino en su trasero, Ichigo la acostó sobre la cama suavemente, él se separó y la admiro completamente de pies a cabeza, viendo su figura voluptuosa solo tapada con una bata que en este momento se encontraba muy floja aumentando su sensualidad, ella lo miro y al ver su mirada como la de un depredador viendo su próxima comida no pudo contener la sensación de calor que le llego a su feminidad aumentando su excitación

-"Ichigo, es vergonzoso que me mires de esa manera" Yuriko le dijo algo apenada con un leve sonrojo, Ichigo parpadeo saliendo de su trance por la hermosura de la mujer

-"lo siento, me quede pegado a tu belleza" Ichigo le dijo igual de apenado que Yuriko, ella sonrió feliz por el cumplido y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara cosa que Ichigo no dudo, ellos comenzaron a besarse nuevamente pero pronto el beso se volvió cada vez más pasional como sus labios se restregaron con más fervor el uno al otro, Yuriko solo un leve gemido por la sensación placentera del beso, viendo esto Ichigo aprovecho y pidió paso al interior de su boca cosa que Yuriko acepto rápidamente, Ichigo empezó a recorrer cada centímetro del interior de la boca de Yuriko con su lengua generándole más placer a dicha mujer, Yuriko al ver que estaba siendo completamente dominada por solo la lengua de Ichigo decide batallar por la sumisión, sus lenguas se frotaron entre si, se rosaron, se enrollaron una contra otra en búsqueda de la victoria sobre el otro, su batalla bucal continuo mientras más y más crecía su calor, su respiración se volvió más errática, sudor empezó a aparecer a lo largo de sus cuerpos, el aliento caliente del otro dentro del interior de su boca era insoportable pero el placer que se producía los impedía liberarse

Ichigo con una de sus manos la sostuvo por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo mientras con la otra acaricio suavemente su cadera, Yuriko empezó a ceder su batalla con la lengua para apreciar la sensación de ser tocada tan cariñosamente, ella comenzó a relajar sus músculos entregándose completamente a Ichigo, después de lo que parecieron horas de ese beso ellos se separaron con respiraciones pesadas "Ichigo, estoy a tu merced hacer conmigo lo que se te dé la gana, esta noche soy toda tuya" ella le dijo entrecortada por la falta de aire, Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de que una de sus manos se deslizara al nudo de la bata deshaciéndolo lentamente mientras el pecho de Yuriko subía y bajaba por su respiración pesada, ella observo con lujuria como la mano de Ichigo se coló lentamente por dentro de su bata en dirección a sus pechos, ella dio un gemido cuando sintió la mano de Ichigo deslizarse por encima de su seno derecho apretándolo suavemente, Ichigo con la otra mano comenzó a abrir su bata poco a poco revelando cada vez más de su hermosa piel, Yuriko estaba con los ojos cerrados y la espalda un poco curvada disfrutando del tacto de Ichigo

El adolescente de pelo naranja miro fijamente como la bata se deslizo dejando sus pechos al aire libre en todo su esplendor, sus pezones color rosa se estaban endureciendo más a cada segundo por el placer, ella abrió un poco sus ojos mirando a Ichigo quien la miro, sus miradas se conectaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, ojos marrones claros de Ichigo y ojos purpuras de Yuriko ambos brillaban de lujuria y sed de placer, ella le hizo un gesto con la cabeza como aprobando su siguiente acción, Ichigo descendió su cabeza poco a poco sobre el otro pecho de Yuriko, él se lamio los labios con los ojos ardiendo de pasión, ella apretó con fuerzas las sabanas y su boca libero un gran sonido de placer cuando sintió la boca de Ichigo en su pecho, ella curvo su espalda cuando sintió la lengua caliente del adolescente recorrer su pezón, ella estaba en éxtasis su cuerpo anhelaba este tipo de sensación

-"_esto se siente tan bien… hace cuanto tiempo que no era tacada de esta forma, Ichigo, solo estás jugando con mis pechos pero se siente tan bien_" Yuriko pensó disfrutando del tacto de este muchacho de la misma edad que su hija pero a la vez era todo un hombre, ella poco a poco comenzó a gemir más alto cuando la sensación que desde hace mucho tiempo no sentía fue invadiendo su mente "Ichigo… Ichigo… quiero más" ella le dijo entre gemidos, el adolescente de pelo naranja empezó a masajear mucho más fuerte su pecho derecho, Ichigo comenzó a chupar su otro pecho con fuerza, Yuriko enrollo sus piernas con fuerza alrededor de la cintura de Ichigo tratando de encontrar un apoyo para su cuerpo temblante de placer "haaa… sigue Ichigo… por esta noche soy toda tuya… haz conmigo lo que quieras… haaaa" Ichigo al escuchar sus palabras aumento la fuerza de sus acciones produciendo que Yuriko liberara más gemidos y apretara más su agarre con sus piernas, poco a poco la mente de Yuriko fue quedando en blanco, sentir sus pechos siendo sometidos con tanto fervor estaba obstruyendo sus pensamientos racionales "mierda… esto se siente bien" Yuriko pensó en voz alta, Ichigo al escuchar esto inconscientemente fue aumentando la intensidad de sus caricias en Yuriko, ella soltó su agarre de las sabanas para cambiarlo sobre el cabello de Ichigo cuando sintió que algo se estaba acercando desde su vientre, había pasado tanto desde la última vez que sintió un orgasmo apoderarse de su cuerpo que Yuriko no supo cómo reaccionar e hizo lo primero que sintió, Yuriko se aferró fuertemente a Ichigo quien dio un ligero gruñido por el trato repentino "hooo… me corro…haaa… Ichigo estás haciendo que me corra solo por jugar con mis tetas… si… ¡me corroo¡" ella grito al sentir el orgasmo consumirla por completo, un chorro de fluido vaginal salió despedido desde su condición de mujer empapando el abdomen de Ichigo ya que ella seguía aferrada a su cadera con sus piernas, cuando la intensidad del orgasmo se calmó Yuriko cayó tendida sobre la cama, su respiración era pesada, sudor brillaba por toda su blanca piel, ella miro con los ojos medio cerrados viendo que él estaba en mucho mejor estado que ella, Yuriko sintió que sus mejillas se ponían calientes cuando vio la gran zona mojada por su orgasmo en la ropa de Ichigo, pero sus mejillas se calentaron aún más cuando él paso un dedo sobre la mancha y lo movió a lo largo de la misma recogiendo algo del líquido interno de Yuriko

-"mmmm… ¿me pregunto a qué sabor tendrá Yuriko?" él pensó en voz alta mientras ponía una pose pensativa, él la miro y le dio una sonrisa divertida al ver su sonrojo aumentar de intensidad, Yuriko comenzó a sentir que su entrepierna se calentaba rápidamente cuando Ichigo llevo lentamente el dedo asía su boca, Yuriko inconscientemente se lamio los labios al ver a Ichigo llevar sus jugos vaginales a su boca con un ritmo dolorosamente lento, Ichigo le sonrió con superioridad cuando tenía el dedo a la altura de sus labios, él lo lamio lentamente a lo largo limpiándolo de todos los restos del jugo de Yuriko, ella lo miro hacerlo con ojos llenos de lujuria, en este momento no le importaba quien era ella, Yuriko sabía que lo quería dentro de ella, reclamándola como su mujer, haciéndole sentir el amor en su estado más carnal "me gusta… pero creo que tendré que probar un poco más pero directamente de la fuente" Ichigo le dijo mientras se lamia los labios, Yuriko involuntariamente se estremeció al pensar en lo que se aproximaba, ella seria tomada por otro hombre, quien la llenaría con su jugo de hombre y le haría lo que él quisiera ya que ella voluntariamente cedió su sumisión

Ichigo comenzó a desvestirse, tirando la camiseta azul empapada a un costado, dejando su torso tonificado descubierto, Yuriko se mordió el labio con deseo al ver los músculos de Ichigo brillar por una ligera capa de sudor, ella también vio las cicatrices pero no eran feas en su opinión, le daban el toque de un guerrero curtido que la excitaba aún más, es cierto que a Yuriko le gustaba los hombres con buena musculatura, a ella le atrajo Souichirou por su porte tan masculino, ella había tenido varios pretendientes antes de Souichirou pero todos eran hombres cultos, delicados y refinados, en otras palabras parecían afeminados, ella los rechazo sin dudarlo, ninguno le atraía de manera romántica hasta que conoció a Souichirou, él tenía un aura de hombría que a primera vista la atrajo, ahora estaba desnuda delante de otro hombre que la miraba con ojos lujuriosos mientras se desvestía poco a poco mostrándole su cuerpo tonificado, aunque su cuerpo no fuera tan musculosa como el de su esposo Ichigo tenía lo que se podría llamar un físico ideal, y la sensación de hombría que irradiaba de él fue lo que la atrajo cuando lo conoció, pero nunca pensó que llegarían a esta situación

-"si sigues mirando de esa manera mi ego llegara por los cielos" Ichigo le dijo cortando sus pensamientos, Yuriko parpadeo confundida antes de notar que estaba mirando fijamente a Ichigo, ella desvió la mirada asía otra dirección con vergüenza pero rápidamente volvió su mirada al sentir un peso extra en la cama, Yuriko miro como Ichigo se colocó lentamente sobre ella mirándola con deseo, ella trago saliva al sentir que el calor aumentaba en su núcleo, Ichigo acerco lentamente sus labios a los de ella, sus respiraciones se intensificaron, el aliento caliente del otro golpeaba suavemente sus rostros, centímetro a centímetro fueron cerrando la brecha entre ellos, sus labios se conectaron suavemente, la suavidad de sus labios, el dulce aroma de la otra persona, el dulce sabor de sus labios, el calor embriagador que los invadía todas esas sensaciones fueron creciendo rápidamente a medida que el beso continuaba, el beso había empezado calmado pero rápidamente se fue transformando a uno carnal lleno de lujuria, sus lenguas volvieron a la ferviente batalla por la superioridad, Ichigo separo sus labios de los de Yuriko dejándolos solo conectados por un fino hilo de saliva, ella lo miro expectante para ver cuál era su próximo movimiento, y no se hizo esperar ya que Ichigo volvió a bajar la cabeza en su dirección, Yuriko abrió ligeramente la boca esperando los labios de Ichigo, pero para su sorpresa él cambio de dirección y se dirigió a su cuello, ella libero un gemido al sentir los labios de Ichigo conectar con su cuello, él procedió a besar suavemente lo largo del mismo mientras descendía asía sus pechos, ella fue derritiéndose lentamente por el suave tacto de los labios del adolescente de pelo naranja a lo largo de su cuerpo, Ichigo se detuvo en los grandes pechos de Yuriko como el comenzó a besarlos con pasión generando gemidos en Yuriko, quien sostuvo fuertemente la cabeza del Kurosaki en el lugar

-"creo… que tienes una… cierta tendencia así… las tetas" Yuriko le dijo con cierto tono burlón que era ahogado por sus propios gemidos, Ichigo cambio su ataque con la boca por utilizar sus manos, ella se estremeció cuando Ichigo apretó sus pezones con los dedos y comenzó a frotarlos entre sus dedos con un movimiento circular, Yuriko apretó fuertemente los labios intentando callar sus gemidos eróticos, Ichigo al verlo hacer tal acción decidió presionar un poco más fuerte sus puntos sensibles, ella no pudo contenerlo más y libero sus gemidos reprimidos para gran deleite del adolescente de pelo naranja

-"dices palabras muy grandes para alguien que no puede contener sus sonidos pervertidos" Ichigo le dijo con arrogancia, Yuriko le puso mala cara o un intento de hacerla, ya que su rostro era una mescla de satisfacción y placer que sumado a su intento de poner mala cara solo la hacía ver más sexy "aunque tienes un punto creo que debería de llegar…" él le dijo con una sonrisa socarrona antes de liberar uno de sus pezones para que su mano se dirigiera así su parte inferior, Yuriko arqueo la espalda al sentir la mano de Ichigo llegar a su parte más privada "más profundo en ti" Ichigo le dijo como su dedo anular se abrió paso asía el interior de la señora Takagi "¡wow¡… sí que estas mojada… no será que en el fondo eres… una completa pervertida" Yuriko se molestó por ser llamada así pero aunque ella quisiera replicar su cuerpo no la dejaría, en su lugar ella solo pudo balbucear un no como respuesta, que causo Ichigo le sonriera con diversión "lo siento no pude escucharte ¿puedes repetirlo?" ella intento hacerlo solo para que sus palabras se ahoguen en su garganta cuando Ichigo empezó a frotar su clítoris

-"id… idio… id… idiota… no te burles… de una señora… como yo" Yuriko intento decirle pero sus constantes gemidos se lo complicaban, Ichigo decidió dejar de burlarse de ella y hacerla sentir tanto placer como su cuerpo se lo permita, Yuriko rápidamente miro a Ichigo cuando lo sintió abandonar su interior, ella lo miro con cierto reproche por cortar su acción, pero rápidamente paso a la vergüenza cuando él se colocó de rodillas en el suelo entre sus piernas "espera… eso es muy vergonzoso, Souichirou nunca hizo tal cosa, es muy vergonzoso que la mires fijamente" ella trato de convencerlo solo para que él le diera una sonrisa cálida como respuesta, un momento después ella sintió la caliente lengua de Ichigo lamer suavemente su clítoris "¡haaa… mierdaaa esto es bueno¡" ella prácticamente grito cuando la nueva sensación envolvió su cuerpo, ella solo pudo encerrar la cabeza de Ichigo entre sus piernas como un abrazo mortal pero sumamente placentero "haa no se… si es porque es la… primera… vez que alguien me hace esto… o realmente eres bueno" Yuriko le dijo a Ichigo quien solo siguió disfrutando de hacerle sexo oral a Yuriko "haaa… creo… que la segunda es… la… correcta, pero de verdad sí… que se siente bien que me lamas allí" ella agarro fuertemente las sabanas de la cama al sentir la lengua de Ichigo descender lentamente por su feminidad asía su entrada "espera… espera… Ichigo" ella le dijo en un tono exhausto por la sobrecarga de placer "espe…hoo" ella fue cortada y sus palabras murieron en su garganta al sentir la caliente y húmeda lengua del adolescente introducirse en su interior

-"hoooo… que es… esta rara sensación… pero se siente tan placentero… que no quiero que se detenga" ella declaro como una pequeña hilera de saliva comenzó a bajar por la comisura de su labio, ella se retorció cuando la lengua de su amante peli naranja comenzó a restregarse contra sus paredes vaginales mandándole una corriente de placer por su columna vertebral dejando su mente en blanco, Yuriko se estremeció como otra descarga de placer invadió su cuerpo llevándola al borde del orgasmo "haaa… si sigues… haaa si… yo haaa me voy… a correr" ella le advirtió pero Ichigo siguió en su lugar pero hacerlo el ritmo para gran placer de Yuriko, ella se estremeció cuando la misma sensación de que algo estaba llegando así su órgano reproductivo "me voy a correr ichigooo… me… corro Ichigo… haaaaaaa" ella grito cuando otra oleada del más puro placer consumió su cuerpo dejando totalmente en blanco su mente de cualquier pensamiento que no tuviera que ver con ella y Ichigo, como su orgasmo estallo también lo hicieron sus fluidos vaginales que fueron la gran parte bebidos por Ichigo, mientras que la otra fue rociado por todo el cuerpo del peli naranja, cuando el orgasmo se calmó ella volvió a caer rendida sobre una cama que ya estaba muy mojada por la mescla de sudor y fluidos, ella respiraba pesadamente con la lengua fuera de su boca, una ligera línea de saliva de la comisura de su labio, la mirada perdida efecto de la erupción de placer, Ichigo solo se tragó el resto de fluidos de su boca y soltó un sonido de satisfacción como si hubiera saciado su sed, Yuriko miraba perdidamente el techo y soltó un sonido similar de satisfaccion "haaaaa ¿hace cuánto que no me venía de ese modo?" ella le pregunto a nadie en particular, Yuriko logro enfocar su vista en el adolescente de pelo naranja después de calmar un poco la sensación del maravilloso orgasmo, ella fue levemente sorprendida cuando noto un gran bulto en sus manos, no fue sorprendida por el bulto en sí mismo sino por el gran tamaño del mismo _"¡wow¡ tan grande, incluso un poco más que Souichirou_" ella pensó con asombro al ver el miembro erecto del chico "_Saya creo que lo vas a pasar de grande_" Yuriko pensó mientras se imaginaba a su hija siendo sometida por tal pieza de carne

-"Yuriko… creo que Ya es hora del plato principal" Ichigo le dijo sugestivamente haciendo que la señora Takagi sienta un escalofrió placentero recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella como respuesta abrió ampliamente el ángulo de las piernas dejando su entrada a la entera disposición de Ichigo, Ichigo camino lentamente en su dirección haciendo una agonía la espera de Yuriko, ella lo quería dentro de ella y lo quería lo más rápido posible, cuando el cabeza naranja estaba con su compañero a pocos centímetros de su feminidad se detuvo, lo que hizo a Yuriko fruncir el ceño con molestia " Sabes que cuando entre en ti es algo que no podremos borrar jamás, tu y yo nos volveremos uno en carne y alma para eso quiero que me digas si estas segura de esto" él le pregunto con algo de preocupación, después de todo Ichigo respetaba el matrimonio de Yuriko y Souichirou, ella se sorprendió por sus palabras y el tono, pero en este momento nada le importaba solo eran ella e Ichigo, ella lo miro con una pisca de felicidad de que se preocupara por ella y su esposo, pero ella ya decidió, y su respuesta llego cuando ella movió su pelvis en la dirección de Ichigo, él escondió una pequeña sonrisa como bajo su rostro al de ella y la beso suavemente en los labios, ella fue sorprendida por el beso pero rápidamente lo devolvió, ella abrió grande los ojos al sentir su condición de mujer siendo abierta por el pene de Ichigo, Yuriko gimió solo para que sean ahogados por los labios de Ichigo quien la beso con pasión, ella fue poco a poco invadida por un enorme placer al sentir su carne siendo separada por el gran miembro de su amante

-"siento como tu pene entra poco a poco dentro de mi llegando más profundo" ella gimió. Ichigo solo siguió metiéndole su duro pedazo de carne dentro de las profundidades de su ser, Yuriko abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando sintió hasta donde había alcanzado el miembro de Ichigo "tan… adentro" ella murmuro asombrada al sentirlo cerca de la entrada de su útero, Ichigo se quedó quieto un momento esperando que ella se ajuste a su tamaño, ya que no quería lastimarla, Ichigo sabía que tenía un tamaño importante si las mujeres con la que estuvo decían la verdad "puedes continuar… se amable… después de todo hace mucho que no lo hacía" ella le confeso ligeramente avergonzada, Ichigo se sonrojo al ver su expresión tan inocente, como ella dijo el poco a poco comenzó a moverse en su interior haciendo que Yuriko tire fuertemente de las sabanas como arque su espalda y una serie de gemido s en voz alta inundaron la habitación

-"de verdad tu interior es increíble, esta tan caliente y tan suave" Ichigo le dijo con algo de admiración por la sensación de su vagina, ella solo se sonrojo por su comentario, nadie antes le había alagado tal cosa "creo que terminare enamorándome de esta sensación" él le dijo con lo que Yuriko se sorprendió por su elección de palabras, eso quería decir que él podía enamorarse de ella… de cierto modo, ella le sonrió como comenzó a mover sus caderas aumentando el ritmo del coito, Ichigo no queriendo dejarle todo el trabajo también comenzó a acelerar su penetración, ella comenzó respirar erráticamente como sus gemidos incrementaron de volumen y cantidad

-"Ichigo… eres increíble… puedo sentir como… tu cosa se frota contra… mi vagina una y otra… vez haaaa esto es el cielo" ella declaro como las embestidas de Ichigo continuaron entrando y saliendo de su núcleo una y otra vez "eres de la misma… edad de saya… pero lo haces mejor que Souichirou… tu pene se desliza dentro… de mi frotando mis paredes… siento que no podría… dejar esto" Ichigo aumento el rito de sus movimientos, esto hizo que los pechos de Yuriko comenzaran a rebotar de arriba abajo rápidamente, el sonido de las caderas de Yuriko siendo golpeadas por las de Ichigo era tan distinguible como los gemido eróticos de la madre de Saya al ser penetrada "sé que no debo maldecir pero… maldición esto se siente increíble… no creo que pueda aguantar mucho, la sensación de tu miembro rozándome por dentro es abrumadora, mi mente se está quedando en blanco" ella le dijo al adolescente que solo siguió su asalto con su miembro al interior de Yuriko

-"Yuriko… tu vagina se siente muy apretada, ¡es increíble¡ no creo que pueda contenerme más" él le hablo, ella arqueo la espalda y su cabeza se movió asía atrás como si colgara, cuando el ritmo de la interacción de sus partes aumentara el doble que antes "esto se siente fantástico… eres fantástica Yuriko" Ichigo declaro y con una de sus manos agarro fuertemente uno de sus senos aumentando el placer de la mujer madura

-"me… vas a dividir… al… medio si sigues… así" ella le dijo como su legua colgaba fuera de su boca, la cual fue abordada por la lengua de Ichigo quien siguió con su dura penetración a la esposa de Souichirou "tu cosa esta tocando mi útero" ella le dijo algo alarmada de ser alcanzada tan profundamente por el pene de Ichigo, él gruño al sentir la sensación de que estaba llegando su orgasmo, Yuriko también estaba en la misma situación que el adolescente, al sentir que Ichigo también estaba llegando a su clímax ella lo encerró entre sus piernas impidiendo que se libere de su agarre "quiero… que… te corras… dentro, lléname con tu semilla… Ichigo" el gruño en respuesta como su ritmo comenzó a legar más alto, ella libero grandes gemidos de placer por el nuevo ritmo tan duro, ella se encorvo y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho del adolescente al sentir su orgasmo llegando, Ichigo gruño como le dio la última estocada tan profundo que llego al interior de su útero, dejándola sin aliento, ella le calvo las uñas como otro orgasmo azoto su cuerpo, los dedos de sus pies se enrollaron y su cuerpo fue sacudido por completo como si fuera atravesado por una descarga eléctrica, semen y fluidos vaginales salieron de la entrada de Yuriko quien tenía los ojos casi en blanco y una expresión de puro placer en su rostro "mierda… que eso fue intenso" Ichigo le dijo entre respiraciones pesadas tratando de recuperar el aliento

Yuriko solo pudo seguir abrasada a Ichigo tratando de calmar su respiración, ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió otra vez el miembro de Ichigo moverse en su interior "espera… acabamos de corrernos… déjame descansar un minuto" ella le pidió solo para ser callada cuando sintió el ritmo aumentar

-"lo siento pero tu interior se siente genial creo que no puedo contenerme" Ichigo le dijo como el la beso con pasión, ella solo pudo mirar con lujuria al adolescente antes de comenzar a mover sus caderas, ellos volvieron a tener sexo intenso como la habitación de la señora Takagi fue abordada por los gemidos y sonidos eróticos de Yuriko

**-SE ACABO EL PASTEL DE… LEMON-**

**-dentro de una oficina en la mansión Takagi-**

Souichirou miraba por la ventana la noche con estrellas "¿habré hecho bien?" él pensó como siguió tomando una copa de vino, recostándose sobre su silla el tomo un calmante "si… lo hice bien" él pensó en voz alta mientras se ponía a leer su reporte sobre Ichigo Kurosaki, aunque le dolía la hombría literalmente, sentía una especie de felicidad por su esposa

bueno espero que les gustara, bueno creo que el próximo capitulo osera subido dentro de dos a tres semanas ya que voy a tener que hacer un par de horas extras en el trabajo para llegar a fin de mas :,(


	6. Chapter 6

buenas, les traigo otra entrega de mi fic, para que disfruten

no soy dueño de Bleach o Highschool of the dead, cada uno tiene sus repectivos dueños "bueno... Highschool of the dead sigue en jucio por la tenencia de la titularidad... o eso vi... por ahí)

tambien quiero darle las gracias a las personas que leen este fanfic y se entretienen, gracias por los comentarios y los favoritos, eso me impulsa a seguir escribiendo (es obio que alguien no escribiria si nadie lo leyera)

* * *

CP6

El sol brillaba en el cielo radiantemente, el cielo azul despejado, un viento tranquilo que apenas era una brisa matinal, era un ambiente ideal desde cualquier punto de vista, la brisa tranquila entraba por la ventana abierta de una habitación moviendo las cortinas blancas suavemente, en dicha habitación dos personas dormían plácidamente, una de las figuras era una mujer de piel blanca, su figura aunque refinada era muy voluptuosa, su cabeza y su sedoso cabello purpura descansaba desordenadamente sobre el pecho musculoso de la otra figura, sus labios rosados y delicados estaban mostrando una pequeña sonrisa dándole un aspecto angelical

El otro ocupante de la cama era una persona alta, de complexión delgada pero con una gran masa muscular, su piel de color melocotón ligeramente bronceada era iluminada por la luz que entraba por la ventana, su cabello de un color naranja brillante estaba desordenado… como siempre, su rostro dormido mostraba una paz que era contagiosa aunque tuviera el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estas dos personas eran Yuriko Takagi y Ichigo Kurosaki, ambos estaban desnudos solo cubiertos por una fina sabana de color blanco, la ropa esparcida por el suelo del cuarto y los varios condones usados que estaban aleatoriamente tirados por la habitación era un claro indicio de lo que paso en ese lugar la noche anterior

Ambos avían establecido que lo sucedido era solo por deseo carnal y la solicitud de Souichirou, pero a lo largo de la noche eso pudo haber cambiado, ya que mientras más lo habían más sentían la necesidad de estar permanentemente juntos, esa era la razón por la cual Yuriko estaba sosteniendo a Ichigo en un férreo agarre con sus delicados brazos, tanto como Ichigo estaba con un brazo envuelto alrededor de la cintura de Yuriko de modo posesivo

El primero en despertar fue cierto adolescente de cabello naranja, él abrió lentamente sus parpados mostrando sus ojos de color marrón claro, Ichigo parpadeo un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de la mañana, el no quiso moverse ya que un calor reconfortante lo estaba rodeando eliminando todas sus ganas de abandonar la cama, Ichigo reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para poder superar sus ganas de quedarse intento levantarse solo para otra vez notar que estaba impedido, él miro a la fuente de la restricción solo para que su rostro se caliente rápidamente al ver la figura desnuda de Yuriko dormir plácidamente contra él, Ichigo sintió una sensación hipnotizaste al ver su rostro durmiente, así se quedó por un buen rato antes de poder salir de su embrujo, Ichigo se movió lentamente fuera de su agarre solo que para que ella soltara un quejido de molestia y frunciera el ceño dándole un aspecto más lindo, algo que parecía influenciar a Ichigo ya que él se comenzó a acercar lentamente a ella con sus ojos fijamente es sus labios, en el último segundo Ichigo pudo tomar el control de sus acciones y desvió su rostro y su beso fue dirigido a su frente

El adolescente se vistió con sus ropas de la noche anterior, y abandono la habitación silenciosamente tratando de no despertar a su ocupante, Ichigo camino lentamente por los pasillos de la mansión Takagi en dirección a los dormitorios donde se encontraban sus compañeros "mierda… dos noches seguidas, si esto sigue así creo que tendré que preocuparme más por no dejar embarazada a alguien que por ser comido por un zombie" Ichigo dijo con algo de sarcasmo, él se sentía avergonzado por lo sucedido las dos veces, estaba dañando sus principios… pero no podía negar que le gusto y mucho, ¿acaso se estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido? "desde ahora me mantendré centrado en nuestra supervivencia… no en la repoblación del mundo" Ichigo declaro con tono de finalización, solo para escuchar una risa ronca detrás de él, girando rápidamente para ver al propietario de la voz, Ichigo se encontró con el señor Takagi

-"eres gracioso Ichigo, cualquier otro hombre hubiera dicho lo contrario, más en una situación donde la muerte está fuera de tu patio" el señor Takagi le dijo con algo de diversión que todavía a Ichigo le parecía muy raro escuchar de él "aunque no crea que deba darte las gracias por el favor, ya que lo debiste pasar muy bien anoche, pero eso es otro tema, vamos a tomar algo a la oficina y hablar sobre tus planes y los de su grupo a futuro" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta, los dos comenzaron a caminar en la dirección a la oficina del líder de extrema derecha "¿y qué tal?" Souichirou le pregunto con algo de curiosidad a Ichigo quien solo negó con la cabeza

-"otra vez con tu fetiche raro" el peli naranja le dijo con tono desaprobatorio, Souichirou se detuvo en seco como varias venas comenzaron a sobresaltar de su frente por la ira "calma… sé que no tienes ese fetiche" Ichigo lo tranquilizo lo que parecía reducir el enojo del señor Takagi un poco "tu fetiche es mirar en vivo" Souichirou fue rodeado por un aura de muerte que toda estaba dirigida al adolescente quien se rio nerviosamente

-"Ichigo, si quieres seguir con tu hombría bien puesta, será mejor que no vuelvas a mencionar eso devuelta" Souichirou le dijo con una sonrisa espeluznante, que hizo a Ichigo un poco dudoso si de verdad quería seguir burlándose de él "creo que ya no quiero hablar de ese tema" el señor Takagi pensó en voz alta, Ichigo asintió con la cabeza compartiendo la misma opinión "¿quieres hablarme de tu pasado? Digo no hay casi nada de los miembros pertenecientes al mítico Gotei 13, solo sus apodos, alguna que otra información inservible, me intriga mucho saber cosas sobre ellos" el padre de Saya le confeso con verdadera curiosidad, Ichigo lo miro por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros como respuesta

-"todos son o raros o están locos" Ichigo le dijo simplemente como si fuera lo más común, Souichirou lo miro con curiosidad "digo todos tienen su personalidad y todos son distintos entre sí, por ejemplo el capitán del escuadrón 11, él está completamente loco, es un adicto a la lucha a muerte, creo que su deporte favorito es pelear contra otros, pero no en un sentido de entrenamiento, básicamente él te quiere matar todo el tiempo si cree que eres lo suficientemente bueno como para luchar… tuve la mala suerte de comprobarlo de primera mano" Ichigo dijo las últimas palabras como un susurro y un momento después tembló visiblemente al recordar de lo que estaba hablando "su nombre es Kempachi Zaraki, es más un título que un nombre ya que a las personas que son llamadas Kempachi es por su amor por la lucha, y Zaraki es donde el creció, en otras palabras es el que ama las batallas más que nadie en el distrito Zaraki y el más fuerte para poder tener el título" Souichirou parecía pensativo con las palabras del adolescente peli naranja

-"¿quieres decir que hay más kempachis por ahí? ¿Y dónde se ubica ese lugar que nombraste?… Zaraki creo que era, Nunca escuche hablar de esa zona" el señor Takagi le pregunto a Ichigo en un intento de despejar sus dudas

-"bueno… no sabría decirte donde queda ya que pertenece al territorio dentro del Gotei 13, y no recuerdo como llegar allí ya que las veces que fui estaba inconsciente" Ichigo se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente, Souichirou lo miro con una cara indescifrable, como es posible que o sepa dónde está el lugar donde sirvió como soldado, era lo que el padre de Saya pensaba "y si, hay más Kempachis, pero son tan sedientos de sangre que retan a personas más fuertes y mueren, solo los Kempachis con verdadero talento y Fuerza pueden llegar a ser capitanes del escuadrón 11, ya que tienen que vencer a su anterior capitán en una lucha a muerte, y el Kempachi actual es el más fuerte ya que venció al antiguo capitán y su teniente a la vez" Souichirou parecía algo sorprendido por su comentario, eso quería decir que había personas más fuertes que Ichigo, quien en menos de cinco segundo pudo haberlo matado, pensar en eso era algo escalofriante

-"llegamos, mandare a una empleada para que traiga la bebida" el digo como si fuera arte de magia una maid apareció detrás de ellos con su típico traje y una sonrisa que aumento al ver a Ichigo, quien se sorprendió de verla y no de buena manera "Yoshino-san podrías traer algo de tomar, si es de mi bodega personal mucho mejor" ella asintió y se inclinó respetuosamente antes de salir y dedicarle una sonrisa traviesa al adolescente quien solo pudo sonrojarse, el señor Takagi miro la escena con confusión "¿acaso la conoces Ichigo?"

-"aunque me gustaría negarlo, la conocí ayer por la mañana antes de tener una sobre dosis de aspirinas" Ichigo le dijo con algo de timidez por revelar lo sucedido que en su mente era vergonzoso

-"haaa… pensé que ya te la habías follado" Souichirou pensó en voz alta, lo que aumento el sonrojo del adolescente quien puso mala cara

-"hey, yo no voy por ahí teniendo sexo con todas las mujeres que conozco" él se defendió aunque si se mirara al pasado esto podría ser una clara mentira, si es que conocías la vida de dicho adolescente y sus compañeros de cama, dirigiéndole una mirada indignada al padre de Saya quien se rio por su actitud, tiene sexo con dos mujeres mayores que el que son consideradas de las más bellas pero sigue actuando como un mojigato, quien lo creería "además estábamos hablando de otra cosa" él trato de desviar el tema

-"bueno, bueno primero esperemos a las bebidas para hablar de las cosas menos importantes pero ahora ¿podrías decirme que es lo que planean hacer ustedes?" Souichirou tenía realmente curiosidad por sus acciones a futuro

-"bueno… es nuestro objetivo desde el principio, iremos a buscar a las familias de Takashi y Rei, ya que la de Hirano y Saeko no se encuentran en el país, por mí parte ya tengo a mis hermanas conmigo, mi padre puede cuidarse solo" Ichigo le dijo, Souichirou tuvo algo de curiosidad al ver que Ichigo no nombro a su madre pero decidió callar ya que seguramente era un tema delicado "nuestros planes al futuro próximo es recolectar la mayor cantidad de comida y otras provisiones que nos sirvan en el viaje, sabemos que cada minuto cuenta en este nuevo mundo por eso, apenas estén listos los vehículos nos iremos de la mansión, no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tome, ni si hay una persona viva esperándonos, pero es algo que hay que hacer, aunque la verdad duela, ellos lo saben y lo aceptan así que ya tomamos la decisión de no quedarnos por el camino… después de cumplir nuestro primer objetivo sería la de servir de apoyo a otros sobrevivientes, no estoy diciendo que iremos rescatando gente por ahí ni nada de eso, solo los ayudaremos a sobrevivir por un tiempo o hasta que encuentren un lugar seguro, no tenemos la intención de unirnos a un grupo más grande, ni la de recibir órdenes de otros, por esa razón no nos uniremos con ustedes ni con otro grupo de sobrevivientes, solo si aceptan estar bajo las reglas de nuestro grupo, eso ya paso al principio de nuestro viaje, un tipo quiso tomar el mando de nosotros pero las cosas le fueron mal" Ichigo inconscientemente puso una mirada oscura al recordar a Shido, Souichirou no se inmuto por su cambio de expresión ya que comprendía lo que quería decir

-"¿y qué fue lo que le paso a ese tipo?" el señor Takagi le pregunto, Ichigo miro asía la ventana de la habitación como si anhelara algo

-"fue amablemente invitado a retirarse de nuestro vehículo de transporte" Ichigo le dijo con algo de diversión, ya que recordó como él saco al profesor del bus

-"en otras palabras lo bajaste a la fuerza" Souichirou le dijo con curiosidad, Ichigo solo asintió en respuesta haciendo que el señor Takagi soltara un suspiro de cansancio "no sé por qué me imagine que eso sería algo de lo que harías" Ichigo se encogió de hombros, el tipo se merecía unos buenos golpes y el amablemente se los dio

-"volviendo al tema, no quiero decir que no vallamos a integrar nuevos miembros en nuestro grupo, solo que no aceptaremos a personas las cuales crearían problemas en nuestro grupo" Souichirou asintió en la comprensión, era un pensamiento lógico no unir a personas que probablemente serían más molestias que beneficios al largo plazo, Souichirou tuvo que reconocer aunque Ichigo pareciera un adolescente tenía la agudeza de un líder, junto a la sabiduría de un hombre que ha luchado en el frente de batalla y sobrevivió para contarlo, era una combinación poderosa de la cual muy pocos existían

-"ya veo… diría que es un buen plan, aunque no revelas mucha información solo lo que ustedes quieren hacer" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo quien suspiro en derrota, por algo él era el líder de la ultra nacionalista

-"he investigado un poco los alrededores de la ciudad, hay un centro comercial no muy lejos de aquí, esa seria nuestra primera parada, donde conseguiríamos provisiones y otras cosas como ropa adecuada para este tipo de situaciones, después iremos a la casa de Rei que es la que está más cerca del centro comercial, entre el camino de la casa de Rei y Takashi hay una comisaria, pararemos en ese lugar para poder tomar municiones, armas, cualquier cosa de utilidad que éste en ese lugar, luego partiremos en dirección de la casa de Takashi" Souichirou asintió en el pensamiento, aunque dejaba muchas cosas fuera de su relato seguía siendo claro en cuanto a sus objetivos

-"mmmm… ya veo, es bueno saber, después de todo tendrás a mi única hija como su compañera" Souichirou parecía algo preocupado aunque no parecía notarse mucho, él quería a su hija pero no lo demostraba

-"no te preocupes, después de todo está conmigo" Ichigo dijo con arrogancia produciendo una pequeña carcajada del hombre robusto "preferiría morir antes que dejar que uno de ellos muera delante de mi" el hablo en otro tono, esta vez su tono mostraba confianza, determinación, cero dudas, algo que hizo a Souichirou tranquilo, sabía que su hija estaba en buenas manos

-"me deja más tranquilo saberlo" él admitió con algo de alivio, Ichigo iba a hablar pero el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta lo detuvo, un segundo después Yoshino entro con un carrito lleno de distintas bebidas alcohólicas, esto sorprendió a Ichigo quien esperaba que las bebidas sean café o algo por el estilo, después de todo era la hora del desayuno "puedes retirarte, nosotros nos serviremos" ella asintió y dejo la habitación pero sin antes de darle una sonrisa al adolescente quien rio nerviosamente

-"cuando dijiste algo que beber pensé que era café, jugo o algo que la gente normal suele desayunar… ¡no un maldito bar andante¡" Ichigo grito la última parte, pero Souichirou solo lo ignoro y comenzó a servir dos tragos de wiski, ofreciéndole uno al joven peli naranja, quien suspiro pesadamente antes de agarrar el vaso "voy a lamentar esto" él pensó en voz alta

-"relájate, el trabajo de un líder es pesado, tanto tu como yo somos los líderes de nuestros respectivos grupos, un par de copas no te harán nada" el líder de la ultra nacionalista declaro, después procedió a tomar su trago "grr… sí que es fuerte esté, lo mande a importar de escocia, vale el precio que pague por la botella, pero volviendo al tema, yo quiero apoyarte en su viaje, por esa misma razón yo te daré un prototipo de un vehículo militar que tengo en mi posesión, es único en su clase, el gobierno no quiso seguir en su creación y yo me quede con el único, te lo quiero dar como una muestra de unión y gratitud" Ichigo asintió en la comprensión era razonable, el adolescente tomo poco a poco su bebida "después de todo se la metiste a mi mujer y no dudo que lo harás con mi hija" Ichigo escupió todo lo que tomo y más, su rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate haciendo que Souichirou comenzara a reír abiertamente "tienes que ver tu cara, actúas todo serio y no puedes aguantar que alguien te diga una cosa como esa" el volvió a reír para disgusto de Ichigo, quien se sirvió otro vaso de wiski y lo tomo de un golpe ignorando el ardor de su garganta

-"¡cállate¡ en primer lugar tú fuiste quien me lo pidió, y no andes adivinado el futuro como si lo supieras" Ichigo se quejó aunque su arrebato era contrarrestado por su sonrojo muy evidente

-"jajaja cálmate compañero, solo era para romper la tensión, tomemos otro trago y sigamos hablando" así los dos comenzaron a hablar de cualquier cosa al igual que los tragos incrementaron, y una botella paso a ser dos y así sucesivamente hasta que había varias botellas desparramadas por la oficina, al igual que la actitud de Ichigo dio un giro de 180 grados

-2 horas después – 9 a.m. en la mansión Takagi-

El sol ya estaba subiendo cada vez más alto anunciando que se acercaba el medio día, así como el sol subía cierto adolescente de cabellera naranja brillante caminaba tranquilamente por los largos pasillos de la finca, este no es otro que Ichigo kurosaki pero ligeramente distinto, ya que su ceño se suavizo notablemente pero aún seguía presente, su semblante serio fue sustituido por una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada divertida, los que ya habían vivido esto sabrían que él estaba sin inhibiciones, aunque no pudieran decir si estaba ebrio o no, ya que actuaba muy diferente a un borracho común, solo parecía que no tenía la mojigatez normal, cosa que varias supieron aprovechar incluido una de las actuales acompañantes del grupo

-"¡Ichigo¡" el adolescente se detuvo al ser llamado, girando sobre sus pies vio a Kyoko, quien caminaba en su dirección, aunque parecía más enojada que como comúnmente se mostraba, al llegar delante de él ella se detuvo y miro al peli naranja quien la observaba con una mirada curiosa, ella no pareció notar que tenía un pequeño casi imperceptible tinte rosa en sus mejillas, así como olor a alcohol "Ichigo hice lo que me pediste, realice un inventario de nuestras provisiones, municiones, armas, cuanta gasolina tenemos, el trayecto principal y secundarios asía nuestros objetivos, tengo la hoja en el garaje dentro del bus ya que ahí tenemos nuestras cosas" ella le informo a Ichigo quien se limitó a asentir, incluso su tono parecía un poco más osco de lo normal

-"eres increíble Kyoko, bueno entonces vamos al garaje, el mecánico no lo abrirá hasta las 11 a.m. así que tendremos que ir por la parte de atrás" él le dijo ella solo asintió secamente a sus palabras, los dos caminaron en silencio en dirección del lugar destinado "¿Por qué estas más enojada que lo normal?" él le pregunto de manera despreocupada, ella se sorprendió al principio por su petición pero rápidamente recupero su semblante enojado

-"yo no estoy enojada, no sé por qué lo dices" ella replico rápidamente, Ichigo la miro por el rabillo del ojo ya que caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella, encogiéndose de hombros volvió su vista al frente

-"bueno si tú lo dices" el respondió de manera uniforme "entonces quieres hablar de lo que te trae tan insatisfecha" ella volvió a sorprenderse, acaso él podía leer mentes o algo así

-"no sé de qué hablas, ¿por qué debería estar insatisfecha?" ella le dijo aunque un poco de sarcasmo inconscientemente se le escapó en su tono, Ichigo se detuvo en el lugar, Kyoko al ver al adolescente de pelo naranja parar hizo lo mismo, quedando a su lado, ella fue a preguntarle por qué tomo tal acción, pero se sorprendió mucho cuando él la tomo por los brazos y la arrincono contra una esquina del pasillo

-"¿Qué crees que haces?" ella le dijo algo indignada por el trato brusco repentino, Ichigo soltó uno de sus brazos lo apoyo contra la pared como una barrera

-"sabes… dices esto y lo otro, pero tu simple presencia grita que estas insatisfecha con tu vida" ella quiso replicar pero él libero su otro brazo y coloco el dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de que guardar silencio, ella tuvo un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas por el contacto "no sé si pueda sentir lo mismo que sientes, pero puede que te comprenda un poco" ella lo miro con curiosidad por sus palabras "antes de que esto comenzara, tú estabas comenzando a entenderte con ese tal Teshima-sensei, pero todo fue cortado abruptamente con su muerte y su posterior intento de matarte, fuiste acumulando poco a poco la insatisfacción que sentías como ese semblante serio que llevas" Ichigo le dijo ella lo miro con enojo por sus palabras y haber involucrado al difunto Teshima-sensei

-"no digas tonterías, eres un niño nunca lo entenderías" ella le replico con molestia e intento salir del lugar solo para que Ichigo colocara una rodilla entre sus piernas deteniéndola

-"no digas cosa que no crees, te sientes insatisfecha porque eres una mujer de 30 años que esta soltera, estabas empezando a entenderte con alguien del sexo opuesto y esa oportunidad se te fue arrebatada por _ellos_, aunque quieres ser seria y parecer estricta, eres una mujer que tiene miedo, tienes miedo de tu futuro, cada vez estas envejeciendo más y tus oportunidades de encontrar pareja se acaban, tienes miedo de no encontrar a alguien con quien estar, tienes miedo de quedarte sola, temes que envejezcas tanto y quedas tan fea que no vas a ser atractiva para ningún hombre, y por eso no puedas encontrar el amor que anhelas ¿dime ase cuanto que no te sientes satisfecha? ¿Acaso te empezaste acercar a Teshima-sensei por sus cualidades o por tu temor a la soledad?" ella se encontraba en una completa pérdida de palabra, el escucharlo hablar era como si Ichigo le hubiera sacado el alma y la leyera como un libro, él acaba de decir las cosas que ocupaban su mente casi todo el tiempo, ella se sentía preocupada por esas cosas y él las dijo como si las tuviera escrita en su frente, su intento de escapar dejo de existir ella había sido descubierta y tendría que responder como el adulto que es

-"sabes, es un poco doloroso que lo digas como si nada, tal vez tengas un poco de razón" ella nunca admitiría que él tenía toda la razón "yo solo me hice más amiga de Teshima-sensei porque él era el único que me hablaba despreocupadamente y me coqueteaba, yo me sentía contenta de que hubiera alguien así aunque lo único que quería era mi cuerpo, sé que él era un mujeriego que le gustaba coquetear con las estudiantes pero eso no me importaba ya estoy muy vieja para esperar a mi príncipe azul o cualquiera de los cuentos de niñas, tienes que aceptar lo que tienes y ya" ella dijo con amargura, Ichigo suavizo su mirada, ella era solo una mujer con temores que necesitaba un poco de afecto que empeoro al ser llevada a un mundo de muerte constante, él la tomo suavemente por el mentón haciéndola que lo mire, sus ojos ámbar con tristeza se encontraron con los suaves marrones de Ichigo

-"no tienes por qué sentirte así" ella lo miro con esperanzas aunque ella no lo notara "eres hermosa, tu cabello rojizo y ondulado es suave como la seda, tus ojos ámbar son delicados y lindos, tienen un brillo especial que los hace ver más atractivos, eres respetuosa, educada, refinada, culta, elegante, sensible y por no hablar de tu físico, tienes un cuerpo envidiable por cualquier niña o mujer, aunque estés en los 30 años tu piel es suave como la de un niño, tu olor es dulce y adictivo, tus labios son carnosos que parecen hipnotizarte cuando los ves, en otras palabras eres una mujer completa, un gran partido para cualquier hombre, no debes de aceptar lo primero que te muestran, te mereces algo mejor que un pervertido, si los otros hombres no se te acercaban era porque sabían que eran muy poca cosa como para estar con una mujer de tu nivel" ella estaba muy sorprendida por sus palabras, cuanto tiempo paso queriendo que alguien le dijera esas cosas, que le mostrara tanto respeto y cariño en sus palabras sin una pisca de dobles intenciones, ella sonrió y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad escapo de sus ojos

-"gracias Ichigo, de verdad gracias, esas palabras que dijiste me hicieron sentir mejor, aunque todavía no sé qué hacer, estamos en este mundo de locos que es un caos, hay muerte por todos lados, ¿crees que hay tiempo para que alguien como yo encuentre el amor? Una mujer que no tuvo sexo en estos últimos 4 años y la última vez fue porque estaba ebria" ella le pregunto con felicidad pero había cierta amargura en su tono, después de todo si antes estaba mal en este mundo actual la situación está peor, ella lo miro entonces se percató de algo, Ichigo tenía su pierna entre las suyas y la de él estaba muy cerca de su zona más íntima, un extraño calor comenzó a invadirla ella fue sacada devuelta a la realidad cuando Ichigo le hablo

**-ICHIGO DESAYUNA JUGO DE LEMON-**

-"tal vez no pueda decirte que hacer… pero hay algo lo cual puedo hacer para compensar esos 4 años" Ichigo le dijo en tono serio, aunque un pequeño rubor cubrió sus mejillas, al respiración de Kyoko se hizo más pesada, un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, acaso ella escucho bien o era solo la mente de una mujer necesitada del cariño de un hombre jugándole una mal pasada "no necesito más repuesta tu cuerpo me dijo lo que quería saber" él dijo, ella fue a responder pero sus palabras murieron como un suave tacto apareció por su pierna y fue subiendo lentamente asía su zona, ella se estremeció ante la caricia repentina así como el calor de su cuerpo creció y su respiración se volvió más errática su excitación estaba aumentado rápidamente ¿acaso era porque no lo hacía desde hace mucho tiempo? "yo no sé si puedas encontrar lo que tú quieres pero ahora déjame satisfacerte aunque sea por un rato" él pidió su aprobación, sus pensamientos estaban en un mar caótico de dudas y prejuicios que luchaban contra su anhelo y aceptación de la situación, pero su cuerpo pudo más ya que ella asintió en aprobación a su pedido, en el siguiente momento ella sitio la caliente mano de Ichigo deslizarse dentro de su ropa interior rosando suavemente su feminidad, ella gimió por tal acción como su cuerpo se tensó, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que sintió tanto placer por un simple contacto? Ella no pudo resistirse y curvo su espalda asía adelante y se sostuvo con fuerza de Ichigo, él no le importo su movimiento y siguió acariciando su entrepierna que rápidamente se estaba volviendo más y más mojada, así como los gemidos de placer de Kyoko se hacían más prolongados y altos, su respiración caliente estaba humedeciendo sus lentes

-"haaa Ichigo, Ichigo, sigue así hazme… sentir una mujer devuelta, quiero… sentirme satisfecha como lo prometiste" ella le pidió con un tono bajo con cierto ruego, mostrando la ansiedad y la necesidad que tenía por el contacto de otra persona en ese aspecto, Ichigo la toma por la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo, ella levanto la vista para encontrarse a pocos centímetros del rostro de dicho adolescente, Ichigo cerro la brecha rápidamente besándola con pasión, ella se sorprendió al principio por la acción inesperada pero rápidamente hizo su parte y comenzó a disfrutar del beso, aunque era difícil ya que estaba siendo frotada en su lugar más íntimo, el beso se profundizo como sus lenguas entraron en acción generando más placer anhelado en dicha sensei, sus gemidos ahogados por la boca de Ichigo y su respiración pesada estaban tomando su ventaja ya que tuvo que liberarse de las garras placenteras que eran los labios del peli naranja, ella toma grandes bocanadas de aire tratando de recuperar el aliento pero se encontró imposibilitada cuando otra vez los labios de Ichigo se aferraron a ella, ella se dejó llevar por la sensación de ser besada con tal fervor que no sintió la necesidad del aire, después de lo que parecieron horas aunque fueran 2 minutos Ichigo desconecto sus labios para recuperar el preciado aire de sus pulmones, ella hizo lo mismo pero en un ritmo más lento ya que la sensación de ser acariciado ahí tomo el control de su mente

-"Kyoko, no puedo recompensarte 4 años en un rato pero daré lo mejor de mí para hacerte sentirte satisfecha" él le dijo con determinación cosa que la hizo aún más excitada ¿Por qué tenía que decir ese tipo de cosas en ese tono? Fue el pensamiento de Kyoko

-"no es… necesario que… te hagas… el superhéroe… solo hazme sentir mujer una vez más" ella él dijo Ichigo asintió, al notar lo húmeda que ella estaba Ichigo doble sus dedos pidiendo paso a su interior, Kyoko inclino su cabeza asía atrás como un agudo gemido escapo de su boca al sentir los dedos de Ichigo llegar más profundo en su interior, Ichigo comenzó a mover sus dedos de asía adelante y asía atrás, entrando y saliendo de su interior haciendo que su dedos se frotaran contra sus paredes internas produciendo que placer corra como electricidad por el cuerpo de dicha sensei, Ichigo curvo un poco sus dedos dentro de ella haciendo que se refrieguen más contra su interior, ella gimió cuando Ichigo hizo eso ya que la sensación de placer aumento notablemente haciendo sus piernas temblar ligeramente, Ichigo al ver el temblor la apretó contra el muro con su cuerpo para mantenerla de pie, ella rápidamente se aferró a él, Ichigo movió su cabeza al cuello de Kyoko y comenzó a besarlo lentamente, ella se agarró más fuerte de él cuando Ichigo aumento el ritmo de su mano haciendo que los dedos se la penetran mucho más fuerte, ella se mordió el labio en un intento de callar sus gemidos para no alertar a las personas que estuvieran cerca, después de todo lo estaban haciendo en un pasillo de la mansión

-"el sabor de tu piel es dulce pero suave y combinado con el sabor salado de tu sudor generan un sabor más adictivo" Ichigo le susurro sensualmente al oído momento después le lamio el lóbulo de la oreja, ella ya no pudo más y libero sus gemidos atrapados "no voy a parar hasta que te corras" Ichigo le dijo como duplico el ritmo anterior, Yuriko lo abrazo fuertemente y uso el pecho de Ichigo para ahogar sus gemidos, él siguió entrando y saliendo constantemente de su interior como liquido vaginal era salpicado por el suelo cada vez que Ichigo presionaba a fondo con sus dedos en la vagina de la profesora pelirroja, Ichigo movió su pulgar para que pudiera estimular el clítoris de Kyoko, el adolescente de pelo naranja comenzó a frotarlo rápidamente, Kyoko no pudo más y sus piernas cedieron pero no cayó al suelo ya que tenía el cuerpo de Ichigo como un apoyo para evitar eso su mente comenzó a perder la capacidad de razonamiento como una gran oleada de placer invadió su ser completamente dejando su mente en blanco, ella estaba llegando a su primer clímax después de tanto tiempo

-"Ichigo haaa… me co haaa… me corro" ella alcanzo a decir como un momento después su cuerpo fue sacudido por una inmensa oleada de placer embriagador que ella no recordaba haber tenido nunca, ella se quedó fuertemente sujeta a Ichigo, por que no confiaba en que sus piernas aguantaran su propio peso, ella miro al suelo y vio como una gran cantidad de líquido bajaba por sus piernas desde dentro de su falda asía el suelo donde había un gran charco del mismo líquido, ella sintió un vacío cuando Ichigo saco sus dedos de su núcleo, ella observo como él llevo sus dedos a la boca, ella se sonrojo cuando él le mostro lo empapados que estaban sus dedos con el fluido vaginal de Kyoko, para gran vergüenza de la sensei Ichigo procedió a lamerlos lentamente tomando todos los fluidos que estaban en su mano, él le dio una sonrisa seductora antes de hablar

-"mmm… este es el sabor de Kyoko, no creo que pueda olvidarme de este sabor fácilmente" ella se sonrojo furiosamente y como si fuera un tic nervioso ella se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice "esto recién comienza Kyoko, a partir de ahora haremos mucho más ruido, así que necesitamos un lugar más privado que un pasillo de la mansión, la escalera de servicio de la parte trasera no se usa ya que la puerta de arriba está rota, en conclusión es solo un lugar apartado y solitario, el perfecto lugar para que continuemos con lo nuestro" el declaro con una sonrisa traviesa impropia de él, ella solo se limitó a asentir, porque seguramente no tiene el aliento como para responder, Ichigo envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y la guio a donde su próximo lugar se encontraba, Kyoko apoyo la cabeza en su hombro tratando de recuperar un poco de energías para la siguiente ronda, los dos caminaron en silencio al lugar designado para unirse más profundamente, después de un minuto o horas según la perspectiva de Kyoko ellos encontraron el lugar, era el lugar más alejado de la entrada principal, no había ruido ni signos de vida cercanos, él la guio hasta una puerta de madera que se encontraba en la esquina del pasillo, al entrar tal como Ichigo dijo el lugar parecía abandonado, había algunas telas de arañas, un par de cajas apiladas a lo largo de la escalera, una pequeña ventana que permitía entrar la luz suficiente para iluminar dicha habitación, en otras palabras parecía que nadie había pasado por allí hace mucho tiempo, Kyoko fue a hablarle al adolescente pero como la primera vez ella fue llevada contra una pared

-"apenas llegamos y ya me tratas tan rudo" ella se quejó pero volver a sentir la mano de Ichigo frotar su feminidad callo todas sus quejas "pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esta parte" Kyoko le dijo como sus gemidos volvieron al sentir su núcleo siendo masturbado otra vez

-"bueno… en el tiempo que demoramos en llegar a aquí talvez las cosas se enfriaron un poco, solo las estoy volviendo a calentar" él le dijo con una sonrisa lujuriosa, ella empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba más y más al ser tocada de tal forma, sus partes privadas comenzaron a mojarse rápidamente como el tacto siguió brindándole placer, Ichigo levanto su falda corta de color gris, revelando su pequeña ropa interior negra totalmente empapada "la seria Hayashi-sensei usando ropa interior tan provocativa, nunca me lo imagine de ti" Ichigo le dijo con cierto tono burlón, ella se sonrojo más por la vergüenza que le dio escuchar esas palabras

-"haaa… es cómoda… además… haaa no es como… si tuviera a alguien que me… diga haaa que ropa interior llevar" Kyoko le replico con dificultad ya que hablar mientras estaba siendo estimulada en su condición de mujer no era fácil, Ichigo detuvo su acción manual y la retiro de su zona privada

-"tienes razón… pero yo nunca dije que te queda mal… es más diría que te hace ver muy sensual, hace que aumentan mis ganas de hacértelo" el adolescente peli naranja le dijo, un momento después la guio hasta el barandal de la escalera para que lo usara como un soporte, ella hizo lo que él quiso y apoyo sus brazos sobre el barandal, Ichigo se colocó detrás de ella en posición de rodillas quedando a la atura de sus caderas más precisamente frente a su condición de mujer, el adolescente separa un poco las piernas de Kyoko para tener una mejor disposición de su zona intima, ella sintió un escalofrió cuando el caliente aliento de Ichigo recorrió contra su núcleo "no hay palabras decentes que puedan describir mis pensamientos, pero si las digo vulgarmente se entenderá mejor, ¡tienes un buen culo¡" ella se sonrojo tanto como su cabello al escuchar el alago, aunque fuera dicho en palabras vulgares el significado detrás de ellas era lo que la hizo sonrojar porque era más vulgar que dichas palabras, Ichigo estaba declarando abiertamente que le gustaba una parte de su cuerpo con un fin netamente sexual y no romántico como debe ser

-"no digas esas cosas vergonzosas, sigo siendo una mujer educada" Kyoko se quejó todavía con las mejillas rojas, Ichigo no le presto importancia a sus palabras más porque su cuerpo le decía otra cosa

-"es cierto que eres una mujer educada y todo eso, pero eso no importa en este momento, lo importante es que tienes un jodido buen culo, y no reniegues que te gusto que te lo dijera" él le dijo de manera socarrona como apretó el uno de los glúteos de la sensei

-"no digas tonterías como si a una mujer le gustara escuchar esos comentarios vulgares" ella replico aunque el calor en sus partes bajas aumento al sentir a Ichigo apretar sus nalgas

-"¿ha si? Entonces por qué te mojaste más cuando las dije, no intentes mentir tu boca dice una cosa pero tu cuerpo dice la otra, te gusta escuchar que te digan esas cosas sucias, y te calienta saber que pienso que tienes un lindo culo, eres una pervertida y no lo escondas" Kyoko sintió que su calor aumentaba rápidamente como él la seguía acusando de ser una pervertida, ella quiso negarlo pero el placer que sentía estaba impidiendo que lo pudiera hacer, Ichigo se levantó desde su posición de rodillas, aunque no cambio de sitio y siguió detrás de ella, él se inclinó sobre ella hasta alcanzar la altura de su oreja "hoy voy a darle un buen uso a ese culo tuyo" Ichigo le susurro sensualmente al oído después apoyo su entre pierna en la de ella haciendo que sus ojos se abran al sentir el bulto en los pantalones del adolescente, su núcleo empezó a calentarse de tal manera que era casi insoportable así como liquido vaginal empezó a gotear de su entrada, él volvió a su posición de rodillas detrás de ella, Ichigo no viendo la necesidad de quitar la prenda interior negra empapada por los fluidos de la sensei decidió correrla a un lado para tener acceso a su feminidad, ella apretó fuertemente su agarre sobre la barandilla de la escalera cuando sintió la lengua húmeda de Ichigo acariciar su zona más personal, su cuerpo estaba volviendo a experimentar un placer que desde hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía

-"Ichigo… tu lengua se siente raro haaa aunque se siente muy bien" Ichigo siguió lamiendo suavemente los pliegues de la feminidad de Kyoko recolectando el dulce néctar de sus profundidades, mientras más el recorría con su lengua su condición de mujer, ella más sentía que sus piernas no podrían sostenerla, sus gemidos se hicieron cada vez más presentes como su cuerpo pedía más de la acción placentera, Kyoko comenzó gemir el nombre de Ichigo cada vez más alto, dicho adolescente aumento dejo de lamer su núcleo y en lugar comenzó a succionarlo con fuerza, ella casi grito el nombre del peli naranja al sentir como su vagina era succionada con rudeza "Ichigo si… sigues chupando… así de fuerte me… la arrancaras de lugar haaa… mierda… sigue así" ella exclamo como su mente volvía a quedar en blanco como la primera vez que se corrió, ella sentía un placer embriagador cada vez más fuerte como Ichigo continuo con su trabajo oral en sus partes bajas, Kyoko doblo un poco las rodillas cuando sintió la lengua de Ichigo escabullirse en su interior, la sensación era totalmente diferente que cuando él había usado sus dedos, ahora sentía la calidez y la suavidad de la lengua de Ichigo acariciar su interior, eran dos sensaciones diferentes, su interior era acariciado con suavidad mientras que su exterior era succionado con rudeza, la combinación de dichos placeres la llevaba lentamente al límite de su cuerpo, ella apretó tan fuerte sus manos en la baranda de la escalera que era asombroso que no pudiera romperla, Kyoko curvo su espalda asía atrás junto con su cabeza cuando su siguiente orgasmo llego con todo, fue tal el placer producido que ella no pudo advertirle al peli naranja hasta que era demasiado tarde "¡ME CORRO¡" ella le grito pero cuando termino su grito la explosión del clímax la alcanzo, Kyoko sintió como si su cuerpo fuera metido en una bañera y tiraran un aparato eléctrico encendido pero no había dolor solo un inmenso placer que arrasaba con cualquier pensamiento racional u otra acción que quisiera hacer

Ella libero un gran chorro de líquidos vaginales sobre el adolescente que se apresuró a beber la mayor cantidad posible, aunque no pudo con todo ya que una gran cantidad se le escapó de los labios y se roció sobre su cuerpo mojándole la ropa, liberando un sonido de satisfacción Ichigo dejo en libertad la feminidad de Kyoko para que pudiera recuperar la sensibilidad normal de ese lugar "mierda… eso sí que fueron 4 años de orgasmos contenidos" Ichigo declaro con algo de asombro por la gran cantidad de fluidos orgásmicos liberados en su clímax, él le dio un rápido vistazo a la sensei y la vio totalmente exhausta, su reparación era dificultosa y errática, su cuerpo seguía temblando, como sus piernas parecían que iban a ceder en cualquier momento por su falta de fuerza "estas desecha no creo puedas hacerlo devuelta ahora… pero yo no creo que pueda esperar" él le dijo, ella abrió ampliamente los ojos cuando sintió una cosa muy caliente tocando su entrada a las profundidades de su ser como mujer "aquí va" Ichigo le dijo un momento después empujo su gran cosa dentro de ella, Kyoko se encorvo asía adelante, soltó un grito ahogado y se quedó sin aliento cuando el amplio miembro del peli naranja invadió su interior abriéndose paso por dentro de ella asía lo más profundo

-"mier…da… tan grande" fue lo único que ella alcanzo a decir como la herramienta de Ichigo se deslizo hasta donde nadie había llegado antes dentro de ella, era sorprendente que tal pedazo de carne entrara tan fácilmente en ella, Kyoko estaba tan lubricada naturalmente que al ser penetrada su cuerpo no mostro mucha resistencia al invasor repentino, su cuerpo cedió y ella se desplomo sobre la barandilla, pero no callo ya que su nueva unión la mantuvo con las piernas erguidas, ella se mordió el labio al sentir el miembro en lo más profundo de ella, donde cualquiera de los otros hombres nunca pudo llegar, la sensei libero un gemido de satisfacción al sentirlo completamente dentro de ella, ellos se quedaron un momento quitos sin mover un musculo, Ichigo esperaba que ella estuviera lista después de todo 4 sin tener sexo debió tomar un peaje en ella "_sabía que era grande… pero esto es absurdo_" Kyoko pensó para sí misma al sentir toda la extensión del pene de Ichigo dentro de ella, cuando la sensei sintió que se había acostumbrado al gran tamaño del invasor ella movió lentamente su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo sea recorrido por un escalofrió placentero al sentir el rose de sus paredes internas y la cosa del adolescente, Ichigo al notar la señal procedió lentamente a mover sus caderas para no causarle prejuicios a Kyoko

-"¿estás bien?" Ichigo le pregunto con cierta preocupación en su voz, Kyoko sintió un calor extraño en su pecho por sus palabras y el tono con las cuales eran dichas, ella nunca le había prestado atención a ese calor pero siempre se sentía cálida y protegida cuando estaba cerca del adolescente peli naranja, ella lo supo se había enamorado de su salvador, el niño… no el hombre que la salvo de ser convertida en un pedazo de carne andante, él hombre que la protegió todo el camino, se enamoró de su Héroe anaranjado, al saber lo que sus sentimientos eran ella sintió un peso irse de sus hombros, mirándolo por encima de su cuello ella le sonrió cálidamente

-"claro que estoy bien, estoy mejor que nunca… gracias Ichigo por hacerme feliz" dicho adolescente abrió ampliamente los ojos por su elección de palabras ¿acaso la falta de sexo era su malestar? Fue el pensamiento de Ichigo, entonces él daría su mejor esfuerzo para satisfacerla "puedes moverte" ella le dijo, Ichigo asintió y comenzó a penetrarla más rápidamente "se siente bien… Ichigo quiero que me hagas sentir bien… como nunca me hicieron sentir antes… por favor" él aumento el ritmo rápidamente de sus caderas produciendo que su miembro entrara con más fuerza en su ser "si… haaa… si así… haaa así… hazlo así… lléname con tu cosa" tal y como ella dijo Ichigo comenzó a llegar tan profundo como pudo, Kyoko sintió que su cuerpo temblaba cuando la cabeza del invasor golpeaba su útero, ella no creía que tal cosa era posible, seguro que había escuchado que podía hacerse… pero era absurdo pensar que un adolescente de 17 años la tuviera del tamaño como para hacerlo "se siente… bien como… tu cosa… se frota contra… mi interior" ella le dijo entre gemidos, él la tomo con fuerza por las caderas para poder llegar más duro a su interior

-"Kyoko sí que estas apretada… dices ser una vieja… pero tu vagina se siente como la de una mujer joven" Ichigo le dijo con un pequeño gruñido como ella apretó más sus suaves paredes internas apresando su herramienta en ella

-"si dame más Ichigo… quiero que me des más… quiero ser llenada por ti" Ichigo se sorprendió un poco por su petición pero no obstante cumplió dicho pedido, ella casi grito su nombre cuando el rito aumento al doble permitiendo que todo su cuerpo sea sacudido con cada envestida a su núcleo, fluidos del interior de Kyoko bajaron por sus piernas en gran medida como mucho más fue salpicado al chocar sus partes, el sonido de las nalgas de Kyoko siendo golpeadas por las caderas de Ichigo con cada arremetida inundaron la habitación combinándose con los gemidos de Kyoko y los gruñidos de Ichigo generaban un ambiente muy erótico, ella ya no podía hablar coherentemente como la sensación abrasadora de ser penetrada tan duro invadió su mente "siii… esto es lo que quería… sentir como un pene entra en mí y frota… todo mi interior… esto es increíble… no creo que pueda vivir más sin la cosa de Ichigo… quiero ser una con Ichigo… quiero ser la mujer de Ichigo" Ichigo en su lugar sonrió débilmente por sus palabras, seguro era el efecto de ser follada después de tanto tiempo pero le agradaba la sensación de escuchar sus palabras, sin dar lugar a descanso el siguió bombeando duro a su interior, Kyoko estaba segura que si no fuera por la barandilla ella estaría en el suelo por la fuerza detrás de cada estocada

-"eres mía ahora… y para siempre… vamos a dejar que esos grandes pechos tuyos sean libres de sus ataduras" a Kyoko ya no le importaba las cosas que él hiciera con ella, pero saber que el declaró tal cosa la hacía muy feliz, la sensei gimió abiertamente como las manos calientes de Ichigo apretaron fuertemente sus pechos y los sacaron del interior de su ropa dejándolos expuestos al aire libre, él empezó a jugar con ellos frotando sus pezones entre sus dedos brindándole una sensación enloquecedoramente placentera a dicha mujer, sus pechos siendo acariciados con tanto fervor y su feminidad era demasiado para mantener su cordura

-"si… soy tuya… así que hazme sentir como nunca antes… lléname con tu espeso jugo muchas veces… quiero ser tuya y de nadie más" como si sus cuerpos entendieran sus palabras ambos sintieron el clímax llegando a gran velocidad "si… me corrooo" ella le dijo como su lengua no pudo mantenerse dentro de su boca y fue dejada al aire libre

-"yo también Kyoko yo me corro grrr" el gruño como su miembro exploto expulsando toda su semilla en el interior de Kyoko-sensei, ella también expulso mucho líquido vaginal al llegar su orgasmo, ambos fluidos no pudieron ser contenidos por la condición de mujer de Kyoko y mucho salió despedido asía el exterior por donde sus órganos reproductores eran unidos, el adolescente de cabellera naranja cayó de espaldas al suelo con la reparación pesada y una mirada de satisfacción en su rostro "esto se sintió genial… no sé por qué no lo hago más seguido" él pensó en voz alta, Kyoko quien quedo literalmente tendida de la barandilla intento responder aunque su cuerpo pareciera como si hubiera corrido una maratón

-"tal vez porque es jodidamente agotador" ella le dijo como miro al adolescente que se encontraba recostado en el suelo, Kyoko abrió los ojos como observo que su amigo seguía erguido y listo para otra sesión de placer intenso "no me digas que…" ella le quiso preguntar pero él la corto cuando la tomo de una pierna y la tira asía él

-"te dije que daría lo mejor de mí para intentar satisfacerte por estos últimos 4 años, y hay tiempo para otra ronda más" Ichigo le dijo de forma picara, ella quiso quejarse pero se encontró con que en realidad ella ya había subido al regazo de Ichigo ubicada justo encima del miembro erecto de Ichigo "iiiggg otra vez" ella gimió como el invasor volvió a invadirla, ella estaba encima sobre Ichigo quien se encontraba acostado en el suelo, Kyoko comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo como si estuviera montando un caballo, sus caderas volvieron a la acción Ichigo miro fijamente como sus pechos rebotaban libremente cada vez que ella se clavaba en su palo erguido, él decidió tomarlos en sus manos y jugar un poco con ellos mientras la sensei se encargaba del movimiento de caderas, ella gimió en voz alta como Ichigo apretó fuertemente sus pechos restringiendo su libre movimiento, él también empezó a mover sus caderas para que su herramienta llegue más profundo en ella, sus glúteos rebotaban cada vez que eran golpeados por la pelvis de Ichigo dando un gran espectáculo, ver cómo su parte trasera rebotaba con fuerza y su ropa interior todavía puesta que solo estaba corrida a un costado era una imagen hipnotizaste, él no pudo contenerse y le dio una profunda estocada a su interior que alcanzo a abrirse paso al interior de su útero dejándola sin aliento, ahora que su útero había sido profanado la sensación de placer era insoportable, Ichigo sintió lo mismo pero de otra forma "wow se siento como si mi pene fuera a ser succionado asía al interior y al mismo tiempo aplastado, es raramente adictiva esta sensación" ella solo pudo gemir con más fuerza como su aliento escapaba a grandes bocanadas y el sudor recubría todo su cuerpo

-"dijiste… 4 años creo que me… has satisfecho por 8 años" ella le dijo al encontrar otra vez el control de su voz, Ichigo negó con la cabeza y comenzó a hacer de nuevo su trabajo de invasor a interiores húmedos, ellos continuaron dándole duro al placer de satisfacer al otro, fue media hora más antes que el siguiente orgasmo los invadió llamándolos a un stop, ellos cayeron rendidos sin fuerza uno encima del otro, Kyoko tenía una mirada perdida pero una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, Ichigo por otra parte se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en sus rasgos "creo que voy a necesitar una silla de ruedas" ella dijo de repente llamando la atención del adolescente "porque no siento las piernas" Kyoko soltó un suspiro de alivio con cansancio. Alivio por sentir otra vez que era una mujer y cansancio por que hacerlo le robo todas las energías, Ichigo se rio nervioso

-"lo siento por eso no me pude contener" él se disculpó, ella negó la cabeza con desaprobación como acerco su rostro al de él

-"no puedes pedir perdón por esto… después de todo enamorar a una mujer y pedir perdón por eso es como rechazarla" ella le dijo sorprendiéndolo, pero sus ojos casi salen de lugar cuando Kyoko lo beso suavemente con una inmensa cantidad de amor que era trasmitida por ese pequeño contacto de labios

**-SE ACABO EL JUGO DE LEMON-**

-"creo que deberíamos irnos, tenemos cosas que hacer… además estropeaste toda mi ropa, no puedo ir por ahí oliendo a semen y sexo" ella le dijo a un aturdido Ichigo quien se limitó a asentir sin saber que decir, ella se fue y le dio una sonrisa llena de afecto dejándolo ahí solo quien solo siguió mirando en dirección a la puerta donde la sensei se había retirado

-"espera, espera, espera… acaba… de pasar… lo que creo que paso… ¡ho mierda volví a hacerlo¡" Ichigo comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra la pared mientras maldecía mil veces a Souichirou, quien en su mente era el culpable de su _desgracia_, al parecer ser besado por Kyoko y gastar tanta energía lo volvió a su estado _normal_ de mojigatez, no era la primera vez que ocurría ya había pasado con Shizuka, esta era la segunda vez que lo había hecho en su esto de _ebriedad_ si así se le podía llamar, Yuriko no cuenta ya que el tomo la decisión de hacerlo cuando no estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol, Ichigo hubiera seguido golpeando su cabeza contra el muro si no fuera porque la puerta fue abierta atrayendo su atención

-"ho… ahí esta…" Yoshino se detuvo antes de mirar a Ichigo "¡mejor dicho ahí ESTAN¡" ella dijo refiriéndose al miembro de Ichigo quien se sonrojo furiosamente y grito como una quinceañera que acaba de ser vista desnuda por un hombre, él se apresuró a taparse con lo primero que encontró que fue su pantalón "retiro lo dicho ayer, no creo que todo eso me entre" ella declaro de forma seria mientras seguía mirado la ingle de Ichigo

-"podrías dejar de verme, pervertida" él le dijo con varias venas en su frente, Yoshino lo miro y suspiro con fastidio por ser cortada de su concentración "no suspires así, maldita sea, no sé si eres peor que Yoruichi o ella disfrazada" él se quejó, la maid lo miro con una ceja levantada por no saber a quién se refiere "nada… solo podrías irte necesito vestirme antes que alguien más me vea en este estado" Ichigo le pidió con cierta molestia que ella había vuelto su vista a su entrepierna, ella le dio una mirada confusa por su petición "ya sabes irte de este lugar así puedo vestirme" él le explico con sarcasmo

-"ya se eso… pero dijiste antes que alguien más te vea desnudo, pero si yo no mal recuerdo… yo te dije que la escalera que ya no se usaba era la que conectaba el altillo con el tercer piso no la escalera que conecta el segundo con el primero" ella le dijo deforma distraída, Ichigo comenzó a sudar balas su piel perdió tanto color que podría ser capaz de hacerse invisible si perdía un poco más de color, el adolescente estaba en claro pánico por la implicación de las palabras

-"¿Qué quieres decir? Este es el lugar que está abandonado" él le pregunto con cierto temor si quería saber la respuesta

-"no, no, no, este lugar funciona solo que con la cosa de los muertos caminantes ya no se limpió… pero si es usado por el personal de servicio, y lo que creo que no te diste cuenta es que… brindaste un gran espectáculo para las mucamas y otras empleadas de la familia Takagi, solo que se fueron cuando empezaste a golpear tu cabeza contra la pared" Ichigo se volvió tan pálido que parecería que no tiene sangre en su cuerpo, un momento después empezó a reír como un loco desquiciado, Yoshino dio un paso atrás por su repentino cambio de humor, Ichigo grito a todo pulmón antes de volver su arremetida contra la pared con su cabeza, mientras murmuraba que _ya no podía casarse_ o _que usaría una bolsa de papel en la cabeza a partir de ahora_, "cálmate Ichigo-sama, no creo que ellas hablen de eso…" él la miro con esperanzas que rápidamente fueron aplastadas "ya que todas lo vieron y no tienen a nadie a quien contárselo" Ichigo volvió a usar su cabeza como un martillo "no es para tanto, míralo del lado positivo… ahora todas saben que deben tener una gran elasticidad para poder hacerlo contigo" ella se rio nerviosamente como Ichigo le dio un aura de muerte

-"¿podrías irte ahora que ya me contaste como arruine mi vida?" él le pregunto de manera amenazadora, ella se rio nerviosamente y se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo, ella saco una pastilla del bolsillo y se la tiro a Ichigo

-"es una aspirina" Yoshino le dijo Ichigo miro la pequeña pastilla con recelo

-"¿solo una?" Ichigo le pregunto, ella lo miro confundida por su pregunta

-"no recuerdas lo que paso la otra vez que tomaste más de una" ella le dijo confundida

"por eso lo pregunto, tráeme un frasco entero, por favor" ella negó con la cabeza de forma divertida antes de retirarse dejando a Ichigo solo otra vez, él suspiro con cansancio y quedo mirando el techo "talvez si trepo el muro trasero y corro tan rápido como pueda, ellos no se darán cuenta de mi falta hasta que esté muy lejos, puedo unirme a otro grupo de sobrevivientes que no me conozcan y no sepan nada de mi sucio pasado" Ichigo pensó en voz alta su plan de una nueva vida, él negó sus pensamientos y decidió mandarlos al fondo de su mente, tendría que ponerse los pantalones… literalmente y afrontar los problemas como un hombre, como su madre quiso que sea, tomando una nueva postura él se levantó de su posición fetal en la cual se encontraba al lado de una pequeña montaña de revestimiento de las paredes "bien… a tomar el toro por los cuernos… o mejor dicho a las senseis por los pechos" así Ichigo con su nueva rara determinación salió del oscuro y solitario lugar en el que se encontraba, en el momento que salió su determinación desapareció ya que se dio cuenta de algo muy importante "_hooooo… doble mierda_" él pensó con temor

-"¡Onii-chan¡" Ichigo giro lentamente su cuerpo en la dirección de dónde provino el grito, ya que él sabía de quien era la voz, no era otra que su hermana Yuzu quien corría alegremente asía él "onii-chan, me tenías preocupada fui a tu habitación y solo estaban Hirano-san y Takashi-san, cuando les pregunte por ti no supieron que responder" ella le dijo con felicidad de encontrarlo pero su rostro se transformó a una cara enojada "¿entonces dime dónde estabas, onii-chan?" Ichigo sudo como su hermana le dio una mirada de muerte que se detuvo por completo "¿a qué hueles?" ella le pregunto con cierto desagrado por el olor, que otra vez se volvió a la ira cuando reconoció uno de los aromas "¿este es el olor de otra mujer?" Yuzu le dijo de forma amenazadora, Ichigo otra vez sudo una gota por los distintos cambios de humor de su hermana menor en menos de 5 minutos

-"¡es solo sudor¡" él le grito y comenzó a correr en una dirección al azar como alma que se lleva el diablo, dejando a su hermana tontamente parada en el lugar

-"mmmm… sospechoso… sospechoso… talvez debería vigilarlo más de cerca" Yuzu declaro mientras tenía un dedo en la barbilla de forma pensativa "¿o talvez debería preguntarle a Kyoko-sensei? Ella parece ser una mujer que sabe de estos temas" ella se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde estaban los demás

**-garaje de la mansión Takagi 11:15 a.m.-**

Ichigo entro al garaje donde tenían sus vehículos guardados mientras le hacían reparaciones por los daños sufridos en el incidente de la avenida, Ichigo suspiro de alivio al perder a su hermana pequeña de vista, tendría que ducharse y rápido, si no quería más problemas, al llegar vio al mecánico hacer algunas reparaciones en el hummer

-"yo, ¿Cómo se encuentra?" él hombre lo miro y le sonrió, después de todo su fama recorrió rápidamente la mansión… los relatos de su encuentro con Souichirou más precisamente fue lo que recorrió la mansión… lo otro también pero solo entre mujeres

-"está bien solo unos retoques más y estará listo para partir" él hombre respondió, Ichigo le dio una pequeña sonrisa de gratitud por su trabajo tan veloz

-"esto es un poco inusual pero ¿puedo usar su baño para ducharme?" él hombre lo miro confundido antes que se percató del olor a alcohol en su persona, dándole una mirada de complicidad asintió y le señalo una puerta Ichigo se inclinó y le dio los gracias, el adolescente subió al bus y saco una muda de ropa que se encontraba allí con sus pertenencias, él se dirigió al baño con la intención de tomar uno muy largo

-01:00 p.m. mansión Takagi, Garaje-

Ichigo entro al garaje vistiendo un pantalón jean negro, una camiseta blanca en escote en v y su gabardina negra que esta ves estaba desabrochada permitiendo ver la camiseta blanca con el número 15 en negro que se ubicaba en el pectoral izquierdo que llevaba debajo, su katana fue ubicada fielmente en su cadera izquierda por las correas rojas que eran sostenidas por su cinturón, él camino lentamente al bus tenía que leer el informe de Kyoko, y tardo más de lo que creía en el baño, Ichigo no vio al mecánico en el garaje pero le restó importancia

-"creo que ella dijo que estaba por aquí" él murmuro mientras inspeccionaba el bus, encima de uno de los asientos había una tablilla que estaba encima de su gran caja negra como el decidió llamarla, restándole importancia a dicha caja se centró en la tablilla con el informe de Kyoko, él se concentró tanto con el informe que no se dio cuenta de la otra presencia que llego al autobús escolar "mmm… esto es malo, creo que deberíamos ir a la estación policial primero" Ichigo pensó en voz alta

-"¿Qué es malo?" él se sobresaltó por la voz repentina, dando vuelta rápidamente en dirección a la voz vio a Yuriko "¿Qué es malo, Ichigo" ella le volvió a preguntar, tranquilizando sus instintos de lucha Ichigo respondió

-"tenemos escases de municiones, y provisiones por el estilo" él le respondió, Yuriko se sentó en el asiento a su lado y observo la gran caja con una mirada curiosa "es un regalo de uno de mis maestros" Ichigo le respondió su pregunta inexistente, ella asintió en la comprensión

-"por qué no le pides un par de cajas a Souichirou-san" ella le dijo como una posible solución a su problema de balas, Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-"no, él ya me dio un vehículo de transporte nuevo, además las balas son muy importantes, cada munición cuenta como una vida, una bala una vida, crees que puedes ir por ahí regalando municiones" ella asintió por su razonamiento aunque era lógico, era algo tonto, más cuando la mansión Takagi tenía muchas cajas de municiones

-"bueno, es tu decisión después de todo eres su líder… pero cambiando de tema, me sorprendió no encontrarte esta mañana" ella le dijo aunque su tono contenía cierta molestia disfrazada, Ichigo las miro con confusión por lo que quería decir, suspirando en la frustración ella volvió a hablar "sabes… despertarte después de una gran noche de pasión y encontrarte sola es un poco deprimente, más cuando tu amante se va sin decir nada" Ichigo estaba en una pérdida de palabra, acaso ella confundió algo, es cierto que él no quiso dejarla y esta mañana la vio con otros ojos pero lo sucedido era una cosa de una noche aunque les doliera

-"Yuriko yo…" Ichigo no pudo terminar su frase como los labios de Yuriko se lo impidieron cuando se conectaron con los de él, Ichigo abrió ampliamente los ojos por tal acción pero rápidamente se encontró correspondiendo el gesto, después de un minuto ella se apartó de él con una pequeña sonrisa

-"no es necesario que lo digas, tanto tu como yo sabes lo que ibas a decir… pero es inevitable después de todo… anoche nosotros hicimos el amor, no solo tuvimos sexo, nosotros fuimos envueltos por el amor y hicimos el amor no solo un acto puramente carnal y lujurioso, y debes decir las cosas por su nombre a-m-o-r, Ichigo, tu y yo estamos unidos más profundamente que un par de amantes de una noche y lo sabes, tanto tú, yo y Souichirou estamos unidos por el mismo lazo de amor, uno de parejas no de compañeros de cama" ella lo tomo por las manos y entrelazo sus dedos "talvez no sea una niña, pero se lo que siento y como se siente lo que estoy sintiendo por ti, esto es amor y lo acepto" ella retrocedió ligeramente mientras inconscientemente apretó un poco su agarre entre sus manos "¿tú lo aceptas?" Ichigo no supo que decir, es cierto que esa noche hicieron más que tener sexo pero… que una noche sea lo suficiente como para enamorarse de otra persona, él tenía dudas de si puede corresponder sus sentimientos "tranquilo no tienes por qué responderme ahora, es claro que no quieres a una vieja como yo como pareja" ella tenía clara amargura en su tono que trato de esconder, Ichigo al escucharla decir eso sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor en su pecho, tendría que ser un hombre y afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos, sin importar que el futuro no tenga un buen final esperándolo, apretando la unión de sus manos Ichigo la atrajo asía él de un tirón, Yuriko al no esperar esa acción fácilmente cayó sobre su merced, el adolescente peli naranja quien con su brazo izquierdo la tomo por la cintura y el derecho lo uso para envolverlo por su espalda en un fuerte abrazo

-"lo siento si mi indecisión te causa daño, lo siento si no puedo responderte ahora… pero yo no puedo responderte ahora, ya que tanto tu como yo tenemos impedimentos, no tomes esto como una excusa que es como sé que suena… yo quisiera responderte ahora, pero no puedo" Yuriko se aferró fuerte contra su cálido y musculoso pecho por sus palabras "no creas ni por un solo minuto que te rechazaría por tu edad… después de todo anoche tuviste mi respuesta si es que me pareces atractiva… eres una mujer que es hermosa desde cualquier punto de vista, tu cuerpo no refleja tu edad y pareces una mujer joven, así que no pienses en eso... no te pediré tiempo porque eso es muy valiosos en estos momentos, solo te pido que vivas lo suficiente como para que pueda darte una respuesta" ella asintió desde la comodidad de su pecho, él aflojo su abrazo y ella lentamente se separó de él, Yuriko lo miro a los ojos con decisión

-"entonces yo viviré, tu aras lo mismo y ambos tendremos nuestra respuesta" ella le dijo antes de darse vuelta y salir del bus dejando al adolescente otra vez envuelto en sus pensamientos, los cuales llegaron a una conclusión

-"_¡maldito seas Takagi Souichirou¡" _Ichigo grito mentalmente

**-oficina del señor Takagi-**

Todos los trabajadores estaban cumpliendo sus labores rápidamente, después de todo cada segundo era preciado en esta situación, Souichirou estaba sentado en su sillón personal de cuero negro cuando de repente comenzó a reír abiertamente, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados por tal acción repentina

-"¿señor?" uno de los subordinados le pregunto con temor si debía tomar tal acción, el líder de la ultra derecha calmo su arrebato de risa y se dirigió a su subordinado temeroso

-"nada importante… solo sentí como si algo bueno hubiera ocurrido recientemente" él respondió con algo de diversión presente en su tono, sus trabajadores lo miraron con curiosidad por sus palabras

**-devuelta con Ichigo-**

Suspirando con frustración, Ichigo se dejó caer sobre uno de los tantos asientos del bus "creo que soy una mala persona" él pensó en voz alta, mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo naranja, mirando asía el exterior del bus más precisamente al hummer, Ichigo comenzó a recordar su viaje desde que todo esto comenzó, ya habían pasado 5 días desde que los zombies invadieron el mundo tomando el control de las calles, en tan solo 2 días _ellos_ habían erradicado la vida normal para que nunca más vuelva, él sabía que mientras más tiempo pasaba más infectados habrían allí afuera esperándolos para su próxima cena, entonces el recordó su viaje el primer día para su lucha con Saeko, su llegada a la escuela y que se perdió por los pasillos, como salvo a Kyoko, como conocieron a los demás, su plan de huida, su experimento con Saeko, su escape con Shido y como lo patio fuera del bus, eso le trajo una pequeña sonrisa, peros que rápidamente cambio a una mirada curiosa, Ichigo se había olvidado de la indisposición de Rei a viajar con Shido

-"claro… me olvide de hablar con ella por eso… creo que es hora de eso, ya que no quiero que después que partamos problemas aparezcan por esa causa" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, él le dio una última mirada a la gran caja que Urahara le dejo cuando estuvo en Karakura, si él se la dio por algo era, seguro que la precisaría después, el adolescente de cabellera naranja brillante bajo del bus con un nuevo objetivo, aclaran el asunto de Shido una vez por todas, él no hablo de ello en ese momento porque tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar y sinceramente después se le olvido por completo

-"¡hey¡ kurosaki-san" Ichigo se voltio para ver al mecánico quien venía con un juego de llaves "el señor Takagi me mando darle su nuevo transporte" Ichigo lo miro con curiosidad, antes que recordó lo que Souichirou le había dado por su pequeño favor "sígueme esta justo afuera" ambos hombres salieron del garaje en dirección al nuevo vehículo del grupo

-"y que es exactamente lo que Souichirou nos dio" Ichigo le pregunto con curiosidad al hombre quien negó con la cabeza

-"es una sorpresa" el mecánico le dijo con diversión, Ichigo bufo con fastidio por sus palabras, cuando Ichigo vio a su grupo rodeando una cosa verde pensó que esa era el transporte pero no se imaginó que fuera… "que te parece, increíble no es así" él le dijo a un Ichigo quien miro al vehículo con una mirada rara "esté es _argo_, un buggy anfibio, creo que ahora lo llaman v.t.t., vehículos todo terreno, cuando se trata de 4 ruedas los Yamaha son los más conocidos pero… con ocho ruedas no te vas a volcar" el mecánico les explico, Ichigo solo tuvo un pensamiento

-"_¿Qué mierda es… esa cosa?" _fue lo que el adolescente pensó al ver su nuevo vehículo, era una mescla entre un bote, un cuadriciclo, un carrito de golf y muchas ruedas todo terreno, conclusión un espantoso escarabajo mutante robótico "¿Cómo se supone que conduzca esa cosa?" fue lo que sus palabras dijeron

-"¿sabes conducir una moto?" él le pregunto, Ichigo asintió "bueno básicamente es lo mismo, este es un prototipo de un proyecto cancelado para la milicia, ellos lo desecharon, es mucho más resistente que algo hecho para civiles… pero de todas formas ¿por qué no lo pruebas?" Ichigo miro dudoso si hacerlo o no, él miro a sus compañeros quienes parecían ansiosos por verlo conducir el nuevo vehículo soltando un suspiro de derrota Ichigo asintió y tomo las llaves del hombre, el adolescente se subió dudoso si por si habría tomado la decisión correcta, poniendo las llaves en el encendido, Ichigo acelero un poco probando el motor, cuando estuvo listo él apretó el embriague y puso el primer cambio, dirigiéndole una mirada al resto del grupo como si se dirigiera a una muerte segura el soltó despacio el embriague y acelero equivalentemente, Ichigo no espero que al hacer eso el _argo_ saliera despedido a toda velocidad asía adelante sobre sus ruedas traseras, después de recuperar el control y evadir a muchas personas que estaban en el camino Ichigo dio un rápido giro probando si las palabras del mecánico eran ciertas y para su sorpresa hizo tal como él dijo y no se volcó como aria un auto común al hacer esa acción brusca a toda velocidad, Ichigo se direcciono dónde estaba el grupo y acelero a fondo en su dirección, quienes se pusieron temerosos al ver el _argo_ ir asía ellos a toda marcha, repitiendo la misma acción que antes del giro brusco Ichigo derrapo hasta quedar frente al grupo con el argo totalmente detenido muchos de ellos soltaron un suspiro de alivio al ver que su vida ya no estaba en peligro por su propio líder

-"¿Cómo estuvo?" el mecánico le pregunto, Ichigo lo miro con estrellas en los ojos y una clara mueca de entusiasmo haciendo al hombre reír como el resto del grupo solo sudo una gota por su comportamiento poco habitual de su lider… bueno nunca lo habían visto así "con esto incluso si pasas por un grupo de esos fenómenos no perderás mucha velocidad y si las cosas se ponen difíciles podrías conducir por el rio, pero aun así, sería mejor que te quedaras en la orilla o cortaras camino por un parque, ya que los no neumáticos tienen buena tracción en el agua" el mecánico les informo, Ichigo asintió este tipo de información los salvaría… o tal vez no

-"gracias por la información, creo que debo agradecerle a Souichirou… después, ahora creo que debo decirles que tenemos un cambio de planes" él grupo lo miro confundido por sus declaración "bueno después de leer el reporte que tan amablemente Kyoko nos brindó" el grupo dirigió una mirada a la sensei quien se sonrojo ligeramente por el cumplido, esto extraño al grupo ya que ella últimamente había estado más malhumorada de lo normal, ellos miraron devuelta a Ichigo quien intento suprimir su sonrojo, ellos miraron sospechosamente a los dos más precisamente Shizuka y Saeko, bueno Yuzu parecía que se iba a destornillar la cabeza por lo rápido que cambiaba la mirada entre Ichigo y Kyoko "hay una clara escases peligrosa de municiones para las armas, sé que lo más importante es evitar los enfrentamientos innecesarios, pero es básico saber, que si esta vez nos viéramos atascados como lo sucedido en la avenida no tendríamos oportunidad de sobrevivir, necesitamos las balas para protegernos en una situación en la cual no nos quede más alternativa que luchar, las armas blancas son útiles pero a largo plazo toman un peaje en el usuario, lo que hice en la calle esa vez puedo repetirlo varias veces, pero ¿ustedes van a ser capases de hacerlo mismo que yo, si estuvieran en esa situación?" varios bajaron la mirada al suelo, ellos sabían claramente que morirían si hicieran lo mismo que él hizo cuando se enfrentó a la horda de infectados, incluso Ichigo fue alcanzado una vez si no fuera por su gabardina especial, en este momento sería uno de ellos

Saeko no bajo la mirada ya que ella sabía de su propia debilidad comparada con Ichigo, debilidad era una palabra corta, si Ichigo fuera un maestro espadachín ella sería como un aprendiz sin talento hablando en niveles de enseñanza, entonces ella fue iluminada por la razón "Ichigo, por favor enséñame a luchar como tú" ella le dijo con determinación, como también se posiciono de rodillas frente a él, esto llamo a la atención de todos más por el pedido de Saeko, ellos no habían pensado en eso, pero parecía una gran idea después de todo, Ichigo tenía tanto conocimiento militar como experiencia en batalla real, seguramente podría enseñarles un par de cosas útiles, por otro lado Ichigo miro sorprendido a Saeko por tal pedido, entonces se percató de algo sobre ella, su nueva vestimenta, aunque era una variación de la anterior era, cambio sus botas anteriores por otras botas largas, pero estas eran de tacón fino y estaban cubiertas por protectores de metal negro que cubrían toda la pierna hasta la rodilla solo dejando la parte trasera de la pierna sin proteger, sus rodillas estaban cubiertas por rodilleras del mismo material, al igual que sus codos, sus manos tenían guantes negros que estaban blindados en la parte superior de sus manos, pero lo más significativo era la katana que descansaba en su cadera, era una larga espada oriental enfundada en una vaina de color rojizo con adornos en dorados como su protector de la punta o kojiri, de color dorado también era su pequeña guarda o tsuba era de forma ovalada con cuatro pequeños cortes en las esquinas su diseños era de flores, su mango o tsuka era del color rojizo y dorado al igual que la vaina, su corona o kashira era dorada también y tenía una pequeña argolla del mismo color

-"linda katana" Ichigo le dijo, ella le sonrió como respuesta, estaba un poco contenta de que él se fijara en ella aunque sea solo en su arma, eso era un indicio

-"no cambies de tema, Ichigo" Saya le dijo con molestia porque el adolescente paso por alto la petición de entrenamiento, Ichigo sonrió nervioso y se rasco la nuca

-"etto… bueno… no es que no quiera ayudarlos pero en este momento no tenemos el tiempo para tener un tipo de entrenamiento, por eso creo que lo mejor es ir antes a la estación policial de Higashi por provisiones y cualquier información de utilidad" ellos suspiraron en derrota, sería difícil pero no imposible que Ichigo los entrenara para llegar a ser un poco como él, algo capto la atención de Karin que miro a su hermano con curiosidad

-"ichi-nii ¿por qué tienes lápiz labial en los labios y en la camiseta?" como si fueran misiles guiados, todas las miradas inspeccionaron de arriba abajo la figura de Ichigo, comprobando correctamente que si tenía una mancha carmesí en su camiseta blanca y los labios estaban ligeramente del mismo color, Ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente por ser descubierto, él ni se dio cuenta de esas manchas, maldiciendo a su ingenuidad por no inspeccionarse correctamente el trato de crear una mentira lógica para las personas que lo miraban fijamente

-"bueno… verán… cuando me dirigía asía acá, choque con una de las mucamas y al parecer me ensucio un poco con su labial" él respondió en un intento parecer inocente, Yuzu al igual que las otras mujeres lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados

-"eso no responde lo de los labios" Karin le volvió a espetar

-"chocamos 2 veces" Ichigo se encogió de hombros tratando de parecer natural, pero tuvo que mirar asía otro lado ya que la mirada del grupo se intensifico más, Yuzu comenzó a alejarse del resto del grupo, esto llamo la atención de Alice

-"Yuzu onee-chan ¿Dónde vas?" ella le pregunto con curiosidad, Yuzu se detuvo y le dio una dulce torcida sonrisa

-"voy a la cocina" ella le respondió en un tono empalagoso, Ichigo sudo frio como su hermana le dirigió la misma sonrisa, esa sonrisa le recordaba a la infame sonrisa de la capitana Unohana y eso lo aterraba un poco, el resto del grupo sudo una gota por la actitud de la hermana menor, era conocido del amor de hermanos entre los tres integrantes de la familia, pero que ella lo llevo a poco más que un complejo de hermanos también, Yuzu era una niña atenta y cariñosa pero si había una pretendiente detrás de su hermano su comportamiento cambiaba drásticamente, aunque no se negaba a compartirlo con alguien más solo si tenían su autorización, ya que Yuzu _decidía_ si eran _dignas_ de ser las compañeras de Ichigo, así ella se alejó sonriendo macabramente asía la mansión Takagi

-"¡lo hice, si¡ ya lo recuerdo" Shizuka grito de repente con entusiasmo y alegría, dicho arrebato trajo la atención del grupo sobre ella "¡si¡ ¡ese es¡ no me cabe la menor duda" ella dijo con el mismo entusiasmo mientras agitaba los brazos de arriba a abajo

-"¿pasa algo malo, sensei?" Alice le pregunto con curiosidad, ella tanto como Zeke quien se encontraba en sus brazos fueron atraídos a un abrazo mortal, ya que fueron enterrados en los grandes pechos de la sensei dejándolos atrapados sin aire

-"¡recordé el número de teléfono de mi amiga¡" ella declaro con alegría, Alice quien se encontraba en sus trampas mortales trato de decirle que se quedaba sin aire pero era tal el entusiasmo de Shizuka que ni siquiera la escucho tampoco los lamentos de Zeke quien intentaba escapar por su vida "no traje mi celular, ni mi agenda, así que no pude recordarlo hasta ahora" ella les dijo

-"¿la amiga de las armas y el hummer?" Takashi le pregunto un poco sorprendido

-"¡si¡ ella está en un escuadrón especial de la policía, pertenece al s.a.t. así que probablemente siga con vida, si pudiéramos encontrarnos… eso sería asombroso" Shizuka les dijo un poco más calmada de su anterior entusiasmo, Alice paso de ser asfixiada por los pechos a servir de soporte para ellos, ya que ella los tenía sobre su cabeza como un sombrero

-"mmm… es probable que si siga con vida, después de todo el s.a.t. tiene buena reputación en el Gotei 13, yo diría que encontrarla seria mucha suerte para nosotros" Ichigo comento con una pose pensativa, que constaba de él frotarse el mentón con el pulgar, él volvió su vista al grupo "volviendo al tema, en unas horas los vehículos van a estar listos para partir, así que prepárense y comenzaremos nuestro viaje por nuestra cuenta en búsqueda de las familias de Takashi y Rei" el grupo asintió, Shizuka le pidió el celular a Takashi con ansiedad sin dejar escapar a Alice de debajo de sus senos, quien tenía una mueca de derrota en su rostro, los demás estaban listos para partir pero Ichigo los detuvo "Rei quiero preguntarte algo" ella se sorprendió por la petición después de todo Ichigo no tuvo mucho trato con ella, se llevaban bien y todo pero no había muchos diálogos entre sí, ella lo respetaba mucho y estaba dispuesta a cumplir sus órdenes sin dudarlo, ya que él demostró ser un gran líder y compañero, Rei asintió en la aprobación a su pedido "¿Cuál es tu problema con Shido?" sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente, así como se quedó sin aliento, ella inconscientemente apretó sus manos con fuerza, Rei nunca espero tal pregunta, y su cara lo demostraba

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" ella le espeto, con cierta hostilidad en su voz, él grupo se sorprendió por su tono, pero Ichigo no se inmuto, ya que había comprobado lo que necesitaba

-"ha… porque él está ahí" Ichigo declaro monótonamente como señalo asía la entrada principal

* * *

espero que lo disfrutaran, no duden en comentar o preguntar dudas siempre me gusta responder

bueno como la regla lo indica el proximo capitulo sera subido dentro d semanas, saludos hasta la proxima


	7. Chapter 7

hola, tanto tiempo, perdon por eso, muchas cosas pasaron (demasiadas para mi gusto) una de esas es que me converti en tio, jajaja.

pero bueno que se le va a hacer, como siempre se dice,** no** soy dueño de bleach, **no** soy dueño de highschool of the dead, cada uno tiene su respectivo dueño, por que si lo fuera lo dibujaria en vez de escribir, aqui con ustedes el cap 7 espero que los disfruten, otra vez mis más sinceras disculpas por el retraso

* * *

CP7

-"¡no puede ser… es él¡" Takashi dijo alarmado al ver al hombre quien intento tomar el control de su grupo el primer día de los acontecimientos, Shido estaba parado en la entrada principal de la mansión de la familia Takagi, él se encontraba al lado de una camioneta 4 puertas de color verde, detrás de él eran Miura y Tsunoda dos de los estudiantes que habían aparecido con Shido el primer día, también había un hombre con ellos que el grupo no reconoció, probablemente sea el dueño de la camioneta, pero lo más notable fue la ausencia de los otros estudiantes que escaparon junto a él, Rei al verlo salió prácticamente disparada asía su dirección, Takashi fue sumamente sorprendido por tal acción, es cierto que el recordaba como ella se opuso a viajar con él, y después vio que era un tipo podrido cuando Ichigo lo tiro fuera del bus, pero no sabía cuál era la causa que la llevo a tener tal odia asía Shido

-"quien habría pensado que el hijo del político Shido, estaría ayudando a las personas en un momento como este, bueno no vamos a tener elecciones, con las cosas estando como ahora" uno de los subordinados de alto cargo de Souichirou le comento al profesor

-"eso no es importante para mí, yo solo soy un humilde servidor" Shido respondió con humildad tratando de parecer lo más inocente posible

-"verdaderamente honorable, que trajera con usted a los otros estudiantes sobrevivientes cuando escaparon de la escuela, es más también ayudo a otro sobreviviente" el hombre dijo con respeto por tal acción del profesor, quien solo pudo tratar de negar el cumplido en un intento de parecer lo más inocente posible

-"por supuesto esa es la labor de un maestro" Shido dijo con un tono empalagoso

-"no se podía esperar menos de alguien educado por un hombre como su padre" él miembro de la ultra nacionalista declaro, Shido escondió una sonrisa torcida por la mención de su padre

-"sé que las cosas también son difíciles acá… pero por lo menos podrían ayudar a estos pobres sobrevivientes, yo estoy bien por mi cuenta, solo…" Shido estaba le estaba diciendo al miembro de la ultra derecha pero fue cortado cuando la voz de Rei lo interrumpió

-"usted es todo un sato ¿no es así… Shido-sensei?" Rei le dijo con veneno, Shido se horrorizo al ver a su antigua alumna apuntándole con el rifle **Springfield m1a1** a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la bayoneta del arma ya que estaba prácticamente acariciando su piel

-"Mi… Miyamoto-san me alegra tanto que estas con vida" Shido trato de sonar tranquilo pero tener el arma en su cara le hizo difícil las cosas, los otros testigos del acto, también parecían sorprendidos por las acciones de Rei

-"ya… ya no quiero escucharte más" Rei le grito con furia, Shido se estremeció ante su tono, sabía que tenía que ser muy cuidadoso si quería salir vivo de ese lugar, su mente ya estaba maquinando un plan que le garantizara la salida, si no fuera por el grito que se escuchó en el patio, Shido hubiera podido pensar algo para salvar su trasero

-"¡entonces mátalo¡" fue el grito que hizo a Shido dar un paso atrás en el temor, todos voltearon para ver a Souichirou Takagi caminando a su dirección, él tenía su katana en la mano y un semblante de hierro, Rei al escuchar eso dudo de su próxima acción "conozco al padre de ese hombre, sin embargo eso no significa nada" Souichirou declaro sin inmutarse, algunos presentes se horrorizaron por su declaración, este era el caso de Shido quien prácticamente estaba temblando y sudando balas

-"Rei, solo tú sabes lo que él te hizo, en este momento es tu decisión si quieres acabar con su vida, es tu pequeña venganza personal, decide si quieres matarlo o no, nadie te culpara por matarlo, después de todo en este mundo y el anterior gente como Shido es innecesaria" Ichigo le dijo con el mismo semblante de Souichirou, sus compañeros de grupo miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, la postura de Ichigo era igual a la de Souichirou, ambos tenían su semblante de hierro, la misma cantidad de ceño fruncido, el tono serio en sus palabras, su postura intimidante, si Souichirou tuviera el pelo naranja o Ichigo el pelo negro, se podría decir que Ichigo era una versión joven del señor Takagi, pero Rei no vio esto ya que el escuchar las palabras de Ichigo recordó lo que Shido le hizo y eso la puso furiosa, ella apretó tan fuerte el agarre en el arma que temblaba

-"Miyamoto-san… tranquilicémonos podemos hablar de es…" Shido intento pedir pero otra vez Rei lo hizo callar cuando la bayoneta toco su piel produciéndole una pequeña herida

-"cállate… tu maldito asqueroso… piensas que me olvide de lo que me hiciste… siempre tratabas bien a los demás y a mí me tratabas como basura… nunca hice nada para ofenderte pero tu… siempre me humillabas delante de la clase, aunque mis trabajos estuvieran bien tú los calificabas como malos… incluso esa vez que quisiste propasarte la calle, entonces me hiciste repetir el año aunque tuviera las notas suficientes para pasar… pero nunca te voy a perdonar que mi padre me pidiera perdón de rodillas, llorando por haber repetido el año… ya que mi padre estaba investigando al tuyo, así que como un escarmiento me hiciste la vida imposible para darle un mensaje a mi padre" Rei le dijo con tanto veneno como era posible, varios se sorprendieron por su declaración, pero en especial Takashi que no sabía nada de eso y se supone que era el mejor amigo "ahí fue que el me enseñó a usar la lanza, para que si esto volviera a suceder yo tuviera las herramientas para defenderme, para matar a alguien como tú" ella dijo como presiono más fuerte la punta de la cuchilla sobre Shido produciendo que una hilera de sangre descendiera de su mejilla, los acompañantes de Shido no sabían que hacer ya que una acción equivocada y todos estarían muertos "pero sabes, serias tener que rebajarme a tu nivel si te matara, por eso no me manchare las manos con tu sucia sangre" Rei dijo como ella bajo el arma, sacándola del rostro del sensei corrupto, quien estaba en claro pánico por casi ser asesinado, él hombre que lo había recibido ahora lo miraba con asco, así como las demás personas

-"vete de mi casa y llévate a tus compañeros" Souichirou dijo con autoridad, Shido apretó fuertemente las manos en la ira ya que su plan se fue a la basura, ellos se dieron vuelta para dirigirse a la camioneta en la que llegaron pero Ichigo los detuvo cuando le hablo a Shido

-"¡hey¡ ¿Qué paso con los otros estudiantes?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono serio, él de verdad quería saber cuál fue la suerte de los demás acompañantes de Shido, los demás compañeros de Ichigo se quedaron para oír la respuesta, ya que tenían algo de curiosidad por ese tema, el sensei lo miro con claro odia asía él, después de todo Ichigo lo había pateado fuera del bus, obligándolo a cambiar sus planes desde el comienzo

-"¿ha? ¿Quieres saber de esa escoria?" Shido le dijo con veneno "ellos decidieron separarse de mí, las muy putas no quisieron ayudar en mi plan de tener una ruta segura para la supervivencia y el otro muy cobarde no pudo soportar un poco de sangre" Shido le dijo a Ichigo quien lo miro con ira por sus palabras

-"¿así que las mataste por no ayudarte?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono amenazante, Shido lo miro con diversión por sus palabras

-"no, no me ensuciaría las manos con seres inferiores como ellas, además si las golpeara ya no se verían atractivas y no podría cambiarlas por cosas útiles" él dijo con arrogancia, Ichigo miro al subordinado de Souichirou y le extendió la mano derecha, él hombre capto el mensaje, saco de entre sus ropas una **colt 1911 a1** y se la entregó al peli naranja, Shido cambio su mueca de arrogancia a una de temor cuando vio el arma que portaba Ichigo

-"sabes… Rei te dio la oportunidad de vivir un rato más, pero tú la desperdiciaste al decir esas palabras" Ichigo dijo y apunto el arma a Shido quien palideció visiblemente, las otras personas presentes se sorprendieron por tal acción, los compañeros de Ichigo se sintieron preocupados ya que no querían ver a su líder matar a alguien frente a todos, el hombre que acompañaba a Shido saco de la camioneta un bate de béisbol y corrió asía el peli naranja con la clara intención de atacar, Souichirou iba a tomar acción pero una rápida mirada del adolescente de cabello naranja lo detuvo

-"¡cuidado Ichigo¡" Takashi le dijo alarmado al ver al hombre con el bate en dirección al peli naranja, Ichigo por su parte ni se inmuto de su acción ya que lo había visto venir, el hombre salto bate en mano y lo descendió con fuerza sobre el peli naranja, Ichigo al ver el movimiento del hombre, dejo de apuntar a Shido y la puso apuntando al bate, el arma de madera al chocar con la pistola fue detenida en seco, ese movimiento sorprendió a todos ya que la fuerza con la que viajaba el bate debió ser suficiente como para tirar la pistola de las manos de Ichigo, quien no mostro en su rostro que estuviera haciendo fuerza

-"¿co… como…?" el hombre pregunto temeroso de ver su arma detenida sin el más mínimo esfuerzo, Ichigo lo miro sin emociones, con una mirada vacía, que le helo la sangre

-"eso fue una acción estúpida" Ichigo hablo monótonamente, momento después el apretó el gatillo disparando el arma, la fuerza del disparo destrozo por completo la mitad superior del bate de béisbol, convirtiéndolo nada más que astillas, todos se sorprendieron que la bala de una pistola fuera capaz de diezmar un bate de madera como si nada, en especial Hirano quien no creyó que tal cosa fuera posible, su mente estaba tratando de llegar a una respuesta de como Ichigo disparo que fue capaz de destruir el arma de madera "Shido, vete" el adolescente declaro en tono frio el mismo tono que uso al echarlo del autobús aquella vez, el sensei apretó los dientes con rabia pero no obstante cumplió la orden, los demás compañeros de Shido también subieron a la camioneta incluyendo al hombre que miraba con miedo a Ichigo por destruir su arma

Souichirou que estaba mirando la salida de la camioneta de Shido volvió su vista a las demás personas y vio a Takashi mirar el suelo lleno de dudas "¿qué pasa Komuro, querías ver la muerte de Shido?" el señor Takagi le pregunto

-"no puedo decir que eso me alegraría o no, pero lo que pienso es que si yo estuviera en el lugar del presidente Takagi o Ichigo no hubiera sabido que hacer y eso me hace dudar un poco si de verdad estoy listo para matar a alguien" Takashi le respondió, Souichirou lo miro y eso lo hizo un poco nervioso después de todo el señor Takagi no tenía una cara amable

-"yo respeto esa forma de pensar, pero tenemos que estar listos para tomar decisiones difíciles, viendo como están las cosas tendrás que tomar muchas decisiones de ese tipo, aprende eso si quieres sobrevivir" Souichirou le dijo en tono serio, Takashi asintió a sus palabras

-"bueno… uno no podría culparte Komuro-kun, ya que Souichirou-san y Ichigo-san son muy parecidos, ambos tienen las cosas claras, ya que han tenido que tomar esas decisiones antes" Yuriko le dijo a Takashi, él miro a los dos líderes que existían dentro de la mansión, uno el líder de la ultra nacionalista y el otro el líder de su grupo, ambos tenían posturas similares, pero a la vez diferentes, Takashi ya había pensado que Ichigo mato a alguien, después de todo él era un agente especial de una organización armada, era una gran posibilidad de que su líder peli naranja ya cargaba con varias muertes en sus hombros, pero al estar tanto tiempo junto a él esa posibilidad parecía muy lejana, ya que Ichigo no actuaba de esa manera, cualquiera que lo viera nunca pensaría que él ya tuvo que vivir muchas cosas, Takashi al pensar en estas cosas tomo una decisión, él sería más fuerte, lo suficientemente fuerte como para tomar decisiones difíciles cuando el momento lo amerite sin dudar, Takashi miro asía adelante para encontrar a Rei mirar al horizonte

-"oye" Takashi la llamo solo para que ella se de vuelta y lo mirara con ira sorprendiéndolo

-"¡no trates de consolarme¡ ¡eso me enferma, si nunca te intereso¡ incluso quise pedirte ayuda con lo de Shido, pero al final termine hablando de eso con Hisashi" ella le grito con ira, Takashi fue sumamente sorprendido por su declaración y su tono de voz, él sentía un poco de culpa por eso pero al mismo tiempo se sentía dolido, después de todo él nunca lo haría a propósito ya que Takashi amaba a Rei, pero en esa época tenía dudas si era correspondido o no, Rei se calmó y se secó las lágrimas que se le formaron en los ojos y cambio su actitud 180 grados, Ichigo quien estaba mirando la escena se preguntó si ella era bipolar "pero eso ya no importa, ya todo termino, esa época termino, ahora debemos mirar asía el futuro, incluso si se ve que na a ser muy difícil" ella le dijo y le dio una sonrisa, Ichigo ahora dudaba seriamente que ella no fuera bipolar, Takashi miro a Rei con dudas después de todo no podía simplemente olvidar sus palabras

-"bueno" Takashi dijo simplemente, intentando sonar normal, pero tenía cierto tono melancólico en su voz, Ichigo tuvo que tragar sus ganas de suspirar con cansancio solo para que la atención no caiga sobre él

-"Shizuka-sensei, no puedo ver nada" Alice se quejó, ya que ella había sido impendida de ver por la enfermera quien le tapo los ojos con sus manos al principio de lo sucedido con Rei y Shido, la enfermera al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo la dejo libre

-"hay perdóname" Shizuka le dijo, Alice la miro con una adorable mala cara, pero cambio al recordar algo

-"sensei ¿no ibas a llamar a alguien?" ella le pregunto, Shizuka también recordó lo que iba a hacer antes de los sucesos con Shido

-"cierto, Komuro-kun, teléfono, teléfono" ella le pidió a Takashi con ansiedad, él que ya había recuperado la compostura le dio su teléfono celular a la enfermera "haber… el 1 está aquí… el 2 está aquí, el 3 aquí…" ella dijo desde su propio mundo

-"sensei ¿quiere que marque por usted?" Hirano le pregunto con cara de palo

-"no me interrumpas o puede que me olvide" ella lo regaño, el solo suspiro con cansancio, Ichigo no aparto su vista de la entrada principal viendo como la camioneta de Shido se alejaba de la mansión, el adolescente de pelo naranja tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto, sin que nadie se diera cuenta él se acercó a la entrada principal de la mansión, Shizuka termino de marcar el número de su amiga y espero a que responda

-"hola" se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono, Shizuka salto literalmente de alegría

-"¿¡Rika ¡? ¡Estas viva¡, yo también pero hemos pasado por muchas cosas horribles" ella le dijo alegremente al comprobar que su mejor amiga estaba viva

-"¿Dónde estás? ¿En mi casa?" Rika le pregunto con cierta preocupación por el bienestar de su amiga

-"tuvimos que irnos de ahí" Shizuka le respondió "ha, tomamos algunas de tus armas y algunas otras cosas" la enfermera le dijo a su amiga

-"no me importa mientras que estas bien ¿ósea que hay más personas contigo?" Rika le pregunto a Shizuka

-"si, somos 11 en total, están Saeko-san, Saya-san, Rei-san, Komuro-kun y Hirano-kun, ellos eran estudiantes de la escuela donde trabajaba, también esta Kyoko-san que era una sensei en la academia donde trabajaba, Alice-chan es una niña que rescatamos de _ellos_, también están Yuzu-chan y Karin-chan que son las hermanitas de Ichigo-kun y Ichigo-kun es nuestro líder… haa y Zeke que es la mascota de Alice-chan" la enfermera le informo alegremente sobre los integrantes de su grupo

-"ya veo, me alegra de que estés acompañada, entonces ya tienen un grupo formado ¿cómo es el líder de su grupo?" Rika le pregunto, Shizuka se ilumino visiblemente ante la pregunta

-"él es genial, es súper fuerte, rápido e inteligente, él lucho solo contra un ejército de _ellos_ y siguió vivo, Ichigo es alto, musculoso y tiene el cabello naranja brillante" ella le dijo con entusiasmo al hablar de su mejor amigo y líder

-"parece un hombre asombroso, de la forma que hablas de él debe ser algún militar, o pertenecer a la JGSDF" Rika le dijo, Shizuka se quedó un momento tratando de definir cómo explicar la situación del peli naranja

-"etto… bueno… él tiene 17 años… pero si es un soldado" la enfermera le dijo algo dudosa de su respuesta

-"¿he? ¿Cómo es eso?... con 17 nadie puede ser un soldado" Rika le dijo con curiosidad, haciendo que la enfermera dude de cómo responder

-"bueno… el no pertenece a un grupo como la policía o los militares, Ichigo perteneció a un grupo militar secreto de Japón… creo que se llamaba got ¡Auch¡" Shizuka fue interrumpida cuando Saya le apretó el brazo para que dejara de dar información innecesaria "jejeje… se supone que no debo andar contando esas cosas jejeje" Shizuka se rio de forma nerviosa al ver su error

-"¿ha si? Bueno… no voy a presionarte si no se puede decir… creo que sería mejor si hablara con él" Rika le dijo a su amiga

-"creo que sería mejor de esa manera" Shizuka dijo de manera alegre, entonces una gran luz ilumino todo el cielo atrayendo la atención de todos, la luz duro unos segundos momento después el celular de Takashi se apagó completamente, Shizuka miro avergonzada a Takashi "Komuro-kun, tu celular… se rompió" la enfermera le dijo con vergüenza "no sé si fue mi culpa… justo cuando se lo iba a pasar a Ichigo" ella dijo, momento después notaron la ausencia del adolescente de cabellera naranja, ellos comenzaron a buscar a su alrededor para ver la localización de su líder, Saya se encontraba mirando el lugar donde se produjo la extraña luz

-"¿me pregunto que habrá pasado?" ella pensó en voz alta, la extraña luz apareció de la nada y desapareció como llego, los instintos de Saya le estaban diciendo que algo grave había ocurrido, momento después Saya procedió a escuchar a su alrededor

-"¿Qué está pasando?" un subordinado de Souichirou le pregunto a otro el cual estaba conduciendo el autobús de la ultra derecha

-"no lo sé, pero ni siquiera la batería funciona" el chofer del bus le respondió alarmado por la falla repentina, en otro lado había una mujer junto a un hombre tirado

-"por favor que alguien nos ayude, creo que el marca pasos de mi marido se ha roto" la mujer grito alarmado pidiendo ayuda, Saya al escuchar estas cosas se le formo una idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo

-"¿cómo pudo pasar eso ahora?" ella dijo con algo de preocupación, una pequeña gota de sudor se resbalo de su frente

-"¿qué es lo que pasa, Saya-san?" Hirano le pregunto con un poco de ansiedad por los sucesos recientes

-"¡nada que te importe y quédate allí¡" ella le dijo con molestia, Saya camino asía donde estaba Rei "Miyamoto, intenta apuntar usando la mira del arma" ella prácticamente le exigió

-"¿Qué, por qué?" Ella le pregunto dudosa

-"solo hazlo, ¿puedes ver el punto de mira?" Saya le pregunto, Rei apunto el arma en dirección a Saya quien inmediatamente salió del camino por temor a sufrir un accidente inoportuno

-"veamos… no, no puedo" Rei le dijo con algo preocupación de no ver el puntero de la mira laser, esta pieza de información alarmo a Saya quien ya se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, ella corrió en dirección a donde sus padres se encontraban, la información que tenía era fundamental para cualquier próximo movimiento de su grupo "¡papá, tienen que cambiar sus planes¡ esto probablemente es…" Saya les grito a sus padres pero fue interrumpida cuando un grito se escuchó desde la entrada

-"¡ESTAN VIENENDO¡" uno de los subordinados de Souichirou grito cuando estaba corriendo asía la entrada principal "no vengan asía acá, no vengan asía acá" el hombre grito con desesperación advirtiendo a los demás ocupantes de la mansión, momento después se vio una gran cantidad de infectados aparecer detrás de él, todos son sorprendidos y horrorizados por la aparición de _ellos,_ ya que se supone que el perímetro estaba cerrado, Takashi y los demás se sorprenden aún más cuando ven a Ichigo salir corriendo del garaje una gran cadena sobre sus hombros y un objeto negro pequeño en su otra mano, el pobre hombre que había intentado escapar de la horda es alcanzado por los infectados justo en la entrada de la mansión

-"¡cierren la reja, rápido¡ unidad de defensa reúnanse no dejen que ninguno de esos muertos entre" Souichirou le grito a sus hombres, el grupo de Ichigo se dio cuenta de cuáles eran las intenciones de Ichigo, y eso los lleno de preocupación, Ichigo corrió a toda velocidad a la entrada principal con un claro objetivo

-"señor, vamos a abandonar a la gente que aún sigue afuera?" uno de los miembros de la ultra nacionalista le grito alarmado a Souichirou

-"si no la cerramos ahora lo perderemos todo" él le respondió con tono serio "¡hazlo¡" Souichirou le ordeno, el hombre se resignó y saco el control remoto de la reja de la entrada principal

-"¡el control remoto se rompió en un momento como esté¡" el hombre grito con preocupación al ver que el dispositivo remoto no funcionaba y que los infectados estaban muy cerca de entrar "¡alguien que cierre la reja¡" él grito con preocupación, entonces todos vieron al adolescente peli naranja parado frente a la entrada

-"Ichigo, no seas idiota y vete de ahí" Takashi le grito a su compañero y líder, entonces Ichigo hizo un movimiento con su mano en la que tenía el pequeño objeto negro y una pieza de metal cayó al suelo

-"¡eso es una granada de fragmentación¡" Hirano grito al reconocer el pequeño objeto negro que portaba Ichigo, los demás al escuchar sus palabras abrieron ampliamente los ojos por la información, en ese momento Ichigo se paró como si fuera a lanzar una peloto de béisbol, con un fuerte lanzamiento Ichigo tiro la granada en dirección a los infectados que se aproximaban, momento después el rápidamente se dio vuelta quedándose de espaldas a la entrada, un segundo después la granada exploto destrozando a los infectados que estaban más cerca y enviando volando por los aires a los demás, esa acción despejo la entrada de zombies por un momento, saliendo de su estupor dos de los subordinados de Souichirou corrieron a cerrar la reja, las dos rejas metálicas chocaron entre si produciendo un sonoro estruendo, Ichigo se apresuró y envolvió la unión de las rejas con la cadena que llevaba cerrando definitivamente la entrada de la mansión, secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano Ichigo volvió la vista a su grupo, los cuales los seguían mirando con sorpresa

-"ufff… eso estuvo cerca, es mejor apresurarnos… antes que las cosas se nos escapen de las manos" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, él volvió con el resto de su grupo quien todavía lo seguían mirando con asombro, riéndose un poco nervioso por la mirada Ichigo quiso romper el hielo solo para que Hirano se le adelantara

-"Ichigo ¿Dónde la conseguiste?" él le pregunto con ansiedad y asombro, Ichigo solo se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, pero para sorpresa de los demás fue Kyoko quien contesto

-"esa es una de las granadas de fragmentación que había en la caja que Urahara le dejo ¿cierto, Ichigo-san?" ella le dijo, Ichigo solo se limitó a asentir dando la confirmación que las palabras de la sensei eran ciertas

-"espera ¿estás diciendo que tienes más de esas cosas? ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?" Hirano le pregunto impaciente ya que él quería tener una granada para él mismo, Ichigo negó con la cabeza

-"si hay más de donde vino esa, y no lo considere necesario en su momento y después me olvide por completo que las tenía" Ichigo les dijo con una pequeña risa nerviosa, el resto del grupo sudo una gota por su comentario, ya se habían dado cuenta que él tenía la tendencia a olvidar las cosas importantes "pero más importante ahora…" él fue cortado cuando un subordinado de Souichirou apareció

-"señor, señora, tengo algunas armas para ustedes" el hombre les dijo momento después le entrego una **CZE Vz 83** y una **FN browning m1910** a Yuriko, quien coloco el sub-fusil en su vaina sobre su hombro y la pistola en su pierna izquierda por lo cual ella rompió parte de su elegante vestido rojo revelando mucha piel, esta acción hizo sonrojar a Takashi, avergonzó a Saya quien rápidamente puso un brazo delante de Hirano quien también se sonrojo pero estaba más interesado en las armas que en Yuriko e hiso que Ichigo se tapara la nariz evitando que una hemorragia nasal se le escapara, ya que imágenes de la noche anterior inundaron su mente al igual que el sonrojo furioso en su rostro, el subordinado también le entrego una **Luger P08**, con un cargador de tambor y culata "estoy lista ¿y vos Souichirou?" ella le dijo como trato de darle la pistola alemana

-"yo también, pero yo no necesito un arma" él le respondió rechazando el arma de fuego que Yuriko intento darle

-"si querido" ella le dijo con una sonrisa, momento después ella se dirigió a su hija "vos usa esta Saya-chan" Yuriko le dijo, Saya parecía dudosa de aceptar el arma, por otra parte Hirano era lo contrario

-"una **Luger p08** con culata, incluso con un cargador de tambor" Hirano comento como si estuviera presenciando una revelación divina, sus ojos parecían que despedían estrellas y de su boca salía una pequeño rastro de saliva

-"¡yo no sé cómo usar esta cosa¡ ¿y por qué tienes un arma?" Saya le replico a su madre, Yuriko sonrió ante esto ya que al parecer recordó algo

-"cuando trabajaba en Wall Street, tome un curso de defensa personal para ejecutivos, incluso podría ser mejor disparando que tu padre" ella les conto, todos imaginaron a una Yuriko más joven vestida de ejecutiva con un arma "¿podrías enseñarle a disparar Hirano-kun?" ella le pregunto al compañero de su hija, Kohta de inmediato apareció al lado de Saya, él respondió eufóricamente

-"si, si, siiii" Hirano grito con euforia, Saya dio un paso atrás temerosa de la actitud de su compañero, ella acepto el arma que su madre le dio y la coloco a la altura de la cintura en su lado derecho, todo fue observado fijamente por Hirano quien no podía despegar sus ojos del arma, todos volvieron su vista a la reja de la entrada principal cuando el sonido de alguien chocando con ella hizo eco en la mansión, todos fueron testigos de cómo la reja ahora se encontraba abarrotada por los infectados que intentaban pasar al interior de la mansión

-"… entonces ¿Por qué todos los celulares y los autos se dañaron justo ahora? Y justo después de esa extraña luz" Takashi pensó en voz alta sin apartar la vista de la entrada principal

-"eso fue una onda P.E.M." Saya dijo atrayendo la atención de todos sobre ella "o una E.N.G.A., una explosión nuclear a gran altura, si un misil nuclear detona a gran altura, los rayos gama sobrecargaran las partículas de aire con electrones, causando lo que se conoce como efecto compton, los electrones de alta velocidad son atraídos por el campo electro magnético de la tierra, y son descargados en un radio gigantesco, causando el P.E.M. que es un pulso electro magnético, eso es fatal para los equipos electrónicos, ya que el P.E.M. entra atreves de las antenas y quema todos los circuitos integrados" Saya les informo a las personas a su alrededor sobre el extraño suceso

-"en otras palabras ahora nosotros…" Saeko dijo pero Saya la corto

-"exacto, ahora no podemos usar ningún equipo electrónico" Saya le dijo manera oscura

-"¡que¡ ¿entonces los celulares y otras cosas ya no sirven?" Rei grito incrédula por el nuevo estado energético en el que se encontraban, Ichigo seguía mirando a la entrada con varias cosas pasando por su mente

-"¡todos desde celulares hasta computadoras están destruidos¡ los autos que usen electricidad tampoco podrán moverse, las plantas de energía probablemente estén muertes, si se contrarrestara para el P.E.M. entonces podría ser diferente pero… creo que una pequeña parte de las fuerzas de autodefensa y de las agencias del gobierno se dedican a ello" Saya les dijo con calma

-"¿hay una forma de arreglarlo?" Souichirou le pregunto a su hija en tono serio

-"si remplazamos las partes quemadas los autos podrían volver a funcionar, aunque existe la posibilidad de que algunos autos no hayan sido muy afectados por la onda eléctrica, puede que esos aun funcionen… y claro que los autos clásicos deberían servir" ella le respondió a su padre

-"comprueben eso cuanto antes" Souichirou le ordeno a los subordinados que estaban escuchando su conversación, ellos asintieron rápidamente y corrieron a cumplir sus órdenes "Saya" él llamo a su hija

-"¿qué pasa?" ella le pregunto dudosa

-"te las arreglaste para mantener la calma, incluso en este caos, estoy orgulloso" Souichirou le dijo a su hija dejándola sin palabras, él se dio vuelta soltando un hmmpp, pero Ichigo lo detuvo

-"¿no se están olvidando de algo?" Ichigo les pregunto, todos lo miraron con curiosidad solo para verlo mirar al cielo

-"¿Qué cosa?" Souichirou le pregunto en tono serio ya que la situación lo ameritaba

-"bueno… el P.E.M. fue un efecto secundario de un misil nuclear que fue disparado a éste país, en otras palabras Japón quiso ser borrada de la faz de la tierra por otro país, quien dice que no lo intenten devuelta o traten de invadirnos, en el estado actual que nos encontramos sería muy fácil tomar control de éste país" Ichigo le dijo en tono oscuro, todos abrieron ampliamente los ojos antes esta mención, la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente era peor de lo que pensaron "bueno… o no" Ichigo se encogió de hombros "pero por ahora necesitamos comprobar nuestros vehículos, Souichirou quisiera hablar contigo, podrías acompañarnos" Ichigo le dijo al jefe del partido ultranacionalista, Souichirou asintió, el grupo se dirigió al garaje de la mansión donde estaban los vehículos de su grupo estacionados "Souichirou, dile a tus hombres que pongan uno de los autos que ya no sirven como soporte para la reja, no soportara mucho con tantos de ellos haciendo fuerza" Ichigo le dijo a al padre de Saya quien parpadeo al igual que el resto del grupo, después de todo Ichigo acaba de darle órdenes a uno de los hombres más influyentes del país como si nada, soltando un sonido de molestia Souichirou hizo lo que el adolescente peli naranja le ordeno, muchos subordinados de Souichirou empezaron a empujar a uno de los vehículos asía la reja, cuando el auto estuvo colocado contra la reja, haciendo que el temblor que ellos estaban produciendo en la reja se detuviera, el grupo de Ichigo llego al garaje y encontró al mecánico comprobando el _argo_

-"justo a tiempo señores, les tengo buenas noticias" el mecánico les dijo al grupo de Ichigo "al parecer tuvieron suerte con estos dos ya que son vehículos militares y están diseñados para soportar una descarga del P.E.M., están funcionando bien y les reajuste el motor para que tuvieran más potencia, bueno… no he revisado el bus, ya que se debió fundir como el resto" el mecánico de nombre Matsudo les, al parecer esto no fue una buena noticia para el grupo pero Ichigo rápidamente lo contrarresto

-"el bus funciona correctamente" Ichigo les dijo simplemente, todos lo miraron con cara como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, entonces Ichigo se subió al autobús y lo prendió y como él dijo arranco normalmente sorprendiendo a los demás

-"¿pe… pero cómo?" Saya dijo incrédula debería estar en el mismo estado que los demás vehículos, entonces se dio cuenta de algo que no había pensado antes "Ichigo, ¿tu como supiste de la P.E.M. antes que todos? Ya que actuaste de acuerdo a la situación" Saya le dijo con un tono curioso, mientras su mirada era calculadora, Ichigo señalo al autobús como respuesta confundiéndola "¿Qué quieres decir?" ella le pregunto

-"bueno… yo no podría saber que había ocurrido hasta que analizará la situación, pero… hubo algo que me alerto de lo que estaba ocurriendo" Ichigo les dijo "los que les voy a contar es un secreto de estado, si esta información es escuchada por las personas equivocadas… sinceramente podrían sus culos en la mira" Ichigo les dijo de manera oscura sorprendiéndolos, Souichirou observo a Ichigo con cuidado, su postura claramente era seria y mostraba que la información que tenía era del mismo calibre

-"sigue… si cualquiera de mis hombres se les escapa una palabra relacionada a esta conversación, yo mismo lo matare" Souichirou dijo en tono serio y sin dudas, Matsudo que estaba escuchando la conversación sudo balas y decidió irse para no escuchar esa charla por la cual posiblemente lo matarían si se le aflojaba la lengua

-"bien… Saya la manera en la que me di cuenta de lo que había ocurrido antes que los demás fue… porque vi el brillo defensivo del Prialatio" Ichigo les dijo en tono serio, todos lo miraron con curiosidad ya que nunca habían escuchado esa palabra, el adolescente peli naranja volvió a subir al bus y bajo pero esta vez traía consigo la gran caja negra de Urahara "esta caja está hecha de Prialatio, este material fue creado por el escuadrón 12, el cual se encarga de la investigación y desarrollo de nuevas cosas, entre ellas lograron crear este material, el cual denominaron Prialatio o como lo llaman en el Gotei 13 el metal de dios, una de sus cualidades es la defensa de ataques como el P.E.M. u otros parecidos, no sé muy bien cómo funciona todo la cosa de los átomos y protones del Prialatio, pero básicamente por lo que entiendo, este metal forma alrededor de sí mismo un campo electromagnético similar y a la vez opuesto que un pulso electro magnético, ya que no daña las cosas que estén dentro de ese campo y a la vez los protege de que reciban cualquier daño de tipo electro magnéticos, pero cuando recibe un ataque del estilo de un P.E.M. su campo defensivo produce un brillo de color celeste, ese fue el brillo que note cuando las cosas ocurrieron, por eso entendí lo que había pasado y tome acciones de acuerdo a eso" el adolescente de cabello naranja les conto, Todos miraron sorprendidos por sus palabras, no podían despegar los ojos de la gran caja de metal negro de Ichigo, escuchar que tal cosa exista era asombrosa

-"dices que tal cosa existe ¿entonces por qué la mantuvieron en secreto? Digo sabes cuantas cosas se pudieron haber evitado pero piensa que si tal vez…" Saya despotrico pensando en todos los usos que tal vez podrían habérsele dado a ese metal que el Gotei 13 creo, pero se detuvo cuando algo llego a su mente "¿Cuál es el verdadero potencial de ese material?" Saya le pregunto con los ojos entrecerrados, Ichigo medio sonrió por su pregunta, esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes ¿había más detrás de eso?

-"bien descubierto Saya, claro que hay más si solo fuera su capacidad defensiva contra el P.E.M. el Gotei 13 hubiera compartido este descubrimiento pero… hay cosas que lo vuelven muy peligroso en las manos equivocadas, por ejemplo su capacidad para hacer cosas invisibles ante cualquier tipo de radar o satélite, no sabrías que es lo que tienes encima hasta que detona en tu rostro, aparte de eso su resistencia a los ataques es única, podría resistir 2 impactos en el mismo lugar de un rifle calibre 50 antes de agrietarse, pero lo que más aterra al Gotei 13 es su capacidad ofensiva, no hablo de crear armas con ese metal, sino la composición molecular de dicho material, porque puede hacérselo reaccionar de una manera similar a una bomba atómica, pero completamente diferente ya que no explota sino que hace una implosión, el radio de su efecto es del tamaño de su campo electro magnético, pero todo lo que haya dentro de ese radio queda totalmente inexistente, lo que digo es que no deja restos solo el vacío, elimina molecularmente cualquier cosa dentro de su radio de ataque" decir que todos estaban sorprendidos era un eufemismo incluso Souichirou tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, ahora que sabían las verdaderas capacidades de ese material, ya entendieron por qué el Gotei 13 lo mantenía en secreto, si un grupo terrorista tuviera acceso a este elemento la seguridad nacional estaría seriamente comprometida, Saya no podía creer que tal cosa existía, ahora entendía un poco el sobrenombre de metal de dios

-"¿Ichigo, cual es el alcance defensivo de esa caja?" Saya le pregunto, Ichigo entonces analizo el tamaño de la caja de Urahara, media un metro de largo, medio metro de ancho, 70 centímetros de alto y un espesor de 2 centímetros, calculando estas medidas "el campo es una esfera de 7,5 metros de radio, eso sería una circunferencia de 15 metros de diámetro y en el centro se ubicaría el bus, cualquier cosa dentro de ese perímetro no se vio afectada por el P.E.M. eso incluye el Hummer y el Argo" entonces se dieron cuenta de esta información y su importancia, y Souichirou entendió un poco por que Ichigo lo había citado en ese lugar junto al grupo, eso le dio una pequeña sonrisa, él era un zorro astuto

-"¿a qué quieres llegar, Ichigo?" Souichirou le pregunto con seriedad, todos lo miraron con confusión excepto Ichigo quien escondió una sonrisa por la pregunta del patriara de la familia Takagi

-"eres un perro viejo ¿he? Souichirou" Ichigo le dijo con diversión, todos clavaron sus ojos en el adolescente de cabello naranja, todos lo miraban como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, una por la forma tan irrespetuosa de hablar con uno de los hombres más y la otra por la sonrisa que los dos lucían en sus rostros "bueno, eso es lo mejor, ya que no tenemos mucho tiempo en estos días, te digo esto porque quiero que mires bien el rango de alcance de esta caja" por ese comentario todos comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a lo que Ichigo se refería, no fue hasta un minuto después de mirar a su alrededor que Yuriko encontró lo que el joven líder estaba tratando de indicar

-"ese auto bus entra parcialmente en el rango del Prialatio" la madre de Saya dijo mientras señalaba a uno de los grandes autobuses del partido ultra nacionalista, todos entonces dirigieron su mirada a la dirección a la cual Yuriko se refería, entonces vieron que ella efectivamente tenía razón ese vehículo entraba solo dos metros dentro de la zona segura que brindaba el Prialatio, Souichirou al ver esto de inmediato ordeno a uno de sus hombres a comprobar si ese transporte funcionaba correctamente, el subordinado de Souichirou entro al bus e intento prender el bus nacionalista, al principio no pasó nada pero al cabo de un segundo un ruido de algo girando llamo su atención "parece que funciona… casi nada, en otras palabras esta inutilizable" Yuriko comento como un suspiro de cansancio escapo de sus hermosos labios

-"ya sabía que eso ocurriría" Ichigo hablo atrayendo la atención de las personas que los rodeaban sobre él, entonces el miro a Souichirou fijamente quien también se le quedo viendo

-"¿así que era por eso que me trajiste? Eres un zorro astuto, si no tuvieras 17 podría jurar que eras un viejo disfrazado de adolescente" el padre de saya le dijo como una sonrisa cruzo su rostro, este niño… no este hombre delante de él era alguien digno de ser llamado líder, y cada vez se aseguraba de demostrarlo mejor

-"así es, vamos a negociar" Ichigo le dijo como también le dio una sonrisa de la misma categoría de Souichirou, el resto no sabía lo que pensar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto los dos líderes se miraban con sonrisas confiadas en sus rostros, ellos estaban hablando normalmente mientras que la entrada estaba abarrotada por zombies intentando adentrarse en la seguridad de la mansión "te ofrezco las piezas necesarias para arreglar ese vehículo" Ichigo le dijo, Souichirou se sorprendió por sus palabras, eso quería decir que el tenia repuestos que no estaban dañados, el líder del partido de extrema derecha miro a la caja negra y comprendió, Ichigo tenía esas cosas dentro de la caja por un propósito pero él dijo que fue un regalo, ósea que la persona quien se la dio tenía pensado que algo así podría ocurrir, esa persona era interesante en su opinión

-"sin dudas eres astuto Ichigo, dime ¿Qué quieres por esos repuestos?" Souichirou le pregunto con curiosidad, ellos estaban tan metidos en su asunto que prácticamente olvidaron que los demás estaban presentes viendo su charla

-"bueno…" el adolescente peli naranja puso un pose pensativa, después de un minuto el miro a Souichirou con cara seria "quiero armas y municiones, eso es lo que quiero" Ichigo le dijo con seriedad para dar énfasis a sus palabras, Souichirou miro al adolescente con seriedad después de todo el momento lo ameritaba

-"mmm… es una petición difícil, después de todo tu ya lo sabes, esas cosas son como el nuevo dinero de este mundo… te ofrezco a mi hija en matrimonio" Souichirou declaro con total normalidad, pero escondía cierto tono de broma, esa declaración hizo que Saya se fuera de color rojo completamente superando con creces el color de su cabello

El resto del grupo miro incrédulo por la oferta de Souichirou, sin embargo en unos personas la incredulidad paso a ser molestia… claro esas personas eran mujeres, incluida Yuriko quien hizo su mejor esfuerzo para esconderlo, ese comentario le provoco una pequeña sensación de ira en la boca del estómago, ella quería creer que era por que Souichirou estaba tratando a su hija como un objeto de intercambio, pero dentro Yuriko sabía que en parte su molestia era por que Ichigo era la otra persona involucrada en el trato, Yuriko lo quería para ella y nadie más, incluso si era su hija, la madre de Saya se sentía muy egoísta por pensar eso, pero ella realmente quería estar con él, volver a sentir las sensaciones de la noche anterior todo el tiempo que ella quisiera y cuando quisiera, por eso ella no quería compartirlo con nadie, Yuriko abrió los ojos ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos, cada vez más ella tenía al adolescente de pelo naranja ocupando su mente, ella no podía negarlo la sensación de necesidad que sentía por la presencia del adolescente era cada vez más grande, entonces ella tomo una decisión, una decisión que afectaría el futuro de su familia

-"es una oferta realmente buena" Ichigo comento, Saya se volvió más roja si era posible, Shizuka al igual que Kyoko frunció el ceño por su comentario, por otro lado Yuriko puso una sonrisa dulce pero siniestra, ella apretó fuertemente su vestido tratando de contener su enojo "pero tendré que negarme, en estos momentos mi grupo necesita armas y municiones, además no creo que pueda procrear en un lugar como esté" Ichigo le contesto, Saya se sintió un poco decepcionada por sus palabras pero rápidamente su rostro se calentó devuelta al igual que cierta zona baja por la implicación de sus palabras, Souichirou tuvo que dejar escapar una carcajada de diversión

-"no sé por qué me divierto hablando contigo Ichigo, pero tienes razón, en este mundo actual no podrías tener una vida tan fácil… aunque no dudo que mi hija será tuya, seremos familia, después de todo pareces ser el tipo de chico que le gustaría a Saya" Souichirou volvió a decir cosas sin pensar ni inmutarse que los demás seguían presentes allí, Saya ya no sabía dónde esconderse, su padre decía cosas demasiado vergonzosas sin importarle que ella estuviera allí, Yuriko tenía el ceño fruncido y le daba una mirada de muerte a su marido, la cual el ignoro completamente "pero hablando en serio, no puedo ofrecerte mucho, solo pocas armas pero las suficientes como para abastecer a su grupo, las municiones son otras cosas de las cuales estamos casi justos, puedo darte las que cada arma tenga en su cargador y dos extras, para las armas que ya tenían puedo darles un par de cajas, es todo lo que te puedo ofrecer" Souichirou le dijo en tono serio, Ichigo lo miro con ojos calculadores, ellos se miraron fijamente sin siquiera pestañar, la gente a su alrededor empezó a sudar frio, el ambiente era tan tenso que pensaban que si se movían seguramente terminarían mal

-"acepto eso, pero quiero todas las alarmas que tengan en este taller y pilas, todas las que tengan" Ichigo le replico en tono serio, Souichirou fue a hablar pero Ichigo se adelantó "también una carga de dinamita, sé que tienes eso en el sótano" fue el turno de Souichiro de entrecerrar los ojos, Ichigo le mantuvo la mirada mostrando que no daría marcha atrás

-"acepto eso… pero en cambio quiero que me des la mitad de lo que planeas hacer con esas cosas" Souichirou contrarresto, Ichigo lo miro fijamente analizándolo hasta el fondo, al ver que el líder de la ultra derecha no daría marcha atrás él suspiro

-"está bien, creo que tenemos un trato, yo te daré las piezas necesarias para reparar ese bus, tú me darás las armas, municiones y la TNT, y nos repartiremos las alarmas y pilas" Ichigo le dijo, momento después los dos hicieron un apretón de manos y sellaron el traro, las personas que estaban a su alrededor suspiraron de alivio cuando ellos finalizaron su negociación, aunque solo fueron unos minutos se sintió como horas, ellos tuvieron que reconocer que Ichigo mostro otro lado que ellos no conocían, él era un buen negociante, puso sacarle varias cosas a Souichirou

-"bueno… está hecho" Souichirou declaro, él se dio vuelta y llamo a uno de sus hombres, que de inmediato llego a su líder "trae al mecánico y varios hombres, arreglaremos ese autobús y nos largaremos, también quiero que consigan todas las pilas y alarmas que estén en este lugar" el padre de Saya ordeno al su subordinado, el hombre al escuchar eso se animó visiblemente y corrió a cumplir sus órdenes "Ichigo, creo que ustedes también deben aprontarse esa barricada no durara mucho" él le dijo al peli naranja quien solo miro a su grupo como si les diera una orden silenciosa, momento después todos partieron a reunir sus cosas para marcharse, dejando solos a Souichirou, Ichigo y Yuriko, ellos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Yuriko decidió romper el hielo

-"fue una buena demostración de liderazgo la que dieron" ella les dijo con su típico tono noble y amable, ellos la miraron con sus ceños fruncidos habituales pero con una mirada suave, entonces ella decidió tomar valor y declaran lo que cruzaba por su mente "Souichiro-san yo quiero decirte algo…" ella no podía encontrar las palabras indicadas para decir lo que sentía, Souichirou al ver esto sonrió amargamente, su plan había salido tal y como quiso o talvez más de lo que debería

-"no es necesario que hables… ya se lo que pasa por tu mente, Yuriko" ella se sorprendió por sus palabras, Ichigo por otro lado miro confundido no entendiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo "después de vivir con una persona tanto tiempo, alguien tiende a descubrir señales que la otra persona hace inconscientemente, en este momento estas confundida, pero tienes una decisión en tu mente, siempre admire esa forma tuya de ser, tomas una decisión y no dudas de ella, ahora lo reconozco, tu siempre estuviste delante de mí en esa clase de cosas" Souichirou le dijo, Yuriko no dijo nada solo se dedicó a escucharlo "desde que esto comenzó, yo empecé a pensar sobre mi vida y lo que había hecho, sé que suena a lo que un viejo diría pero si me puse a pensar en eso… y entonces me di cuenta de que había dejado a mi familia un poco de lado, vine a casa con ese dilema en mi mente, buscaba una forma en la cual tratar de recompensarlas por dejarlas de lado por ese tiempo, yo no sabía qué hacer, entonces te vi, Ichigo" Souichirou declaro, Ichigo lo miro con una ceja levantada y clara expresión de que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo, el padre de Saya suspiro con desdén "a veces pienso que eres un completo idiota, actual todo cool cuando de batallas se trata, pero cuando el amor se involucra actúas como un niño tonto… aunque no me puedo quejar después de todo eres un niño" lo poco que el adolescente de pelo naranja pudo captar de las palabras de Souichirou ya se dirigía a un logar que no quería afrontar al corto plazo "pero por ser un niño fue que captaste mi atención, tan maduro para tu edad, tan seguro de ti mismo, no tenías ni una duda en tu mirada, cada vez que te vi parecía que te comerías el mundo entero sin siquiera sudar, después vi como Yuriko te miraba, en el exterior parecía normal pero en sus ojos mostraba la anhelación que sentía, entonces me di cuenta de que ella estaba anhelando algo y el anhelo solo aparece cuando ya has tenido esa cosa antes, me puse a pensar que era lo que ella veía en ti, entonces sonara arrogante decirlo pero eras como yo, pero un yo del pasado, ese YO que ella amo con tanta locura, esa personalidad que la atrajo la que poco a poco fui dejando para convertirme en el hombre que soy ahora, ella anhelaba ese aspecto de mí, por eso fue una de las razones que nos distanciamos un poco" Souichirou declaro, Ichigo estaba sumamente sorprendido por sus palabras, Yuriko también se encontraba en ese estado, ella nunca pensó que él estuviera pensando en esas cosas "esos sentimientos encontrados sumados a la impotencia en la cual me encuentro actualmente, generaron que mi mente dudaba si yo era la mejor opción para ellas, no sabía qué hacer, entonces se me ocurrió algo, desde el principio no quería recurrir a esa idea ya que era descabellada y un insulto asía mi honor como hombre… pero después de pensarlo bien y observarte por un tiempo, decidí que intentaría hacerlo aunque me sintiera humillado por pedir tal cosa, y ahora las consecuencias de mis actos están apareciendo" Souichirou le dijo a las dos personas delante de él que se mantenían en silencio, Yuriko porque estaba completamente centrada en las palabras de su marido y Ichigo… porque todavía no sabía que hacer o decir sobre sus palabras

-"Souichirou-san… yo, no… digo… es que…" ella no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar sus pensamientos, el padre de Saya negó con la cabeza ante la duda de su mujer o exmujer

-"está bien Yuriko, mi regalo para ti Yuriko es que vuelvas a comenzar, es un nuevo mundo, eso quiere decir que puedes tener una nueva vida, yo elegí este camino que seguramente no nos llevara a nada pero bueno, pero yo elegí ese camino y quiero que tú eliges el tuyo, deseas seguir y conservar la vieja vida a un futuro indeterminado o te iras con Saya y Ichigo para tratar de buscar otro futuro, yo respetare cualquiera de tus dos opciones, es tu decisión ¿no, Ichigo?" Souichirou le dijo, el peli naranja asintió rápidamente, aunque no escuchando plenamente lo que decía

"yo ya tenía la decisión en mi mente, yo quería darte las gracias Souichirou, tuve una vida feliz junto a ti, pero como dijiste antes las cosas cambiaron y ahora esos sentimientos arden en mi pecho por Ichigo, estoy feliz de haber tenido una hija contigo, eres un gran hombre y sé que serás capaz de cumplir tu objetivo, como siempre lo has hecho" Yuriko le respondió con una pequeña reverencia mostrando todo el respeto que sentía por el hombre que una vez fue su esposo, Souichirou le dio una pequeña sonrisa suave en respuesta, Ichigo miro toda la escena delante de él con una mirada en blanco, ¿enserio estaba ocurriendo esto delante de él o fue una mala actuación de una telenovela?, aunque trataba de parecer indiferente tenía un ligero rubor sobre sus mejillas por las palabras de Yuriko, es cierto que él no tenía tanto fervor en sus sentimientos por Yuriko, pero en el fondo de su corazón tenía una cálida sensación cada vez que pensabas en Yuriko, él fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando ella lo llamo "Ichigo, ya sabes mi respuesta al igual que Souichirou-san, ahora es tu momento, no quiero apurarte pero estamos cortos de tiempo" Yuriko señalo asía la entrada principal donde la turba de zombies seguían agitando la reja tratando de entrar, Ichigo le dio una mirada y vio como muy poco pero el vehículo se estaba desplazando asía atrás, volviendo su mirada a las otras dos personas dentro del taller, Souichirou le estaba dando una mirada de muerte como diciendo _recházala y te hare menos hombre_, Yuriko por otro lado lo miraba con cautela pero tenía cierta ansiedad por saber su respuesta, él dio un suspiro audible antes de cambiar su mirada a una de determinación

-"yo… sinceramente no puedo decir que te amo Yuriko" ante estas palabras ella miro al suelo un poco decepcionada y tristeza, Souichirou empezó a desenvainar lentamente su espada con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro "pero… yo siento algo por ti, no puedo explicarlo correctamente pero cada vez que te veo siento mi corazón cálido y tranquilo, yo no sé nada sobre el futuro, no sé si pueda amarte como tú lo haces, yo no quiero hacerte daño" Ichigo le dijo la última parte como un susurro, Yuriko le dio una sonrisa lleno de sentimientos mientras que Souichirou volvió a envainar su arma, el líder del partido ultra nacionalista le dio una mirada tranquila por su respuesta, él ya había calculado que esa sería su respuesta, después de todo una mujer como Yuriko sería muy raro que no despertara sentimientos sobre otra persona y menos cuando estuvieron unidos tan profundamente, y sumado al hecho que él seguía siendo un adolescente hormonal después de todo, eso sumado a lo otro daría como resultado una pareja con sentimientos entre si

-"Ichigo… debes hacerte responsable por las cosas que has hecho" Souichirou le dijo en tono grave, Ichigo inmediatamente se dio vuelta y lo miro con varias venas sobresalientes sobre su frente y una mirada de enojo

-"¡hey¡ no hables como si ni fuera culpa tuya… no, todo fue tu culpa, en primer lugar quien me pidió que le hiciera el favor a su señora por que no se le levantaba el muerto" Ichigo le recrimino, pero sus quejas murieron cuando un pesado instinto asesino inundo la zona, el adolescente de pelo naranja empezó a sudar mucho ya que el responsable era la persona parada justo enfrente suyo, el padre de Saya tenía la mirada ensombrecida y varias venas palpitantes por su rostro, Ichigo podría jurar que una aura oscura salía de su cuerpo "hehehe… etto, no quise decir eso, sobre qué no ya no puedes mandar el soldado a la trinchera" el empezó a reír nervioso por la situación en la cual se encontraba

-"dime Ichigo ¿quieres usar una pajilla como miembro a partir de ahora? Eso no importa, ¡igual lo vas a tener que hacer¡" Souichiro grito y trato de amputar la herramienta de la felicidad del peli naranja, Yuriko soltó una ligera risa al observar como Ichigo esquivaba con una cara de horror absoluto todos los ataques de Souichirou que se dirigían a su amiguito, aunque ella estaba un poco preocupada de que su ex marido pudiera dañarle el báculo mágico a Ichigo, ella iba a intervenir pero una voz nerviosa procedente de uno de los subordinados de Souichirou

-"d…disculpe que interrumpa su intento de decapitar al soldado de casco violeta… pero ya tenemos a los hombres listo para arreglar el autobús y también las armas que nos pidió Souichirou-sama" el hombre le dijo visiblemente nervioso, Souichirou dejo el intento de castrar a Ichigo y volvió su atención a dicha persona quien prácticamente palideció por tener la atención sobre él "b…bueno quisiéramos las piezas para intentar arreglar el vehículo" él le pidió a su líder quien calmo sus ganas de desmembrar a Ichigo

-"¡Ichigo¡ es hora del intercambio" Souichirou le grito al adolescente quien estaba jadeando en un rincón lejano a él, dicho adolescente se enderezo rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y se dirigió dónde estaba dicho hombre, su actitud volvió a la seriedad habitual con la que ha estado mostrando estos días "Ichigo, dame las piezas y yo te entregare las armas" Souichirou le indico dicho adolescente asintió y se dirigió dónde estaba la gran caja negra, el empezó a sacar varias cajas de repuestos y algunas otras cosas, el señalo las cosas como indicando que ahí estaban, Souichirou hizo una señal a sus hombres que rápidamente entraron con las cosas que Ichigo había solicitado, el adolescente de pelo naranja camino lentamente inspeccionando las armas de cerca, delante de él había 8 rifles de asalto **m16** y 8 pistolas col 45 m1911 a1, los hombres que portaban las armas estaban parados rectos como si estuvieran en una inspección de su propio líder, Ichigo siguió mirando las armas antes de asentir en aprobación

-"parecen estar en buen estado, serán útiles, pueden llevarse los repuestos" otro grupo de hombres rápidamente procedió a tomar las cajas con repuestos y correr donde se encontraba el mecánico dándole indicaciones a otros hombres que actualmente estaban desarmando el bus, los subordinados que tenían las armas las clocaron alado de la caja negra y salieron a ayudar a sus camaradas con el vehículo de transporte "bueno creo que es hora de entrar a la acción" Ichigo pensó en voz alta, momento después él se acercó a una mesa que estaba dentro del garaje donde los subordinados habían colocado las alarmas y pilas, Souichirou se paró detrás de él observando lo que pretendía hacer, justo el momento que le fue a comenzar a trabajar los otros miembros del grupo de Ichigo llegaron cada uno con un pequeño bolso a su hombro, Yuriko también se había ido a reunir sus cosas para viajar con el grupo de Ichigo

El grupo después de reunir sus cosas llego al garaje donde se sorprendieron al encontrar a Ichigo sobre una mesa a punto de construir algo, detrás de él era el padre de Saya quien tenía una mirada curiosa, el grupo cambio su visión asía sus vehículos y se sorprendieron al ver las armas reunidas allí, Hirano prácticamente tiro su equipaje al aire y corrió asía las armas pero fue detenido a medio camino por la voz de Ichigo "hey, Hirano necesito un poco de ayuda, tú también Saya, el resto que organice las cosas para nuestra salida" Ichigo les dijo sin dejar de mirar la mesa, Hirano se deprimió visiblemente por no poder comprobar las armas, a Saya le creo una vena en la frente por la manera que él se dirigió a ella, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa donde estaba Ichigo, el esto acatando las ordenes de su líder procedieron a organizar sus cosas

-"¿Qué quieres fresa?" Saya le pregunto en tono osco, Ichigo quien se encontraba atornillando un tornillo prácticamente enterró la última parte por pura fuerza, varias venas le sobresalían de su frente y cuello al igual que su aura de muerte

-"¿Cómo me has llamado, rosita?" Ichigo le pregunto en tono molesto, Saya se sonrojo por el apodo pero rápidamente volvió a su mal humor, Hirano al ver la mirada que los dos se estaban dando involuntariamente dio un par de pasos asía atrás

-"lo que escuchaste, fresa, ¿o prefieres cabeza de Zanahoria?" Saya le replico con su tono de superioridad, si era posible a Ichigo le salieron más venas en su frente y puso una mueca de miedo en su cara, él fue a replicar pero fue interrumpido por Souichirou quien lo le abofeteo la parte posterior de la cabeza

-"dejen de coquetear, eso puede esperar, tenemos cosas más importantes en este momento" el líder de la ultra derecha les dijo en tono irritado, para darle énfasis el portón de la entrada hizo ruido mostrando que ellos estaban ahí, ambos adolescentes resoplaron en disgusto pero acataron las ordenes de Souichirou, Saya porque era su padre y Ichigo porque no quería recibir otro golpe

-"bueno… como estaba diciendo antes que cierta rosita me interrumpiera" Saya resoplo con disgusto por ser llamada por ese apodo devuelta "necesito su ayuda con esto, ya que ustedes son personas con un alto coeficiente intelectual, nos ahorraríamos tiempo para terminar y largarnos de aquí" Ichigo les pidió a sus compañeros, Hirano le dio una mirada avergonzada por su cumplido, a Saya solo le sirvió para aumentar su ego, él luego procedió a mostrarles la cosa que estaba construyendo, dicho artefacto tenía una bocina que estaba sujeta a un par de baterías por cinta adhesiva, también tenía un interruptor de encender la luz que se unía a la bocina y las batería a través de un par de cables, los dos adolescentes le dieron una mirada confusa por el extraño artefacto, Ichigo solo inflo el pecho con orgullo por su invento "esto mis queridos camaradas es… una bomba sonora… bueno aunque no explota… solo hace ruido" el adolescente dijo las ultimas partes más para sí mismo que para el resto, ambos asintieron en comprensión, era una cosa muy útil, ya que _ellos_ se guían por el sonido "que están esperando muevan sus traseros y comiencen a trabajar" Ichigo les dijo irritado ya que ellos solo se quedaron parado mirándolo, Saya resoplo con fastidio antes de comenzar a armar más de las bombas sonoras

-"algo muy útil es lo que has creado" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo como elogio, Ichigo solo se encogió de hombros mientras conectaba algunos cables

-"no es nada especial, cualquiera hubiera podido darse cuenta de esto, no es como si fuera muy difícil" el adolescente líder le dijo al líder de la ultra nacionalista, esté solo asintió con la cabeza

-"sabes debes ser un poco más orgulloso de ti mismo, es tu deber como líder mostrarles cuanta confianza tienes en ti mismo para que ellos puedan tengan algo más de confianza en ellos mismos" Souichirou le dijo a Ichigo

-"¡Ichigo¡" dicho adolescente se giró para ver a Saeko caminar asía él "ya tenemos los cosas ordenadas dentro del bus, ahora que hay un vehículo más tenemos que organizarnos para saber quién va con quien" ella le indico a su líder, Ichigo suspiro con desdén por tener que pensar en eso, a él no le gustaría alejarse de sus hermanas, pero las quiere en el vehículo más seguro, se necesita 3 conductores, Shizuka, Kyoko y él

-"bueno… Kyoko maneja el bus, mis hermanas y Alice van con ella, también Yuriko…" él fue interrumpido por una Saya exaltada

-"espera… ¿qué quieres decir con que mi madre ira con nosotros?" Ichigo solo la miro con cara de palo

-"lo que quise decir es lo que dije, tu madre vendrá con nosotros" Ichigo le dijo inexpresivo, no contenta con su respuesta Saya trato de preguntarle a su padre

-"papá ¿estás de acuerdo con eso?" ella le pregunto a Souichirou, al no resivir repuesta miro donde su padre se ubicaba solo para ver que ya no estaba allí

-"cálmate Saya, es como si no quisieras que ella fuera contigo" Ichigo le dijo, Saya se volvió a exaltar por ese comentario

-"no es eso, es que es muy repentino" ella dijo en voz baja, Ichigo volvió su vista a Saeko

-"bueno como te estaba diciendo, Kyoko, mis hermanas, Alice y Yuriko irán en el bus, Shizuka, Takashi, Rei, Hirano y Saya irán el hummer y nosotros dos iremos en el Argo ya que somos luchadores de cuerpo a cuerpo ir primero es nuestro deber" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, Saeko se sonrojo ligeramente al verlo sonreírle y saber que irían solos ellos dos, ella asintió y se fue con los otros que estaban acomodando unas cosas dentro del bus

-"parece que ser líder no es una tarea fácil" una voz vino detrás de él, Ichigo inmediatamente se dio vuelta ya que para su malestar reconocía esa voz "si quieres te doy un masaje, Ichigo-sama"

-"Yoshino-san ¿precisa algo?" Ichigo le pregunto amable mente, ella solo le sonrió con diversión

-"hay alguna razón más aparte de querer ver a mi amo" ella le dijo en tono seductor, Ichigo se sonrojo y desvió su mirada de la mujer por la implicación de sus palabras y las imágenes que su mente le dio por las mismas, en resumen eran él, un látigo, ropa de cuero y ella

-"no digas estupideces mujer, si solo viniste a burlarte de mi mejor vete" Ichigo le dijo molesto, que al tener sus mejillas sonrojadas le restaba mucha importancia

-"no digas eso Ichigo-sama" ella le replico y se acercó más al adolescente hasta quedar a la altura del oído y le susurro en voz baja "después de todo yo vi lo que quiero, y lo que quiero es lo que hiciste con la sensei en la escalera" para dar énfasis a sus palabras ella paso lentamente su mano por el torso musculoso de Ichigo quien estaba de color rojo, el empezó a tartamudear en búsqueda de una respuesta pero al parecer alguien más se dio cuenta de su presencia

-"Yoshino-san, que raro verla por aquí" Saya le dijo a la maid quien se inclinó respetuosamente ante ella

-"Saya-sama, solo venía a ver al grupo con el cual me iría, después de todo yo soy la maid personal de Yuriko-sama y por lo tanto iré con ella" ella le explico a la hija de Yuriko, Saya asintió en la comprensión después de todo era una razón válida en su mente, por otro lado Ichigo estaba horrorizado, tendría que viajar con ella por más tiempo, y el definitivamente no quería otra Yoruichi "espero serles de utilidad, en cualquier cosa" ella dijo la última parte mirando fijamente a Ichigo mientras se lamia los labios, él sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda

-"mierda…" él murmuro en voz baja, resignándose a su destino él se paró de su lugar, lo cual atrajo la atención de los demás "voy a salir a comprobar los últimos puntos de nuestro plan de escape" él les informo, Saeko se apresuró a llegar junto a él para acompañarlo, Saya le dijo algo sobre ser un vago que escapa del trabajo pero Ichigo lo ignoro ya que estaba muy lejos "no era necesario que vinieras, Saeko" él le indico a su compañera quien solo le sonrió

-"solo quería hacerlo, es mi decisión después de todo, líder" ella le dijo en un tono de broma la última palabra, Ichigo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus rasgos

-"bueno… todo líder tiene un segundo al mando, ¿quieres ser mi mano derecha?" Ichigo le pregunto de repente lo cual sorprendía a Saeko quien no esperaba esa proposición, Ichigo al ver su duda decidió hablar "confió en ti, siempre me estas ayudando, eras la otra persona que reúne las cualidades de líder, mantienes la calma en distintas situaciones, actúas con cautela, eres lista y fuerte, por eso quiero que seas mi mano derecha… y me ahorraría trabajo" Ichigo dijo la última parte en voz baja para que no la escuchara

-"yo aceptare orgullosamente su amable proposición" Saeko le respondió con su tono más respetuoso que pudo reunir, mientras se inclinaba asía adelante, Ichigo se rio por su reacción en su mente fue demasiado exagerada

-"no tienes que actuar así, somos amigos después de todo" Ichigo le dijo con diversión, ella negó con la cabeza

-"una pregunta de ese grado, merece una respuesta a la altura" ella le dijo con seriedad, Ichigo se encogió de hombros realmente no le importaba "puedo preguntarte ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?" ella le dijo con algo de preocupación, Ichigo solo suspiro con cansancio

-"ya lo hiciste de todos modos, ya paso cerca de una semana y yo sinceramente no tengo mucha fe sobre encontrar a sus padres" Ichigo le dijo con amargura, Saeko miro al suelo con malestar, después de todo ella pensaba lo mismo "pero si no lo comprueban por ellos mismos no serán capaces de avanzar por la duda, pero tengo miedo de que si la verdad es dolorosa ellos no quieran seguir adelante" Saeko le tomo la mano con suavidad, el inconscientemente apretó su agarre sobre la mano de Saeko

-"Ichigo, no atormentes tu cabeza con eso, cuando llegue el momento se harán las cosas necesarias para hacerlos entrar en razón" Saeko le hablo en un tono reconfortante, Ichigo sonrió ligeramente ante las palabras de su amiga espadachín

-"si tienes razón, si tengo que patearles el culo para que entren en razón lo voy a hacer" Ichigo dijo con determinación, Saeko al verlo devuelta con su determinación sonrió con cariño, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ella rápidamente miro en otra dirección, ella todavía tenía que afrontar su pasado

-"bueno es mejor que nos apresuremos, tenemos que encontrar el lugar de nuestra salida" Ichigo le dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, ella asintió y lo siguió así los dos comenzaron a comprobar los alrededores de la mansión

-garaje de la mansión Takagi-

Todos estaban organizando las cosas para marcharse, Hirano y Saya seguían construyendo las cosas que Ichigo les dio, en el caso de esta última mientras maldecía a cierto adolescente de pelo naranja, Takashi estaba cargando cosas dentro del bus, Alice y Zeke, Yuzu, Karin y Yoshino estaban guardando alimentos y otras cosas, como ropa, etc. Shizuka estaba guardando medicamentos y otras cosas médicas, Kyoko estaba comprobando que los suministros estuvieran correctamente en su lugar, una persona llego atrayendo la atención de los demás dicha persona era Yuriko, quien también tenía una pequeña valija, Saya inmediatamente detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y se dirigió a su madre

-"mamá ¿cómo es eso de que dejaras a papá y vendrás con nosotros?" Saya le pregunto rápidamente con ansiedad por saber la respuesta de su madre, Yuriko se sorprendió levemente por la forma en que fue abordada por su hija pero rápidamente recupero la compostura

-"ara, Saya, no crees que es suficiente razón que una madre quiera pasar más tiempo con su querida hija" Yuriko le dijo con tono ofendido, Saya se sonrojo de la vergüenza y desvió la mirada de su madre, Yuriko al observar la reacción de su amada hijo sonrió con cariño "Saya, no te preocupes, no es como si te quisiera robar a tu boy, no me importa compartir" Saya se escandalizo al escuchar las palabras de su madre

-"no digas tonterías, como si me gustara ese estúpido de pelo naranja, como si alguien como yo se rebajara a…" ella refunfuño con mal humor, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de las palabras de su madre "e…espera que quieres decir con compartir" ella le pregunto con temor a su madre, quien solo le dio una sonrisa traviesa

-"ups, se me escapo" ella le dijo con diversión, Saya inmediatamente miro a su madre con horror, ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Hay algo entre ella e Ichigo? Muchas preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero fueron interrumpidas cuando llego Takashi

-"hey, Saya, viste a Ichigo, las cosas están listas para salir" Takashi le dijo a su amiga de la infancia, ella dejo un suspiro cansado y se volvió asía komuro

-"el salió con Saeko-san a revisar no sé qué, pero estarán devuelta pronto… creo" ella se encogió de hombros con desdén, Takashi se dio cuenta de la presencia Yuriko al lado de su hija

-"ha, lo siento Yuriko-san no te vi" Takashi se disculpó, ella solo negó con la cabeza restándole importancia "fue algo sorpresivo que usted viajara con nosotros" Takashi comento

-"bueno, tome la decisión de optar por re comenzar" ella le dijo con algo de misterio, Saya otra vez miro a su madre con ojos entrecerrados ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Enserio había algo entre su líder y su madre? Saya quería cuestionar a su madre pero otra vez fue interrumpida

-"termine estas cosas" Hirano grito con felicidad por haber cumplido su trabajo, ellos desviaron su atención a la mesa donde encontraron 15 de los artefactos que Ichigo dijo que eran bombas sonoras, el inmediatamente redirigió su visión al lugar donde las armas habían estado solo para ver que ya no estaban allí, lo que provoco que callera en la depresión instantáneamente, su escena fue interrumpida cuando el ruido de un motor prender sonó por la mansión, ellos otra vez redirigieron su mirada al sonido y se encontraron con que era el autobús de la ultra derecha que había sido arreglado en un tiempo record, muchos de los hombres empezaron a festejar por haberlo logrado, pero su felicidad duro poco ya que un rechinido atrajo la atención de todos en la mansión, su mirada se cambió a una de horror a lo que estaban viendo al igual que con el grupo de Ichigo

Delante de ellos, más precisamente en la entrada principal, la reja poco a poco comenzó a ceder, la cadena que los mantenía unidos se rompió, y el portón se salió de su carriles cayendo dentro de la mansión, pero fue detenido por el vehículo que fue colocado con ese propósito, pero la suerte no estaba de sus lado ya que había tantos de _ellos_ que comenzaron a caminar sobre otros y lograron ingresar al interior de la mansión, poco a poco la entrada fue llenándose de infectados, la desesperación y el pánico comenzó a invadir a los sobrevivientes, los zombies poco a poco comenzaron a acercarse donde las personas se encontraban

* * *

espero que haya sido de su agrado, sinceramente perdi un poco de inspiracion en el capitulo ya que no sabia como poner la relacion Yuriko-ichigo, bueno, hasta la proxima, sinceramente no se cuando se publicara pero seguramente lo publicare, no se preocupen no quiero abandonar la historia

quiero hacerles una consulta, no se si poner a Asami Nakaoka con ichigo o dejarla con Kohta, aunque talvez la prefiera con ichigo, ntr everywhere (pd: odio el ntr)


	8. Chapter 8

holaaa, que onda?, les traigo aqui el capitulo 8 para que puedan disfrutar de el

-yo no soy dueño de bleach ni de Highschool of the dead, cada cual tiene sus respectivos dueños, que obiamente no soy yo (bale merga la vida XD), espero que les guste, y me den su opinion del capitulo

* * *

CP8

El descontrol rápidamente se extendió por toda la mansión, los zombies rápidamente se extendieron a lo largo de la entrada, la gente comenzó a corren en todos los sentidos tratando de escapar de los muertos, los miembros de la ultra derecha rápidamente formaron un perímetro alrededor del autobús y el garaje, los sonidos de los disparos inundaron el aire, el grupo de Ichigo no sabía que hacer ya que su líder estaba ausente con Saeko, rápidamente el número de infectados creció exponencialmente, de unos cuantos ya podría estar más de 100 en la entrada, cada miembro de la extrema derecha estaba armado con un rifles de asalto, escopetas, pistolas y Katanas, rápidamente comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra contra los no muertos, quien viera podría describirlo como una lluvia dorada sobre los cuerpos podridos de los muertos caminantes

-"los que quieran vivir suban al vehículo, los que tengan la fuerza prepárense para luchar por su vida, mujeres y niños suban al autobús, ¡rápido¡" Souichirou grito a los 4 vientos "miembros de la extrema derecha ultra nacionalista ¡prepárense para darles apoyo a los sobrevivientes¡" el padre de Saya le ordenó a sus subordinados quien rápidamente gritaron un sí unísono a sus órdenes, el grupo de Ichigo quien se encontraba dentro del garaje estaban teniendo dificultades para tomar una decisión sin su líder

-"¡maldición¡ ¿dónde está Ichigo?" Takashi grito con impaciencia, como si su respuesta fuera contestada un grupo de sobrevivientes paso por delante de la entrada del garaje de la mansión dirigido al bus de los nacionalistas, eso no era muy importante lo importante era la persona el cual los dirigía, dicha persona paso a ser Ichigo, el llegar a la zona segura él se separó de los sobrevivientes y volvió al garaje, momento después fue Saeko con otro pequeño grupo de personas, los dos se acercaron a su grupo posturas serias y las Katanas todavía envainadas

-"siento la demora, cosas sucedieron en el camino" Ichigo dijo simplemente, momento después el tomo un tomo un par de cilindros de dinamita que Souichirou le había dado y los guardo en su bolsillo "vamos súbanse no tenemos mucho tiempo, Kyoko maneja el bus, Yuzu, Karin, Alice y Zeke, Yuriko y Yoshino irán con ella, Shizuka toma el hummer y Takashi, Hirano, Saya y Rei irán contigo, en cuanto a mi tomare el Argo con Saeko" Ichigo les dio instrucciones, Yuzu quería protestar pero karin la interrumpió tirando de ella dentro del vehículo escolar "nosotros 2 iremos primero para abrir camino no se despeguen mucho" el peli naranja les dijo y ellos asintieron, él y Saeko se subieron al Argo, encendiendo el motor para irse, se dio cuenta de que las bombas sonoras seguían arriba de la mesa, el adolescente de cabellera naranja bajo rápidamente y tomo los objetos y tan rápido como pudo se volvió a montar en el vehículo todo terreno, acelerando rápidamente el salió del garaje pero él los otros dos vehículos no pudieron avanzar por que el bus obstaculizaba su camino, dando una vuelta en u, Ichigo se posiciono al lado de Souichirou "oye, te olvidabas de esto, es fácil encenderlo solo presiona el botón y listo" el líder asintió en entendimiento "puedes mover el bus" Ichigo le pidió, Souichirou negó con la cabeza

-"en estos momentos es imposible, tenemos que esperar a que los sobrevivientes suban para partir no queremos tener errores" el líder de la extrema derecha declaro, Ichigo frunció el ceño ante esto, él le indico a sus compañeros que esperaran un poco, pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar con ellos el ruido de la reja finalmente cediendo por completo le llamo la atención, la entrada ahora estaba libre al ingreso de los zombies que rápidamente se apresuraron al interior de la mansión, los sobrevivientes más alejados corrieron en dirección contraria a el autobús, eso sello su destino ya que la horda fue directamente a ellos, un momento después se empezó a escuchar los gritos desgarradores de la muerte, los pedidos de socorro inundaron el ambiente, la sangre poco a poco bañando el suelo del lugar, Ichigo al ver que gran parte de los sobrevivientes todavía seguían allí tomo la decisión de ayudarlos, después de todo no sería el que protege si dejaba que esas personas mueran, Saeko trato de detenerlo pero ya era demasiado tarde porque él ya estaba corriendo a toda velocidad asía el grupo de infectados

-"Saeko-san ¿qué hacemos?" Takashi le pregunto, ella dudo al principio pero al recordar que Ichigo la había nombrado su mano derecha tomo confianza en sus ordenes

-"le daremos respaldo a Ichigo y los sobrevivientes" ella ordeno, ellos asintieron vigorosamente, momento después tomaron sus armas y bajaron de los vehículos, armas en mano y mirada de determinación, a excepción de Yuzu, karin, Alice y Zeke que se quedaron dentro del bus con Kyoko, y Shizuka que se quedó en el hummer con Saya

El grupo rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde Ichigo estaba, Hirano se quedó al lado del hummer ya que su arma era de larga de distancia, Saeko rápidamente desenvaino su katana y dio una rápida barra horizontal que decapitando a un infectado que ni se enteró de lo que paso hasta después que su sangre salió de su extremidad recién rebanada, Takashi apunto a un grupo de infectados y apretó el gatillo, los perdigones rápidamente volaron por el aire en dirección a los no muertos, el resultado fue el predicho ya que los cuerpos putrefactos fueron destrozados por la munición de la escopeta, Rei no se quedó atrás ya que ella abrió fuego con su rifle a corta distancia, ya que el P.E.M. daño su mira laser, usando una combinación letal de disparos a quemarropa y lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la bayoneta del rifle hicieron un gran trabajo desasiéndose de los zombies, Yuriko con una elegancia casi irreal de película empezó a desbastar las cabezas de ellos con su subfusil y pistola compacta, Yoshino fue la única en agarrar de las nuevas armas, las cuales fueron 2 pistolas colt 45 m1911, lo que era un poco perturbador, ya que una maid destrozándole las cabezas a balazos a los muertos caminantes mientras tenía una sonrisa siniestra era una escena de película de terror, los números de infectados a su alrededor fueron disminuyendo rápidamente, pero eso no parecía ser mucho, ya que por uno que moría entraban 2, pero eso no bajo la determinación del grupo, que siguió eliminando zombis sin un pelo de dudas, Souichirou y su grupo se vieron impresionados por la muestra de habilidades, viendo tal destreza de gente tan joven les hizo que su espíritu de lucha reviva con más fuerza que antes, con un grito de guerra los miembros de la ultra derecha se adentraron en la batalla por su supervivencia

-"tch… malditos, porque no dejan de venir de una puta vez" Takashi se quejó, ya que los infectados no paraban de llegar a su alrededor, él fue a disparar otra vez pero su arma se trabo, ya que no tenía munición "mierda ¡cúbranme¡ me quede sin balas" Takashi le grito a nadie en particular, un zombie se acercó desde su retaguardia listo para matar a Komuro, pero al acercarse a un metro de su espalda su cabeza fue despedazada y su cuerpo salió volando por el impacto de la bala, Takashi miro la dirección de donde se originó el disparo y vio que era su amigo Hirano quien le estaba dando un pulgar para arriba, dándole un gesto de agradecimiento Takashi comenzó a recargar su arma, mientras los cuerpos a su alrededor fueron despedidos por el aire por los impactos de las balas que les destrozaba la cabeza, Takashi termino de recargar su arma y volvió a comenzar su batalla contra los zombies

Más adelante la historia era otra, ya que la persona que luchaba usaba una espada, y esa persona no era otra que Saeko, la cual se encontraba _alegre_ por la situación actual, ella estaba cortando zombis como si fueran de papel "_esto es divertido_" ella pensó mientras de un rápido swing decapito a un infectado, la sangre no tardo en salir esparcida como la lluvia de su cuerpo mutilado, esta escena le hacía sentir cierto placer "_concéntrate, Ichigo confía en ti, para que el grupo sobreviva_" ella se reprendió mentalmente por dejarse llevar por sus instintos, suspirando con desdén, ella volvió a mirar a los infectados en frente suyo, despegando a una increíble velocidad ella se abalanzó sobre los no muertos y con rápidos swings de su espada Saeko comenzó a desmembrar a los infectados de su cercanía, su espada cortaba con una inmensa facilidad la cerne putrefacta de los muertos vivientes, sus movimientos eran precisos y elegantes, implacables, cada vez que su espada se balanceaba un zombie era decapitado o parcialmente decapitado, sus movimientos eran continuos no se detenía ni por un segundo, era una muestra aterradora de habilidad

Un poco alejado de Saeko se encontraba Yuriko quien con elegancia como si estuviera en una danza se movía entre los infectados disparando su sub-fusil a corta distancia, sus balas eran certeras como si se tratara de un francotirador entrenado, girando con elegancia sobre sus talones ella coloco su pistola compacta sobre la frente de un infectado y jalo el gatillo, sus sesos estallaron y salieron esparcidos por la parte posterior de la cabeza, ella se agacho con delicadeza cuando un infectado intento atacarla por la espalda, haciendo que el infectado golpeara el aire, a mitad de su ataque fallido la boca del infectado fue llenada por el frio cañón del sub-fusil de Yuriko, momento después su cabeza estallo como las balas perforaron su cerebro, Yuriko se levantó de la misma rápidamente y con un medio giro descargo el resto de las municiones en el cargador de su **Skorpión CZE vz83** contra los zombies cercanos, varios cuerpos cayeron inertes al suelo "voy a tener que pedirle una recompensa a Ichigo por esto" Yuriko dijo con picardía, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios en ese pensamiento, con eso en mente ella a una velocidad inhumana recargo su arma, y continuo con su danza de la muerte contra los muertes

Rei se encontraba usando su rifle como una lanza, ya que al acabarse las balas de su cargador prefirió utilizar la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, la cuchilla de su arma atravesó de lado a lado el cráneo de un no muerto, con un rápido giro ella golpeo con la culata del arma a otro zombie, un feo sonido de ruptura se escuchó cuando la culata se estrelló contra el rostro del caminante, mandándolo por al aire muerto… otra vez, giro rápidamente el arma y descendió la bayoneta sobre la cabeza de otro zombie, dividiéndola efectivamente al medio, tan rápido como el arma blanca entro en su cabeza salió, Rei con un rápido Swing clavo la bayoneta otro de los tantos infectados que los rodeaban, volviendo a repetir la acción ella saco la cuchilla de la cabeza del caminante y giro su arma para golpear con la culata a otro que se le acercaba por la retaguardia mandándolo al suelo re-muerto, Rei acuchillo el arma blanca contra la frente apuñalándole el cerebro "uff… a pesar de ser lentos los compensan al ser muchos" ella gruño con malestar por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de ser una muy buena usuaria de la lanza, perforar los cráneos de los zombies no era un trabajo fácil, gruñendo con molestia ella volvió a arremeter contra los caminantes

-"por favor… vuelvan a morir" Yoshino les pidió a los infectados a su alrededor, momento después descargo una lluvia de balas calibre 45 sobre ellos procedentes de las 2 pistolas **m1911 a1** que llevaba con ella, por extraño que parezca, ella no tenía una mancha de sangre su uniforme de maid a pesar de los muchos cuerpos de infectados abatidos a su alrededor, cuando las balas de sus armas se acabaron ella giro sobre sus talones evadiendo a un zombie que trato de atacarla, haciendo que el no muerto pasara inofensivamente por su costado, aprovechando su posición Yoshino descendió una fuerte patada de hacha sobre la cabeza del pobre infectado, el golpe conecto rompiéndole el cráneo y descolocándolo de su cuello junto a varias vértebras cervicales, ella saco 2 cargadores de repuestos de su falda antes de ponerlos en sus armas, Yoshino se enderezo su uniforme antes de mirar a los infectados que rápidamente se acumularon a su alrededor "son persistentes… hay mujeres que les gusta eso… pero yo no soy una de esas" ella les dijo, con un clic sonoro, Yoshino le saco el seguro a sus armas antes de apretar el gatillo enviando una ráfaga de munición 45 hacia sus cabezas, suspirando con desdén ella descargo otro cargador de munición 45 sobre el grupo de infectados, ella tuvo que saltar asía un costado cuando uno de _ellos_ intento atacarla por detrás, ella puso una de las pistolas en su delantal, ella se agacho y saco un cuchillo de cocina de su liguero "parece que voy a tener que ensuciar mi uniforme" Yoshino dijo con molestia, ni un segundo después lanzo el cuchillo contra el cráneo de un infectado incrustándolo hasta el mango de la pura fuerza de su tiro, ella volvió a disparar su pistola calibre 45 vaciándoles el contendió de sus cabezas sobre el suelo, la maid personal de Yuriko saco otro par de cuchillos de cocina de debajo de su falda antes de volver a lanzarlos contra los muertos caminantes

Varios metros delante de su grupo Ichigo se encontraba en un verdadero mar de sangre… sesos, tripas, miembros, etc. Todos podridos, a pesar del hedor a su alrededor su rostro no cambio en lo absoluto seguía serio e impasible, su constante ceño fruncido era más de lo normal, ya que justo detrás de él había varios cadáveres de sobrevivientes que fueron asesinados recientemente, entre ellos estaba la mujer pacifista busca pleitos, al parecer fue atacada por varios zombies a la vez si su cuerpo desgarrado por varios lados era un indicio, gruñendo con enojo el volvió a cargar asía los zombies que se acercaban, con un rápido swing el decapito a 4 caminantes que no tuvieron ni tiempo de intentar atacarlo, girando sobre sus pies el giro a rápida velocidad junto a su espada que corto muy fácilmente a los zombies a su alrededor, descendiendo su espada verticalmente sobre un infectante que intento atacarlo desde atrás, su katana Zangetsu corto fácilmente el cuerpo al medio como si fuera mantequilla, el zombie dio un paso adelante en ese momento su cuerpo fue dividido al medio de forma vertical haciendo que sus lados cayeran a los costados de Ichigo inofensivamente

Los sobrevivientes que se encontraban detrás de él, miraron la escena con asombro e incredulidad, el adolescente delante de ellos era un infierno de un samurái, cortaba a los infectados como si fueran de papel, desde que llego delante de ellos había matado a más de 80 de esos monstruos sin pestañar ni dudar, 80 perqué a partir de ahí perdieron la cuenta de cuantos eran los que elimino, los hombres que miraban la escena con temor tenían envidia de ese joven de cabeza anaranjada, el no solamente se enfrentaba a un ejército de esas cosas sin temor, aparte de eso estaba jodidamente en estado físico, no parecía nada cansado, ni tenía una sola gota de sudor en su rostro, era como si fuera algo demasiado fácil, era como si los hacia poner en ridículo, un niño hace lo que ellos no pueden y con suma facilidad, era humillante para su orgullo, pero sabían que no tenían ni una posibilidad de hacer lo que él hacía, por otro lado las mujeres tenían diversos sentimientos encontrados, delante de ellas había un niño… no, un hombre hecho y derecho… y jodidamente sexy, verlo luchar con tanto fervor contra esas cosas les hacía sentir como una princesas de cuento, con su caballero azul luchando para protegerlas a toda costa incluso con su vida, pero no podían sonrojarse ni fantasear, ya que la situación no se los permitía, un error y ellas podrían morir no importa que su héroe de cabello naranja brillante luchara por mantenerlas a salvo (ignoran a los otros hombres) y la cantidad de esas cosas era terrorífica, era un pequeño ejército de gente podrida

-"¡oigan¡" Ichigo les grito llamando su atención "tienen que ir al bus de los nacionalistas, si quieren sobrevivir" él les hablo en tono serio, ese tono les erizo la espalda, se sentían como estar frente a un general o un líder innato "yo les abriré el camino, no se separen mucho o perderán sus vidas inevitablemente, ahora síganme las mujeres en medio y los hombres a los lados" él les ordeno, ellos asintieron rápidamente como si no pudieran negarse a sus palabras, rápidamente se formaron detrás de él como se los indico, el grupo sintió que su sangre se congelo cuando saco un pequeño objeto negro de su bolsillo, ya que dicho objeto era una granada de fragmentación

-"¡hey¡ no pensaras usar esa cosa acá, ¡hey¡ enserio…" la persona que le estaba gritando se quedó muda, cuando Ichigo lo ignoro completamente y le saco el seguro a la granada, ellos instintivamente dieron varios pasos asía atrás, la granada salió volando por el aire en dirección asía el frente de ellos, los zombis que estaban en frente a ellos fueron despedazados por la fuerte explosión de la granada, muchos otros fueron enviados por el aire en distintas direcciones, la granada cumplió su objetivo d despejar su camino, ya que lo único que había delante de ellos, eran los restos humeantes de los zombies, Ichigo miro al grupo por encima de su hombro y les hizo la señal de que lo siguieran, el grupo de sobrevivientes rápidamente se volvió a acomodar detrás de él, con un movimiento de su mano todos comenzaron a correr en dirección del bus nacionalista

A varios metros del grupo de sobrevivientes liderados por Ichigo se encontraba el Saeko y los demás "eso estuvo cerca" ella le dijo a nadie en particular, esas palabras estaban dirigidas a la acción imprudente de Ichigo de arrojar una granada en medio de la mansión, el grupo evito por poco los daños de la explosión ya que la mayoría fue detenido por los cuerpos de los infectados

-"¡cerca¡… eso casi nos vuela a nosotros también" grito Takashi con enojo, él fue el que estuvo más cerca de la explosión y su ropa manchada de tripas podridas era una prueba "ese… ese… cabeza de Zanahoria… arggg" él no podía insultarlo de otro modo ya que no se le ocurría nada más obsceno

-"podemos discutir eso después, ahora tenemos que reunirnos con Ichigo… ya que tenemos el camino despejado" Yuriko dijo la última parte en voz baja, los otros asintieron en entendimiento y rápidamente se dirigieron donde Ichigo se encontraba, después de unos metros de correr lo vieron… con un gran grupo de sobrevivientes detrás de él, las cosas no le iban a ir fácil ya que los zombies que estaban distraídos en otras personas fijaron su atención en el grupo que Ichigo guiaba, y era un número considerable de muertos caminantes

-"tch… malditos podridos, son como una espina en el pie, dolorosamente molestos" Ichigo refunfuño con clara molestia por el cambio en su situación, aunque fueran lentos ya estaban encima del grupo, Ichigo se adelantó y con una rápida barra horizontal elimino a 3 infectados, sin perder un segundo el giro su cuerpo entre un grupo de zombies y con su espada extendida les rebano los sesos, aprovechando la velocidad de su giro se agacho y le barrio los pies a otro caminante que se le acercaba, incluso antes de que el muerto viviente tocara el suelo Ichigo con un rápido salto se levantó de su posición y de un veloz swing atravesó la cabeza del zombie dividiéndola en 2, todavía en el aire él le dio una patada en la mandíbula a un desafortunado zombie, el mentón se le rompió en varios pedazos, varios dientes salieron volando, incluso un gran pedazo de su lengua putrefacta fue despedida de su boca, Ichigo volvió a girar en el aire y clavo su katana negra en el suelo, usando el arma como un apoyo el giro con sus manos y le conecto una muy fuerte patada giratoria a un zombie que se le acercó demasiado, en el momento que su patada conecto los ojos del infectado prácticamente salieron de sus cuencas, liquido de color rojo salió de sus oídos indicando que su cerebro fue aplastado, el cuerpo inerte del muerto voló varios metros por el aire antes de chocar contra otro grupo de no muertos, los cuales cayeron por el repentino golpe, cuando los pies del adolescente de cabello naranja tocaron el suelo no hubo ni una milésima de segundo antes que él sacara la espada del suelo, aprovechando la posición del arma Ichigo giro su cuerpo y con una veloz barra vertical dividió al zombie que tenía detrás al medio, después de sacar el arma que se había incrustado en el suelo por la fuerza del golpe Ichigo miro a su alrededor, había varios de _ellos_ impidiendo su camino, colocando su pie derecho asía atrás como si fuera a correr, entrecerrando sus ojos como un depredador el corrió a una velocidad segadora que haría parecer a un jaguar un tortuga renga

Incluso antes de llegar un metro de los muertos caminantes, Ichigo dio un gran salto asía el grupo de muertos vivientes, girando en el aire a una velocidad extrema como si fuera un trompo, Ichigo extendió su katana cuando los zombies estaban a su alcance, el adolescente de pelo naranja aterrizo del otro lado del grupo de zombies como si fuera una gato, su pierna derecha estaba flexionada mientras que la izquierda estaba estirada asía tras apoyada por la punta del pie sobre el suelo, Ichigo dio un vistazo asía atrás por encima de su hombro, en ese preciso momento los cuerpos de los infectados literalmente explotaron en un mar lluvia roja, era como si hubieran sido metidos en una licuadora, trozos de carne podrida volaron por todos lados junto a fluidos internos y sangre putrefacta, literalmente hubo una corta lluvia de sangre que cayó sobre el lugar donde los zombies fueron despedazados, Ichigo se enderezo de su posición en el suelo y se sacudió el polvo aunque a la velocidad que giro era imposible que tuviera algo de polvo en sus prendas, con un swing al aire Ichigo se deshizo de la sangre que ensuciaba a Zangetsu, el levanto su mano libre y movió el dedo índice asía adelante en señal de que los sigan

Todos ellos parpadearon varias veces como para salir de su estupor, ¿acaso acaban de ver a una adolescente girar como un torbellino, cortar a varios zombies como una licuadora en cuestión de milisegundo y se par como si nada? "¡hey¡ no se queden parados allí como idiotas, caminen" Ichigo les espeto, hubo un masiva y coordinada negación con la cabeza por parte de los sobrevivientes, pensar en esto ahora no les iba a salivar el culo

A unos metros de donde los otros sobrevivientes se encontraban el grupo de Ichigo estaba ahí, quietos, en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos, varias gotas de sudor por su frente, un zombie que se acercó al grupo petrificado no llego a menos de 2 metros cuando su cabeza fue explotada por un disparo de escopeta, ese disparo fue hecho por Takashi quien tenía la escopeta extendida asía donde el zombi había estado pero él siguió mirando asía adelante sin cambiar su visión donde el zombie había estado "ettooo… acabo de ver a Ichigo volar como un tornado, diezmar zombies como una podadora y todo eso en menos de un segundo" Takashi pregunto de manera distraída sin cambiar su línea de visión

-"yo… yo también creo que vi eso" Rei le contesto de la misma manera distraída, el resto solo murmuro un si colectivo "bueno… ahora sabemos que tenemos algo de suerte que este de nuestro lado" ella comento, otro murmullo aprobatorio sonó por el grupo

-"debo admitir que sus habilidades son mucho, mucho más de lo que esperaba" Saeko comento con cierto tono de admiración "_ya sé cuál es mi otro objetivo ahora_" ella pensó con una sonrisa interna, ella nunca pensó que algo así era posible, era como sacado de un cuento de fantasía o de las historias antiguas de los héroes, pero ver que alguien lo hizo delante de sus ojos era otra cosa, ella juro por su nombre que alcanzara el nivel en el cual Ichigo se encuentra, Saeko sintió un cálido sentimiento arder en su pecho al pensar en Ichigo, no era raro ese sentimiento ya que lo había sentido antes, y al pensar en eso siempre que estaba junto a Ichigo se sentía cálida y tranquila, eso era nuevo para ella "vamos antes que seamos nosotros los que nos quedemos atrás" ella le dijo al grupo que poco a poco logro salir de su estupor, comenzaron a correr asía la dirección donde Ichigo estaba yendo pero como siempre las cosas no pueden ir a su favor más y más zombies comenzaron a aparecer por todos lados, varios de ellos eran los sobrevivientes que murieron a causa de las mordidas de los zombies, y varios que lograron colarse por la reja rota, en definitiva un maldito dolor en el culo

-"estas cosas podridas no se cansan de que las maten" Rei dijo con un poco de exasperación por los zombies "bueno, qué más da, al final ya están muertos" ella se encogió de hombros, Takashi negó con la cabeza por su comentario, era inapropiado y algo cruel desde su perspectiva

-"tienes razón con eso, diría que les estamos haciendo un favor a ellos al re-matarlos" Yoshino comento a su manera respetuosa, varios asintieron, después de todo era muy probable que nadie le gustaría vivir como un cadáver podrido, rápidamente los alrededores comenzaron a llenarse de infectados en búsqueda de su próxima comida que no eran nadie más que ellos "apresurémonos a llegar con Ichigo-sama" ella exclamo al ver lo rápido que se volvieron a reunir a su alrededor, todos se apresuraron a llegar con los sobrevivientes que Ichigo protegía

-"¡hey¡ Ichigo" Takashi le grito a su líder de cabellera anaranjada, dicha persona a escuchar su nombre se detuvo así como el resto del grupo, Ichigo miro por encima de su hombro en dirección desde donde su grupo se dirigía a ellos, los demás sobrevivientes también copiaron esta acción, no se sorprendieron mucho de ver a otro grupo de adolescentes armados, Ichigo fue ligeramente sorprendido de verlos ahí

-"¿Qué hacen acá? Debieron quedarse en el garaje" Ichigo les dijo un poco exaltado, Saeko dio un paso adelante para tomar la palabra

-"Ichigo, es imposible que dejemos luches solo en el frente mientras nosotros esperamos en un lugar seguro, mis principios como mujer no me dejan" Saeko le respondió en tono estoico sin inmutarse por la situación en la cual se encontraban "además tú me diste el poder de tomar decisiones cuando tu no estés, y salir corriendo sin escuchar a nadie cuenta como si yo tomara las riendas" ella le dijo sin cambiar de tono, Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras tenía una mirada avergonzada

-"bueno… es que… tu sabes…" el trato de explicarse, pero al ver a todos expectantes por una respuesta solo lo ponía más nervioso

-"no es necesario que te expliques, ya se lo que tratas de decir y es una de las cualidades por las cuales te elegimos como líder y admiro" Saeko respondió por él "tú lo dijiste desde el principio, si tenías la oportunidad de salvar a alguien sin dudar la tomarías, es por eso que corriste a salvar a tantos sobrevivientes como puedas" Ichigo fue ligeramente sorprendido por sus palabras, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo sus labios, varios otros sobrevivientes parecían mirar a Ichigo con nuevos ojos más del lado femenino para disgusto de las miembros del grupo de Ichigo

-"etto… no quiero interrumpir la escena… pero ¡hay un montón de esas cosas mordiéndonos el culo¡" un sobreviviente exclamo con preocupación, los que seguían mirando la escena entre Ichigo y Saeko cayeron en la realidad y fueron ligeramente entrando en pánico, actualmente se encontraban rodeados, murmullos de pánico estallaron dentro del grupo, Ichigo escupió con molestia, estas cosas eran como tener comezón en sus partes privilegiadas

-"vamos antes que las cosas se nos vallan de las manos" Ichigo dijo en tono serio, los miembros de su grupo rápidamente formaron un perímetro alrededor del grupo de sobrevivientes, sin desperdiciar un segundo´ç¡+ comenzaron su arremetida contra los zombies, esta vez los sobrevivientes si se sorprendieron, estos chiquillos eran un infierno de guerreros, los zombies parecían como nada más que simples molestias, los cuerpos inertes de los zombies caían como moscas envenenadas, a la velocidad con la que los zombies caían era tan rápida como el grupo moviéndose asía el bus nacionalista, cuando a uno se le acababa las municiones y tenía que recargar era cubierto por otro miembro del grupo, no dejaban abertura se cubrían entre ellos, reduciendo la cantidad de peligro que correrían, era imposible negar que era ver a las chicas luchar contra los zombies era excitante y aterrador, y cierta maid bañada en distintos líquidos internos de zombies con un cuchillo de cocina y una sonrisa dulce no ayudaba a calmar sus temores, diría que los empeoraba

-"¡hey¡ a cubierto, voy a abrir un camino, luminosamente" Ichigo dijo la última parte con una sonrisa torcida, todos comprendieron al instante la implicación de sus palabras, como si fueran un grupo coordinado todos dieron varios pasos atrás y se juntaron en un círculo perfecto, Ichigo metió una mano dentro de su abrigo negro buscando algo, ya no fue una sorpresa cuando saco una granada, él se posiciono como si fuera a lanzar una pelota, tirando de su brazo asía atrás, Ichigo desengancho con el pulgar el seguro de la granada, el mismo instante que el seguro fue liberada Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas lanzo la granada asía adelante, fue prácticamente un borrón negro que viajo por el aire, un desprevenido zombie fue el blanco de detener la bomba, la granada prácticamente se incrusto dentro del cuerpo del zombie, un par de segundos después la explosión avasallo todo lo que lo rodeaba, decenas de zombies salieron volando por el aire, los más cercanos no tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que prácticamente fueron erradicados de la existencia, un ligero vapor rojo rodeaba el aire alrededor de donde se originó la explosión "camino despejado" él comento con una ligera sonrisa divertida entonces comenzó a correr

-"c…creo que hay que seguirlo" alguien entre la multitud comento al ver alejarse al adolescente de pelo naranja, inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo en la dirección en la cual Ichigo se encontraba corriendo, el bus de los nacionalistas ya se veía adelante y otro gran grupo de zombies, los miembros de la ultra derecha al verlos le brindaron cobertura, una lluvia de balas se desato como apoyo, en unos segundos los números de muertos caminantes se redujo notoriamente, el grupo se detuvo dentro del perímetro de seguridad de los miembros de la derecha extremista ultra nacionalista, todos siguieron detrás de Ichigo como si esperaran si orden para separarse

-"no sé por qué siguen detrás de mí, suban de una vez al autobús" Ichigo les dijo con molestia fingida, varios de los sobrevivientes parpadearon y rápidamente fueron a cumplir sus órdenes, un grupo de mujeres y adolescentes se quedó parado en el lugar, Ichigo les dio una mirada interrogatorio haciendo que ellas se acercaran a él, el adolescente de cabello naranja brillante las miro con clara confusión en su cara

-"queríamos agradecerte por salvarnos la vida" una de las mujeres le dijo con una genuina sonrisa mostrando su gratitud, él iba a responderle pero fue interrumpido cuando ella le extendió la mano, Ichigo al no ver nada malo en eso la tomo, lo que no se esperaba era ser empujado asía abajo, al no estar esperando tal acción el fácilmente cedió, pero no cayó al piso porque fue detenido por la mujer, Ichigo ya iba a quejarse por ser tratado de esa forma pero al ver la mujer envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello le detuvieron las palabras que iba a decir, él ya iba exigirle que le digo lo que estaba haciendo pero otra vez fue interrumpido, y esta vez sus palabras fueron ahogadas por los suaves labios de dicha mujer, estaba tan sorprendido por la acción descarada que su boca fue ligeramente abierta, cosa que ella aprovecho para inspeccionar su interior con la lengua, la conexión no duro mucho ya que su rostro fue obligado a mirar a otro lado interrumpiendo su beso, él ya le iba a agradecer a quien lo libero de tal ataque libidinoso, pero tan rápido como esa idea llego a su mente se fue, ya que sus labios otra vez fueron abordados por los suaves labios de otra mujer, esta fue un poco más audaz ya que directamente inicio una invasión de lengua a los territorios bucales de Ichigo, un gran rubor pronto comenzó a extenderse por el rostro de Ichigo, al igual que la vez anterior su beso fue abruptamente interrumpido por un par de delicadas manos que lo obligaron a mirar en otra dirección y al igual que antes su boca fue abordada por otro apasionado beso

El grupo de Ichigo actualmente se encontraba mirando la _violación bucal_ de su líder con una mirada plana, ellos fueron testigos de primera mano la audacia de esa mujer… y las otras, ellos tampoco esperaban ver a su líder tan fácilmente _obligado_ a compartir una conexión bucal con el grupo de sobrevivientes femeninas, les tomo varios segundos darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo, bueno más que ellos salir de su estupor fueron sacados de ellos por una intensa aura asesina, por instinto todos dirigieron su mirada a la persona responsable de dicha aura, que no fue nadie más que Yuzu kurosaki, la hermana menor con exceso de amor familiar, ella tenía una mirada que aria temblar a los hombres más rudos, cosa que el grupo de mujeres no noto ya que su objetivo estaba delante de ellas en los brazos de una mujer y luego pasaría a otra, y así sucesivamente

-"como se atreven esas sucias brujas a manchar los labios de MI onii-chan" Yuzu dijo con tanto veneno como pudo reunir y remarcaba su posición con su hermano mayor, si su cara mostraba sus intenciones seguro que no les iría bien a las mujeres que estaban disfrutando de su hermano, el grupo de Ichigo al verla pasar simplemente dio un paso al costado, tratando de no verse involucrados con su ira "no tienen derecho a degustar el sabor de onii-chan" ella rugió, Yuzu siguió pisando fuerte en dirección al grupo de mujeres, las personas que vieron dicho arrebato solo pudieron pedirle a dios que no sea muy ruda con las otras mujeres, pero se sorprendieron cuando se detuvo a mitad de camino "_espera… esta tal vez sea mi oportunidad… onii-chan_" Yuzu pensó con picardía, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro al pensar en esa posibilidad, el grupo detrás de ella fue claramente sacado de onda cuando el aura de muerte desapareció y en lugar ella tenía una sonrisa dudosa, Yuriko ya no pudo aparentar indiferencia ante la situación en la cual Ichigo se encontraba

-"¿alguien no va a detenerlas?" Yuriko pidió en su tono habitual, pero su ceja izquierda temblaba ligeramente, ese movimiento paso desapercibido por el resto del grupo

-"nha… no creo que sea necesario, ellas se aburrirán dentro de un rato… espero" Takashi comento con indiferencia "_maldito suertudo_" Takashi grito mentalmente

-"separémoslo" Saeko dijo con un poco de ansiedad, Yuriko asintió fervientemente, pero antes de que pudieran avanzar un paso más, cierta peli rosa con varias venas que le sobresalían de su frente, fue pisando fuertemente asía el grupo de mujeres, ellos jurarían que le salía fuego de la boca "ya no creo que sea necesario" Saeko comento mientras seguía con la mirada a Saya, la madre de dicha adolescente solo se limitó a asentir compartiendo el mismo pensamiento

Yuzu se había tragado su orgullo y espero pacientemente el momento justo para aprovechar esa oportunidad, ella había tenido el impulso varias veces de atacar a las mujeres que se pasaban entre ellas los labios de su hermano, pero tuvo que aguantarse las ganas para cumplir su objetivo, su ansiada oportunidad se presentó cuando la mujer más cerca de ella lo libero del beso, inmediatamente Yuzu tomo su rostro entre sus manos, guiándolo en su dirección ella observo el rostro totalmente rojo de su hermano, tenía los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortado, al igual que un pequeño rastro de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, el tiempo pareció ponerse en cámara lenta como Yuzu estaba enfrente del rostro de Ichigo, ella poco a poco se fue acercando, la respiración de Yuzu se aceleró al igual que su sonrojo se intensifico, ella sintió el cálido aliento de su hermano hacerle cosquillas en sus suaves labios, la gemela castaña kurosaki se puso en puntitas de pie acercándose más a la tentadora boca de su hermano, sus labios estaban a pocos centímetros y fueron cada vez más cercas, ya faltaban pocos milímetros para que fueran cerrados entre ellos, pero como su destino lo marco hasta ahora, su momento fue interrumpido bruscamente, los labios de Yuzu se conectaron con el aire ya que Ichigo fue sacado del lugar por una peli rosa muy enojada

-"_grrrrr… maldita seas Saya-san_" Yuzu grito mentalmente, en su mente apareció una versión chibi de Yuzu pateando a una Saya ya muy golpeada, la pequeña hermana de Ichigo resoplando con frustración, su plan fue frustrado a tan solo unos milímetros de cumplir su objetivo, y eso la irritaba mucho maldiciendo mil veces a Saya y a su existencia, logro recuperar un poco de compostura, justo a tiempo para ver a Saya arrastrar a su hermano lejos del grupo de mujeres, quienes se dirigieron al bus nacionalista

-"lenguas… como pulpos… se metieron en mi boca como tentáculos… fresa, menta, chocolate, canela… suave… aire" Ichigo murmuro incoherencias mientras era arrastrado por Saya "esperan… no… mi lengua no se chupa" Saya fue mucho más enojado al escuchar las cosa que Ichigo decía

-"idiota" ella murmuro con fastidio "dejarte besar por todas esa arpías, serás idiota, idiota" Saya se volvió a quejar, cosa que Ichigo ignoro totalmente por encontrarse recordando las diversas sensaciones de las mujeres

Las otras personas del grupo seguían mirado el camino en que Ichigo y Saya se fueron, sus miradas estaban en blanco, ellos cambiaron de dirección a donde Ichigo estaba previamente solo para encontrar a Yuzu parada en el lugar como si su alma hubiese sido robada y solo quedara una cascara

-"creo que sería mejor irnos" Rei comento, los otros solo se limitaron a asentir "¿Quién va por ella?" Ella pregunto señalando a Yuzu, Yuriko fue la que se ofreció para hacerlo, el grupo se fue para sus vehículos mientras que la madre de Saya se dirigió a la hermana pequeña de Ichigo

-"hey, Yuzu-chan" Yuriko la llamo, haciendo que la chica de cabello castaño dirigiera su mirada a ella "es hora de irnos, no quieres dejar esperando a tu hermano ¿cierto?" ella le pregunto de una manera maternal, Yuzu asintió rápidamente y comenzó a caminar junto a Yuriko en la dirección del bus, Yuriko noto que Yuzu estaba un poco deprimida, que seguramente fue por ser interrumpida cuando iba a profundizar su amor familiar "Yuzu-chan no te sientas triste por no poder cumplir tu objetivo, siempre puedes intentarlo mientras duerme" ella le dijo en broma, pero la mirada que Yuzu puso le dijo que no se lo había tomado de tal manera

-"gracias por la idea, Yuriko-san" Yuzu le dijo con gratitud, la madre de Saya solo suspiro con resignación

-"me despierta curiosidad saber por qué amas a tu hermano de esa forma" Yuriko le dijo con evidente curiosidad sobre el tema, Yuzu al principio fue sorprendida pero rápidamente se recompuso

-"bueno… yo no sé cuándo empezó… pero desde hace tiempo tengo este sentimiento por onii-chan, cada vez que lo veo siento que quiero estar con él y no de una forma de hermanos, sino como un hombre y una mujer, aunque seamos sinceras, ¿cómo no podrías enamorarte de una persona como él? Desde que tengo memoria onii-chan siempre nos protegía, él siempre fue amable con nosotras no importa cuál era la situación, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitábamos, cuando tenía pesadillas onii-chan dejaba que durmiera con él, cuando estaba triste el me abrazaba y me consolaba, me encantaba sentir su calor, es tan acogedor y seguro, te dan ganas de quedarte así y no salir nunca, incluso si era muy vergonzoso lo que yo necesitaba el me ayudaba, por ejemplo la primera vez que tenía que comprarme un sujetador jajaja, su cara era muy roja, pero igual se quedó allí conmigo, acompañándome, dime ¿cómo no podrías amar a alguien así?" Yuzu le dijo de una manera soñadora, la señora Yuriko fue brevemente sorprendida por las palabras de la joven Kurosaki

-"si, tienes razón, es imposible" ella le respondió con un tono suave y lleno de cariño, Yuzu quien estaba fantaseando en su mundo paralelo inmediatamente fue llevada a la realidad por el tono que uso Yuriko, la hermana menor de Ichigo vio horrorizada la expresión que Yuriko tenía en su cara "si tienes razón. El calor de su cuerpo es algo adictivo" ella le comento de manera despreocupada, los ojos de Yuzu se abrieron ampliamente ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Varias preguntas llenaron su mente

-"etto… ¿acaso tú y mi hermano se abrazaron?" Yuzu le pregunto mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos índices, Yuriko se quedó pensativa por un momento antes de responder

-"yo sentí el calor de tu hermano mucho más profundo en mi interior" la mujer le respondió de forma enigmática, pero el rubor en su rostro y la mirada de deseo fue toda la respuesta que Yuzu necesitaba

-"¿Qué tan profundo?" Yuzu le pregunto dudosa si quería saber la respuesta

-"hasta mi útero" Yuriko contesto sin rodeos, los ojos de la niña casi salen de sus cuencas, su boca estaba temblorosa

-"_mierda… debe ser muy grande… incluso ¿cómo podría entrarme?… me empujaría los órganos…me dividiría al medio_" Yuzu pensó temerosa por el tamaño de su hermano "_no… si es mi hermano puedo soportarlo_" ella pensó con determinación, Yuriko miro curiosa las muecas que ponía Yuzu mientras estaba en sus pensamientos, ella salió de sus pensamientos y miro tímidamente a Yuriko "etto… ¿no sientes nada raro allí después de eso?" la hermana de Ichigo le pregunto mientras jugaba con sus dedos, la madre de Saya le dio una mirada extraña, después de unos segundos recordó lo que Saya le había contado sobre la familia Kurosaki, ella seguramente le faltaba ese _tipo_ de charla con otra mujer ya que su madre tristemente no se la pudo dar

-"no tienes que preocuparte por eso, es algo natural en la vida de una chica, cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, al primera vez va a ser un poco dolorosa pero se ira tan pronto como llega, se vas más rápido si es con la persona especial la que tu deseaste, cuando el dólar se detenga solo sentirás placer, la sensación de calor y amor serán increíbles… aunque tu hermano es especial, el me dejo la sensación de que lo necesito, que él fue la parte que me falto toda mi vida, ahora que no lo tengo siento una sensación de vacío ahí abajo, cuando tenga una nueva oportunidad no desperdiciare un segundo y lo haremos como conejos" Yuriko dijo en broma, pero Yuzu igual se sonrojo como un tomate como imagino a la madre de Saya y su hermano en distintas posiciones "tendremos un más tiempo para hablar después, ahora subamos al autobús" Yuzu detuvo su sangrado nasal y asintió y las 2 subieron al bus escolar

"oye, deja de pegarme, ellas me tomaron por sorpresa… además ¿a ti que te importa, no tenemos ese tipo de relación?" Ichigo se quejó desde su posición en el suelo, pero sus palabras solo provocaron que la adolescente de pelo rosa lo pateara más fuerte "¡hey, ya basta¡" el rodo a un lado esquivando su patada entrante, rápidamente se levantó y sacudió el polvo, antes que ella pudiera volver a pegarle él se separó por varios metros de su posición

-"no huyas cobarde, ven a que te de tu merecido" ella le grito con enojo, Ichigo la ignoro completamente y solo le dio una mirada en blanco

-"nadie que no sea un sádico hará lo que dijiste, y créeme cuando te digo que no soy de ese tipo" ella solo refunfuño por su respuesta, Ichigo la miro molesto "es hora de irnos, mueve tu culo al hummer antes de que yo lo lleve por ti" Saya iba a quejarse pero cuando el dio un paso asía ella inmediatamente se fue al hummer, Ichigo se rio entre dientes por su reacción "ahora ¿Dónde estará Saeko?" él pensó en voz alta

-"estoy aquí" ella respondió desde atrás de él, Ichigo prácticamente salió de su piel al escucharla hablar desde su espalda "¿te encuentras bien?" ella le pregunto con algo de preocupación, Ichigo la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza

-"no me paso nada" él le dijo con escupiendo sarcasmo, después de recuperar el aliento él se volvió asía ella "hay que irnos ahora, subamos al Argo y saquemos nuestros culos de aquí" ella asintió y rápidamente y se dirigieron a su vehículo todo terreno como los demás hicieron lo mismo, sus vehículos rugieron a la vida cuando fueron encendidos, el bus de los nacionalista se movió de su camino dándoles paso, los pequeños vehículos del grupo de Ichigo comenzaron a correr por los patios llenos de infestados, los infelices que se interponían en sus caminos fueron enviados a volar, el argo era el primero en la fila, al ser más chico y rápido pasaba más fácil entre los infectados, el hummer lo seguía de cerca limpiando el camino de zombies para que el bus pasara sin problemas, el bus escolar era el siguiente en la fila, detrás de ellos era el gran bus nacionalista que llevaba un tráiler detrás los vehículos corrieron atreves de la mansión en dirección al patio trasero donde la puerta de servicio se encontraba y por ese lugar no habían entrado infectados, el argo hizo ruido con su bocina indicando que se detuvieran, todos los transportes se detuvieron en el acto

-"Ichigo, cubre mientras abro las puertas" Souichirou quien se había bajado del bus nacionalista le pidió, Ichigo asintió y corrió junto a él a la puerta de servicio, cuando llegaron a dicha entrada Souichirou maldijo al encontrar el sistema de seguridad activado, seguramente por causa del P.E.M. "tch, nos tomara cerca de 10 minutos desbloquear el sistema de seguridad, y esas cosas nos pisan los talones" el líder de la ultra derecha estaba a punto de llamar a sus hombres para ayudarlo a desbloquear el sistema de la puerta cuando Ichigo lo interrumpió

-"¿tienes fuego?" el adolescente de pelo naranja le pregunto, la ceja de Souichirou comenzó a temblar involuntariamente

-"piensas fumar en medio de algo tan importante, la vida de mucha gente depende de nuestras acciones y el tiempo que nos tome abrir la… hoo" él se quedó en silencio cuando Ichigo levanto su mano derecha mostrando una carga de dinamita "si, tengo fuego" él le respondió, Ichigo simplemente se encogió de hombros, Souichirou le dio una caja de fósforos, inmediatamente después el padre de Saya corrió asía el enorme bus de los nacionalistas, Ichigo miro en blanco el lugar donde Souichirou se había ido

-"eso no era necesario" él pensó en voz alta, momento después el encendió la T.N.T y la arrojo contra la puerta de servicio, Ichigo también se fue a gran velocidad asía el Argo donde Saeko lo estaba esperando, ella le iba a preguntar qué estaba pasando, pero una gran explosión y escombros volando por el aire respondieron su pregunta, Ichigo no espero ni un segundo antes de acelerar a fondo el pequeño vehículo todo terreno, los otros no se hicieron esperar ya que se abalanzaron a la reciente salida creada, como se esperaba el lugar estaba libre de los caminantes, los vehículos del grupo de Ichigo tomaron el camino asía el sur, mientras que el bus nacionalista y su tráiler tomaron el del norte, ambos grupos se detuvieron, Ichigo bajo del argo y Souichirou del bus nacionalista, ambos líderes del grupo se acercaron el uno al otro, cuando estaban a 2 metros de distancia se miraron detenidamente

-"cuida bien a mi hija Saya y aunque ya no tenga el derecho a decir tal cosa, cuida a Yuriko también" Souichirou le pidió, Ichigo asintió "si nuestros caminos se cruzan otra vez, espero ser abuelo" él se empezó a reír por que Ichigo se sonrojo furiosamente, exhalando con satisfacción Souichirou hablo otra vez "espero que tengas buena suerte en tu camino, hermano"

-"te deseo lo mismo, hermano" Ichigo le respondió con respeto "espero que el camino que elegiste traiga la felicidad que ansias y la paz que buscas, eres un gran hombre Takagi Souichirou, sé que llevaras a tu grupo a un mejor futuro" ellos se tendieron las manos y se dieron un fuerte apretón, los dos volvieron a sus vehículos con una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros, tan pronto como se subieron se fueron a toda prisa dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de los vehículos, el grupo de Ichigo marcho a un ritmo veloz asía el centro de la ciudad, los caminantes que se cruzaron en su camino fueron embestidos como moscas, la autopista estaba a pocos minutos, acelerando a fondo rápidamente se trasladaron por las calles del barrio residencial

-"la autopista está allí delante" Shizuka le grito al Argo que viajaba delante de ella, Ichigo desacelero el vehículo justo en la entrada de la autopista, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente, al contrario Saeko fue con los ojos muy abiertos, al igual que los demás, delante de ellos hasta donde el ojo alcanzaba a ver había cientos de ellos, las calles al igual que las aceras estaban ocupadas por los caminantes, aunque en el corto rango no fueron muchos se podía ver que había muchos de ellos esparcidos hasta donde su visión alcanzaba

-"tch, salimos de un agujero de mierda para caer en otro" Ichigo maldijo en voz baja, las cosas se estaban poniendo peor a medida que más y más caminantes aparecían por las calles laterales, seguramente atraídos por el ruido de los motores de los vehículos "_piensa, piensa, debe de haber una salida_" Ichigo pensó frenéticamente, su agarre en el volante se apretó atrayendo la atención de Saeko

-"hey, Ichigo ¿estás bien?" ella le pregunto con preocupación, Ichigo estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no la escucho "Ichigo…" Saeko iba a volver a preguntarle pero él la corto

-"tch, parece que las cosas se nos complicaron" Ichigo dijo en un tono con clara molestia, Saeko solo se limitó a asentir "quiero que te subas al hummer" Saeko lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos por su declaración y el tono que uso, el enserio le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara solo

-"no lo haré" ella le respondió con toda la seriedad que pudo reunir, Ichigo inmediatamente fue a replicarle pero Saeko se le adelanto "no voy a dejar que hagas cargues ese peso tu solo, yo te ayudare, después de todo necesitas la mano derecha para cargar un gran peso" ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa a la cara de sorpresa del adolescente de cabellera naranja brillante

-"no te hare cambiar de opinión ¿no?" él le pregunto, Saeko negó con la cabeza como respuesta, suspirando en derrota él le dio una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, ella le devolvió el gesto, su momento duro poco cuando el hummer se detuvo justo a su lado y el auto bus al otro, sus ojos reflejaban la desesperación que sentían ante la vista de la enorme masa de zombies, Ichigo les hizo señas atrayendo su atención "tengo un plan, necesito que me escuchen" inmediatamente los demás al ver las seriedad con la cual hablaba y su mirada de filosa "yo atraeré la mayor cantidad de esas cosas con el Argo, ustedes quédense aquí con los vehículos en silencio hasta que esas cosas ya no estén por la zona…" él fue interrumpido cuando Takashi prácticamente le grito

-"¡estás loco¡ piensas hacer de carnada para salvar nuestros culos ¿acaso quieres que te maten?" Takashi le grito frenético por las palabras de su líder "si luchamos pasamos a través de ellos seguro que lo lograremos, y si las cosas se complican podemos luchar y…" esta vez él fue cortado por Ichigo

-"cállate y escúchame… no puedes esperar un par de segundos más para empezar un berrinche, no es como si yo quisiera ser convertido en un filete de carne podrida, Saeko también ira conmigo, si vamos a ser una carnada pero no un almuerzo, déjame terminar antes de hablar, como dije esperen a que _ellos _despejen la zona entonces usen una de las bombas sonoras para esconder el ruido de los motores prendidos, ellos se sentirán atraídos por el sonido de las alarmas y les será más fácil huir en lo vehículos, repitan el proceso hasta que lleguen a un lugar seguro, Saeko y yo los alcanzaremos ahí, no nos tomara más de 1 día… ha y te dejo a cargo Takashi" antes de que pudieran replicar Ichigo acelero el Argo a fondo perdiéndose entre la multitud de Zombies, tanto él como Saeko rápidamente estaban fuera del alcance de los demás, Takashi apretó los dientes con impotencia al ver el vehículo marcharse entre la turba de gente muerta, tanto Shizuka y Kyoko apagaron los vehículos

-"ya escucharon esperaremos hasta que ellos se hayan ido" Takashi dijo en voz baja con claro malestar por la situación actual, los otros también se sentían de manera similar pero protestar y quejarse en este momento no serviría de nada

-**unas cuantas calles adelante**-

El argo andaba a altas velocidad las calles de la zona residencial, ya había varios de ellos rodeando la zona por donde conducían, girando a la derecha el acelero haciendo rugir el motor para atraer la atención de los caminantes, Ichigo conducía hasta cierta distancia y luego daba la vuelta para atraer más muertos vivientes esa acción fue repetida varias veces, el argo llego a una cuenca dejándolo sin calle, no paso ni un minuto antes que prácticamente todos sus alrededores fueran abarrotados por infectados, dejándolos atrapados, con prácticamente ninguna salida si querían ir por la calle

-"creo que atraje demasiados" Ichigo comento algo nervioso

-"siempre te sobre pasas de esta manera, Ichigo" Saeko le dijo con algo de humor, Ichigo se disculpó de forma avergonzado "cuando quieras, estoy lista" ella le dijo, Ichigo inmediatamente centro su mirada asía el frente, más precisamente la pendiente de la cuenca

-"ahí vamos" Ichigo rugió al igual que el motor del todo terreno, el argo bajo a gran velocidad la pendiente del rio, cuando llegaron al final de la misma el adolescente de pelo naranja freno el vehículo militar, sus perseguidores no se hicieron esperar ya que ni unos segundos después bajaron rodando la pendiente cayendo muy feo contra el suelo "pueden subir y bajar escaleras pero ¿pendientes no?" Ichigo comento mientras miraba como los infectados caían rodando desde la calle de arriba

-"aparentemente" Saeko comento al igual que chigo observando la caída de los caminantes, pero al parecer no fue letal para ellos ya que poco a poco y en ángulos imposibles y grotescos comenzaron a levantarse, a excepción de algunos desafortunados que se rompieron el cuello

-"parece que aún se mueven, eso hubiera sido de gran ayuda" el Kurosaki se quejó de la resistencia de los no muertos, sin pensarlo mucho el acelero y se lanzó al agua, pero el grito de Saeko le hizo darse cuenta de su error "Saeko ¿estás bien?" él le pregunto con preocupación, pero en el segundo que puso su vista sobre ella se quedó son palabras, Saeko fue totalmente empapada, agua ajusto la ropa as su cuerpo al igual que transparento la camisa de su uniforme escolar dándole un buen vistazo de su sujetador de encaje violeta, el rostro de Ichigo rápidamente se fue de color rojo mientras observaba fijamente los pechos de Saeko

Saeko quien hasta el momento se encontraba mirando su actual estado, levanto la vista solo para encontrarse con los profundos ojos marrones del peli naranja clavados en su escote, inmediatamente al igual que la vergüenza inundo su mente ella se cubrió sus partes vulnerables al igual que daba un chillido femenino "¡soy una chica sabes¡" ella le reprocho su falta de tacto, Ichigo al escucharla hablar pudo salir de su trance, cosa que lo hizo avergonzarse más de sus acciones inconscientes

-"haaa…si, l…lo ss…siento" trato de disculparse, pero los nervios le jugaron una mala pasada, ella era muy avergonzada como para hablarle, produciendo que los dos se quedaran en silencio hasta que las cosas se calmaran, el argo fue llevado por la corriente del rio tranquilamente, dando un ambiente tranquilo a pesar de que en la orilla había muchos infectados, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que Saeko e Ichigo pudieran mirarse devuelta, ellos se dedicaron pequeñas sonrisas de alivio al notar que las cosas se habían calmado con respecto a los caminantes, el adolescente peli naranja se recostó contra el asiento y suspiro con cansancio

-"no es admirable de un chico suspirar así" Saeko le susurró al oído, cosa que exalto a el adolescente peli naranja

-"ha, cierto… pero Saeko, te sigues acercando más y más" Ichigo le dijo algo inseguro y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la cercanía de la chica espadachín

-"deberías mantener tu voz baja ¿no lo crees?" ella le dijo sin cambiar de posición, Ichigo asintió fervientemente y se alejó un poco de ella, él se mantuvo en silencio tratando de reprimir su rubor, el argo siguió navegando por el agua tranquilamente, hasta que a lo lejos se vio un banco de arena en medio del rio, pasaron unos minutos hasta que fueron capaces de alcanzarlo, cuando ya estaban arriba los dos se bajaron del vehículo militar, Ichigo observo los alrededores para constatar de que no había nadie más "bien, entonces todo parece ir según lo planeado, así que podemos descansar" Saeko comento desde su posición sentada en el argo

-"si, vamos a tomar turnos para vigilar, descansa por ahora Saeko-san" Ichigo le dijo mientras miraba la orilla del rio, pero el fuerte estornudo de Saeko le llamo la atención, mirando en su dirección Ichigo la vio ligeramente temblando

-"perdón… pero siento mucho frio" ella le dijo ligeramente avergonzada sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos "no tuve tiempo de recoger ninguna de mis cosas así que no tengo con que cambiarme" Saeko le informo, Ichigo siendo quien es no podía dejar las cosas así, él tampoco había traído nada con él, excepto esa camiseta de tirantes negra que él se olvidó en el Argo

-"toma, puedes usar esto, no es mucho pero servirá por ahora" Ichigo le ofreció

-"muchas gracias" ella le dijo con honestidad, Ichigo simplemente desestimo tal acción, restándole importancia a su acción, ella inmediatamente comenzó a cambiarse la ropa aunque Ichigo estuviera viendo, tan rápido come Saeko se desabrocho el segundo botón de su uniforme Ichigo ya estaba dado vuelta mirando asía el otro lado con un profundo rubor en su rostro, durante los pocos minutos que a Saeko le tomo cambiarse Ichigo pudo controlar sus hormonas "ya puedes voltearte" ella le aviso, el chico peli naranja siguió las instrucciones dadas, cosa que le revivió las hormonas "¿qué tal me veo?" Saeko le pregunto de forma curiosa mientras se ajustaba su peinado, Ichigo se volvió a sonrojar más profundamente

-"espera…preferirías terminar de cambiarte en el otro lado… quiero decir…" el trato de hablar pero se trabo con sus propias palabras, la risa ligera de Saeko le atrajo la atención, abriendo un ojo ya que los había cerrado para no verla cambiarse

-"Ichigo, tu siempre te preocupas de mi bienestar por ser una chica" ella le dijo con un tono sutil

-"he, yo no quise, perd…" Ichigo quiso disculparse pero ella lo interrumpió

-"está bien, después de todo soy una chica" Ichigo suspiro con resignación, no importa con cuantas chicas estuvo, siempre eran complicadas de entender ¿o él era el complicado? Tratando de salir de ese ambiente él quiso cambiar de tema pero lo primero que se le cruzo la mente no fue para nada bueno

-"mm… etto… Saeko ¿hay alguien que te guste?" Ichigo pregunto torpemente, al darse cuenta de la pregunta que hizo quiso golpearse la cara contra la cosa más cercana

-"¿Por qué preguntas eso?" ella le dijo mientras sus ojos lo miraban inquisitivamente, cosa que lo puso un poco nervioso

-"no, por nada, pero siendo como eres, me preguntaba si…" el peli naranja se quedó sin palabras al no saber cómo explicarlo, pero ella entendió lo que estaba tratando de decir

-"de hecho, si había… un hombre que me gustaba" ella le respondió con una mirada lejana como si estuviera recordando algo, ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o hacer, ambos decidieron seguir lo planeado, Ichigo tomo el primer turno de vigilancia mientras Saeko descansaba en la arena, esperando que secara su ropa

-unas horas después-

Ya ambos habían descansado, al igual que las ropas de Saeko se secaron, ellos ya estaban listos para poder continuar su viaje, no demoraron mucho en subirse otra vez al argo, cada segundo contaba, si perdían tiempo seguramente acabarían rodeados de infectados otra vez, al instante que el motor se prendió ya estaban yendo en dirección a la ciudad, lo mismo fue también para los infectados, que al escuchar el sonido del vehículo comenzaron a acercarse a la orilla, el agua salpicaba asía los lados a medida que el todoterreno andaba por el agua, en cuestión de un par de minutos el Argo ya estaba en la orilla del rio, unos pocos desgraciados que habían ahí fueron sacados de sus pies y mandados a volar por los aires cuando el pequeño vehículo de 8 ruedas los atropello con todo, subiendo la pendiente como si nada el argo ya se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, la situación no había variado desde que se habían escondido en la duna de arena, la cantidad de infectados a su alrededor era enorme, a medida que avanzaban por las calles la situación no parecía cambiar mucho

-"esta igual de mal que antes de escondernos en el banco de arena" Saeko comento mientras se sostenía con fuerza de las barras de seguridad del Argo

-"¡no estaremos seguros de eso, hasta que no doblemos en la esquina¡" Ichigo le dijo, con un movimiento brusco del volante el argo doblo en la intersección mencionada, para su suerte esta calle estaba con menos infectados, al final de la misma había un parque o eso parecía, acelerando el argo a fondo Ichigo se desplazó por la calle a velocidades increíbles "¡hey Saeko¡ úsalo ahora" Ichigo le indico, la mujer Samurái asintió y saco desde dentro de su uniforme una bomba sonora, activando el dispositivo casero ella lo lanzo al suelo, ni un instante después el fuerte sonido de la alarma de auto invadió los alrededores cubriendo el sonido del motor

-"ya veo, el sonido los distraerá mientras nos alejamos, eres astuto" Saeko le dijo, Ichigo asintió con una pequeña sonrisa por el elogio

-**"**ya veo la salida, el sonido debería llegar lejos, pero por las dudas usa otra a cierta distancia**"** el peli anaranjado él dijo, Saeko asintió en la comprensión, como él dijo ella lanzo otra bomba sonora cuando ya habían salido del parque, el adolescente de pelo anaranjado miro al cielo al darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscureciendo, parecía que la suerte estaba de su lado ya que cerca de su ubicación había un templo **"**el sonido de las bombas debería mantenerlos alejados, pero vamos a dejar el Argo aquí y buscar un lugar cercano para escondernos, si la noche nos agarra las cosas se no irán de las manos**"** su compañera asintió de acuerdo, deteniendo el vehículo todo terreno cerca del templo, ambos descendieron y miraron a su alrededor para ver si había infectados cercanos, parecía que hoy tenían algo de suerte ya que no había zombies visibles "creo que podemos descansar ahí" Ichigo informo señalando al templo cercano, sin perder tiempo los dos partieron en dirección al santuario, pero su suerte se acabó, ya al subir las escaleras que daban al templo había un número considerable de caminantes "tch, deberíamos eliminarlos para que no causen problemas, mientras más rápido mejor" Ichigo le dijo a Saeko, una pequeña sonrisa sádica apareció en su rostro

-"exacto… me leíste la mente" ella le respondió, sin dudar un segundo desenvaino su espada y corrió asía los muertos vivientes, un infectado con cara de vagabundo fue el primero en acercarse a ella "que olor a podrido… deberías al menos lavarte la cabeza" Saeko le comento al zombie, con un movimiento increíblemente rápido ella decapito al infectado, mandando su cabeza por los aires, la cual termino en los pies de Ichigo quien observaba levemente sorprendido a Saeko, sin un segundo de demora ella se abalanzo contra los otros infectados que la rodeaban "ahora… la duda es inútil" ella hablo en voz alta, sus palabras reflejaron sus actos ya que no perdió ni un segundo en decapitar al resto de los caminantes, cuerpo tras cuerpo fueron cayendo inertes sin cabezas

-"wow… ella es increíble" Ichigo pensó en voz alta mientras miraba a Saeko eliminar a los zombies con mucha facilidad, en cuestión de segundos los caminantes habían reducido su número drásticamente, Saeko estaba en un estado de éxtasis mientras re-mataba a los zombies, pero lo que vio la hizo congelarse en el acto, cosa que alarmo a Ichigo que de inmediato decapito al zombie que estaba enfrentando y corrió a la posición de su compañera espadachín, Saeko sentía que no podía moverse al ver a los niños zombies delante de ella, algo en su interior la detuvo en seco "¡¿Qué estás haciendo Saeko?¡" Ichigo le grito mientras corrió asía ella, Saeko lo miro e hizo a Ichigo más preocupado, ella le estaba dando una mirada culpable y temerosa, Ichigo llego a su lado al igual que los pequeños zombies, sin dudarlo él la empujo fuera del camino cosa que la sorprendió, sin una gota de vacilación Ichigo pateo en la cabeza al pequeño infectado mandándolo a volar por el aire sin vida, por la fuerza de la patada, aprovechando la altura de su pierna extendida el peli naranja descendió una patada de hacha contra el otro mini –infectado, puso tanta fuerza en la patada que al conectaron con la cabeza del niño infectado literalmente se la hundió entre los hombros matándolo al instante, el tercer niño camínate se lanzó contra el adolescente de cabellera anaranjada, sin una pisca de temor él lo tomo por la ropa lo giro en el aire y lo lanzo con fuerza, el pequeño infectado cayo de cabeza contra el suelo destruyéndose el cuello dejando de existir, Ichigo fue un poco perturbado por sus brutales acciones contra los niños zombies pero pensar en eso no le salvaría el trasero

Saeko se quedó congelada al ver lo que Ichigo hizo, no por horror por lo que su líder hizo fue por sus sentimientos confusos y luchando entre sí, ella salió de su estupor cuando Ichigo la tomo de la mano y con un fuerte tirón la hizo correr a su lado "por acá, rápido" Ichigo le dijo tirando con fuerza de su mano, ella logro salir de su trance y se ajustó a su ritmo, un zombie apareció por uno de sus costados pero no llego a hacer nada ya que su cabeza salió desprendida de sus hombros cortesía de Ichigo, n tenían tiempo para distraerse matando a los pocos caminantes que quedaban, Ichigo llego a la entrada del tempo y dejo a Saeko parada allí, sin darle una palabra él se abalanzó contra los restantes zombies que quedaban su lucha dudo poco ya que con unos pocos swings de su espada ya el resto de los infectados ya estaban eliminados, caminando lentamente asía la posición de Saeko para no desperdiciar su energía "por el momento podemos quedarnos aquí" Ichigo le dijo en tono amable, él abrió la entra del templo sin mucha dificultad, adentrándose en el interior con Saeko de cerca, cuando comprobaron que no había más ocupantes lograron relajarse un poco "Saeko… ¿Qué paso allí?" el adolescente de pelo naranja le pidió en un tono suave para no molestarla, pero la respuesta de ella fue solo mirar al suelo fijamente, decidiendo que preguntarle ahora no lo llevaría a nada, Ichigo decidió asegurar la zona

Unos minutos después de haber comprobado tanto puertas como ventanas, Ichigo volvió al lugar donde se encontraba Saeko "con el equipo que estamos usando es peligroso que andemos allí afuera, quedémonos aquí hasta la mañana" él le comento, pero no recibió respuesta a cambio, Ichigo frunció un poco más las cejas cuando vio que ella seguía mirando el suelo, mirando a su alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa útil vio unas cajas de velas "ho, no deberíamos sentarnos en la oscuridad, no queremos ser sorprendidos por algo que no podemos ver" Ichigo volvió a comentar, que otra vez no tuvo respuesta, el adolescente volvió a presionar en el tema anterior "debe de haber una razón para tu cambio tan repentino" el peli naranja le dijo mientras la observaba fijamente, esta vez sí tuvo reacción ya que Saeko lo miro a los ojos

-"no estoy segura de que lo entiendas, pero me escucharías" ella le dijo algo vacilante, Ichigo sonrió para sus adentros al ver que obtuvo una respuesta favorable, él no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad

-"obvio que lo haría, pero antes, sentémonos sobre esto, que se está poniendo frio y resfriarnos sería una muy muy mala situación" Ichigo le dijo como tendió una manta sobre el suelo, Saeko se gateo desde su anterior posición a la manta, Ichigo también saco un frasco un frasco a la vista y le hizo señales a Saeko para que se acercara, la cual hizo lo pedido y se acercó al adolescente peli naranja, cuando ella estuvo un muy corta distancia Ichigo se aproximó más como si fuera a contarle un secreto "Saeko, eso es un inodoro portátil" él le dijo en tono serio, Saeko trato de contener la risa, pero le fue imposible, después de soltar una ligera risa que intento ahogar con sum ano, cuando ella se calma lo miro con una sonrisa "no te rías, estaremos bien mientras mantengamos esto con nosotros" Ichigo le dijo con diversión, ambos se miraron entre si y volvieron a reír, unos momentos después los dos terminaron de reír y se miraron con sinceras sonrisas plasmadas en sus rostros

-"estoy contenta" ella le dijo con un tono feliz "de verdad, lo estoy" Ichigo la miro de la misma manera que ella, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento, él honestamente no quería romper el ambiente, pero había una situación que ameritaba que lo hiciera, entonces recordó algo sobre el incidente

-"me acabo de acordar" él dijo de repente atrayendo la atención de su compañera "ya se a lo que te congelo ¿es por esos niños, verdad?" Ichigo le pregunto con seriedad, ella desvió un poco la mirada de sus ojos

-"no, no es eso… en el banco de arena, me preguntaste si me gustaba alguien" ella le dijo sin mantener contacto visual

-"ha, yo solo… olvida eso" Ichigo dijo avergonzado por recordar esa parte

-"está bien, yo soy como cualquier otra chica, a mí también me gustan los chicos, pero…nunca le dije lo que sentía" Saeko confeso con una mirada lejana, antes de volver a enfocarse en Ichigo "nunca le dije lo que sentía, porque no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente digna" ella declaro con su tono monótono algo carente de emoción

-"es difícil para mí imaginar qué clase de chico te gusta, pero es imposible que no seas lo suficiente para…" Ichigo comento sorprendido pero Saeko lo interrumpió con unas palabras que lo dejarían muy sorprendido

-"¿alguna vez mataste a alguien?" ella le pregunto de manera oscura, el no respondió porque estaba lo suficientemente en shock como para hacerlo "hace 4 años… una noche fui atacada por un hombre en un callejón, yo tenía mi bokken y por supuesto no perdí… le rompí su hombro y su fémur, y dada las circunstancias la policía me dejo ir a casa" ella le informo, Ichigo escucho atento su relato

-"tal vez fue un poco excesivo, pero dadas las circunstancias, las policía es obvio que no…" Ichigo le estaba diciendo pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir

-"yo no fui arrestada solo por eso… _yo lo disfrute_" ella le confeso con una mirada de locura, cosa que sorprendió a Ichigo "me dio placer hacerlo, cuando me di cuenta de que tenía una ventaja arrolladora gracias al bokken, sus movimientos llenos de terror… ¡ataque sin dudarlo¡" ella dijo sin cambiar su mirada enloquecida, algo que Ichigo noto fue que sostenía con fuerza la sabana en la cual se encontraban, hasta el punto que parecía que se romperían "me gusto, me encanto, era casi orgásmico" ella logro poner sus sentimientos bajo control antes de seguir hablando, esta vez con una mirada seria "éste es mi verdadero **yo**, esa es la verdadera naturaleza de Saeko Busujima, y yo me preguntaba si pudieras ignorar eso, sin razón alguna, enloquezco cuando soy la persona que tiene el poder y aun así pretendo tener el alma de una chica normal" Saeko le dijo con un tono serio, pero con algo de malestar, sus palabras solo hicieron que el ceño de Ichigo se incremente y sus ojos se entrecerraran, suspirando con cansancio cosa que llamo la atención de Saeko

-"sabes… dices todo esto y inconscientemente haces todo aquello, lo único que me gustaría ignorar es el dolor de cabeza que se me aproxima" él se quejó, pero sus palabras sorprendieron a Saeko levemente, Ichigo le dio una mirada molesta que la hizo estremecerse "actúas todo _yo soy la mala desquiciada de la historia,_ pero no puedes ocultar el hecho que te preocupa que te rechacen por esa misma razón, joder, actúa más normal maldición, sé que no finges cuando eres amable y cariñosa, no puedes mentir de tal manera, no, es imposible que puedas hacerlo, no ves que tú misma eres la que no puede soportar convivir con esa parte tuya, dices que es tu _verdadero yo_, no digas tanta basura junta, no podría importarme menos que es lo que creas que es tu _verdadero yo_, pero ese no es tu _verdadero yo_, quieres que te diga cómo eres realmente, tu eres una persona increíble, eres amable, cariñosa, considerada y también una de las personas más respetuosas que conozco, y dices que no eres eso porque eres algo sádico, quien dijo que esas cosas no pueden existir en un mismo ser, es estúpido pensar que solo porque alguien te dijo que una persona _buena_ no puede tener sentimientos malvados, no seas idiota, no podría importarme menos esa parte tuya, crees que te rechazare solo por eso, entonces se nota que no me conoces" el tomo un respiro para poder recuperar el aire, quien dijo que hablar no te cansaba físicamente, Saeko lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos con claro Shock escrito en su cara, por las palabras de Ichigo

-"Ichigo, yo…" ella quiso replicar pero él la volvió a callar

-"sabes, tu y yo nos parecemos más de lo que crees" el adolescente de peli naranja le dijo con lo mirada en el suelo, a Saeko la desconcertó que usara un tono melancólico "tú me preguntaste si yo mate a alguien antes, pero no me dejaste responder, la respuesta es sí, si mate a alguien antes, no, está mal decir que mate a alguien, porque sonaría como si solo hubiera matado a una persona, pero la verdad es que ya lo he hecho varias veces, tampoco es correcto decir esas palabras, ya que sonaría como si fuera un asesino en serie, la verdad es que lo hice cuando no me quedo más remedio, solo cuando estaba al límite de perder mi vida o la de un ser querido, también lo hice porque se me ordeno hacerlo, pareces olvidar lo que yo les conté, no soy un santo si es como me ves, pero no puedo decir que por hacerlo me sienta como una mala persona, joder, por hacerlo se me ve como un héroe, aunque mis manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sé que no puedo darte lecciones de moral, ni aparentar ser mejor que tú, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que… no lo eres, no eres una persona tan retorcida como crees, las cosas que he visto no pueden compararse a un tu sadismo, lo más retorcido y turbio del mundo puede cambiar a una persona, se necesita una voluntad fuerte para resistirlo, y sé que la tienes, te he visto luchar te he visto como actúas, créeme cuando digo que tu estas dé por lejos de ser una mala persona, sabes no me importa ese lado tuyo, quieres enloquecer u convertirte en una sádica hazlo, no te retengas, si es lo que te hace feliz hazlo no hay gente que te juzgue por eso, yo no lo haría porque es una parte de ti y tu me agradas, nunca te rechazaría" Ichigo le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa amable

Saeko sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, ella toco su mejilla sola para sorprenderse al darse cuenta que estaba llorando, ella no se sentía triste así que ¿Por qué? Ella se preguntó, realización la golpeo cuando miro a los ojos de Ichigo, allí estaban esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, llenos de poder y determinación, esos ojos marrones que podían ser tan fríos y a la vez tan cariñosos, ella estaba feliz

-"Ichigo, gracias" ella le dijo con sinceridad, él no la juzgaba, no la miraba con superioridad y eso la hacía muy feliz, Ichigo le dio una de sus raras sonrisa que hizo que su corazón al igual que su rostro se sintieran calientes, ella no podía negarlo y no quería hacerlo, le gustaba, no, le encantaba, ella no perdería esta oportunidad "Ichigo, de verdad gracias por aceptarme y no juzgarme, realmente me hace feliz por eso… debes hacerte responsable" ella le dijo con cariño, Ichigo fue sacando de honda por sus palabras "tú también me gustas, me gustas mucho, no como amigos sino como amantes, como un hombre y una mujer, esto solo me había pasado una vez antes, y yo no supe que hacer, pero ahora por tus palabras sé que puedo decírtelo sin remordimiento, te amo" Ichigo literalmente perdió su color y se congelo en el lugar, era tanto su estado que se confundiría con una escultura de marfil, miles de pensamientos corrían por su mente, miles de cosas invadían su cerebro, él fue traído otra vez a la realidad cuando sintió a Saeko moverse, ella se trasladó como un gato asía la posición de Ichigo, ella se detuvo delante de él a la distancia de un brazo extendido

-"etto… Saeko… yo me siento alagado por tus sentimientos… pero…" él fue silenciado cuando ella coloco un dedo es sus labios, ella le dio una mirada un poco dolida pero trato de esconderlo

-"sé que talvez prefieras a otra persona en lugar de una chica con problemas como yo pero…" ella fue silenciada cuando el salió de su tacto, de un rápido movimiento ella se encontraba en el suelo con Ichigo encima de ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y el rubor de ambos se profundizo

-"no digas tonterías, como que no puedo amar a alguien como tú, eres una mujer increíble pero… yo no quiero herirte, yo…" el no pudo terminar su frase cuando sus labios fueron abordados por los de ellas, sus suaves labios acariciaron los de él con tanto cariño y necesidad que lo sorprendió, cuando se separaron ella le dio una mirada vidriosa, algo temerosa y ansiosa

-"no te disculpes, si quieres herirme hazlo, por mí, quiero saber más de ti, quiero conocerte, quiero saber de ti hasta el último de tus secretos… cada parte de tu cuerpo" el rubor en la cara de la muchacha se profundizo, al igual que el de Ichigo, él fue a levantarse de su posición pero Saeko se lo impidió, ella le dio una mirada implorante "no soy idiota, sé que lo has hecho con Shizuka-sensei, Yuriko-san, Hayashi-sensei y muchas otras, yo puedo aceptar eso, pero no me rechaces a mí, sé que tal vez no sea tan bonita como ellas pero…" su discurso fue interrumpido cuando esta vez los labios de Ichigo abordaron los de ella, ella no pudo sentirse mejor y envolvió los brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo mismo hizo Ichigo pero alrededor de su cintura, sus labios se refregaron uno contra los otros con fervor y deseo, el calor abrumador de la otra persona invadiéndolos poco a poco, la suavidad de sus labios, la dulzura del sabor de la otra persona, poco a poco el deseo fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en lujuria, Ichigo tanteo suavemente los labios de Saeko con su lengua pidiéndole paso, lo cual fue bien recibido ya que ella abrió su boca concediéndole el paso, Ichigo no se hizo esperar e invadió la boca de Saeko, el calor y el placer eran enormes, una cosa que Saeko nunca antes había sentido, y le encanto quería pasar el resto de su vida así unidos de esta forma, pero el cuerpo es humano y la falta de aire los obligo a separarse, jadeando pesadamente Ichigo la miro a los ojos y hablo

-"no creas que hago esto porque me sienta obligado ni nada de eso, esto lo hago porque me gustas como persona y como mujer, te deseo, no quiero que sufras después por mis errores, odiaría verte mal… pero ahora el sentimiento que tengo por ti invade mi mente… no puedo simplemente sofocarlo y actuar como si lo que dijiste no me importara" Ichigo le dijo con algo de culpa, Saeko tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y lo hizo mirarla

-"no digas más Ichigo, yo también me siento similar, no quiero decepcionarte, quiero permanecer a tu lado no importa en qué lugar, yo quiero ser alguien con un lugar a tu lado, pero puedo dejar mis deseos egoístas a un lado por este momento y dejarme llevar por la situación, ¿puedes hacerlo también, Ichigo?" ella le pregunto con algo de súplica, Ichigo ya no pudo negarse sus ojos se suavizaron, ver a una mujer como ella usar ese tono le tocaba en lo más profundo de su ser

-"está bien, solo por hoy" Ichigo le dijo en voz baja, no hubo ni un instante antes de que ellos volvieran a besarse con pasión, sus cuerpos se apretaron entre si buscando más cercanía entre ellos, sus lenguas danzaron dentro de sus bocas en una lucha por el dominio de la otra, el suave y caliente órgano de gustativo se acarició contra el otro aumentando la sensación de placer abrumador poco a poco las manos de Ichigo fueron bajando de su cintura a su cadera la cual se frotaba contra la suya

**-un día creció un árbol y ese árbol dio…lemon-**

Las manos de Ichigo se posaron en las suaves y tersas nalgas de Saeko la cual no se quejó por el tacto, es más lo recibió con gusto, él los apretó suavemente haciendo que ella liberara un gemido placentero, ella se encontraba disfrutando de esta situación como nunca antes había disfrutado algo, Saeko presiono más su entrepierna contra la de el al sentir el instinto de hacerlo, las manos de Ichigo volvieron a subir por las curvas de su cuerpo asía otros dos puntos sensibles de su cuerpo, ella se erizaba l sentir las fuertes manos del peli naranja viajar por su cuerpo, Saeko libero un gemido muy femenino cuando Ichigo se posó en sus montículos de carne y los apretó suavemente, los labios se separaron dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva como única unión, ellos se miraron entre sí con deseo escrito en sus ojos

-"Saeko ¿estas segura? Sé que lo dijiste pero una vez que sigamos ya nunca más lo serás" Ichigo le pregunto ligeramente preocupado por tomar algo irremediable de ella

-"Ichigo, es lo que más me hace feliz en este momento, saber que lo más preciado para una chica puedo dártelo a ti, es algo que me enorgullece mucho" Saeko le dijo con un tono lleno de cariño, Ichigo asintió y se volvió a unir a ella mediante un apasionado beso

Las manos de Ichigo acariciaron los senos de Saeko con pasión, ella gimió de placer por la carias de Ichigo a sus pechos, Saeko sintió que la ropa la sofocaba, necesitaba deshacerse de ella, quería sentir un poco de alivio al calor abrumador que su cuerpo sentía, como si Ichigo leyera su mente comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme escolar, él se separó de su unión bucal con un sonido audible, Ichigo comenzó a mirar su cuerpo a medida que desprendía los botones de su uniforme, ella lo miraba fijamente con respiraciones pesadas por la excitación que sentía en éste momento

Fueron solo unos segundos antes que el lograra desabrochar por completo su camisa, en ese instante el torso de Saeko quedo libre a la vista del adolescente peli naranja, su piel blanca tersa, suave y delicada a simple vista, sus grandes pechos cubiertos por el sujetador de encaje de color violeta le daban un toque de sensualidad e imponencia, Ichigo recorrió suavemente con su palma de mano el estómago de Saeko y avanzo lentamente asía su parte superior, el trago audiblemente mientras observaba con deleite el cuerpo de su amante espadachín, la cual estaba muy avergonzada por la mirada que le estaba dando, Ichigo bajo su cabeza y beso su ombligo, el toque de él provoco que ella sintiera una corriente eléctrica por su cuerpo, como efecto de eso ella tenso los músculos y gimió con lujuria, Ichigo siguió besando su cuerpo poco a poco subiendo hasta que quedo a la altura de sus pechos, ella levanto un poco su espalda dándole la abertura para que pudiera desabrochar su sujetador, Ichigo no dudo en deslizar sus manos por la espalda asía los broches de la prenda íntima, le costó un poco hacerlo sin ver, pero lo logro hacer muy rápido, su sujetador se deslizo de su cuerpo dejando libres los pechos, sus pequeños pezones rosados fueron liberados de los confines de su ropa interior, Ichigo se deleitó ante la vista de tal cosa, eran unos hermosos pechos

-"adelante" ella le susurro con clara excitación en su tono, Ichigo simplemente descendió su boca sobre uno de los pezones de Saeko y comenzó a besarlo con ternura, ella se estremeció y curvo la espalda al sentir los calientes labios de Ichigo abordar uno de sus puntos más sensibles, ella se aferró a los cabellos anaranjados de su amante cuando sintió la lengua de él moviéndose por su pezón endurecido, Ichigo ignoro esta acción y siguió saboreando el suave y dulce punto sensible de Saeko, su otra mano abordo el otro pecho y lo acaricio con algo de rudeza haciendo que ella gimiera sonoramente

-"haaa… Ichigo… no seas taaaan rudo" ella le dijo entre gemidos, Ichigo ignoro su pedido y siguió con el mismo fervor, su mano se trasladó para encima de su pezón que no estaba siendo abordado por sus labios, él lo froto con delicadeza ya que no quería incomodarla, ella gimió más fuerte que antes por el placer embriagador que estaba sintiendo, su cuerpo se sentía derretir bajo el tacto de Ichigo, ella no podía comparar esta sensación con nada que hubiera sentido antes

Ichigo al sentir que el cuerpo de Saeko se acostumbraba al tacto decidió ser un poco más profundo en su toque, el coloco el pezón dentro de su boca y lo succiona lentamente, con los dedos de su otra mano el comenzó a apretar y frotar su otro pezón, los efectos de sus acciones no se hizo esperar ya que ella, curvo su espalda asía arriba y tiro de su cabeza asía atrás, ella estaba sintiendo que el placer se hacía más fuerte e indomable, su respiración al igual que su corazón aceleraron su ritmo, sus gemidos se aumentaron otra vez de intensidad inundando el ambiente, Ichigo dejo de chupar se pezón, cosa que la hizo mirarlo, ella abrió ligeramente los ojos cuando el comenzó a desvestirse, ya que sabía lo que se aproximaba, cuando el adolescente de pelo naranja por fin se despojó de sus vestimentas quedándose solo con su bóxer negro, Saeko no pudo evitar mirar como un pedazo de carne el cuerpo tonificado de Ichigo

-"Saeko, eres hermosa" Ichigo le dijo con suavidad, Saeko sintió sus mejillas calentarse por sus palabras, él se colocó sobre su entrepierna, Saeko vacilo al principio pero le otorgó el permiso a su intimidad, Ichigo bajo su cabeza hasta que dar delante de su falda, él deshizo el nudo de su falda de estilo oriental, la cual fue tirada a un costado, Ichigo inconscientemente se lamio los labios, al sentir que estaban secos, pero desde el punto de vista de Saeko fue como un depredador saboreando su presa, el peli naranja también deslizo fuera de su cuerpo sus bragas negras, dejando al descubierto su feminidad en todo su esplendor, la cual estaba brillando por lo mojada que se encontraba, Ichigo se acercó más a su reluciente entrada y observo como los pliegues de su condición de mujer brillaban y goteaban líquido traslucido, el trago audiblemente antes de conectar sus labios con los labios inferiores de Saeko, ella casi se levanta de su posición acostada en la sabana al sentir esa sensación allí abajo, pero la mano de Ichigo que comenzó a acariciarle un pecho la detuvo de hacerlo

-"Ichigo… Ichigo… Ichigo" ella gimió el nombre del peli naranja al sentir su lengua recorrer su zona más privada, Ichigo fue delicado y a la vez preciso con sus caricias, su lengua examino cada pliegue de la entrada mojada de Saeko, la cual sentía que su interior reclamaba por alivio, y la única cosa que lo podía lograr era cierta parte de carne propiedad de Ichigo, ella gimió y sintió su cuerpo vibrar al ritmo de la lengua que examinaba tan precisamente su feminidad, Saeko sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco por tanto placer abrumador "Ichigo… más… por favor" ella le dijo con un tono lleno de lujuria, Ichigo cambio la ubicación de su lengua asía el clítoris de Saeko, con su mano libre él la llevo a su entrepierna, Saeko jadeo cuando sintió 2 dedos de Ichigo invadir las profundidades de su ser, ella ya no pudo tratar de mantenerse controlada cuando su cuerpo fue sacudido por la oleada de placer, Ichigo movió sus dedos de forma rápida y precisa dentro de la vagina de la mujer espadachín, no demoro mucho el efecto ya que Saeko se sacudió visiblemente antes de tensar todos los músculos de su cuerpo "ichigoooo… me vengo… me vengoooo" ella grito, su orgasmo invadiendo su cuerpo totalmente, sus manos se apretaron con fuerza sobre la sabana, sus ojos casi se quedan en blanco al experimentar su primer orgasmo, ella descargo un montón de líquido orgásmico sobre la boca de Ichigo quien hábil mente lo bebió

Después de unos segundos su cuerpo se calmó, lo que le permitió relajar sus músculos, ella respiraba fuertemente y su mirada estaba pérdida en el techo "sí que te viniste mucho" Ichigo comento, Saeko solo murmuro algo en respuesta, pero rápidamente puso su mirada sobre él cuándo sintió algo muy caliento acariciar su entrada, sus ojos se abrieron al ver el gran miembro erecto de Ichigo tocando su entrada sensible

-"espera… recién me corrí… no puedes… digo, es que…" ella jadeo audiblemente cuando el órgano sensible entro un par de centímetros dentro del suyo

-"créeme ahora es el mejor momento" Ichigo le dijo de forma tranquilizadora, ella asintió lentamente, y abrió un poco más el ángulo de sus piernas para que Ichigo tuviera mejor accesibilidad "relaja tus músculos, solo relájate" Ichigo le susurro en tono suave, ella se quejó un poco cuando el gran tamaño de Ichigo fue abriendo su interior, Ichigo se detuvo cuando sintió la barrera natural llamada himen, Saeko también pareció darse cuenta de eso y se puso un poco nerviosa, el adolescente para calmar su malestar la beso lo cual fue correspondido, al ver que ella se había relajado, de una estocada rompió su himen, tomando su virginidad, ella apretó los dientes al dolor repentino, lo cual fue recibido por un gruñido de Ichigo ya que ella le había mordido el labio, ella quiso romper el beso, pero un gesto de él se lo impidió, Saeko comprendió que lo hacía por ella así que trato de relajar su cuerpo, el bes ose rompió después de unos minutos, lo cual les permite respirar, ella ya no estaba tan adolorida así que decidió comenzar a moverse lentamente, las acción provoco un leve gruñido de Saeko, la cual todavía no se había acostumbrado a su longitud y grosor, lo cual hizo que él se detenga

-"puedes continuar" ella le dijo después de un par de minutos, Ichigo asintió y lentamente comenzó su penetración, los gemidos de Saeko no se hicieron esperare, ya que la nueva sensación era tan buena que no podía pensar en otra cosa, cada vez las estocadas se hicieron más rápidas y duras, lo cual hizo que ella jadeara de placer "si… esto es mejor… que matar… a _ellos_" Saeko declaro como el miembro del peli naranja entraba cada vez más profundo en ella, el sonido de las pieles golpeándose junto a los gemidos de Saeko fueron todo lo que podía escucharse, más y más fluido vaginal se deslizo de su interior y bajo por sus piernas mojando sus medias de encaje, pero eso no podía importarle menos en este momento, bueno, cualquier cosa podría importarle menos ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en la sensación placenteramente abrumadora de ser penetrada por Ichigo

-"ichigooo… tu cosa esta entrando… hhaa… tan profundo… siento como se frota contra mi vagina… es increíble… están caliente y grande" ella dijo en voz alta con lujuria, Ichigo aumento su ritmo al escucharla hablar de ese modo, realmente lo excitaba "haaaa… siiii… eres lo mejor… tu pene… está cada vez más profundo en mi interior… haaaaa… siento como si me estuviera derritiendo" ella comento

-"grr… tu vagina se siente como si me fuera a estrangular" Ichigo le dijo al sentir las paredes vaginales de Saeko apretarse alrededor de su herramienta "es jodidamente bueno" el puso un poco más de dureza de sus estocadas haciendo que ella se retorciera visiblemente,

-"no… seas… tan rudo… es como si me fueras a dividir a la mitad… pero… se siente… tan bien… que no quiero que pares" ella le dijo, mientras sentía el duro miembro de Ichigo entrar y salir del interior de su vagina con dureza, los fluidos vaginales de Saeko eran esparcidos por el suelo cada vez que la entrepierna de Ichigo chocaba contra la suya, el pedazo de carne de Ichigo ahora estaba totalmente empapado en los líquidos del interior de la feminidad de Saeko, sintiendo que necesitaba un poco más Ichigo aumento e l ritmo de sus movimientos, lo cual provoco que a Saeko se le quedaran los ojos perdidos y la mente en blanco "mierdaaa… es tan buenooo… haaaa… me vas a romper en 2…con tu cosa caliente" ella dijo en voz alta, Ichigo la levanto de la cintura lo que le permite a ella envolver us brazos alrededor de su cuello, y a él de tener un mejor a garre de su cintura, Ichigo utilizando sus movimientos de cadera y su agarre sobre la cintura de Saeko logro profundizar la penetración, hasta el punto que su miembro estaba tocando la entrada a su útero "tu cosa caliente… está tratando de entrar… a mi útero… haaaa, se siente tan bien… es como si no pudiera… vivir sin esto… Ichigo, más… quiero más" aceptado su pedido, él hizo lo que ella le dijo e hizo que su cosa entrara más duro en las profundidades de Saeko, las ojos de ella prácticamente se le fueron a la nuca cuando sintió el glande de Ichigo invadir el espacio de su Útero

-"Saeko voy a correrme" Ichigo gruño mientras seguía manteniendo las estocadas en las suaves carnes de Saeko

-"yo… también… me corro… lléname… con tu semilla, ¡Ichigo¡" ella grito al instante que ambos se corrieron, el sonido del líquido golpear el suelo y el fuerte gemido de Saeko fue lo único que se podía escuchar, liquido espeso blanco logro filtrase atreves de la unión de los dos aparatos reproductores, el orgasmo duro unos minutos antes que Ichigo callera de espaldas jadeando pesadamente con Saeko en su pecho en el mismo estado, ella lucía una sonrisa de satisfacción plena en su rostro "mierda… eso era bueno" ella comento entre jadeos, Ichigo la miro con ojos llenos de deseo

-"entonces ¿lista para el segundo round?" Ichigo le pregunto de manera socarrona, los ojos de Saeko se abrieron y perdieron el semblante cansado que tenían para uno de sorpresa

-"espera… acabamos de… haaa" ella chillo cuando el miembro se movió en su interior rozando sus partes ultras sensibles después del orgasmo

**-el árbol se quedó sin… lemon ya que es una fruta muy popular- **

Los dos amantes lo hicieron una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que sus cuerpos les impidió seguir haciéndolo, entonces los dos se acurraran entre sí en búsqueda del calor del otro, y ambos cayeron al mundo de los sueños

* * *

espero que les gustara, ya que me tomo algun tiempo pensar en la manera de re conectarme un poco al cannon de Highschool of the dead, el proximo capitulo tambien tardara lo mismo en ser publicado ya que soy un vago barbaro y tengo poco tiempo para escribir :(, osea 3 semanas aproximadamente, saludos y hasta la proxima


End file.
